


MAQUIS

by Robinl15



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon, F/M, Jealousy, Maquis, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 155,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinl15/pseuds/Robinl15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Captain Janeway and Chakotay go back to the Array to ask the Caretaker to send them home, the Kazon-Ogla launch a surprise attack and Voyager is destroyed. Chakotay carries her inert body back to the Val Jean. He informs Kathryn Janeway and his crew that she is a new addition to their ranks. Will Janeway survive on the Maquis ship? Will the Maquis ship survive in the Quadrant. How will the crew react to a Starfleet Officer on board? How will Chakotay fight his growing attraction to Kathryn Janeway? Will he have to compete for her affections?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MAQUIS

 

Act 1, Scene 1

 

"Captain, we're coming under heavy fire, the Maquis ship is doing everything it can to draw them away…”

 

A few seconds later, all they could hear was the sound of a massive explosion which caused the Array to shake - afterwards complete silence.

 

Chakotay was shocked,"B'Elanna, what’s happening out there? Confirm has the Starfleet vessel been destroyed?"

 

"Affirmative Captain, we will start a search for survivors but I am certain that the ship took a direct hit, with all hands lost."

 

The Caretaker looked heart sick, "Why did you stay? Her ship has been destroyed now, I can't help her because I don't have any time left. I must repay our debt to the Ocampa, don't you see?"

 

The Captain’s vision started to go black around the edges, she realised that she was about to faint and welcomed the oblivion, suddenly she slumped to the floor.

 

Chakotay loosened her clothing, made sure there was no obstruction of her breathing and checked her pulse, which was strong. He’d only known her for a couple of hours during which she'd made quite an impression.

 

He hailed his ship, "Two to transport B'Elanna," he wanted to avoid a confrontation but he should have known better.

 

"Did you say two, Chakotay?"

 

"Yes, B'Elanna, now are you going to obey my order or do you want to spend some time in the Brig to consider your reply?"

 

"Aye Captain two to transport!"

 

He picked up Captain Janeway and waited for the beam out.

 

The Caretaker struggled to stand up,"You look after her son, she is a strong female, feisty, loyal, intelligent and caring. Now, thanks to the Kazon, she is all alone!"

 

"What are you going to do now old man? You could allow the Ocampa to fend for themselves, they might surprise you"

 

"As you have witnessed, the Kazon will take over the planet as soon as I've gone. I set the self destruct sequence on the Array but it was damaged by a blast. You will have to destroy the array.

 

As soon as he returned to his ship, he carried Captain Janeway to his bunk and made her comfortable.

 

Scene 2

 

He returned to the bridge, “Ayala, report!”

 

"We are outnumbered and outgunned by the Kazon-Ogla, I suggest a strategic retreat Chakotay."

 

"I agree, plot a course away from this sector after we have destroyed the Array."

 

Everyone on the Bridge froze and stared at Chakotay open mouthed.

 

As usual B'Elanna was the crew member chosen to speak for the others.

 

"Chakotay have you gone mad, If you destroy the Array there is no chance of us getting home."

 

"We have been defending our homes from an enemy just like the Kazon. How can we go home and sleep peacefully knowing we could have prevented the destruction of the Ocampa? You've seen how dependent they are on the Caretaker!"

 

"Damn you Chakotay, your noble principles are going to get us all killed." said B'Elanna bitterly.

 

They armed six photon torpedoes but only needed two to complete the destruction. After the Array exploded the Kazon ships turned around and headed back towards the planet.

 

When Kathryn Janeway regained consciousness, she knew that she wasn't on the Array. She opened her eyes slowly, then squeezed them shut again before she had to deal with the overwhelming pain of her grief. She couldn't allow herself to cry because she knew that she'd never stop, so she drifted off to sleep again.

 

Chakotay called a meeting to inform his crew about his decision to take Captain Janeway with them. He wanted to avoid endless arguments about why they should they help a Starfleet Officer, who was under orders to apprehend them; Seska started the meeting by voicing what everyone on board was thinking,

 

"We should dump her on the next M class planet, if she's one of Starfleet's best and brightest, she should be able to survive on her own."

 

B'Elanna watched Chakotay's expression harden, she knew him well enough to know that he’d already made up his mind, plus he would never abandon a defenceless woman on a strange planet.

 

"Is that what you all think, that we should leave a woman, on her own, on a strange hostile planet after she has lost everything she cared about?" asked Chakotay incredulously.

 

B'Elanna couldn't help herself, "If we hadn't been pulled into this vile quadrant, she would have happily sent all of us to a prison colony."

 

Chakotay had made up his mind, "She stays, if anyone has a problem with that, you know where my door is!"

 

He looked around the room daring any of them to question his decision, the meeting was over, she was under Chakotay's protection and that was all they needed to know.

 

He returned to his quarters to see how she was doing. Captain Janeway looked so pale and fragile, it was hard to believe that she had been in charge of that huge battleship. During the brief time he'd known her, he witnessed her natural authority, she was a born leader.

 

Chakotay knew that she had to drink and eat something soon or she'd dehydrate. He went to the galley kitchen for a glass of water and some battle rations. When he returned she was sitting up rubbing her eyes,

 

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Captain Janeway croakily.

 

"About forty-eight hours, give or take a few minutes," answered Chakotay.

 

"I must look a mess," she said trying to push her hair behind her ears.

 

"Nothing a good sonic shower and clean clothes won't fix,” Chakotay was trying to keep her spirits up.

 

Then she hit him with a curved ball, "Were there any survivors?"

 

"We conducted an extensive search Captain, the only thing we managed to salvage was the E.M.H. program. We haven't got a doctor so he will be a welcome addition to our crew."

 

"Unlike me, I'm sure your crew were overjoyed when I came aboard." said the Captain realistically.

 

Chakotay was shaking his head, "I am their Captain, their opinions don't carry weight, this isn't a democracy it’s my ship.

 

She admired and respected Chakotay, he was an extremely attractive man but at the moment it felt like she was drowning, she craved the oblivion of sleep again.

 

Chakotay stopped her, "No, not until you've had something to eat and drink."

 

He put his arm behind her to push her up, "I'm sorry it's only battle rations but we haven't had chance to find any provisions yet, at least the water is cold."

 

She put the battle rations in her mouth and washed them down with the water. She almost made it back to the pillow before Chakotay took the blanket away.

 

"Shower now, I've left some clean clothes in the bathroom, I had to guess your size but as soon as you're better you can replicate something more to your taste."

 

Kathryn got up like a sullen teenager, grabbed the towel he was holding and went into the shower room, slamming the door behind her.

 

Chakotay grinned, he liked her but she was in a perilous position on the ship. As she had graduated from Starfleet Academy he knew that she could look after herself but he felt strangely protective of her.

 

Once she was dressed in civilian clothes, he took her on a tour of the ship, which didn't take long.

 

"You can't spend the rest of our journey home asleep, you will have to deal with the grief some time. I’m here if you want to talk, I’ve had to deal with a lot of grief since I joined the Maquis."

 

“What are you going to do with me? I’m not going to get a warm welcome from your crew.”

 

"I have given this question a lot of thought and had a long discussion with my second, Ayala. We believe that you should become Second which is the equivalent of Starfleet's First Officer.”

 

"Is Mr Ayala happy with this?"

 

“We created the new post of Security Chief for him and he's quite happy with that role. He is a good friend and my trusted right hand, you should get to know him, I think you'll have a lot in common.”

 

“What about the other crew members?”

 

"My engineer B'Elanna is hot headed and has no filter on her mouth but when she starts to trust you, she will be your staunchest ally."

 

"There was a small Betazoid man who came into your room while I was sleeping. When I woke up, he didn’t start a conversation, he watched me for a short time, then disappeared."

 

Chakotay made a note to talk to Mr Suder and warn him to stay away from Kathryn Janeway. He hadn't made up mind about the man yet. The others thought that he enjoyed the killing too much. After a fight with the Cardassians, Chakotay caught him studying the body of one of his victims with an unnatural interest. He was too scared of B'Elanna and Seska to try anything with them, they were too loud.

 

"When shall I start?" asked the Captain.

 

"You take the first shift tomorrow, I need to give B'Elanna some time to complete the repairs from the battle with the Kazon."

 

"When do you want your bunk back, I know I've been sleeping in your quarters?"

 

“You keep it, I will bunk with Ayala, unless you want to share with him."

 

“I’m sure he’s a wonderful man but I usually get to know the person I’m sleeping with first."

 

He turned to her laughing, "I can't believe you just said that."

 

Kathryn Janeway laughed and he thought it was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. He would have to be really careful because he could easily fall for Kathryn Janeway and she had enough problems to contend with. A Starfleet officer in the middle of a Maquis crew, lost in a hostile quadrant!

  
  
MAQUIS  


 

Act 2 - Scene 1

 

Kathryn woke up struggling to breathe. She had been dreaming about Voyager and her crew. In her dream, she had just finished her interview with Harry Kim and Tom Paris. The young ensign was so enthusiastic about his first posting and she had sensed there was more to Tom Paris than the delinquent son of an Admiral. The panic attack had started when she woke up to the crushing realisation that they were all dead. She felt guilty that she had survived, after all, she should have gone down with her ship.

 

She managed to get her breathing under control by focusing on the present. Kathryn washed and dressed quickly for her first shift. To call it a baptism of fire was an understatement. She knew that she was going to have problems with the Bajoran female and the Engineer, Miss Torres. When Chakotay was giving her the guided tour the previous day, they had made it perfectly clear that if it wasn't for Chakotay, she would have been flushed out of the nearest airlock. She tidied herself, stood up straight, put her shoulders back, now she was ready to beard the lions in their den.

 

Kathryn Janeway reached the Bridge and stood outside for a few seconds. It was the same size as a runabout which only just accommodated four people comfortably. Seska was in the Captain's chair. She tried diplomacy first,

 

"Seska, report please."

 

Seska didn't even acknowledge her request or presence on the Bridge. Kathryn went to stand beside her expecting her to move - she didn't budge an inch.

 

Kathryn smiled, "Obviously you want to do it the hard way!"

 

Seska went to stand expecting a fight, Kathryn grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back, to force her against the wall, then blocked her from moving by leaning against her.

 

“The next time I give you an order and you refuse to relinquish the Captain's chair, I will take you down to the Brig personally and keep you there until you learn some manners. The next words coming out of your lips will be, yes Second.”

 

"Yes Second," Seska said resentfully.

 

She glared at everybody around her then stormed out leaving Kathryn to take her rightful place. B'Elanna suppressed a smile, whatever ever else this woman was, she wasn't a coward. After an uneventful shift, she returned to her bunk to find Chakotay waiting for her.

 

"I heard you solved your first discipline problem using the Maquis method," he said grinning from ear to ear.

 

Kathryn grimaced, "I don't think she would have responded to a more gentler approach."

 

"I agree, but watch yourself, she is the vengeful type!"

 

Kathryn wondered how he knew so much about Seska but decided not to pry.

 

"We're going to land on the next M class planet to look for supplies, I'd like you to tag along if you don't mind."

 

"If you're going to give me orders, you don't have to be so polite, I don't want the crew to think I'm getting special treatment; it's going to be hard enough for me to fit in, as it is."

 

You must be the only member of crew to ever complain about being treated too leniently by the Captain. I'll definitely have to file that away as a first."

 

Kathryn smiled at him wearily, "I can't believe that I'm so tired all the time, after all I slept through the first forty-eight hours on your ship.

 

"We've set up the E.M.H in our tiny sick bay, why don't you drop in and talk to him, he might be able to offer you some grief counselling."

 

Kathryn was amused, "Have you activated the program yet?"

 

"Nobody has needed medical treatment yet, is there a malfunction in the program, B’Elanna could repair it." Chakotay was confused.

 

"He functions well as a doctor but he has the bedside manner of a Romulan, he is rude, sarcastic and brusque."

 

"Well he should get on famously with Seska, they have a lot in common."

 

They both started laughing, Chakotay hoped that she would laugh a lot in the future as she had one of the sexiest laughs he'd ever heard.

 

"Well good night Kathryn, I hope you sleep well."

 

"Good night Chakotay,

 

Act 2 - Scene 1

 

When Kathryn reported for her shift the following day, she discovered that they were in orbit around a deserted class M planet. Their sensors had detected plant life and there was a breathable atmosphere, so Chakotay had assembled a crew to search for food and water. He left Ayala in command and took, Seska, B'Elanna, Suder, Kathryn and Gerron with him to the planet.

 

Scene Two

 

As soon as their feet touched the ground, Chakotay organised them into groups and gave them specific tasks. Seska and Suder were sent to look for water. B'Elanna and Gerron had to look for food and he took Kathryn with him to search for any other materials they could use. He gave them two hours and a rendezvous site to reassemble. When Seska realised who Chakotay had paired himself with she was livid.

 

"She's only been here for two days and he's following her around like a love sick puppy."

 

"I thought you and him weren't an item any longer."

 

"That doesn't mean to say I want him to make a fool of himself, the others are laughing at him behind his back."

 

"You're jealous because he didn't look at you like that and she didn't have to throw herself at Chakotay."

 

"What do you know Psycho, don't you like your women to be dead before you're interested in them."

 

I suggest you remember that before you continue to insult me again. I like Kathryn Janeway, she is intelligent, loyal and attractive, with class oozing from every pore."

 

B'Elanna liked working with Gerron, he didn't do small talk and he completed his work with no fuss. The others found him rude and insolent but she admired his honesty. They had found a couple of bags of edible berries but that wouldn't sustain them for very long. They kept scanning the trees and bushes hoping for something more filling.

 

Chakotay found a river, he used the branches from the trees to fashion a fishing rod. When he had it baited and propped up on a makeshift stand, he continued to forage for food. Kathryn was checking under the trees in a small forest to see if there were any edible fungi. In two hours, he caught some fish and collected some edible seaweed from the water. After checking his tricorder, he found that their two hours were nearly up. He saw Kathryn in the distance and beckoned her towards him.

 

When she had almost reached him, he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. His body reacted before his brain registered that it was a phaser beam, he threw himself on top of her, which meant the phaser blast hit him in the arm.

 

She tried to make a joke, "Well I think we should get to know each other first before you throw yourself at me!"

 

Then she noticed that he'd been hit, "Chakotay, you're hurt, let's get you to the Doctor." She signalled the ship to request an emergency transport for him. When he was safely back on board, she went to investigate. As there were no life forms on the planet, someone from the ship had fired that phaser and she was certain that Chakotay wasn't the intended target.

 

She looked around her immediate vicinity and spotted Suder standing at the top of a hill. He could definitely have fired from that distance. He was paired with Seska, who was definitely the most hostile crew member. She contacted Suder and arranged to meet him and Seska at the rendezvous site. When they met, the Bajoran woman wouldn't look at her. Her only question was about Chakotay's condition. Then Suder did something that surprised her, he apologised for accidentally firing his phaser at her. He agreed that he should have been more careful and fully accepted whatever punishment Chakotay felt was fitting for his crime.

 

Kathryn knew that he was lying and wondered why he wanted to clear up Seska's mess, they weren't even lovers.

 

Scene 3

 

They waited for B'Elanna and Gerron to return then, they transported back to the ship. Kathryn's first stop was the hastily constructed sickbay.

 

"How is the patient Doctor, I hope he's not in too much pain."

 

"His wound was superficial, if I had access to a dermal regenerator, it wouldn't even have left a scar."

 

"You can go back to whatever you do Captain but try not to pull out the stitches I don't have any sutures left."

 

"Captain Janeway, could I talk to you privately please?"

 

She looked at Chakotay and agreed after he nodded his head.

 

"What's going on Captain, I am a Starfleet Emergency Holographic program, not a quack on a Maquis raider.

 

"You'll have to adjust Doctor, like I've had to do, Voyager was destroyed by the Kazon-Ogla with the the loss of all hands."

 

The Doctor sat down, "All One hundred and fifty-three of them dead!"

 

"Yes, we are the only survivors." said Kathryn quietly.

 

"How are you coping, I can't imagine it's been easy living in the enemy camp!"

 

"Chakotay want to lead his crew home. I would like to return to the Alpha quadrant to bring some closure to their relatives and let them know that they sacrificed their lives to save many innocent men, women and children who couldn't defend themselves."

 

"Well Captain, you definitely haven't chosen an easy path, you know where I am if you need a friendly face."

 

Kathryn smiled, his bedside manner was definitely improving.

 

Later in the day Chakotay took Suder away for a chat about the phaser accident. He returned after thirty minutes with a bruised, swollen mouth, which had obviously been caused by someone's fist.

 

Ayala nodded at him, Suder grinned at Kathryn, "At least Chakotay dispenses immediate justice."

 

Seska joined him at a table in the tiny mess hall, "Why did you take the blame, you don't have to protect me and I don’t owe you anything."

 

I didn't do it for your benefit, I did it so she would notice me." Suder said proudly.

 

She really hoped that he never became interested in her like that, she almost felt sorry for Kathryn Janeway. Seska hadn't recovered from her break up with Chakotay and hoped that they could reconcile. With Captain Janeway on the ship, he wouldn't look at anybody else therefore she had to ensure that her next attempt to kill her was more successful.

 

Kathryn went to find Chakotay, she found him lying on his bunk reading, "Did you have to hit him, violence should be a last resort.

 

"I'm sorry Captain Janeway,I didn't realise that you were in command of this ship. This isn't Starfleet, the crew have to be taught that an error with a weapon is serious, he could have killed either of us. I did what needed to be done and I won't apologise for it."

 

Kathryn turned around and stormed out of his room. She returned to the sick bay to find a friendly face. While she was talking to the Doctor, Suder leaned against the wall outside listening to the conversation. He loved to hear Kathryn talk, she had a wonderful husky voice and her strength and discipline were attractive traits of her personality. He looked forward to getting to know her better!

  



	2. Chapter 2

MAQUIS

 

Act 3 - Scene 1

 

When Kathryn returned to her bunk, she put a phaser under her pillow, it made sense to be prepared. She was pretty sure that Seska was trying to kill her and she felt uneasy whenever she was on her own with Mr Suder, she had to rely on her instincts and they'd never failed her yet. The following day she had been assigned to the late shift. She wanted to chat to the other crewmembers, it would be nice to find some allies.

 

She lay down on her bunk and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep. Since Voyager had been destroyed, she’d been finding it difficult to sleep.  As soon as she closed her eyes she saw images of the fresh faced young men and women who had started this journey with her but were now dead. She had a recurring dreams that Voyager had survived the attack and she was still in command, with the only loss of life being the crewmen who'd died when they were abducted from the Alpha quadrant. She would wake up smiling until the grief and loss hit her again.

 

Scene 2

She knew it was getting late so she went to the kitchen to get some warm milk to help her sleep. The kitchen was in darkness, so she switched on the light and was startled to find Mr Suder sitting at the one of the tables.

 

"I'm sorry I frightened you Kathryn, I have trouble sleeping, so I sit here in the dark, to soothe my senses."

 

"I’m having trouble sleeping as well, I thought some hot milk might help, would you like some?" she tried to sound normal to cover her unease.

 

"No thank you, it was kind of you to offer, it's a refreshing change to have a friendly face around, I don't think the other crewmembers like me very much."

 

"I'm finding it difficult to integrate with the crew, I don't suppose it helped that I was a Starfleet officer!"

 

Suder smiled but it never reached his eyes, his gaze was very intense. Kathryn tried to distract him from his examination of her with small talk

 

"You're from Betazed aren't you, do you have any special telepathic abilities?"

 

"No I'm afraid I was a sad disappointment to my family, When I was a child they told my mother and father that I had a personality disorder that suppressed my telepathic abilities, my father said it was a cheap trick to get more money out of him for therapy, so I never found out why.

 

"I'm sorry, I think I'll try to get to sleep now, good night."

 

"Goodnight Kathryn, sweet dreams."

  
  


Suder was extremely happy, she actually wanted to know more about him! He worried about telling her about his childhood but she seemed to be sympathetic. He’d never shared anything about himself with the others. He admired her so much, especially her grace, strength and fragility. He returned to his bunk to relive every moment of their conversation..

 

Scene 3

In the morning, Kathryn finished some personal chores then set out to make friends. Her first stop was the mess hall to get some breakfast. There was a seat empty by Seska and B’Elanna but she quickly dismissed it as a suicide mission. There was a female crew member sitting by herself in the corner, so she walked over to the table.

 

“My name is Kathryn, is this seat taken?”

 

“I’m Mariah, nothing personal but we were warned not to fraternise with you,”

 

She glanced over at Seska to show her who had issued the threat, then stood up and moved to sit by B’Elanna. Kathryn sat down at the empty table. she looked up and caught Seska grinning delightedly at B’Elanna, who didn’t look quite as spite filled.

 

Ayala came in to get some breakfast before he hit the sack after his night shift. When he saw Kathryn sitting by herself and all the female crewmembers sitting at one table with Seska, he knew she was being ostracised.

 

He waited until she looked up before he spoke, “Do you mind if I sit here?”

 

Kathryn smiled, “I don’t think anyone else will sit there so be my guest.”

 

“I’m Ayala, I don’t think we’ve had the chance to get acquainted yet.”

 

“I’m glad you’ve introduced yourself, thank you for accepting me as a part of the crew and for allowing me to take your position.”

 

“Don’t mention it, I like having less work to do, it will give me more time to socialise with the bitches onboard,” he said while looking straight at Seska to make sure she knew he was talking about her.

 

Kathryn grinned, “Thank you but I’m not sure that will help matters.”

 

“I don’t like her anyway so it’s not going to affect me at all,” he replied.

 

Chakotay appeared at the door, “Ayala and Janeway, with me please.”

 

Seska waited until the Captain was out of earshot , “Did you see Ayala, he was almost making out with her.”

 

“I thought he was just being polite,” said B’Elanna reasonably.

“She is going to cause a lot of trouble onboard, the sooner we get rid of her, the better.”

 

Scene 4

Chakotay felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw Kathryn and Ayala sharing breakfast. He was quite surprised as he wasn’t the jealous type normally.

 

Chakotay explained, “We have discovered a rogue planetoid, which appears to have large deposits of raw dilithium. If we can mine as much as we can carry, it can be swapped for other supplies or we could find a planet where it can be processed and sell the excess.”

 

“When you say the planetoid appears to have deposits, what makes you doubt the scanners,” asked Kathryn astutely.

 

“A gut instinct, the deposits seem too large for the size of this minor planet.”

 

Kathryn looked at the results again, "The largest deposits seem to be in a series of caves, ten to twenty kilometres below the planet surface, there is a breathable atmosphere, so we could take a small team down to make more detailed geological survey."

 

"I agree, Kathryn you're with me, we'll go down to before the others to start the survey," then he turned to Ayala, "When you receive our signal, send down Seska, B'Elanna, Suder and Dalby, you will be in command until I return."

 

Scene 5

Kathryn collected her phaser from her bunk and followed Chakotay to the transporter. When they arrived in the caves, they switched on their wrist torches and started to explore the caves.

 

Kathryn looked puzzled, "I can't find any traces of dilithium, there should be huge deposits where we're standing."

 

I'll signal Ayala to send the others down, we can cover more ground."

 

As soon as everyone arrived in the caves they split up to search for the dilithium. B'Elanna was relieved not to be paired with Suder because he gave her the creeps. Suder and Seska barely tolerated each other. She believed that he had severe psychological issues and was possibly sociopathic and borderline psychotic. He sensed that she was hiding in plain sight, he recognised a fellow predator when he saw one.

 

The only thing everyone agreed on was there was something suspicious about these caves.

 

Chakotay and Kathryn were exploring a gloomy, dank tunnel when she saw something in front of them dart out of sight.

 

"Did you see that Chakotay, do you think it was an animal?"

 

He went ahead of her and moved cautiously down the tunnel.

 

"I think it was humanoid, we'll assume it's hostile until proven otherwise," he turned around to make sure she was okay.

 

She smiled to herself, it had been a long time since anyone thought she needed protecting. They forgot about their discovery when they heard a loud roar of rage and horror. Chakotay knew it was B'Elanna who was screaming and rushed towards her last known position. He used the unending stream of Klingon expletives to find her. Finally they saw what had upset her, she was kneeling by Dalby's dead body. She started to sob again, when she checked her tricorder.

 

"Something has stripped his body clean, all his organs are missing, but there are no entry or exit wound. Who would manufacture technology that could harvest organs so efficiently?"

 

Seska and Suder arrived at the scene out of breath and curiously were not affected by the news of Dalby’s murder, Seska knelt by her friend, totally amazed that something or someone had frightened her this much, B’Elanna was half Klingon, she didn’t scare easily.

 

Chakotay knelt down on the other side of B'Elanna, “Do you think you could tell us what happened?"

 

“We were walking along this tunnel when Dalby told me that he thought somebody was following us. I thought he was just spooked so I ignored him. We continued to explore the tunnel when Dalby cried out, I turned around to see this monstrous creature, at the back of him, who appeared to be made from scraps of skin and tissue from other species. Dalby was lying on the floor as the creature sealed his organs in separate vacuum packed containers. After I screamed he turned around and disappeared through that rock, the rest you know."

 

Chakotay gave out his orders, "B'Elanna take Dalby's body back to sick bay, ask our friendly physician to conduct a full autopsy, I need the results as soon as possible."

 

He turned to the others, "We need to find this monster and deliver justice for our friend and fallen comrade. Information about these creatures is equally important, the more we know about them, the easier it will be to avoid them."

 

"Shall we split up again," asked Seska, hoping to stay with Chakotay."

 

"I think we'll stay together, there is strength in numbers."

 

"Which rock did you say he walked through?"

 

B'Elanna pointed at the opposite wall of the tunnel. Chakotay started to scan the surface.

 

"This isn't rock, there is a forcefield in place, allowing these creatures to move around these caves undetected."

 

"Seska do you think that you can get us access to whatever is behind there."

 

"Help me find the control panel and I doubt it will take longer than fifteen minutes."

 

They found the panel behind a large boulder and left Seska alone to do her work. As she predicted, fifteen minutes later, she gained access to whatever the cave monsters were hiding behind their forcefield. Chakotay took the lead, followed by the others.

 

Scene 6

They found a repository for humanoid organs, skin, different body parts and hair. To call it a chamber of horrors would have been an understatement.

 

Suder was enthralled, he saw a jar of eyes, right next to ears and noses. He forgot about those jars when he saw the perfectly preserved whole brains. He could imagine the care needed to remove it whole and undamaged, one nick and it would be useless.

 

Chakotay and Kathryn felt uneasy when they watched him gazing at these horrors in awe and wonderment with an unhealthy fascination. They both knew that they were going to have to talk about Suder, sooner rather than later.

 

"Someone is coming," shouted Seska, who had been left on guard. They hid as the creature who killed Dalby packed his organs away on a shelf, neatly labelled. As he went to leave, B'Elanna took him by surprise, twisted his arm behind his back, then pulled a knife and held it tightly to his throat.

 

“Who or what are you? I suggest you explain yourself quickly before my hand gets restless.”

 

He rasped “You will have to remove the knife before I can talk.”

 

B’Elanna reluctantly took the knife away from his neck, while Chakotay tied his hands and pushed him into a chair roughly.

 

“I am a Vidiian, two thousand years ago my species was attacked by a disease that we call the Phage, which destroys our genetic codes and cellular structure. We survive by harvesting organs from healthy bodies and using them to replace our diseased tissues.”

 

“Why did you murder our crewman?” asked Chakotay.

 

“We had to become monsters in order to survive, rarely, in times of great need, we are forced to remove organs from living donors.”

 

Kathryn asked the next question, “Who is responsible for organ collection?”

 

“I am part of an organisation called the Honatta, we are responsible for organ collection.”

 

“How do you collect the organs without damaging the body?”

 

“We have a special device, it is a medical scanner and surgical instrument, it uses a neural resonator to anaesthetise  the victim while a quantum imaging scanner is used to collect a micro-cellular analysis of the whole body. It can record everything about a victim’s body down to DNA sequencing.”

 

“I am sorry about your friend, we were desperate, due to a severe shortage of organs .”

 

“I’m sorry that I have to kill you, I understand that you are fighting for survival but I cannot allow the death of one of my crew to go unavenged. I need to send a message to your people that we will retaliate if they attack any of us again.”

 

“Chakotay, can I talk to you privately please?” asked Kathryn desperately.

 

“We will talk afterwards Kathryn, it would be cruel to make him wait for his punishment.”

He turned around, B’Elanna handed him her knife, he moved to the back of the Vidiian and expertly slit his throat. He made sure that he was looking at the Vidiian as he died, to show he wasn’t a coward.

 

Kathryn ran past him with tears running down her face, he went after her to explain.

 

“I’m sorry Kathryn, this is not the Alpha quadrant and I’m not the Captain of a Starfleet vessel. We have to survive and I don’t have the firepower of Voyager to intimidate our enemies. We need the aliens in the Delta quadrant to believe that we will be ruthless if they attack us.”

 

What he didn’t tell her was that killing the Vidiian had made him sick to his stomach. He was a man of peace and senseless violence disgusted him but he was the Captain of the Val Jean with responsibility for the whole crew and he was determined there would be no more deaths for him to lose sleep over!

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Act 4

                                         Maquis - Act 4

 

Scene 1

When the away team returned to the ship, they found the whole crew in shock. They all knew Dalby's life, before he joined the Maquis, had been full of hardship and loss. He was an angry man who had been difficult to get along with but he didn’t deserve to be killed for spare parts.

 

Chakotay announced that there would be a simple service the following day, then his body would be released into space. Kathryn took command of the bridge, while Chakotay and Ayala prepared the coffin for Dalby. Chakotay’s order was to put as much distance between them and the Planet of Horrors as fast as possible.

 

B'Elanna asked what everyone else was thinking, "How many more of them do you think there are, shopping for spare parts in this sector, Kathryn."

 

"I don't know but I hope we never meet another one of their species again."

 

Chell, the only Bolian member of the crew, added, "I suggest if we come across one of their 'harvesting ships' we shoot first and ask questions later.

 

As Seska wasn't on the Bridge, the crew were more relaxed with Kathryn, she started to let her guard down and even managed a civil conversation with B'Elanna. At the end of the shift she returned to her bunk in a much happier mood.

 

She went to the Mess to collect her dinner ration pack and had the misfortune to run into Seska.

 

"I heard it was all happy families on the Bridge during your shift," she said nastily.

 

Kathryn tried to reason with her, "Try it, you might realise that I'm not a monster. There is no Starfleet here or Maquis, we're aliens in a hostile part of the Galaxy and we need to stick together to survive."

 

You may have fooled the others but you don't fool me. I will be watching you and when you make your move, I'll be ready."

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

Seska was halfway out of the door, when she fired her last shot, “Oh, and stay away from Chakotay, he’s already taken.”

 

Scene 2

Kathryn had the evening to herself so she decided to spend some time with the Doctor, he was the only link to her old life that she had left.

 

“Please state the nature of your medical emergency?” The doctor was programmed with one standard phrase to greet his patients.

 

“We’ll definitely have to add more greetings to your vocal subroutine, it will give you a little more eloquence,”

 

“Good evening, Captain Janeway, since you’re here, I’ll presume that your crewmates haven’t forgiven you for being a Starfleet Officer.”

 

“Well, there was a slight thaw when I was on the bridge, then I had a peculiar conversation with Seska, who seems to think I’ve been planted on this ship to sabotage the Crew’s activities.”

 

The Doctor had problems with Seska as well, “I think that young woman has trust issues, she has to have regular injections from me, due to a childhood organ transplant but totally refuses to let me examine her.”

 

“Did she say why she didn’t want to be examined?”

 

“She accused me of being a Starfleet puppet and threatened to destroy my program before she’d let me spread lies about her!”

 

“She is as paranoid as a Cardassian, don’t they always think everyone is plotting against them?” asked Kathryn.

 

Kathryn had a startling revelation, she had a high security clearance due to her rank as Captain, so she knew that the Cardassians had infiltrated the Maquis. If Seska was a Cardassian spy, that would explain why she needed anti-rejection drugs and her refusal to allow the Doctor to examine her.

 

“Doctor, if the chance presents itself, try to scan her DNA, I have a hunch that she isn’t what she appears to be.”

 

“Be careful Captain, I believe that she’ll get violent if she’s cornered, plus she hasn’t hidden her feelings about you.”

 

“Doctor, I think you should call me Kathryn, Chakotay is the Captain and I don’t really want to keep reminding my crewmates of my former occupation.

 

“Okay Kathryn, It might take me a little time to adjust to using your christian name but I’ll give it a go.”

 

Scene 3

 

Kathryn returned to her bunk in the vain hope that she might be able to sleep. She was still having terrible nightmares about the destruction of Voyager and the loss of her friends and colleagues. The Doctor thought she may be suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, he wanted her to try antidepressants or sleeping tablets but she felt the need to come to terms with her grief by herself. She tried to read but had no success with that either. In the middle of the night Kathryn decided to go to the Mess for a warm milky drink as it had worked the night before.

 

When she turned on the light she was startled to find Chakotay with a bottle of whiskey and an empty shot glass in front of him. He was very, very drunk and a little bleary-eyed, but he finally identified who it was.

 

"Ah Kathryn, my beautiful captain, how are you getting on, have you won over the crew yet?"

 

She sat down opposite him smiling, I'm making small steps, I don't think everyone hates me quite as much now."

 

He offered the bottle to her, “Would you like to join me?

 

She found another shot glass and passed it to him. He filled both glasses and handed one to her.

 

"You seem to be getting through a substantial amount of whiskey."

 

"I'm trying to erase the Vidiian’s face out of my memory, I murdered him, then I watched his life slip away. He never struggled or fought back, he just sat there resigned to his fate."

 

She could clearly see the damage he'd done to his soul by taking a life in cold blood, "You're a soldier, you must have killed the enemy before."

 

"This was different, he didn't have to die, I wasn't defending myself or in fear of violent assault. I had to send a warning to his superiors that we weren't an easy target. The worst monsters are the ones who believe they have an excuse for their bloodshed.

 

She could see that he was starting to lose his composure, he bowed his head and started to sob.

 

"Oh Chakotay!" She walked around the table to comfort him, he stood up. and held onto her as if he was drowning. She rubbed his back and tried to take away some of the pain he was suffering.

 

Gradually the crying eased until it stopped. He let go of her and wiped his hand across his face then looked up at her with a devastatingly sexy smile.

 

"Thank you, as you know, the Captain's job can be very lonely."

 

"I remember, if I can do anything to help you, just let me know."

 

"From ship's gossip, I understand that you aren't sleeping very well either."

 

"I've been having night terrors, in my dreams Voyager was never destroyed and my Crew are still alive, then I wake up and the reality of my situation hits me again like a freight train."

 

Now it was Chakotay's turn to comfort her, “They knew what they were signing up for, the majority of your crew were professional soldiers, being killed in action is an occupational hazard.”

 

Kathryn grimaced, “It was such a colossal waste of life, all those young men and women could have lived long fulfilling lives and influenced so many people.”

 

Chakotay was certain that he would get this crew home,“We have to make sure that you return to Earth to let their loved ones knew that they died defending the weak and vulnerable and were brave and fearless right to the end.”

 

Chakotay poured out two large shots of whiskey, “We’ll drink to our return home!”

 

Kathryn finished her drink, “Thank you Chakotay, I’m going to try to get to sleep now.

 

He hugged her again and bussed her on the cheek, “Good night Kathryn!”

 

He watched her as she walked down the corridor, he knew that he could fall for her in a big way, she was exactly his type.                            

 

Scene 4

The ship was running out of ration packs. They needed to find a Class M planet where they could barter for supplies or find work to earn currency to buy food or they would starve. At a crew meeting, they decided to land on the next suitable planet to try their luck.

 

They landed on the Banean home world, which had a highly developed civilisation. Chakotay took Kathryn and Ayala with him to try to make some contacts. They stumbled across a marketplace which had some extremely rough bars around it.

 

"I should just take Ayala with me but I think it would be more dangerous to leave you outside," whispered Chakotay.

 

"You don't have to worry about me, I can take of myself boys."

 

She put her hood up to hide her blonde hair and walked confidently into the roughest dive. Everybody stopped talking, you could hear a pin drop. Without stopping Kathryn headed straight to the bar itself, the only word she said was "drink!" However that was enough, everyone started talking again and normal business was resumed.

 

Ayala summed it up, "That is a very classy woman."

 

They walked over to join her, "Nicely done Kathryn!" said Ayala admiringly.

 

Chakotay felt that familiar twinge of jealousy again.

 

He spoke to the barman, "Who do I have to speak to about some freight work."

 

He pointed to a large group of aliens in the corner, "Speak to Farraz."

 

They took a table adjacent to the gentleman they needed to speak to, so they could be ready to join him when the opportunity presented itself. Later on that evening, most of the his group left, which meant that Farraz was on his own with a couple of bodyguards. Kathryn made the first move to sit with him because she presented less of a threat. Unfortunately he thought she was offering personal servicing, one of the bodyguards grasped her arm to take her to a private room with Farraz. He ended up in the table, where Kathryn had deposited him, Chakotay and Ayala stood either side of her in case there were any reprisals.

 

Farraz was a businessman who couldn’t afford to attract a lot of attention to himself. He invited them to sit with him and canned the bodyguard who was still trying to extricate himself from the remains of the table.

 

“Gentlemen, I apologise for that little misunderstanding, I understand that you’re looking for work, I have a small courier job that would suit a small vessel.”

 

Chakotay nodded to indicate that he was interested.

 

“The Baneans are at war with the Numiri, between you and me, I think both parties have forgotten the reason they went to war in the first place. The Numiri are aggressive and paranoid but they are excellent shipbuilders and weapon designers. Unfortunately their patrols will intercept any vessels they suspect are transporting aid and supplies to this planet.

 

“Tell me exactly what you want us to do - remember I don’t like surprises.”

 

He passed Chakotay a small piece of paper containing a set of  coordinates.

 

"A ship will rendezvous with you here, they will pass you a package which I need. If you deliver it intact, I will make sure you have enough nutritional supplements for a long journey."

 

"Why can't your people do it, if it's that simple."

 

"Ah, there is the small matter of evading the Numiri patrol ships, who will destroy your ship, then hold a five minute enquiry later.

 

Chakotay nodded, "We'll do it, is there a time limit?"

 

Farraz was surprised, "Don't you want to know what is in the package?"

 

"No, we'll see you soon, where should we bring the package when we return?"

 

"I will be here every evening, nobody really takes any notice of what happens here but try to be discrete. I don't suppose your woman would like a job, I could use a female who can look after herself?"

 

"No, I'm sorry, she already has a job in my crew."

 

Chakotay got up to leave but waited until Kathryn and Ayala were with him.

 

Outside the bar, night had fallen. They walked back to the ship at a good pace but were very careful not to run.

 

"Can you hear them?" whispered Chakotay to the other two.

 

They both nodded. Chakotay pointed at them, telling them to fan out.

 

"Let's see what you've got little lady?"

 

Suddenly they were encircled by a group of very large aliens. Unfortunately their leader was the bodyguard who had just been canned. Kathryn sighed, sometimes she was really sick of the smell of ego and testosterone.

 

The ex bodyguard went straight for Kathryn, he lumbered towards her, leaving her plenty of time to sweep his legs from under him, then finished with a two-handed stunning blow to the back of his head. Chakotay delivered a perfect right hook to his friend's jaw, which knocked him flat on his back. Ayala was jumped by two cowards, who discovered the error of their ways, when he hit them both with a roundhouse kick, then ending the fight by literally banging their heads together, knocking them both out at once. The fight lasted for roughly ten minutes. They left them in the gutter and continued their walk.

 

"Well, you have definitely had martial arts training at some point, do I detect Judo with some Mok’bara thrown in for good measure."

 

Kathryn raised an eyebrow, "Very astute Mr Ayala, I took a Judo course at the Academy, then I was lucky enough to take some Mok’bara lessons with lieutenant Whorf, who if memory serves me correctly is serving aboard the flagship, Enterprise.

 

“When we return to the planet, would you like to go out for a meal with me?” asked Ayala trying his luck.”

 

Kathryn thought about it for a few seconds, he was attractive, good company and funny, then she saw Chakotay’s face, which fell when he heard Ayala ask her out,

 

“Could I take a rain check, I have a lot of things on my plate at the moment.”

 

“Sure thing, let me know when you’re ready,” Ayala was encouraged because she hadn’t dismissed the idea completely.

 

Chakotay was shocked by his reaction to Ayala asking Kathryn for a date. He hadn’t realised that he was falling in love with her.

 

He decided to concentrate fully on a plan to get past the Numiri patrols twice and return the package to Farraz.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	4. Act 5

MAQUIS - Act 5

 

Scene 1

The Val Jean reached the rendezvous point two hours earlier than the time specified by Farraz. Chakotay ordered every crew member to stay on high alert for Numiri patrol vessels while they waited for the other ship.

 

After they left the planet's defense perimeter, a Numiri vessel managed to attach a tractor beam to the Val Jean. They were subsequently boarded and inspected by Numiri officers. Chakotay had given them a full tour of the ship, which didn't take long as it wasn't a big ship. They stamped a pass and advised him to continue on his journey and not to return to this sector again.

 

Chakotay waited until the Numiri departed then gave the coordinates for the rendezvous to Ayala.

 

“Don’t rush to the meeting place, we don’t want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. I have no doubt that there are Numiri spies everywhere.”

 

There was nothing to do while they waited so Chakotay decided that they should occupy themselves gainfully. He ordered everyone to change into comfortable exercise clothes and assemble in the cargo bay.

 

Chakotay split them into two groups, “Right listen up, Kathryn and Ayala are going to show you how to defend yourselves, listen carefully as this may save your life.”

 

Chakotay picked each group carefully as he wanted to see how the crew responded to Katherine. He kept Seska and B'Elanna apart, giving Ayala the pleasure of working with Seska.

 

Both groups started warming up, Kathryn noticed that Seska kept giving B'Elanna meaningful looks. She told her group to pair up so they could practice some take  downs. B'Elanna refused to pair up with anyone else which left her without a partner..

                                                                                                                        

"You can help me with the demonstration."Kathryn knew that Seska and B’Elanna had planned something to humiliate her so she tried to brace herself for whatever was coming.

 

She turned towards the group, after asking B’Elanna to follow her direction,

“Lead with your left leg and grasp the right wrist of your opponent, reach around their back and place your right leg behind your lead leg and pull your opponent forward then use your lead leg to unbalance them, when they hit the floor, you should still be in a position of power.”

 

She tried to give B’Elanna a hand up from the floor but instead she pulled her downwards and used her feet to throw Katherine onto her back. Most of the crew gasped apart from Seska, who laughed until she had tears rolling down her face.

 

Even Ayala’s group stopped their practice to watch what would happen next. Katherine didn’t say a word as she got to her feet. She tied back her hair, which had come loose and turned to B’Elanna,

 

“Obviously, you have had some training Miss Torres, let’s show the others what happens in an advanced class.”

 

Now the fight started for real, B’Elanna used a style of combat which incorporated many disciplines but she mainly used high kicks to the upper body and head. Katherine was trained in judo but had problems getting near enough to B’Elanna to get a hold. The women were evenly matched, so neither one could gain the upperhand. Katherine decided to end the fight quickly so she waited for her chance then delivered a textbook right hook to the jaw, which knocked the Klingon woman flat on her ass.

 

She turned to her group, “That demonstrates the most important rule of hand-to-hand combat, it doesn’t have to be pretty, just do what is necessary to survive.”

 

By the time she turned around to check that B’Elanna was okay, Seska had pulled her to her feet and with the help of Michael Jonas was taking her to see the Doctor. After everyone left. one of the youngest members of the crew, Ann Smithee, stayed to have a private chat with Kathryn,

 

“That was brilliant by the way, it’s about time one of those two had their ass handed to them on a plate.”

 

Katherine didn’t feel particularly proud of what she did, “I don’t like unnecessary violence but sometimes you have to fight fire with fire.”

 

Ann confided in her, “I was their target before you came, so I know what you’re going through. Seska told us not to fraternise with you but as far as I’m concerned, if Seska doesn’t like you, that makes you a good person to get to know.”

 

Kathryn was quite touched by the younger woman’s offer of friendship, it had been difficult not having anybody to talk to, especially another woman.

 

“Kathryn is there any chance that you could help me improve my hand-to-hand combat. As I’m small, the others tend to treat me like a child and never let me leave the ship, I would like to be included in some away missions.”

 

“I’d like that, whenever we get some time to ourselves. we’ll meet down here and I’ll teach you some basic moves.”

 

Scene 2

 

Katheryn took a quick shower, she was on her way back to her bunk when Jarvin told her that Chakotay wanted her on the bridge.

 

She walked onto the small bridge and sat down at one of the stations. On screen was a small Kazon Fighter, which looked as though it had seen better days.

 

“We have received the first password correctly and I am about to send our reply, if everything checks out then we can transport the package at our convenience,” said Chakotay, bringing her up to date.

 

As soon as the transport was completed, Chakotay, Ayala, B’Elanna and Kathryn stood around the crate, nobody stepped forward to examine the contents. All at once the crate started to move and they could hear weak sounds of distress. Chakotay prised the lid open swiftly and stared in horror. He reached into the crate and pulled out a Numirian girl, who was clearly distraught. She wrapped her arms around Chakotay's neck and her legs around his torso. He left the bridge and took her straight to the Doctor for a full examination.

 

The remaining crew left on the bridge were so shocked that they sat down at their stations without saying a word. Chakotay walked back in and started to pace up and down because he was so angry,

 

"That bastard tricked us, he obviously thought that we were so desperate that we'd accept this child's fate.” he spat out angrily.

 

Ayala was disgusted, “We can’t hand her over to that loathsome man.”

 

“Then we’ll starve, we can’t keep her and get the supplements he promised,” argued B’Elanna.

 

Seska joined the discussion because she’d just heard what was in the crate and wanted to make sure they made the right decision without letting their emotions get in the way. She let B’Elanna finish what she was saying then added her own opinion.

 

“If we don’t hand her over what are we going to do with her, she can’t come with us; in addition, if we try to return her to the Numiri how are you going to explain her presence on the Val Jean.”

 

Kathryn had formulated a plan while they were talking, “What about we send a decoy in her place. We ask to see the payment before we release the girl so they can’t renege on their deal.” When we know the location, we can transport the goods and the decoy back on board, then put as much distance between ourselves and Farraz.

 

“Who is going to act as the decoy, I doubt whether any of us could pass ourselves off as a child, sneered Seska.

 

Ayala guessed who she had in mind for the job, “You think Smithee should do it?”

 

B’Elanna and Seska erupted at the same time, “What are you thinking! She’s just a child, she can’t even look after herself.”

 

Seska looked directly at her while she spoke, “You want to get rid of us one-by-one. don’t you.”

 

She didn’t break eye contact with Seska, “She is a grown woman who is tired of you treating her like a child. She wants to be a more active member of the crew.”

 

Chakotay looked at both women and considered their points of view however Kathryn had come up with the only viable plan.

 

“We’ll run with your idea Kathryn. Seska find Smithee and ask her to come to the bridge.”

 

Seska flounced out, clearly upset that Chakotay had sided with Kathryn again.

 

After Chakotay had informed Smithee about the plan and her central role in it, she was so excited to be included, “Thank you Chakotay and you Kathryn, I won’t let you down, I promise.”

 

Kathryn went with her to consult the Doctor about cosmetic surgery to give her Numiri facial reatures. Chakotay, Ayala and B’Elanna focused on the technical problems of evading the Numiri patrols and how they were going to transport everything off the planet in one go.

 

Chakotay decided to execute the plan as soon as it went dark on the planet

 

Scene 3

 

When Kathryn and Smithee reached the tiny sickbay the Numiri girl was lying on the surgical bed fast asleep.

 

“She was so distressed that I had to sedate her Kathryn. I tried to talk to her but all she could tell me was her family were so poor that they had to sell her to pirates. The pirates told her that they had sold her to Farraz to work in one of his establishments, where she would be trained as a lady of pleasure.”

 

Kathryn and Smithee moved away from the sleeping girl to update the Doctor about their mission.

 

“I presume you want me to cosmetically alter this young woman to resemble this one,” he said pointing at the girl on the bed.”

 

“Yes Doctor, I remember you telling me that you were short of some of the major surgical appliances, do you have enough equipment for for the Job.”

 

“You’re in luck Captain, I was clearing out some crates when I came across a box of outdated medical equipment which, with a few minor adjustments should be adequate for the job.”

 

“I’ll leave you in the Doctor’s capable hands, Ann while I chat to Chakotay about the plan.                                                  

  
  


Scene 4

 

Chakotay was on his own, when she returned to the bridge,

 

“I want to go with her, it’s her first away mission and she will need some guidance”

 

“Does it matter what I think?”

 

“Of course it matters but you surely can’t object to me going with her. Farraz knows that I can take care of myself and he must know that we don’t trust him.”

 

“Would you object to us keeping a transporter lock on you and Smithee, if there’s any sign of trouble we’ll get you of there?”

 

“Of course not, that’s a sensible precaution.”

 

”Then I have no objections, I wasn’t going to let her go alone and I don’t think they will be as careful or suspicious of two women on their own.”

 

“Thank you, don’t worry I have no intention of ever challenging your authority as Captain,” said Kathryn seriously.

 

“I’ll hold you to that, would you like to have a drink with me later, it’s a Maquis tradition?”

 

Kathryn smiled at him, “Is it really a tradition?”

 

Now it was Chakotay’s turn to smile, “You can always start new traditions!”

 

“I’d like that I’ll see you later!”

 

Scene 5

 

Kathryn spent some time with Smithee talking about their mission and some basic rules to follow when they were in enemy territory. She was afraid that the excitement would overwhelm the young woman but she couldn't have been more wrong. She listened attentively and asked important questions at the right time. When they finished Kathryn told Ann that she was going to have a drink with Chakotay.

 

"Wow, Seska is really going to hate you now, her and Chakotay were an item for a while but he broke it off because she was too possessive. I know she would love to have a second chance but since you came aboard he hasn't looked at her once."

 

Now the pieces fell into place with Kathryn, Seska did hate her because she worked for Starfleet but good old fashioned jealousy fanned the flames of her hatred.

 

"I'll see you later Ann, remember the Doctor wants to see you two hours before the mission to complete the cosmetic surgery. Try to get some sleep, it will help you to remember everything if you're well rested."

 

"Goodnight Kathryn"

 

As she walked back to her bunk she remembered watching some of the younger members of the Voyager crew saying goodbye to their relatives. It hurt to think of how many relatives wouldn’t see their loved ones return. That made it doubly important to make sure nothing happened to Ann, she couldn't take any more loss.

 

She looked in the mirror to take the grips out of her hair and brushed it straight, her mother always told her to brush it one hundred times before bed. Now she was ready to have a drink with Chakotay.

 

Scene 6

Chakotay was sitting in the small cubicle that was affectionately called his office. He wondered whether it had been a sensible idea to have a drink with Kathryn but he was tired of being responsible. She was the only person on the ship who understood what it was like to be a captain.

 

When she appeared at the door, all his doubts fell away. She looked beautiful and more vulnerable.

 

"Is this a bad time, would you like me to come back later?"

 

He realised that he'd been sitting there staring at her, "I'm sorry where are my manners, sit down and I'll fetch the whiskey."

 

He left quickly to retrieve the bottle and glasses from his locker. On the way back he noticed Suder outside his office staring at Kathryn while she waited for him to return.

 

"Mr Suder, can I help you?"

 

Suder turned around and spoke softly, "It looks as though you're helping yourself again as usual!"

 

"I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you? asked Chakotay.

 

"I said do you want any help Sir, I know it's been a busy day with everybody rushing around."

 

"No thank you Lon, I think you've on the late shift tonight, remember to keep checking the sensors for any patrol ships."

 

"Aye Sir, goodnight." As he walked away he looked back and if looks could kill, there wouldn't be much left of Chakotay.

 

He poured two generous shots and made a toast, "To success tomorrow and the safe return of everyone concerned."

 

"Ann is a remarkable young woman and would have made an excellent junior officer."

 

"Unfortunately, her mother attracted a senior Cardassian officer, he blackmailed her into becoming his mistress by threatening her family. Her Father couldn't take the disgrace so he committed suicide and murdered Ann's younger brother and sister. That's why she joined the Maquis so early."

 

Kathryn vowed to make sure she returned safely, after so much misfortune in her life she deserved some good luck."

 

"I'm really glad you took her under your wing, she needs a positive role model."

 

"As a Captain, one of my favourite duties was to nurture raw talent and watch the junior members of my crew develop and grow."

 

"I'm afraid the Maquis was the total opposite, my role was to get them fighting as quickly as possible, you can't find fight a war without soldiers."

 

Chakotay lowered his voice, "Be wary around Lon Suder, I think he's developed a crush on you. He's never overstepped line on board but I still don't trust him - try to make sure that you're not alone with him."

 

"Thanks for the warning, I think I'll try to sleep now, we've got a busy night ahead of us."

 

Chakotay stood up to clear away the glasses and bottle, on impulse he leaned across to kiss her on the cheek.

 

"Good night Kathryn."

 

He admitted to himself that he would like to have done a lot more than a chaste kiss on the cheek but he could wait, he had the feeling she would be worth it.

 

Scene 7

Kathryn had a nap then dressed in the least provocative outfit she could find. Her first stop was sickbay to check on Ann. The Doctor had done some excellent cosmetic surgery. It looked as though he had cloned another Numirian. Ann was looking at her new face in the mirror, she kept touching the alterations.

 

“Will you stop touching, I’ve told you that it needs time to settle down.” said the Doctor irritably.”

 

“Captain Janeway, will you take this young woman out of my sight, she is driving me crazy.”

 

Kathryn smiled, “I’ve come to collect her Doctor, you’ve done some excellent work but please remember to use my first name.”

 

“I’m sorry Captain, It’s going to take a while to get used to that.”

Scene 8

Kathryn visited the weapons locker before she joined Ann in the transporter room. She picked out all the weapons that could be concealed and secreted them around her personage; she needed to be well armed.

 

While she was asleep,the Val Jean had managed to evade the Numiri patrol vessels and went into orbit around Banea. They contacted Farraz and he agreed to meet them at his warehouse so he could show them he was acting in good faith but he wanted to inspect the girl first.

 

“Tell him that both inspections have to be undertaken at the same time or the deal is off.” advised Kathryn.

 

Chakotay nodded his head when he finished speaking, “It’s a go, he is going to relay the coordinates for our transport.”

 

Kathryn looked at Ann, Are you ready?

 

The young woman nodded nervously.

 

When the transport finished, both women blinked and looked around. The warehouse was empty. There was nothing that could hold battle rations.

 

“Raise the forcefield, it looks as though I’ve managed to acquire two for the price of one - it’s my lucky day.

  
  
  



	5. Act 6

MAQUIS - Act 6

 

Scene 1

Kathryn rolled her eyes and instinctively moved in front of Ann, they hadn’t predicted this level of stupidity. Farraz must know that although the ship and crew were small, it was well armed.

 

“I can’t believe your Captain risked one of his own crew to protect a Numiri peasant girl, especially one with your skills, my dear.”

 

“She had to make Farraz believe that this was the plan, which should help her to manipulate him into lowering the force field or facilitate their escape.

 

“My Captain has complete faith in my ability to look after myself and the crew’s interests, you have made a big mistake in trying to double cross him, his retaliation will be brutal.”

 

“I think the price I could achieve for you might be worth angering your Captain, he does have an extremely small ship and crew.”

 

“You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, our crew is comprised of highly trained soldiers, skilled in combat.”

 

“I will consult my partners in this venture, as you wisely point out, you may be more trouble than you’re worth my dear.”

 

He ordered his henchman to search Kathryn for weapons, he didn’t bother frisking Ann because the Numiri were considered to be too stupid to operate weapons.

 

“Lock them up after you’ve disarmed her and do not try the merchandise or damage it.”

 

After Farraz left, the guards seemed to relax, which wasn’t good for Ann or Kathryn. The Banean who was frisking Kathryn started to take some liberties.

 

“I think you’ve already searched that part of me twice, I thought your boss told you not to touch.”

 

“He’s not here, so he won’t know!”

 

The other guard walked over to Ann, “I don’t suppose you’ll mind someone being nice to you. There won’t be many gentlemen where you’ll be working.”

 

Ann waited until he got closer, then she took her stiletto blade which she’d concealed in her sleeve and stabbed him in the neck. His bellowing attracted his friend, who had been giving Kathryn a hard time.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 “You little bitch, I’ll kill you then give what’s left back to the boss,”

 

He turned his back on Kathryn, which allowed her to pull out the small phaser that she was carrying under her arm, attached to her underwear. She pointed it straight at him,

 

“I’m not in a good mood, your boss is trying to double cross me, I’ve been groped, now you harass my only friend, what am I going to do with you?”

 

He was watching her intently looking for a chance to overpower her, “When the boss comes back, he’ll probably hand you over to me, to teach you a lesson.”

 

“Ann, give him something to put against the hole in his neck, it should stop that horrendous noise.”

 

The thug, with the hole in his neck, lay down on the floor moaning with a cloth pressed against his wound.

 

“If you want to save your friend and your own miserable existence, I suggest you listen very carefully. Take me to the place where Farraz keeps his food supplies.”

 

“Why, are you going to steal everything? You’re nothing else but thieves and criminals, working at the whore house would have been too good for you.”

 

Kathryn shot him in the arm, “Now you’ve made me angry, the next time you insult me, it will be a headshot, now where was I?”

 

She knew she had to be quick; Ann looked to be going into shock and she couldn’t risk Farraz returning too soon.”

 

“Take me to your supply store now!” she ordered.

 

Kathryn draped her arm around his neck and palmed the phaser, so he could still feel it pressing against his skin.

 

Don't do anything stupid and you may live through this," she whispered, as they walked out of the door.

 

Scene 2

They walked across a small complex to another warehouse, Kathryn left Ann at the door as a look-out, while she went to collect some supplies. She made her pet thug collect the boxes and pile them up in a central area. When everything was ready, she gave him the last instruction,

 

"Lower the forcefield around the compound and allow me to contact my Captain to give him our location.”

 

"Okay you crazy bitch but you'll never escape from Farraz, he won't let you get away with robbing him, it would destroy his reputation.”

 

“I'll take my chances, lower the forcefield.”

 

Kathryn guided him over to the control panel where he reluctantly dropped the forcefield. Chakotay, Ayala, B’Elanna and Suder arrived straight away.

 

“Kathryn, report!” said Chakotay, who had been worried sick since they lost contact.

 

She filled him in on everything that had happened since they transported down to meet Farraz.

 

He walked over and backhanded the henchman, “That is a reminder not to force yourself on helpless women.”

 

He was defiant, “That she-wolf isn’t helpless, I need protection from her.”

 

Katherine pulled Chakotay aside for a private word, “Ann stabbed a guard who tried to molest her, I think she’s in shock.”

 

Chakotay asked B’Elanna to take Smithee back to the ship, straight to the E.M.H..

 

The arrangement for the transport of the supplies were concluded next. Which left Chakotay with the thorny problem of what to do with Kathryn’s pet thug and Farraz. He had already checked on the other guard, who had unfortunately died due to blood loss.

 

“Tell your boss that we could have stolen all of his supplies but we chose to take only what we were owed. The death of your colleague was unfortunate but he was trying to molest one of my female crew members so he got what he deserved. If I see him again, I will use any means to end his life and activities. Then he stunned the Banean and left him propped up against the door of the warehouse.

 

Scene 3

After Chakotay had organised the unpacking of the food supplies onboard he went to visit Ann in sickbay. The Doctor had confined her to bed rest for twenty four hours so he could keep an eye on her. Kathryn was sitting by her bed holding one of her hands, she put her finger to her lips and pointed outside.

 

Kathryn explained, “She has just fallen asleep after we talked at full length about what happened, I told her that she was entitled to defend herself and it didn’t mean that she was a murderer or violent.”

 

“She’ll get over it eventually, the first one is always the worst, she’ll have to learn to distance herself from these incidents.”

 

“Do you really think it gets easier?” asked Kathryn.

 

Chakotay shook his head, “No, but I want her to keep her peace of mind, for a little longer.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud alarm, which they both responded automatically by heading straight to the bridge.

 

“Chell, report!” ordered Chakotay.

 

“Three Numiri patrol vessels are on an intercept course, Captain.”

 

Chakotay turned to Kathryn, “Suggestions?”

 

“Well their weapons are comparable to ours and there are three of them so I’d suggest a strategic retreat.”

 

“Agreed, Chell, evasive manoeuvres, pattern delta.”

 

The ship started to rock as they tried to lose the Numiri patrol vessels.

 

“B’Elanna, we need more speed, we need to outrun the Numiri as we don’t seem to be able to shake them off.

 

“I’ll give you everything possible Chakotay, give me a few minutes.”

 

“Captain, they’re gaining on us, orders?” shouted Chell”

 

“Load torpedoes, wait for them to get closer as we don’t want to waste them!”

 

“Fire!” ordered Chakotay.

 

“Target destroyed Captain,” shouted Chell with a whoop.

 

“One down, two to go.” remarked Chakotay.

 

He knew that he couldn’t afford to waste any more torpedoes. He wondered whether they would fall for the old Maquis trick of playing dead but they would have to find a place to hide.

 

“Kathryn, look for a suitable hiding place for the ship which will mask our warp signature.”

 

She sat down at a workstation, where  she scanned the surrounding area.”

 

“Chakotay, there is a debris field around an uninhabited planet, in the next star system, it appears to have been used as a graveyard.”

 

“Perfect, pass the coordinates to Chell.”

 

He continued, “Chell proceed to these coordinates but slow down before you reach there, try to make it look as though we’re in trouble.”

 

“B’Elanna report to the bridge, we need you to play the old Maquis trick.”

 

“Aye Captain, on my way.” replied B’Elanna.

 

When she arrived Katherine gave up her station and stood close by so she could watch and learn.

 

As soon as they were near enough to the debris field, “Blowing the dorsal phase emitters,” stated B’Elanna

 

“Wait for a it.” cautioned Chakotay

 

B’Elanna smiled, “Venting exhaust conduits.”

 

Chakotay finished the sequence with, “Engines off line.”  

 

 

To the Numiri they appeared to be dead in the water.

 

“What now?” asked Kathryn.

 

“Before they realise they’ve been tricked, We arrange two boarding parties, who will take control of their ships and take anything we can make use of.

 

Kathryn was shocked, “What do you do with the other crew?”

 

“We leave the crew confined in their cargo bay, after telling them that we will destroy their ship if they don’t allow us a reasonable time to escape.”

 

“That’s fantastic, I’ve gone from a Starfleet Captain to a pirate ship, should we display the skull and crossbones in all our communications.”

 

“We can’t afford Starfleet morals, we are in a hostile quadrant, lacking firepower, supplies and influence. When it is necessary we have to take what we need your highness. If you can’t deal with that stay in your bunk while we complete our criminal activities.”

 

Kathryn knew that he was right, she felt embarrassed that she had belittled the other members of the crew. As part of that crew, in very difficult circumstances, she had to learn to operate according to a different moral code now.

 

“I volunteer to lead one of the boarding crews Captain,” said a very chastened Kathryn Janeway.

 

Chakotay knew that she would adapt quickly, “You take Bendara, Gerron, Suder and Carlson onto the lead ship and Ayala can pick his own crew to board the other ship.”

 

“Wait until the ships are within transporter range then you’re good to go,” advised Ayala, as he went to the mess to choose the lucky members of the crew who would accompany him.

 

Kathryn was standing with the rest of the boarding crew waiting for the signal to transport. Suder stood right next to her talking to himself quietly. She was used to rituals conducted before a battle, people adopted all sorts of methods to calm their nerves. However Suder was too excited, trying to contain his enthusiasm so he didn't look too over eager. As a Starfleet officer she had learnt to rely on her intuition and there was definitely something wrong with Suder.

 

"Good to go Kathryn, be careful," advised Chakotay, giving her permission to transport, "Stay safe!"

 

Scene 4

When the transport concluded, they all had phasers drawn ready to fire.

 

"Suder and Gerron, secure the forward sections, Bendarra and Carlson you're with me, we will be searching the aft sections for anything we can use."

 

As professional soldiers, they had their orders and carried them out efficiently. Their first surprise was that the ship’s crew was comprised of Baneans not Numirians. Bendarra and Carlson worked through the ship securing the prisoners and transporting their plunder back to the ship. Kathryn realised that she recognised some of the crew, they worked for Farraz. She pressed her communicator,

 

“Chakotay, these ships are crewed by Baneans who work for Farraz.”

 

“We will scan the area continually for other vessels, otherwise continue with your original orders, be careful!”

 

They were interrupted by the sound of a loud scream. All three crewmen ran as fast as they could towards the sound, which stopped just before they reached the bridge.

 

Kathryn's first conscious thought was that it looked like an abattoir. Apart from Suder and Gerron everyone else was dead but they didn't die quietly. Nearby Gerron was slumped on the floor shaking and murmuring. There were blood splatters across every wall. Most of the Baneans were lying on their workstations in a pool of blood with wide gashes across their throats. A few were lying on the floor with fatal wounds to their backs. There was evidence of inhuman savagery everywhere they looked. The most disturbing aspect of the scene was Suder sitting in the middle of this carnage, calmly wiping his knife on the sleeve of one of his victims, Kathryn shuddered with revulsion.

 

He looked up at her, eyes shining, “They shouldn’t have touched you!”

 

Kathryn contacted the Val Jean, “I think we have a problem!”

 

When she finished her report, Chakotay transported over straight away, he looked around him and shuddered.

 

“Take Gerron back to the ship and straight to sickbay, tell the Doctor to start treating him for shock.” ordered Chakotay.

 

He walked over to Ayala who had just sent the other members of the crew back to the Val Jean, they started to talk quietly. Kathryn helped Gerron to stand up and asked for a transport to sickbay.

 

When there was only three of them left, Chakotay and Ayala moved towards Suder, He became wary when he saw them approach.

 

“I’m sorry Captain, I got a little carried away but they shouldn’t have touched her, I recognised one of them from the planet.”

 

“I’m sorry Lon, I think you know what I have to do, we can’t afford any more mistakes like this one.”

 

“Make it quick Chakotay and tell Kathryn that I love her.”

 

Chakotay and Ayala fired together and killed him. Chakotay knew that was one message he’d never pass on.

 

When Chakotay and Ayala were the only ones to return to the ship, nobody questioned what had happened to Lon Suder. Chakotay had set off one of the distress beacons on the Numiri ship. They left the Numiri girl on the other ship to explain what had happened to her to the salvage crew.

 

“Let’s get as far away from this planet as we can!” ordered Chakotay.   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Act 7

MAQUIS

 

Act 7 - Scene 1

 

Chakotay eased the Val Jean into orbit around the planet Sikaris. They had recently come to the aid of a cargo ship, which had lost propulsion leaving it drifting in space. The pilot recommended the planet as an ideal place for some R&R.

 

As they hadn’t had a warm welcome from the planets they had already visited, Chakotay chose to send Kathryn and Ayala down as scouts to check whether the planet was as friendly as they’d been informed.

 

He had a chat with them before they transported, “Don’t draw attention to yourselves,” he said looking straight at Ayala, who was inclined to be a little high-spirited. “We need to replenish food supplies and assess whether it’s safe to send the crew down to the surface for shore leave.”

 

“Should we make contact with any of the officials?”

 

Chakotay smiled at her, “You aren’t in Starfleet now, you need to practice becoming invisible in plain sight.”

 

“Did Captain Tal tell you whether we need currency?” asked Ayala.

 

“No, you’ll have to find out on the surface.”

 

“When do you want us back?” Ayala was hoping for a couple of hours as he was looking forward to spending time with Kathryn. As the weeks had flown by he’d become increasingly attracted to her.

 

We’ll transport you back at 1300 hours, stay safe,” said Chakotay just before they disappeared.

 

Scene 2

 

“Well where do you want to start?”

 

“That market looks interesting, let’s start there.”

 

They wandered around the stalls, looking at the merchandise, trying to blend in with the locals. Ayala asked if he could hold Kathryn’s hand, so they looked like a regular couple - that was his excuse anyway. Kathryn started to look at some bales of material, while chatting idly to the stall holder.

 

“This material is beautiful, it seems to change colour when the light changes.”

 

“You have excellent taste Madam; I haven’t seen you around here before, are you an offworlder?”

 

"Yes, we were stranded out here by an alien entity, we're trying to find our way home."

 

"Do you have  access to any stories in your database, we value literature above all things on our world."

 

"I was going to ask you about currency, we need to replenish some of our supplies and our engineer needs some tools to make repairs to our engines."

 

"Madam, you can buy anything you want on our humble planet,  the only currency you need is literature."

 

"It was nice to meet you and thank for your advice."

 

The stallholder asked her to wait, he took the bale of material she'd admired and cut off a generous amount, the he wrapped it up for her."

 

"For you lovely lady as a welcome present to Sikaris. "

 

"Thank you, I can understand  why your planet has a reputation for hospitality."

 

"One last thing before you go, when you return to trade your stories would you consider using my good self as a broker?”

 

“I will tell my Captain about your kind offer, what’s your name so he will know who to contact?”

 

“My name is Daved Otel, my brother is a magistrate so he has access to many things you may want.”

 

“Thank you for your help, I’ll tell the Captain everything you’ve told me then he can decide what to do.”

 

She joined Ayala, who was standing nearby smiling, “I thought he was going to offer to come back to the ship with us. They seem to be very eager to acquire our literature .

Kathryn thought it was charming that they enjoyed books and reading so much, “Well we need some supplies so the crew will have to start writing and we’ll have to collect all the literature in the databases including the personal logs.”

 

“We have some time before transport, shall we get a drink and something to eat, we can listen to the chatter around us and see what else we can find out.”

 

“Are you suggesting that we have a date?” teased Kathryn.

 

Ayala enjoyed flirting with her, “Yes Ma’am!”

 

“That sounds wonderful!”

 

They spotted a bar, with tables outside and sat down waiting for someone to take their order.

 

“I’m afraid that I never got the chance to offer my condolences on the loss of your crew, I think we’ve all been focussed on survival so much that the niceties were lost.”

 

“Thank you, I still wake up crying after dreaming that it was all a mistake. I suppose, in time the grief will fade and I’ll be able to think of happier times with the crew members I knew before.”

 

Ayala wanted to cheer her up, “I know that Chakotay will get us home. For a rebel he is remarkably disciplined and honourable.”

 

“What about you, why do you join the Maquis, did the Cardassians invade your home planet, like the others?”

 

“I told the Maquis that I believed in their cause but I was just looking for a chance to fight and pilot ships at high speed.”

 

Kathryn laughed, “Well at least you’re honest about it, how do the crew spend their leisure time.”

 

“You’re more than welcome to join our card game as long as you’re really bad at poker!”

 

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind,”  as Captain she had been excluded from playing cards with her Starfleet crew.

 

They stopped talking when their food arrived. Luckily they could identify most of the ingredients and nothing moved independently.. Included was a bottle of alcohol similar to white wine. By the time they’d finished they were both very relaxed.

 

“Did you get into a lot of trouble with Seska when you ignored her order to snub me in the mess.” asked Kathryn.

 

“It wouldn’t bother me as I don’t like her anyway. I can’t put my finger on it but something doesn’t feel right about her. You learn to rely on your instincts in order to survive.”

 

She thought about sharing her concerns about Seska but decided not to, until she was sure.

 

“We’d better get to the transport site or Chakotay will have a fit.” warned Ayala.

 

Kathryn got to her feet unsteadily, “That drink must have been stronger than I thought.”

 

Ayala put his arm around her, with the excuse that he didn’t want her to fall. As they reached the site Kathryn stumbled which gave him the excuse to put both arms around her. He tipped her chin and kissed her, it started innocently but quickly became more heated., they didn’t even notice the transport start. When they materialised they had to separate quickly.

 

Scene 3

 

They couldn’t understand why Chakotay was so angry after their return, after all they were both free agents. He took Kathryn aside to hear her report. She recounted everything they learned on the surface but left out the intimate dinner for two.

 

“You’re drunk!” accused Chakotay.

 

“I apologise, we had a drink and I didn’t realise how strong it was.”

 

“Are you in a relationship with him now?”

 

“I’m sorry Captain but I won’t answer questions about my private life. We completed our mission then used the remaining time on the planet to relax.”

“I could see how relaxed you were, you didn’t even notice the transport had started.”

 

Kathryn lost her temper, “I’m sorry I was indiscreet, that was wrong but I won’t apologise for having some fun. We are both single so I don’t understand your problem.”

 

“Dismissed,” snapped Chakotay with a face like thunder.

 

Ayala had been summoned by Chakotay as well, he was waiting outside for him to finish with Kathryn so he heard everything. He was shocked by Chakotay’s reaction, he’d never seen him so angry or rude before.

 

Kathryn was so upset that she rushed past him without noticing that he was there.

 

Ayala was annoyed that Chakotay had upset Kathryn, “What is the matter with you, I’ve never seen you behave like that, you owe her an apology.”

 

“She is one of the crew and I’m the Captain, I’m entitled to speak to her in any manner I choose - stay away from her.”

 

“Is that an order, sir!” asked Ayala half jokingly.

 

“As her Captain, I’m responsible for her welfare, if that’s what it takes, then yes!”

 

Ayala couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it almost sounded like Chakotay was jealous. He walked away because he was worried that if he stayed he wouldn't be able to control his temper. He went to the mess to get something to eat, unfortunately Seska was the only person there.

 

“I heard you were getting fresh with our dear Captain Janeway, how did Chakotay take it?”

 

He didn’t want to take the bait but he had to find out, “Why does Chakotay care who she goes out with?”

 

Seska laughed, “It must have escaped your notice that our wonderful Captain is in love with her himself, he’s showing classic signs of jealousy.”

 

Ayala hit himself, “Of course, it makes sense now.”

 

Seska took her sandwich and left, she didn’t foresee this little menage a trois developing but she saw plenty of opportunities to pay Chakotay back for ending their relationship plus she hated Ayala, he had been suspicious about her from the beginning.

  
  
  


In the morning Chakotay called a meeting of the whole crew. He told them what Ayala and Kathryn had discovered on the planet surface and asked each one of them to write a story about why they joined the Maquis.

 

“I’ve collected all of the literature from the database and your personal files,” he looked at some of the males, “Some of you have very questionable taste but I’ve included it anyway. I want all stories completed by tomorrow.”

 

Kathryn decided that she would write about Tom Paris, she had bailed him from a penal colony in order to catch Chakotay.

 

Bendera was thinking about the night he met Chakotay on Telfas Prime.

 

Kurt Bendera

 

How I joined the Maquis Rebels

 

I was raised on a farm, it could have been an idyllic childhood but there wasn't enough danger and excitement for a young man with an abundance of restless energy. All my friends at school knew that I would accept any dare they gave me, the more dangerous the better. I ended up in the emergency room most weekends. The problems really started when I was sixteen; my family blamed it on hanging around with the wrong crowd, what they didn't understand was that I was the ringleader.

 

One warm summer's evening, I met my friends at an abandoned dirt track that we used for racing old shuttlecraft. Unfortunately for me, my local rival turned up and challenged me to a drag race over the local farm land. I tried  to be sensible and refuse, then he started to call me a coward - well I couldn't let that go, could I?

 

Nobody else knew that my shuttle needed repairs, I was going to have an extremely bumpy ride. At the early stages I was winning, my shuttle was faster than my opponents. I even showed off to the spectators by doing a few rolls. We'd nearly cleared my family's  land when the inertial dampers started to malfunction. Just after I started the next roll, I realised that I couldn't  pull out of it and crashed into a field in which the crops were ready to harvest.

 

It was touch and go whether I survived. I finally left hospital to return to a family who hadn't forgiven me for almost dying over a stupid dare and the loss of a whole field of crops. I'd been found guilty of reckless endangerment in my absence by the Youth Justice department.  My sentence was two years house arrest which meant that I wasn't allowed outside my home without an adult family member with me.

 

On my eighteenth birthday my father told me that he knew farming wasn’t for me so he’d used his contacts and found me a job on Telfas Prime in the mines as an apprentice engineer. I was used to repairing the machinery around the farm but I was self taught.

 

On my last day on the farm, I was suffering from two emotions. I was really excited about leaving Earth and living on an alien planet, facing new challenges; however I was really sad about leaving my family. I would miss getting out of bed in the morning to the smell of mom's pancakes for breakfast.

 

On board the shuttle to Telfas Prime, just before take off, I felt a little sentimental about leaving my home planet, I shook it off. When we entered orbit around the planet I was really excited about finally getting to see my new home. That excitement lasted until I actually set foot on Telfas Prime, the planet was barren, no trees, grass, hills, only rock and a fine red dust .

 

After I had scanned everyone around the landing site, I saw a  man standing in front of a battered old truck, holding up a sign with my name on it.

 

"You must be Kurt, your father asked us to collect you and to make sure you reach the boarding house, safely."

 

"I'm sure that he wanted to guarantee that I didn't escape and show him up in front of his high rolling friends."

 

"I can assure him that you won't  have any energy left after your shift to get up to any mischief."

 

He was right, the work down the mine was backbreaking and dangerous enough to appeal to my adrenaline junkie side. It is a cliché to say that I became a man there but I did, I also put aside my addiction to danger for a short time.

 

On a Friday night after work, a group of us would shower quickly, put on some fresh clothes and head down to the local saloon for a beer and occasionally for some company. There was only one rule for these all night drinking sessions, don't touch the Supervisor's girl. He had been seeing, Freya, one of the working girls, every Friday night for the last ten years.

 

When we arrived at the bar I knew there was going to be trouble because there was a native American, with tribal markings tattooed on his face, chatting with Freya. She was definitely enjoying herself, the stranger was a lot more attractive than Ed, who resembled a bullock and was built like a tank.

 

For the next hour Ed's rage built up slowly until steam should have been coming out of his ears. He finally had enough and walked over to the stranger.

 

"Either go upstairs with her or stop chatting; she's a working girl and you are stopping her from seeing her clients."

 

The Stranger was obviously unaware of Ed's feelings for Freya because his next move was homicidal. He walked over to the owner, threw some gold pressed Latinum in front of her and booked Freya for the night.

 

For Ed, that was the last straw he walked over to the stranger and hit him with a vicious roundhouse punch. I was quite willing to stay out of it and watch but some of the locals piled in, which made it an unfair fight.

 

I took off my valuables and gave them to a friend I could trust, then I went to help the stranger. After punching and kicking my way to him, we stood side by side and fought until either they were lying on the floor or they had run away with their tails between their legs. After the fight finished they dragged the bodies out and left them to the tender mercies of  passers by.

 

We helped to put the bar straight and left compensation for the damage. While walking back to our respective lodgings, Chakotay talked about the Maquis and the adventures they'd had.

 

He asked me a question, "Why did you help me, those were your people back there."

 

I laughed, "I like a good fight plus it wasn't a fair fight when everyone piled in,"

 

"Would you like to join my crew, there is no payment, occasionally we don't eat and you'll always be getting into fights that you can't win."

 

"Well after that offer how could I refuse! That is how I became a member of the Maquis."

 

The only thing that Tabor remembered clearly from his past was his family’s stay in Crell Moset’s hospital on Bajor.

 

Tabor - My family and other experiments

 

During the Occupation of Bajor my family were slaves on Terok Nor refining the uridium ore mined on the planet’s surface. Everyone had to work or there was no food for them including the children. The conditions were hellish on the station, it was overcrowded brutal and ruled by fear. The Cardassian in charge, Gul Dukat took the most beautiful Bajoran women as his whores.

 

My job was to shovel the ore, mined on the planet, into carts to be transported to the refinery. I was only fourteen but I was physically strong from the manual labour.

 

I remember the visit of Crell Moset to the station as they postponed work so he could inspect the Bajoran slaves. The rumour was that he was  looking for a family to study Bajoran genetics and the lucky family would return to Bajor and live like civilised people again. There would be access to replicators, sonic showers and all they wanted from the family was their cooperation in a few experiments.

 

When we saw Doctor Moset, he didn’t look like any of the Cardassian monsters on the station however we soon discovered that he was the biggest and most cruelest monster anyone had ever met. He walked along the line of Bajoran slaves then stopped to examine my grandfather, there weren’t many older Bajorans left, as they’d been worked to their deaths. He checked my Grandpa’s teeth and listened to his heart and lungs. He nodded to the guard and we were all told that we were the lucky family chosen to return to Crell Moset’s hospital complex.

 

We didn’t need time to pack as we had no possessions except the clothes we were wearing. The shuttle door opened when we reached Bajor causing us to cover our eyes because the light was so bright. It was always dark on the station. We disembarked in the hospital grounds, so there wasn’t far to walk.The nurses told us to strip, they burnt our old clothes, replacing them with clean white trousers and a tunic. We were taken to a communal shower and told to shower using the soap provided, which smelt strongly of disinfectant.

 

After we were clean they separated the family into males and females then lead us to two different wards. My mother and baby sister were in the first ward and I slept in the second ward with my brother, father and grandpa.

 

Dr Moset came to make sure we arrived in good condition. Secondly he wanted to make sure we knew the rules of the hospital. The first rule was that we were allowed to move freely within the hospital and the grounds but not outside of those boundaries. Secondly, male and female family members  could  mix during the day but we must sleep in our allocated wards. The most important rule was that we were not allowed to leave our wards during the night with no exceptions. He emphasised that there would be harsh punishment if we broke the last rule.

 

We were so glad to get away from Terek Nor that these few rules seemed perfectly reasonable. During the first month we ate good food three times a day, we had access to showers and washing facilities; they even provided us with books, games and music for our leisure time.

 

We had a set routine, after breakfast we would tidy the wards, then we sat down at the table for lessons. My grandfather had been a professor at a university before the Occupation. However on the station Grandpa was forced to do manual labour, he had to break the rocks into smaller pieces for the refining process. He may be old but he was in good physical shape. After our lessons finished we were allowed to play outside until supper.

 

After two months of good food and exercise, we were starting to feel more positive about our future. Mum and Dad had stopped worrying about being kept prisoner in the hospital, until that night, we all refer to it as that night because everything changed from that point in time.

 

I was lying in bed thinking about going to sleep when three nurses and a doctor unlocked the door and walked into the ward. One of the nurses had a torch to check whether everyone was asleep. I shut my eyes and tried to relax to convince them that I was asleep. It must have worked because they walked past me. All four staff members stopped at Grandpa’s bed. Earlier in the day he had mentioned to one of the nurses that he was having trouble sleeping, so they gave him a sleeping draught before he went to sleep. They took the brakes off Grandpa’s bed and wheeled him out of the doors. I was too scared to get out of bed because I believed Dr Moset when he threatened harsh punishments.

 

I must have dozed off because I didn’t hear them bring him back. When we got out of bed in the morning he was still asleep. During breakfast he woke up because we heard him screaming. We rushed back into the male ward to help him; he was lying on his bed writhing in agony. The screams stopped abruptly because he didn’t have enough energy to continue. One of the Cardassian nurses came in, after she was alerted by my father, to give him an injection. When he settled down, we examined him to find dressings on his stomach, which covered a fresh wound, it appeared that he’d had surgery the previous night. I told father what I’d seen last night which seemed to frighten him.

 

When a nurse appeared, my father tried to ask her why they had operated on my grandpa but she just put a finger to her lips and disappeared again. Later that day the sedative wore off, we helped grandpa to sit up to find that all of his hair stayed on the pillow. He asked for a bowl and proceeded to vomit for the next couple of hours. Finally he fell back, on the clean pillow we’d found, totally exhausted and fell asleep.

 

Nobody wanted to sleep that night because we were all worried about what they would do to us, however everyone was so tired that nature intervened. When my family woke in the morning, nobody else had been touched however grandpa was getting sicker. His skin had a yellow tinge, plus he was in more pain. His screaming was so loud that a nurse gave him a sedative to shut him up. By the end of the second day he was so weak that even I knew that he was close to death.

 

We thought that they were only interested in my grandfather and his suffering but we discovered how wrong we were that night. I was woken for the second time by staff opening the locked door but this time there were two doctors and six nurses. One doctor went to my brother’s bed and the other one walked over to my father, they took both of them away. I felt so ashamed that I didn’t try to save my grandpa that this time I got out of bed and followed them. Luckily I was so small that nobody noticed me. The horrors I saw in the operating theatre will live with me for the rest of my life. I stumbled back to the ward and curled up into a little ball under my sheets.

 

When mother came to wake me the next morning, she was already crying. I could have told her what I’d seen the previous night but I chose to be silent. In fact I became an elective mute even after the occupation ended. My grandfather took another four days to die. My brother lasted for a couple of days then he joined grandpa with the prophets.

 

I joined the Maquis to kill Cardassians. Each time I killed one I thought of how helpless I felt in that ward watching that monster experiment on my family. If I survive our journey home, I will still kill Cardassians until my final breath.

 

Smithee wondered how much of her previous life she should include but she chose to be brutally honest, it wasn’t as though they could send her to Cardassia to stand trial.

 

Ann Smithee

I was born on Risa, before you think it must have been a fantastic place to grow up - it wasn't. I never knew my father, he was a native of Risa but that is all my mother knew about him. I think you may have guessed that my mother was a hostess, her job role was to give pleasure to the guests.

I know all children think their mother is beautiful but mine really was. She had long blonde hair, large breasts complemented by a tiny waist and perfectly shaped hips with long shapely legs. The Controller used to tease her saying that she was built for sin. I was a small, scrawny, boyish looking girl with unruly hair. Although I would start the day in respectable clean clothes, by the end of it my clothes were dirty, ripped, with the occasional larger hole.

When I reached the age of consent it was obvious that I wasn't hostess material. My future career as part of the cleaning crew was chosen for me. It was a job which required a lot of discretion, knowing when it was safe to enter one of the guest's rooms and when to stay clear.

My final day on Risa started like every other day. There were no signs that I would finish the day as a murderer. After work finished I walked over to the resort, where my mother worked, to meet her for dinner and our weekly chat. When I reached her rooms there was a sign on the door to show that she was entertaining a guest.

The Controller was coming into the hotel as I was leaving. Out of interest I asked him why mom was working.

“We had a request for company from two Cardassian guests, unfortunately only your mother was free. I promised her an extra three days vacation to persuade her to work tonight. She told me to apologise for missing your evening together and she promised to spend her vacation with you.”

I was so excited at the prospect of spending three whole days with mom. Working as a hostess meant that she didn’t have many days off. I decided to wait until she finished, to surprise her with a late supper. I went to the kitchens to charm them into giving me some treats for mom. Luckily as I grew up on Risa, they all knew me so I was able to get away with it. I chatted with the kitchen staff for the next couple of hours while I tried some of the dishes they’d prepared for the late evening’s entertainment.

All sessions with a hostess should finish before midnight, so I walked slowly carrying the tray to mom’s rooms about 11:50. When I arrived her door was open so I walked straight in. She was lying on the bed moaning and holding her face. I thought she must have a headache until I saw the blood. I dropped the tray and rushed over to her. After gently lifting her hands I gasped, she had been slashed from her cheek to the corner of her mouth. It must have been a sharp knife because the incision was clean and the inside of her mouth was exposed. I pressed the alarm and waited for help while talking constantly, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

She was never the same after that night. She told me that everything that had occurred that night. They had both arrived drunk and aggressive. She suggested that maybe they could return the following day for their visit but this suggestion  had angered them. They decided to punish her for the suggestion that they couldn’t perform. They both raped her at knifepoint then as soon as they had finished one of the Cardassians held her down while the other one cut her.  

She slipped further and further into depression until she killed herself, leaving me a letter. The letter gave me a purpose, she wanted me to kill the monsters who had attacked her! In addition she left me some gold pressed latinum to finance my efforts.

I hacked the controller’s computer to find the names of my prey. I discovered that they were frequent visitors to Risa and even more fortunate they were due to arrive on Risa the following day so I would have to act quickly. I waited patiently to find out which hostess had been reserved for their entertainment. When I found out that it was my mom’s friend, Amara, I thought it was a good omen for my success.

When the Cardassians arrived at Amara’s room she poured two glasses of champagne with the added ingredient of a drug that would temporarily paralyze them. I waited outside while the drug did its job. When I walked in they were both lying on the floor, totally immobile. I walked in carrying a Bajoran dagger and sat in a chair. I showed each of them a picture of my Mom so they knew why I was going to kill them. The first cuts I made were through their neck ridges, they couldn’t scream so I allowed them to bleed for a few minutes. Then I made small nicks in their veins and waited for their lives to drain away. I thought it would be cowardly to run away.

Afterwards, we locked the door and Amara and I left Risa on the next shuttle. I hooked up with the Maquis as soon as I could so I could continue to kill Cardassians. I joined the Maquis because, I was already a murderer,  I started young and my conscience and compassion died on my last day on Risa.

 

The crew gave Chakotay their assignments the next morning, even Seska, although her story was more fictional than the others. He decided to negotiate for the supplies and equipment personally. As Kathryn had made the contact on the planet, she was the logical choice to go with him. Seska looked pointedly at Ayala when Chakotay informed the crew. The relationship between Ayala and Chakotay had been awkward since the first visit to the surface

 

Scene 4

 

After they transported, Kathryn showed Chakotay where the market stall was..

 

"Mr Otel may I present my Captain, Chakotay."

 

"I have arranged a meeting with my brother Captain, as you requested, would you like some refreshments first or shall we start the transaction?"

 

"If you don't have any objections, I like to get down to business quickly."

 

"As you wish Captain, follow me please."

 

They followed him until they reached an imposing building, with well kept formal gardens with a covered seating area in the middle of the garden. When they reached the patio, a Sikarian was waiting with a drinks tray and small cakes on the table, in front of him.

 

After the introductions were made they started the ancient art of negotiations. The magistrate greedily pored over the fresh stories on offer. When he looked at them again, there was a fanatical gleam in his eyes.

 

"After I spoke to you yesterday Captain, I took the liberty of looking into you present situation. You have a small ship, which is well armed but no match for our elite fighters. What if I keep these stories without giving you anything in return.

 

Chakotay looked straight at the Magistrate without blinking. "At this exact moment, members of my crew are standing outside your personal residence with enough explosive to send your house into the next galaxy."

 

Canan,, could you verify the security of my family residence please?

 

"Yes Sir, it should take a few minutes."

 

“Affirmative sir, the security forces couldn’t believe that we knew about it so quickly.”

answered the guard.

 

“What do you want? asked the magistrate.

 

“We only want what you promised in exchange for the stories, we’re not thieves.”

 

“He used his communications device to order his employee to get the supplies ready for transport..”

 

“When my crew confirm that the supplies have reached them, I will order my people at your home to return to the ship.”

 

Everything went smoothly, leaving only Chakotay and Kathryn on the surface waiting for transport.

 

“Do we have to start kissing now!” teased Chakotay.

 

Kathryn walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek, “That is all you’re getting.”

 

“For now!” whispered Chakotay.

  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

                                                                 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

MAQUIS

 

Act 8 - Scene 1

 

"Return fire," snapped Chakotay.

 

B'Elanna looked at him as though he'd suddenly grown horns.

 

"Chakotay, you're not listening, we're running out of power, I will have to reroute power from life support next."

 

"I will not have, 'killed by the Kazon’ as my epitaph," he said trying to be funny.

 

B’Elanna and Chakotay started to giggle, they had been in worse plights but this was ridiculous. They laughed even harder because everyone was staring at them as though they'd gone insane.

 

Kathryn was operating the long range scanner, wishing she had the same range she had on Voyager. She braced herself as they were hit again by the Kazon. Apparently they hadn't forgiven them for blowing up the Caretaker's array.

 

Then Kathryn spotted something interesting on the scanner,

 

"Chakotay there is a dark matter nebula behind an uninhabited planet in this system."

 

B'Elanna looked a bit puzzled , then it clicked, "Of course the

electromagnetic radiation will confuse their scanners."

 

"Ayala, set a course for the Nebula at the highest warp we can coax out of this rust bucket."

 

Scene 2

The shift finished after they were safely hidden in the nebula, Chakotay made a point of congratulating Kathryn on her quick thinking and asked if she would like to have a drink with him.

 

"I'm sorry Chakotay, I promised to meet Ann in the Cargo bay for some hand to hand combat practice, Ayala is coming to help out, I'll have to take a rain check."

 

"Another time maybe," he smiled trying not to be ungracious.

 

Instead he went to the mess to get some food. B'Elanna was there eating her dinner. She pushed it aside with a look of disgust.

 

"I'll shoot Bendera if he ever cooks anything again, that is disgusting."

 

Chakotay threw her a packet of battle rations in a foil packet.

 

"At least this will give you the nutrients you need for the day."

 

She threw it back to him, "Suddenly I'm not hungry, why are you in here moping?"

 

"Ayala is practising his unarmed combat with Kathryn and Ann in the cargo bay."

 

"Well that's great, Ann could use some training, I didn't think Ayala was that rusty"

 

"He's not!" Chakotay said pointedly.

 

"Oh, it's like that, if you like her why don't you tell her?"

 

"That would be taking advantage of a female member of my crew."

 

“Chakotay, you’re not in Starfleet now. The women on this ship are quite capable of rejecting male attention if they’re not interested. My rejection  would probably involve weapons but that’s my Klingon side coming out.”

 

“I’ll take that under advisement, you should advertise your services as an agony aunt, you’re wasted as an engineer.”

 

She hit him playfully on the arm, “If you’ve decided Kathryn Janeway is the one, go and get her .”

 

Carlson raced into the Mess, “Chakotay, you’re needed, Chell is trying to kill Gerron and I need help to separate them.”

 

“Tell them to behave like adults and I’ll join you soon to discipline them.”

 

“You don’t understand Chakotay, Gerron is unconscious and there is blood everywhere, I think he’s killed him.”

 

Scene 3

Chakotay started to run after Carlson, closely followed by Ayala, who had just been informed. When they reached the incident Chell was sitting on top of Gerron, shouting at him,

 

“I told you to leave me alone, you never listen, now look where it’s gotten you - you’ll listen next time!”

 

Chakotay knelt down by Gerron to check whether he was still alive . It took the combined efforts of Carlson and Ayala to pull Chell off him so he could receive medical help. When they carried Gerron into sickbay, the Doctor was scathing.

 

“All of you are barbarians, look at him, if you hadn’t stopped the fight when you did this young man would be dead.”

 

“Will he survive Doc?” asked Carlson, who was the only one brave enough to enquire.

 

“He will stand a better chance if all of you clear out and let me work,” muttered the Doctor.

 

Chakotay ordered Chell to clean up his mess then he would be escorted to the brig, where he would remain until he completed his enquiries. Next he returned to the mess to speak to Carlson to find out what had happened.

 

“I honestly don’t know, one minute Gerron was winding up Chell the way he usually does, all of a sudden Chell launches himself at him. If that’s not enough, he tries to kill him by punching him in the face and bashing his head off the floor.”

 

“Chell is normally so placid and easygoing, this is totally out of character,” commented Chakotay .

 

"I was shocked, I know Chell talks incessantly and can be irritating but I would have sworn that he hadn't got a violent bone in his body."

 

“I’ll let him cool off in the Brig for a couple of days, after that he can spend some of his R&R in sickbay helping the Doctor for a couple of months.”

 

Scene 4

There was a strange atmosphere on the Val Jean that evening, everyone was on edge. Chakotay decided to stop at the first inhabited planet when the Kazon gave up, to let the crew get off the ship and enjoy some R&R on terra firma.

 

Seska had finished her shift and headed straight to the sonic shower to  use the last of her shampoo and gel. After some food she was undecided about whether to read a magazine or find B’Elanna for a gossip.  She headed for the mess to search for some edible food. Bendera had done some cooking the night before which she quickly rejected after a small taste. After ransacking the kitchen she settled for battle rations. Bendera came in and sat down at the table. He looked really anxious and kept fidgeting. Seska tried to find out what was wrong with him but quickly wished she hadn't.

 

She attempted some small talk, "I heard there was a fight earlier, I can’t believe Chell tried to cave Gerron's head in."

 

"The little bastard had  it coming, he's always winding people up, I told him that sooner or later he was going to take things too far."

 

"It was an over reaction nearly beating him to death, where is he now?" asked  Seska.

 

"Chakotay’s got him in the brig cooling his heels, I heard he's going to make him work in sickbay as a punishment."

 

"I'd prefer to be flushed out of an airlock than spend time with that holographic freak."   Seska wasn't shy about letting people know how she felt about them.

 

"Would you like to go out for a drink sometime when we stop for some R&R?"

 

Seska laughed so hard that she nearly pulled a muscle, "You can't be serious , why would I possibly want to go out with you?"

 

"You didn’t have any problems going out with Chakotay, why not me?"

 

"I'm not attracted to you and you have nothing that I want, now run along and bother someone else before I teach you some manners."

 

Bendera stood behind her and lifted her from the chair with a knife pressed against her throat.

 

"Don't move, I don't want to hurt you, I just want you to  be  nice to me."

 

Seska was scared, which wasn't an emotion she was used to, she tried to relax and keep her voice calm.

 

"You caught me at a bad time, of course I want to go out with you. We'll have a drink tomorrow night in my room."

 

Bendera may have been agitated but he wasn't stupid. "You're only saying that because you want me to go."

 

He took her hands and tied them behind her back so she couldn’t  escape.

 

Seska spoke clearly and concisely, "Think very carefully about this, you can't take it back and if you harm me in any way, I will kill you"

 

Bendera loved her courage and feistiness, they were two of her most attractive qualities. He forced her back against the wall and tried to kiss her but Seska was having none of it.

 

“Stay still!” he shouted. He was so frustrated that he smacked her across  the mouth. She waited until her mouth filled up with blood, then spat it at him.

 

This angered him so much that he decided to take what he wanted, he started by ripping her tunic off, Seska tried to stop him but couldn’t do anything damaging because he had secured her hands above her head. He ripped her blouse and was just about to remove the last items of clothing, when he was distracted.

 

“Bendera, have you lost your mind, what are you doing?” shouted Kathryn taking careful aim at him with her phaser.

 

He turned around at her blinking and appeared to be totally confused. Bendera saw Seska and her state of undress and groaned, sinking to the floor.

 

“I don’t remember anything about the last couple of hours,” he tried to help Seska to cover herself but she shrank away from him,

 

Kathryn removed her jacket and passed it to Seska,who needed medical treatment but she didn’t want to leave Bendera on his own so she turned her phaser down to its lowest setting and stunned him. After picking up the knife he dropped, she cut the restraints on Seska wrists.

 

"Do you want to go to sickbay or your bunk?"  asked Kathryn.

 

Seska couldn’t afford to show weakness even in this situation.

 

"I'm not badly hurt, just my clothes and my pride, thank you."

 

Kathryn knew that was all the gratitude the young woman had to give. On their way back to Seska's bunk  they passed Chakotay. Kathryn gestured to him that she needed a word. When she finished telling him about Seska and Bendera, he continued with his own report of the fight between Gerron and Chell.

 

Scene 5

Chakotay was stunned by the outbreak of sudden random violence on the ship.

 

“What’s going on, two of the least aggressive men have lost their minds at the same time, that isn’t a coincidence.”

 

Kathryn added, “I think we should scan the ship for anomalies and the nebula, then ask the Doctor to give the whole crew a full medical with brain scans. When I spoke to Bendera, he said that he couldn’t remember anything before his attack.”

 

Ayala interrupted them with the news that there was a problem with the weekly poker game, Yosa,O’Donnell, Jonas and Doyle had started a fight because they suspected each other of cheating. After Ayala and Chakotay had defused that situation, they joined Kathryn for an impromptu meeting.

 

“I think we should confine the crew to their bunks until we discover the cause of this erratic behaviour. suggested Kathryn.

 

“I agree, Ayala could you pass on my order to the crew and make a spot inspection to ensure everyone is where they should be, I’ll go to sick bay with Kathryn to consult with the Doctor.

 

Scene 6

Ayala was fuming because he wanted to stay with Kathryn. Chakotay was abusing his position as captain to further his relationship with her. He poked his head around the door of all the rooms he had to check until he noticed that Tabor’s bunk had two occupants and they were definitely enjoying a closer relationship.

 

“Jor, I suggest you finish what you started then head back to your bunk before the Captain discovers that you’re disobeying his order.”

 

He smiled to himself as he carried out the rest of his inspection, that was a novel way to occupy yourself during a lock down. The last room he had to inspect was shared by B’Elanna and Mariah Henley so he wasn’t expecting any trouble. When he poked his head around the door the first thing he saw was B’Elanna tied to a chair. She was struggling hard to get away. Then he heard the voice of Mariah Henley who was holding one of B’Elanna’s knives to her throat.

 

“You should really learn some manners, it doesn’t cost you anything to say please or thank you, I don’t like rude, pushy people and you are one of the worst offenders, so I am going to cut out your tongue which has the added benefit that I don’t have to listen to you again.”

 

Mariah didn’t seem stressed or agitated, the fact that she was so calm was chilling. She went through the room chatting happily about finding a way to secure B’Elanna’s head, to make it easier to cut out her tongue. In an instant she fell to the floor in a heap. Ayala rushed in to untie B’Elanna, who was in a murderous mood.

 

“I’ll kill the bitch,” she said reaching for her bat’leth.

 

“B’Elanna, there’s something wrong with her, help me to get her to the Doctor.”

 

“If we were on a Klingon ship I would have been expected to kill her!”

When Ayala and B’Elanna carried Henley into sickbay, the Doctor had to move a less injured patient back to his bunk.

 

The Doctor asked Kathryn, “Do you think this is another one Captain?”

 

“Yes Doctor and  could I remind you that Chakotay is Captain”

 

The Doctor asked them to vacate his space and to return in an hour when he might have some news.

 

Scene 7

They all walked to the mess to wait for the Doctor's findings. Kathryn made some coffee then sat at the table to discuss solutions to their problems.

 

Chakotay  started the ball rolling, “All this craziness started when we entered the nebula perhaps it's altering our atmospheric conditions."

 

"Wouldn't the filters have dealt with the problem," suggested  Kathryn."

 

Ayala wanted to grab some more time with Kathryn, "I think we should wait for the Doctor's results before we decide what to do,"

 

"Ayala could you do another patrol please?"  asked Chakotay.

 

Chakotay smiled as Ayala stormed out, there had to be some perks being Captain.

 

"Would you like a real drink, I've got some real whiskey in my  office?"

 

""That would be perfect, shouldn't we wait for Ayala?"

 

Chakotay lied, "Ayala doesn't drink, he'd be offended if we offered him one."

 

He stood up and waited for her to go first. Chakotay fetched his whiskey and shot glasses from a cupboard and poured two generous measures.

 

"Let's make a toast, to friendship!"

 

"Good Health and happiness!" responded Kathryn.

 

"I am really sorry that we haven't had the chance to get to know each other better, everything has been so hectic recently" apologised Chakotay.

 

Kathryn sympathised with him,"I understand completely about the workload of a captain, especially in these challenging circumstances."

 

He took her breath away when he smiled, he had the sexiest smile she had ever seen.

 

"I wondered whether you would consider going on a date with me?"  asked Chakotay nervously,

 

Kathryn weighed up the pros and cons quickly.

 

"Yes I'd love to but I think we'd better sort the crew out first"

 

"He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, he'd been dreaming about doing that ever since they first met."

 

They separated when they heard loud clapping,

 

Ayala  was furious, "You low life bastard , you could have any woman on the ship but you had to go for the one I want."

 

Chakotay went to calm him down but ended up meeting a perfect right hook, which knocked him flat on his ass.

 

"That is the only free one you get, next time I will  retaliate."

 

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the ridiculously high levels of testosterone in the room.

 

"Gentlemen, may I remind you that we have a crisis on our hands and these pathetic displays of jealousy are not helpful."

 

Scene 8

The  Doctor's voice was a welcome relief from the tension

 

"Captain Janeway, I think I've found the cause of our problems."

 

"We'll  be with you shortly Doctor."

 

She glared at both men and returned to sickbay, they followed her at a respectful distance.

 

"Doctor, report please," ordered Kathryn

 

"Well, I completed the physicals, without finding a single thing wrong. I looked at the brain scans and that is when my alarm bells started to ring."

 

He hung up two scans and pointed to be a particular area where they were different. This is Mr Bendera's brain scan from three weeks ago , this was the scan I carried out when he was carried to sickbay. The signal is bio-neural, I believe another brainwave has been superimposed on top of his own to enable an alien entity to take control of his body temporarily.

 

“Why, what was the entity looking for?” asked Chakotay.

 

“When I treated Gerron, the bio-neural energy in his brain was low. My theory is that the alien entities use the energy to sustain them.”

 

Kathryn wished that they had the sophisticated scanners that were standard issue on Starfleet vessels.

 

“As we were attacked inside the nebula, it stands to reason that these entities can only survive here, we’ll have to fly out at maximum warp to detach the entities and confuse the Kazon ship if it’s still out there.” suggested Ayala.

 

Nobody could think of a better plan so they went with Ayala’s logical reasoning.

 

Scene 9

Chakotay ordered everyone they needed to their posts and kept the remainder of the crew confined to their bunks.

 

B’Elanna spoke to her engine as though it was a person, “I know you’re old and tired but I need everything you’ve got to get rid of these nasty pests.” she still remembered Mariah talking about cutting her tongue out.

 

“Are you ready B’Elanna?” asked Chakotay.

 

“Ready as we’ll ever be!”

 

The Val Jean went to maximum warp and shot out of the nebula, leaving the aliens behind. Unfortunately the Kazon were still there, Chakotay used one of his precious torpedos and fired it straight at their ship. He was lucky because it was a direct hit and destroyed them.

 

After the incident in the nebula, Chakotay ordered the Doctor to give every member of the crew a brain scan to make sure there were no traces of the aliens left. When he completed his task there was an anomaly, Chakotay and Ayala hadn’t been affected by the alien presence!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Act 9

Act 9 - Scene 1

 

Chakotay advertised for passengers as soon as they were in orbit of a planet called Veda. They crew had two days to enjoy some R&R , afterwards they would leave orbit to visit four planets in the system to drop off their passengers .

 

Everybody had been waiting for Carlson and Bendera to return from the surface, to confirm that the climate was as perfect as they’d been told. They reported that Veda had a warm climate with lots of sandy beaches and a warm blue ocean. There were plenty of resorts, hotels and shops, it was a perfect venue for shore leave.

 

Chakotay had organised this break as relationships between the crew had been strained since the incidents in the dark matter nebula. The Doctor had explained how certain members of the crew couldn't be held responsible for their actions. That didn't stop Gerron, Seska and B'Elanna from feeling resentful of their attackers,

 

Ann was sitting with Kathryn on her bunk chatting.

 

"I heard that the Captain and Ayala got into a fight when we were stuck in the nebula, I don't suppose you know anything about that?"

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, stupid men getting wound up over nothing."

 

"So you do know, spill the beans." asked Ann curiously.

 

"There's nothing to spill, I am staying well away from men, they're nothing but trouble. For the first time in my life, I am free and single with no responsibilities."

 

"You're crazy, every woman on the ship has had a crush on Chakotay at some point," argued Ann.

 

Kathryn put an end to the conversation, "I’m too old to be distracted by a pretty face."

 

“Are you packed for our shore leave tomorrow?” asked Ann.

 

“Yes, I’ve packed my swimsuits, sun lotion, sunglasses and something wispy for the evening - I even included a book. I can’t remember the last time I had chance to read without being interrupted.

 

“Veda sounds as though it’s identical to Risa, my home planet.” commented Ann feeling homesick even though she could never return.

 

Kathryn was determined that they would both enjoy their shore leave,“I’ll meet you in the transporter bay at 09:00 hours, remember to bring your sunscreen, we’ll check into the hotel quickly then choose a beach.

 

Scene 2

 

When Ann arrived at the transporter , Kathryn was already waiting.

 

“Come on ladies, all the beaches will be full by the time you get there,” teased Bendera, who'd already taken his R&R, so he agreed to operate the transporter for the others.

 

As soon as they reached the surface they had to wear their sunglasses as the sun was dazzling. Ann and Kathryn had decided to share a room so they booked in quickly and changed into their swimsuits for the beach. Due to all the physical exercise and training, Kathryn made the brave choice to wear a bikini, she checked herself in the mirror to make sure she hadn’t made a horrible mistake.

 

“Relax Kathryn you look wonderful, your bikini fits perfectly, there will be a lot of woman who will be jealous of your toned stomach, me included.”

 

Ann had chosen a one-piece swimsuit because she wasn’t very confident about her body. They both tied a sarong about their waists, put their belongings into a beach bag and left their room to find the perfect spot to relax and sunbathe.

 

Kathryn  spotted two sunloungers on the beach, by a cute little bar serving cocktails, a perfect spot to relax. Ann spread towels over the loungers while Kathryn fetched the drinks. When they were both lying down with a drink in their hands, luxuriating in the heat from the sun, they started arguing good naturedly about the perfect cocktail. Kathryn took all the extra fruit and ornaments from around the side of the glass then drank the contents. Ann giggled as she tried to find room to sip the contents of her drink through the fruit cocktail and ornaments on the rim of the glass.

 

Ann was one of those people who couldn’t sit still for very long, she tried to persuade Kathryn to go for a swim but failed miserably.

 

“You go, I’m too lazy and really warm now, I’ll make sure you have a drink waiting for you when you come out of the water.”

 

Kathryn reached that wonderful stage of relaxation when the body is warm, mellow and half asleep. She woke up suddenly when she heard a male voice calling her name. She sat up confused, then scanned the beach to see if she could identify the person who had called her. Her heart stopped when she saw a man who looked exactly like Lon Suder. The man walked away so she got up to follow him.

 

“Kathryn, where are you going, the bar is that way,” shouted Ann, who had just emerged from the water, laughing. Kathryn told her about the man who looked like Suder and her belief that he’d called her name.

 

“Lon Suder is dead Kathryn, Ayala and the Captain shot him on board the alien ship. You’ve been under so much stress recently that it’s not surprising that your mind is playing tricks on you.”

 

Scene 3

 

“You need a distraction let’s go shopping for something fabulous to wear tonight. I’ve never been to a nightclub before, I was too young and poor for the clubs on Risa.

 

Shopping was the best late afternoon activity on Veda. They managed to buy everything they needed for the evening and some extra items for their personal wardrobes onboard.  Kathryn couldn’t get used to dressing in civilian clothes for work. Ever since her late teens she had worn a uniform during the day.

 

They had decided to make a special effort for their evening. Having already booked the restaurant and asked around to find the perfect night-club, all they had to do was get themselves ready.

 

Kathryn used the bathroom to change, she  found the perfect dress in a boutique in the hotel complex; It was a black corset with a midnight blue skirt and black stiletto heels. She undid her hair, to wear it long with a simple headband.  When she emerged from the bathroom, Ann was stunned,

 

“Kathryn, you look beautiful and for a woman who has sworn off men, it is an incredibly sexy dress.”

 

Kathryn laughed, “You can dress up for yourself, it doesn’t have to be for men all the time."

 

“When Ann emerged from the bathroom Kathryn was equally complimentary,

 

“You look lovely, I’m glad you took my advice, that colour is perfect for you.”

 

Ann was wearing a simple cream sheath with a lace overlay, which highlighted her natural colouring, she wore low heeled pumps instead of heels, because she was scared of breaking her ankles.

 

Scene 4

 

They walked over to the restaurant, which was situated across the road from the hotel, on the edge of the beach. After eating battle rations they were both looking forward to real food, the restaurant’s speciality was fresh seafood.

 

After they ordered, Ann went to the bar to get a drink. Kathryn was looking around at the different species enjoying themselves and watching the incredible sunset, at that moment she heard a male voice calling her name again. This time she was determined to find out who was calling her.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

 

She scanned the room and spotted a man leaving the restaurant, she was sure it was the same man from the beach, so she stood up and followed him.

 

Ann called her, “Is everything okay Kathryn, where are you going?”

 

“Ann, I won’t be long!”  replied Kathryn, hoping that it was a case of mistaken identity again.

 

She followed the human male but made sure she stayed well behind him so he didn’t get suspicious. He didn’t turn around once so she couldn’t identify him properly. She wasn’t looking where she was going, so it was inevitable that she would bump into someone, luckily it was Ayala.

 

“Whoa lady, watch out!”

 

Kathryn was very apologetic until she realised who it was. She told him what had happened  on the beach and restaurant. They both turned around to find the mystery man but he seemed to have vanished for a second time.

 

Ayala agreed with Ann, “Kathryn, I can assure you that Lon Suder was dead before we left him on the Numiri ship. You been through some terrible trauma recently perhaps you should see the Doctor when we get back,”

 

Ayala put his arm around her shoulders and escorted her back to the restaurant, luckily he was meeting Gerron there as they'd heard about the restaurant's reputation.  Kathryn invited Ayala and Gerron to join them, the food was exquisite and after a few awkward minutes everybody relaxed and started to enjoy themselves. Even Gerron started to unwind and respond to Ann’s gentle nature. Kathryn and Ayala were indulging in some outrageous flirting.

 

Ayala held her hand, “I don’t suppose ma’am that you would be interested in going dancing later.”

 

“I never allowed my crew to call me ma’am or sir, I preferred Captain.” replied Kathryn.

 

Ayala whistled, “I don’t think anybody would call you sir wearing that dress.”

 

Kathryn really enjoyed Ayala's company, he was so uncomplicated and very easy to talk to, most importantly he made her laugh and have fun. Sometimes she felt guilty enjoying herself as though she'd forgotten about her crew but she was sensible enough to know that she wouldn’t  survive the  journey home feeling depressed all the time. Perhaps she should speak to the Doctor about some counselling when she returned to the ship.

 

Scene 5

 

When they finished their meals, they left the restaurant to walk to the night-club as two couples. Gerron and Ann hadn't stopped talking since they left the bar,B'Elanna wouldn't have recognised him. Ayala and Kathryn walked behind them holding hands.

 

"They make a cute couple,"  commented Ayala.

 

"I think they're  very compatible, both had terrible childhoods but still survived with their innocence intact."

 

“Do we make a cute couple,” asked Ayala, holding his breath.

 

Kathryn replied, “We could do,” she was unwilling to make a commitment yet but she was definitely attracted to him.

 

They reached the night-club, unfortunately it was playing techno music and had strobe lighting. Gerron agreed to look after Ann and ensure that she got back to the hotel safely. Ayala and Kathryn headed towards a beach bar, which was lit up by torches and had a single guitarist playing blues music. Ayala went to the bar to see if he could find an acceptable Whisky while Kathryn found a table. He returned with a bottle and two shot glasses.

 

“I tried a few and this was the only drink which came close.”

 

Kathryn knocked back her drink in one, “It’s not bad!”  

 

Ayala tried to encourage Kathryn to relax as he was really eager to get to know her better.  As the evening progressed she found him funny, charming and very attractive. They were both surprised when they discovered how late it was. Ayala reluctantly suggested that he should escort Kathryn back to the hotel.

 

When they reached her room, he gave her a chaste kiss as he didn’t want to rush things. As he turned to leave he spotted a man standing in front of a door at the end of the corridor staring intently at them. He didn’t say a word before he started to run after the mysterious man. When the man realised Ayala was after him he ran down the stairs. Ayala was extremely fit so he was fairly certain that he could catch him. However when he reached the end of the stairs the man had vanished into thin air for a third time. When he returned to Kathryn’s room she was still waiting outside worried about him.

 

“What happened, I turned around to open the door then the next minute you were gone.”

 

“I saw a man staring at us and considering what happened to you today, I wanted to identify him, unfortunately he got away after a very neat vanishing act.”

 

“Do you think it was Suder?”

 

“It did look like him, which is why I wanted to catch him. I’d feel a lot happier if you were back on the ship,”

 

“I’ll go and wake Ann and tell her that we’re leaving.”

 

“I’ll have a good look around then I’ll order the crew to return to the ship. If Suder did survive he’s not going to be well disposed towards any of the crew,” he kissed her on the cheek  and left her to pack.

 

Scene 6

 

As soon as Ayala returned to the ship, he was debriefed by Chakotay, who decided to inform their passengers that they would be leaving earlier than advertised.

 

“This mystery man seems to be fixated with Kathryn, I know she can handle herself but I think that she should be assigned extra security when she leaves the ship.”

 

“Agreed, how was your shore leave?” asked Chakotay, knowing full well that he spent most of it with Kathryn.

 

“It was going really well, if we ever see this man again I’m going to beat him senseless for spoiling my precious shore leave.

 

Chakotay laughed, “I don’t think you will be the only one wishing him harm.”

 

The next morning Chakotay ordered the crew to clean the ship to make it neat and tidy for their passengers. Some members of the crew weren’t happy about being turfed out of their bunks so the passengers could have somewhere to rest.

 

Chakotay smartened himself up and joined Kathryn and Ayala to welcome their passengers. The passengers consisted of a Talaxien, a couple from Veda who had new jobs to go to and a Numiri male. The couple were the first to arrive closely followed by the Talaxien, who didn’t stop talking. The last passenger was late, Chakotay was loath to leave him behind as he hoped these passengers would recommend  them to their friends and family.

 

At the very last moment the passenger rushed up the ramp to join the ship. Chakotay, Ayala and Kathryn audibly gasped as Lon Suder appeared in front of them.

 

Chakotay recovered first, he ordered Bendera and Carlson to restrain him.

 

“Take him to sick bay and tell the Doctor to explain to me how a dead man just walked on the ship. Arm yourselves and do not leave him until Ayala or I relieve you.”

 

Chakotay walked away totally confused, there had to be a logical reason, dead men do not get up after being shot by two phasers. Ayala joined him to wait for the results of the Doctor’s tests. He restrained himself from checking that Kathryn was safe because he knew she’d commanded a federation starship and wasn’t easily unbalanced. They both jumped up when the Doctor asked them to join him in sickbay.

 

“Well Gentlemen I have solved our mystery, this individual is a clone of Mr Suder. Apparently the Numiri have a shortage of females and take strong DNA samples from other species to strengthen their breeding stock.”

 

“Would he retain any of Suder’s personality traits or memories?”

 

“Definitely not, a physical resemblance is the only thing they shared.”

 

Chakotay ordered Ayala to release the Numiri male who was called Nymet and apologised for their reaction on his arrival, blaming it on a case of mistaken identity.

 

They decided to take Nymet to his destination first, they felt that they owed him some compensation for his treatment when he boarded the Val Jean. Kathryn was assigned the job of helping him disembark smoothly. She made sure he had his luggage and some extra luxury items from the crew to apologise for subjecting him to a unnecessary, intrusive medical examination.

 

He started to walk down the gangway, just before he stepped off onto the planet he turned around and winked,

 

“I’ll be back for you soon Kathryn.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Act 10

MAQUIS

 

Act 10 - Scene 1

 

Kathryn cleaned the blackboard after her last class. Her final task was to pack the equipment away from an experiment. Michael Ayala was sitting on a wall, outside the school ready to walk her back to the ship.

 

“When Chakotay told us that we were going to have to stay here until we earned the money to repair the engine, I thought he was crazy,” commented Ayala.

 

“I know but I've found it quite restful living in a less advanced civilisation, no replicators, no transporters, primitive computers. I think the food tastes better than synthesised meals.” replied Kathryn.

 

They checked to see if they were being watched, after a few moments they entered the forest where Chakotay had landed the Val Jean, then camouflaged the exterior so they didn’t upset the natives. They climbed the stairs into the ship.

 

Every member of the crew had found employment on the surface with the exception of Chell, who would have caused quite a stir with his blue skin as the natives were humanoid in appearance and skin tone. At the end of each week, they pooled their money after taking out enough for their expenses. Chakotay had calculated that it should take them another two months to afford the basic materials for the impulse manifold, then B’Elanna would make it, using the equipment, in the engineering factory where she was working.

 

Kathryn headed straight for the mess hall after she changed out of her school teacher clothes. Chakotay was sitting at the table eating a salad.

 

“Would you like some, I made too much as usual?"

 

She grabbed a bowl, spooned out some salad, added the dressing, then sat opposite Chakotay.

 

“I think we sacrificed some of the taste when we started to synthesise food, I'll miss the fresh food when we leave.”

 

“On my home planet, the tribe was self sustaining, the only things we replicated were clothes and equipment.”

 

“Do you miss it?” asked Kathryn.

 

“The funny thing is that when I was young, I couldn’t wait to get away from there, now I would dearly love to see it one more time, the way it was before the Cardassians invaded,” replied Chakotay.

 

“I picked up a decent bottle of wine at the weekend, when we visited the vineyard, would you like to join me outside later to watch the suns go down, it’s quite spectacular?”

 

“I’d love to, what time?” asked Chakotay sounding surprised.

 

“About 21:30 their time, put a jacket on because it can get quite cool later.”

 

Kathryn surprised herself with the invitation, she empathized with him and knew from experience that the rank of Captain could be a lonely one. She thought about asking Ayala if he minded but it felt too much like she was asking his permission. She wasn’t really sure what sort of relationship they had yet.

 

Scene 2

 

B'Elanna finished the job she was working on and started to tidy her work station. She had to remember to take longer to finish these simple tasks because she didn’t want them to become too suspicious. The workers were already curious about why she wore a hat all the time, even though it was really hot in the factory. Sometimes she felt like ripping her hat off to expose her Klingon ridges, just to see the look on their faces.

 

Tomas, one of the other engineers, had invited her to a poker game that evening in their local bar, Hongs.  She knew that they should have as little contact with the natives as possible but she was bored with the routine of working, returning to the ship, sleeping, then getting up to go to work again. It would be nice to have some fun occasionally.

 

"B'Elanna, the others are getting ready to go, do you want to walk with us or do you have to go home first?" asked Tomas, using his sexy smile on her.

 

B'Elanna smiled, he was such a cute boy and it was really hard to say no to him. She decided to throw caution to the wind and face the reprimand from Chakotay when she went back to the ship.

 

"You've persuaded me, I'll just turn everything off and meet you outside."

 

Tomas had been trying to get B'Elanna to go out with him since she came for the interview. He wasn't her normal type but he was definitely sexy and charming.

 

Scene 3

 

Seska had been fired from two jobs already. Unfortunately she couldn’t control her mouth on the ship or off it. She had to keep this job or Chakotay was going to put her in the brig for their remaining time on the planet surface. She was really annoyed, it wasn't her fault that the natives were scared of her, obviously their females weren't forceful or dominant enough.

 

Unfortunately the only job she could find was serving beer in a bar, she had to serve alcohol to males until they became so drunk that they reverted to their primitive selves. Seska had to employ iron self control not to kill them when they made rude comments and offered to show her a good time. Chakotay should have praised her for self restraint, not criticised her for upsetting the natives.

 

She was halfway through her shift that night when B'Elanna came in with a group of men. She was talking solely to a good looking young man with blonde hair and a devastating smile. She was going to call her over for a chat but thought better of it when she saw the way she was looking at her young man. She understood why Chakotay had ordered them not to become involved with the natives but one night wouldn't hurt.

 

B'Elanna came over to her to order a round of drinks, trying to hide her attraction to Tomas.

 

Seska decided to tease her,"What's his name and was he the one you told me about?"

 

B'Elanna blushed and tried to bluff her way out, "I've got no idea what you're talking about, he's just a work colleague."

 

"Ah ha, the one you're willing to take the punishment from Chakotay in order to spend a few more hours with him,"

 

"You won't tell him, will you?"

 

"Of course not, I'm glad you've found someone to have some fun with, what sort of best friend do you think I am?"

 

"The best, of course, thank you, I'll  see you at home later."

 

Seska smiled, another secret to go into a memory box to be opened at a later date.

 

At the end of her shift, she washed the glasses, cleaned the tables then balanced her till. After locking up, she started her lonely walk back to the ship. When she reached the forest she heard laughing and glasses clinking. To add insult to injury Janeway was having an intimate drink with her ex , lying next to him gazing at the stars. Seska was lonely, jealous and having to work in a menial job she detested while Janeway had the two most attractive men on the crew fighting over her and a job with regular hours and leisure time in the evenings and weekends. Seska decided now was the time to get rid of Kathryn Janeway for good, then things might get back to normal on the ship.

 

Scene 4

 

Kathryn and Chakotay had finished the bottle of wine and were drinking whiskey from Chakotay's private store. They were arguing about whether they could spot constellations in this sky that resembled those from Earth.

 

“I’ve had more fun tonight than any other time in the Delta quadrant, thank you for a lovely evening,” said Chakotay.

 

Kathryn smiled at him,“My pleasure,” she picked up the bottle of whiskey and poured out two shots.”

 

“Have you found it difficult to be a normal member of the crew rather than Captain?” asked Chakotay.

 

“Can I tell you a secret, I’ve actually found it quite liberating not having any responsibilities.”

 

Chakotay laughed, “So I won’t be able to swap roles with you anytime soon.”

 

Kathryn got to her feet unsteadily, “I think I’ve reached my limit, I’m off to bed Chakotay, good night.”

 

He got to his feet and collected the glasses and bottles, “Do you want me to walk you to your door?”

 

“I think I’ll be able to manage,” she leant forward to kiss him on the cheek.

 

After she returned to the ship, Chakotay was still holding the place where she kissed him.

 

Scene 5

 

Seska was sitting in her room plotting how to get rid of the Kathryn Janeway thorn in her side. She remembered overhearing an interesting conversation in the bar, late one evening. One of the regulars was chatting to a friend about getting rid of a rival. There was an assassin for hire who would make your problems go away for a price. As long as she wasn't linked to the crime, it might work.

 

As soon as she finished her lunchtime shift the following day, she asked around and found an address for the problem solver. She banged the door when she arrived, as she had no intention of hanging around any longer than she had to.

 

"Who is making that infernal racket, I'm going to make you wish that you'd never been born?"

 

He stopped in his tracks when he realised that it was an attractive female knocking on his door not one of his comrades trying to wind him up again.

 

"Who are you pretty lady and what do you want, do you want me to make your problems disappear?"

 

Seska resisted the urge to club him over the head for his insolence.

 

"Just one, I want to make sure that someone disappears and isn't discovered for at least five months."

 

“Is that all, I thought you were going to provide me with a challenge!” joked the assassin.

 

“Her name is Kathryn Janeway and she is a temporary science teacher at the school,” explained Seska.

 

“When would you like her to disappear and do you have a preferred method of disposal?”

 

I’ll leave it all up to you, how much?”

 

The assassin leered at her and raised an eyebrow, “I’ll accept 100 zlot and a night with you, which is not negotiable.”

 

Seska managed to stay calm even though the urge to attack him was overwhelming.

 

“I have the money but your last demand is too much!”

 

He turned around and walked back into his house.

 

“No wait, when do you want me to spend the night?”

 

“Tonight, we can call it a down payment, I’ll have the cash after the job is completed.”

 

He escorted Seska into his house and closed the door behind them.

 

Scene 6

 

B’Elanna was clock watching halfway through her shift.  Tomas who was so very different from the males on the ship. He was shy, a little insecure and extremely easy on the eye. She had really enjoyed spending time with him the previous evening and had agreed to a second date at the weekend. Tomas wanted her to go to the cinema with him to watch his favourite movie, apparently he was a really big science-fiction fan!

 

While she was waiting for the shift to finish, B’Elanna did some more work on her design for a primitive impulse manifold. The supervisor almost caught her during his inspection round,

 

“You can’t have finished that job already, it should have taken you at least a day and a half without breaks to complete it.”

 

“What can I say, I’m exceedingly efficient,” B’Elanna was hoping that he’d lose interest in this conversation soon.

 

“I’d like you to have a look at a new job that’s just come in, if you’re interested there will be some overtime available for you and Tomas.”

 

B’Elanna couldn’t believe her luck, more money to add to the engine fund and working Closely with Tomas.

 

Scene 7

 

Chakotay was hard at work in a sawmill near the school. He was contemplating asking Kathryn to go for a walk in a local beauty spot after work. He checked his antique watch and realised that if he finished his work quickly he might be able to escort her back to the ship and invite her to join him later for the walk. Chakotay finished work early and headed over to the school.

 

He saw a teacher Kathryn was friendly with, "Has she left yet?"

"I'm afraid you've just missed her Chakotay, you might be able to catch her up if you hurry."

Chakotay could see her in the distance so he started to walk a little quicker. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a man concealed in a doorway. He bent down, pretending to tie his shoelaces so he could watch him. As soon as Kathryn moved out of sight he started to follow her. Chakotay fell back so he could keep an eye on Kathryn's new admirer. The man was tailing her like a professional, it didn't look like casual curiosity. They reached the clearing in front of the forest where the ship was hidden. Rather than walk across the open ground, he went into a cafe and sat in the window to continue his surveillance.

When Chakotay returned to the Val Jean he took Ayala aside and told him about Kathryn's stalker.

 

"It could have been innocent, a harmless infatuation?" commented Ayala

 

"I think the man was ex military, he conducted his surveillance like a professional."

 

"If you're worried, she'll have to go to and from work with a security detail." stated Ayala.

 

Chakotay patted him on the shoulder, "Good luck convincing her that she needs armed guards."

 

You're the Captain, give her an order."

 

"You're on your own with this Mike, she'll listen to you."

 

After dinner Kathryn was reading lying on her bunk when Ayala interrupted her. He told her everything about the man following her home.

 

"Chakotay and I decided that you should take a security detail with you to and from work."

 

Didn't either of you consider what the natives would say about a lowly school teacher arriving at school with armed guards."

 

Ayala looked a little embarrassed, "Kathryn, we are worried about your safety, couldn't you accept it until we find out whether he is a threat."

 

"No I can look after myself, the guards need to go to their jobs so we can earn the money to leave the planet not babysit me," said Kathryn adamantly.

 

“If you won't accept the guards, would you mind if one of us escorts you to school and back,"

 

She looked at him and couldn't help smiling, "Yes if it would make the Captain and you stop worrying."

 

Ayala breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, I will be your escort tomorrow, I know what time you leave the ship in the morning but what time do you want me to meet you in the afternoon.

 

"There is a concert after school tomorrow, I was invited to go as a member of staff and the Supervisor has ordered us to attend. It should be finished around 1930 hours.

 

"That's a date," he said cheekily as he made a strategic retreat.

Scene 8

Tolan was sure that he’d been spotted by the weird tattooed man, who was working at the sawmill, he would have to be more careful. He was fascinated by his target, she was a little bit older than the women he would normally be attracted to but there was something about her. It was a pity that he would have to kill her but he prided himself on a hundred percent success rate.

 

He knew about the concert, that evening, at the school she worked at. Unfortunately the tickets had all sold out so he needed to persuade somebody to part with one. An hour before the concert started he was dressed in his suit walking towards the school. The previous owner of the ticket was lying underneath a hedge with a lump on his head, wondering why anybody would go to that much trouble for a school orchestra

 

Scene 9

 

Kathryn spent the following day at work looking over her shoulder and checking everyone she didn’t recognise at school. This was difficult because the school had hired caterers for a concert that evening by the school orchestra. Kathryn had been asked by the school supervisor to stay and socialise with the town councillors, they set the budget for every school in the area.

 

An hour before the concert began she changed and joined the other members of staff in the main hall to make nice with the officials. The audience started to arrive, they were greeted by the staff and most of them visited the bar. She was standing by herself, having a break before she had to socialise again, her jaw was starting to ache with the effort of maintaining her smile.

 

“It’s hard to stay polite with so many dull tedious people to entertain.”

 

Kathryn turned around to find an extremely attractive man, smiling at her warmly.

 

She laughed, “I can’t have been too convincing if you weren’t fooled.”

 

“Don’t worry, most people wouldn’t have noticed, I’m extremely observant.” said Tolan.

 

“I’ll have to remember that, I’m Kathryn Janeway, temporary science teacher and you are?”

 

“My name is Tolan Lea, I am a problem solver and I’m very glad to meet you.”

 

“I have to take my seat Mr Lea as the concert is about to start, it was lovely to meet you.”

 

“I don’t suppose there is any chance you would go out for a drink with me after the concert.”

 

Kathryn thought about it for a few minutes, “I’d love to but a friend is coming to walk me home.”

 

“You could tell him that you made late arrangements, I’m sure he will understand, then you can meet me at Hongs.”

 

Kathryn decided to throw caution to the wind, he was very attractive and good company.

 

After the concert finished, Kathryn went outside to meet Ayala.

 

“I’m sorry Mike, I’ve made arrangements to go out for a drink with someone I met at the concert.”

 

He couldn’t help feeling a little jealous, “Are you sure that’s wise, we still haven’t identified your secret admirer.”

 

“He is a member of the council so I think I’m safe.”

 

“Stay safe Kathryn and be careful!” then Ayala returned to the ship feeling distinctly uneasy.

 

Tolan was waiting for her outside the school, “I couldn’t let you walk there by yourself, there are some unsavoury elements hanging around this area.”

  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

MAQUIS

Act One

The bar was crowded when they arrived. Tolan found a table for them by suggesting that the previous occupants move or else. Kathryn sat down while he went to the bar, after a few minutes he returned with two large glasses of white wine.

Kathryn stopped smiling and asked bluntly, “When were you intending to kill me?”

He pretended to be totally shocked, “What made you think that I was trying to kill you?”

“You followed me home yesterday and I spotted you several times. For future reference hiding in doorways isn’t an effective technique for covert surveillance.”

“You are a remarkable woman, why did you send your friend home if you thought I was going to kill you?”

“I didn’t want anyone else to be harmed on my account.”

“Who paid you to kill me?” asked Kathryn, although she was pretty sure that she knew the answer.

He pointed at Seska, who was working behind the bar. “You should be careful around that one, I recognise a fellow professional when I see one.”

Kathryn knew that she needed to have a quiet word with Seska.  Although she had to deal with the contract killer sitting in front of her first.

“Do you make dates with everyone you intend to kill?”

He looked down, slightly embarrassed, “You are the only one I have ever wanted to meet first.”

“What makes me special?” asked Kathryn.

“I don’t know if I can put it into words, you are attractive, confident and self-assured. When you talk to people, even strangers,  you make them feel interesting and special."

Kathryn tried to change the subject, "Your main error was to steal a ticket from a councillor I know. You don't look like a sixty five year old male."

Tolan reached across the table and covered her hand with his. “I don’t know what you've done to me. I'm conducting my business like an amateur, sloppy, emotional and careless. I can’t stop thinking about you."

"What do you intend to do with my contract now," enquired Kathryn,

"Well I have a reputation for always executing the contract. I'm very proud of my hundred percent record."

"You may find me hard to kill, I am trained in hand to hand combat ."

"We don’t allow females to join the military or guards. Who are you and where do you come from?"

"I can't tell you or I'll have to kill you, my home is a long way from here." said Kathryn, trying to be funny.

"You haven't always been a school teacher, my guess is a command in the military."   

"Well done, you are perceptive! Surely you could have found a more useful occupation than killing people?"

"I don’t have a conscience and it's easy money, it was a perfect career choice."

Seska was staring at them from the bar. She couldn't believe it when she saw them chatting like old friends. If Chakotay found out that she’d taken out a contract on Janeway he would leave her on the next desolate planet.

Tolan had made a final decision, "Your contract will be the first and only one I will not complete."

"I thought you were proud of your record," replied Kathryn.

"Normally people bore me with their dull insipid lives but you are intriguing. I would prefer to kill her," he said pointing at Seska.

"Thank you, I think," responded Kathryn ironically.

"Do you want me to kill her, I'll do it for nothing?"

"Don't worry about her, I will settle our differences later."

Scene Two

Kathryn wondered what would happen next, it was turning out to be a very strange evening. She spun around as the door opened to admit Chakotay and Ayala. They walked in together and scanned the room, they seemed relieved when they saw her. She turned around to say something to Tolan and discovered that she was on her own. She let slip a sigh of relief because she knew that she'd had a lucky escape. Tolan was a sociopath with psychotic tendencies which made him an extremely dangerous man.

Chakotay and Ayala brought her a drink over and sat down.

"Where's your admirer?" asked Ayala,

"He had a change of heart and left." Ayala seemed to be upset with her and she had no idea why.

They both looked relieved, "His loss," commented Chakotay.

They chatted for a while then walked back to the ship together. Seska told them to go without her as she'd agreed to work an extra shift.

When they arrived back at the ship, Chakotay asked Kathryn if she would like to join him for a nightcap. As soon as she entered the mess hall, one look at his face was enough to tell her that she was in trouble. Kathryn sat down, took a large swig of her whiskey and waited, it didn't take long.

“Let me give you a hypothetical situation. A member of your crew invites a criminal out for a drink, recklessly putting themselves in danger. This crewman doesn't even take the precaution of informing a member of her crew about her plan.  Fortunately they survive their date with death. What would you have done, as Captain?”

“I would have talked to him/her about being part of a team and the stupidity of playing games with a madman.”

“Why did you do it Kathryn, didn’t you trust us to protect you?”

I was responsible for every single life lost on Voyager, my decisions lead to their deaths. I will not risk anybody’s life to preserve mine.

Chakotay hadn’t realised how guilty she was feeling over the the loss of her crew.

“If you recklessly put your life in danger again, I will keep you in the Brig until we reach the Alpha quadrant.”

Kathryn stood up to leave, “Yes Captain, I understand.”

“Before you run away I would like you to report to the Doctor daily for grief counselling.”

She opened her mouth to argue then decided that he’d actually been quite lenient. She didn’t want to spend an extended time in the Brig.

Kathryn knew that she would have to talk to Seska about their issues, in the morning.

Scene Three

Ayala came into the mess hall while Kathryn was eating a quick breakfast. He grabbed a coffee then left without saying a word to her. She realised that Chakotay wasn’t the only one she’d upset. When she reached the bridge everyone else acted normally apart from Mike. Kathryn knew that she would have to make peace with him as well.

It was the weekend so most of the crew were planning how to enjoy their leisure time. Seska was the only one who had to work which didn’t improve her mood. She knew that Kathryn hadn’t informed Chakotay about the contract on her life or she would be in the brig.

Scene Four

Seska left the ship to walk to the bar, feeling isolated and emotional. Her day was about to get worse. Kathryn Janeway exited the forest carrying a phaser which was aimed straight at her.

"Just shoot me, I don't care. Chakotay will kill me anyway when he finds out that I paid someone to kill you."

Kathryn hadn't expected her to confess so easily.

"Why did you do it? I know that we aren't friends but I've never met you before so how can you hate me that much?"

"Since you arrived on board he doesn't notice me anymore. We had a long term relationship which I didn't want to end."

"Are you talking about the Captain?"

"Who else, I've noticed all the late night discussions you've had and the star gazing."

"I can't believe you think I'm having a relationship with Chakotay. He threatened me with the brig during our last conversation."

"I've seen the way he looks at you, he used to look at me like that."

Kathryn lowered her weapon, "I've been the Captain of a starship. It is an unwritten rule that you do not have a personal relationship with any member of your crew as it compromises your ability to command."

"We're not in Starfleet if you haven't noticed," commented Seska nastily.

"Chakotay was trained by Starfleet and worked as an officer on board Starfleet vessels. Trust me, this is one principle he will stick to."

"Are you going to tell him about the contract?"

"No I'm not but if you try to harm me again I will find you and kill you where you stand."

"Yes Ma’am!" answered Seska respectfully.

Kathryn returned to the ship glad that they had reached an understanding.

Seska continued her walk to the Bar, She couldn’t believe that Janeway had been so weak. In her previous job her superiors would have killed her if she'd shown compassion to an enemy. She would kill Janeway soon because she wanted Chakotay for herself.  Secondly she was the only person on the ship who knew enough about Cardassian politics to discover her secret.

Scene Five

B'Elanna was on her way to meet Tomas. She couldn’t believe that she'd fallen in love with him so quickly. Her Klingon half was disgusted by so much sentimentality. In a couple of weeks there would be enough money to buy the raw materials for the manifold. , Chakotay would leave the planet as soon as they were able to repair the engine. Except B'Elanna didn’t want to go home without Tomas. She had a plan to tell Tomas the truth about the Starship and crew trapped on his planet. She only needed to show him her ridges to prove her story. Afterwards they could meet with Chakotay and ask for permission for Tomas to join the crew. He was intelligent and a decent engineer. It wouldn't take her long to teach him about Warp engines.

She saw Tomas in the distance. B'Elanna was really nervous about telling him. It was a very big secret that she'd kept from him but she had been under orders not to say anything. Tomas ran towards her and picked her up, then he kissed her until she was breathless.

"I prefer that way of saying hello, I think words spoil the mood."

"I'm so excited about spending the whole day with you."

"So am I," said B'Elanna, "But I have something to tell you first. You must promise me not to say a word until I've finished speaking."

The first thing she did was to remove her hat. She put it straight back on when she saw the expression on his face.

"What happened to you, were you injured, are they scars?"

"No Tomas, I'm an alien. We landed on this planet because we needed a part for our engine. Our whole crew has been working on the planet to earn the money for the raw materials to build our manifold."

"I don't understand, are you saying that you come from outer space?"

This wasn’t going as well as B'Elanna imagined it.

"Yes, we came here in a spaceship, my home planet is in another Galaxy, a long way from here."

"How many aliens are on your ship?"

"There is one spaceship with a small crew. We aren't the advance party for an invasion attempt."

He stood up quickly without looking at her,

"I'm sorry B'Elanna, I need to process all this information."

She felt betrayed when she tried to kiss him and he turned away. After he left, she wiped away the tears before anyone from the ship saw her. B'Elanna walked slowly back to the ship. She was trying to work out how to tell Chakotay that she'd revealed their secret to one of the natives.

Rather the wait around feeling guilty, she marched into Chakotay’s office.

Chakotay stopped writing his personal log and smiled at her, “What can I do for you B’Elanna?”

She told him everything that had happened between her and Tomas.

“I thought I could trust him. Even worse, I fell in love with him at first sight. I might be wrong about him perhaps he’ll keep our secret!”

“Nevertheless we will have to move our schedule forward.”

B’Elanna was confused, “What do you mean?”

“Tomorrow night we'll break into the factory and make the manifold with their materials.”

“You want us to steal what we need?  Why couldn’t you have given us permission to do that at the beginning.”

“I thought we’d have time to do it the honest way but your indiscretion changed that. Get Ayala, Hogan, Carlson, O’Donnell and Kathryn in here, we have a raid to organise.”  

Scene Six

Six members of the crew set off the following night to break into the factory. B’Elanna had stolen the keys earlier from a foreman. His job was to open the factory in the morning for the day shift. He shouldn’t even find out they were missing until the following morning.

Everything went according to plan in the factory. Hogan and B’Elanna made the part really quickly using her specifications. They left the money they’d saved on the foreman’s desk so at least they’d paid for some of the materials they used.

They reached the clearing in front of the forest where the Val Jean was hidden.

Hogan told everyone to get down on the floor because he’d seen movement at the edge of the trees.

“Is it someone from the ship or the natives?” whispered Captain Janeway.”

“I believe they are natives Ma’am as they’re carrying antique weapons,” answered Hogan.

“If we split into two groups perhaps we can find our way around the group and meet up again in front of the ship.”

“We could just shoot them,” suggested B’Elanna.

Ayala replied, “How would you feel if Tomas was part of the group?”

Ayala took B’elanna and Hogan and Kathryn was left with O’Donnell and Carlson. Ayala’s group almost made it to the ship until Hogan fell noisily over a tree stump.

“The aliens are trying to escape Captain, do we try to take them alive?”

“Shoot to kill soldier because none of us will be safe until they’re gone.

Kathryn’s group hid themselves behind a bush but the natives were closing in on their position. She made the decision to run to the ship as it was dark. At least some of them might make it back.

As the leader of her group Kathryn was the last one to try make it back. Unfortunately a soldier saw her break cover and aimed his rifle before he could make the shot another gunman shot him. Tolan emerged from his hiding place, blew her a kiss and disappeared.

 

 

.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

MAQUIS

Act Twelve,  Scene 1

The Val Jean was in orbit around the planet Shyamala. They crew heard that they could barter for supplies in their markets as they didn't use currency. The advance team beamed down to the planet. They realised it would be difficult to blend in with the natives as their skin colour was blue.

As soon as they returned to the ship, Chakotay went to talk to Chell.

“I know you don’t normally go to the surface. As none of us have blue skin, this is one planet where you will definitely fit in and we won’t.”

“I’m honoured Captain. Will anyone be coming with me or do I have to do this alone?”

“I was thinking about sending Kathryn Janeway with you, we can disguise her as your slave. She has had extensive training in negotiation and hand-to-hand combat.”

“That would be acceptable, I never believed what Seska said about her. I’ve always found her to be charming and respectful, which isn’t the case with all the members of this crew.”

Chakotay had to talk to Seska again about her relationship with Kathryn Janeway. She wasn’t making any effort to help her settle in, which meant that she'd disobeyed a direct order of his.

Scene 2

He went to the Mess to talk to Kathryn about this assignment. She choked on her coffee when Chakotay told her that she’d be dressed as Chell’s bondservant.”

“I will not wear revealing outfits and I refuse to be tied up. If I am going to a hostile planet I want my hands free and clothes that will not hamper me in a fight.”

“You won’t have to wear provocative clothes but you will have to be tied up, that is one of their laws.”

Kathryn could see that Chakotay was having trouble staying serious.

“If you laugh our deal is off. Good luck trying to recruit Seska or B’Elanna for the job.”

“What sort of provocative clothing would you be prepared to wear?” asked Chakotay trying to stifle his enjoyment of this predicament.

"If you continue this topic of conversation I will shoot to kill.”

“Yes Ma’am.” said Chakotay as he beat a hasty retreat.

Scene 3

Chakotay went to give last minute advice to Chell and Kathryn before they beamed to the surface. When he saw what she was wearing he was speechless. She wore a black dress with thigh high slits on both sides. The outfit was modest yet most of the top buttons were open. It was even sexier because she had a sulky pout. Chakotay couldn't take his eyes off her especially when he noticed that she had bare legs.

"Well I'm glad to see that both of you are getting into character."

Kathryn flirted with him, "Do I look sexy enough to pass inspection?"

He tried look at her appearance objectively, but failed, so he told the truth.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble convincing the slavers that you are desirable."

She took great delight in his discomfort, "Perhaps you should make a bid?"

"This is the only time I've ever regretted having no money!"

"As soon as you purchase the supplies get out of there. We don’t need another planet that we are barred from visiting”

Then he brought the rope from behind his back.

“You’re enjoying this!” said Kathryn through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know what you mean?” answered Chakotay innocently.

As they got ready to beam down, Chakotay gave them some last minute advice.

“Don’t speak unless you have to and Kathryn you must try to appear a little more subservient.”

Kathryn gave him a withering look before she disappeared.

Scene 4

They materialised about a kilometre from the nearest market. The sun was beating down on a desert road. There was sand everywhere the eye could see. Kathryn was already starting to sweat. She used her sleeve to wipe away the sweat trickling down her face. Chakotay thought it would give them an authentic look if they arrived dusty and dirty from their walk. Unfortunately Kathryn was wearing flimsy sandals which made it an uncomfortable walk.

Half way through their marathon walk they heard the sound of horse's hooves behind them. They waited for the cart to catch them up. Luckily Chell convinced the driver to let them sit on the back until they reached the market. They heard the noise of the market before it came into view. It was teeming with cattle, people and carts piled high with produce. The smell was a strange mixture of manure, fruit, spices and perfume.

After they said goodbye to their chauffeur, they headed to the first merchant to buy the staples. Next they haggled for fresh fruit and vegetables. Kathryn was impressed with Chell because he was an expert haggler. Before they reached the dairy food producer a tall, loud, muscular man stopped Chell,

“How much for your slave? I run an establishment for clients who want something unusual. You don’t see many slaves with her skin colour. I’ll give you a good price!

“I’m sorry Sir, she’s not for sale, my wife is very fond of her.”

I’ll give you a better price than the male pink skinned slave who was sold at the auction last market day.”

Kathryn suddenly became interested in the conversation. She whispered in Chell’s ear making it appear that she was shy.

“Do you know who bought the pink skinned slave, we might be able to breed from the pair.”

The large man became excited at this prospect, “If you manage to breed them here is my address. I would like the first pick of the female babies.”

Chell shuddered at the idea of selling babies to this vile creature.

“The slave is now owned by a farmer in the next district. His homestead is about a day’s walk from here.”

“Thank you for your help sir, I have to conclude my business soon,”  said Chell, hoping he would take the hint.

Chell arranged for all the supplies to be delivered to an area near an abandoned homestead.

Scene 5

They made sure that the supplies were safely delivered to the ship. Kathryn wanted to go to the farm where the human slave was taken. She knew it would be hard to convince Chell to disobey Chakotay's orders.

“Why don’t we have a quick look at the condition of the humanoid slave. If he is being treated well then we’ll leave. I couldn’t sleep properly if I left a fellow human be abused and mistreated.”

Chell wasn’t happy, “The Captain’s orders were to return to the ship as soon as our mission ended.”

“You can tell him that I made you do it. He will have no trouble believing that. I’ll accept all the punishments, please!”

Kathryn knew that Chell had a soft spot for women. He found females less aggressive and easier to talk to.

“Okay but remember to tell him that I protested and you forced me to go!"

They continued their master and slave ruse on their walk to the homestead. Kathryn walked five paces behind with her hands tied in front of her. Chell held the other end and kept tugging the rope occasionally to make it look realistic.

It was nearly dark when they arrived at their destination.

“It must be this one, there aren’t any other buildings nearby,” said Chell wearily.

“I know, approach the owner and ask them for a bed for the night. Tell them that I can sleep in a barn or outhouse. I should be able to find the slave and find out if he is being abused.”

“What can we offer as payment?” asked Chell.

Kathryn produced a bag of salt from the bag she was carrying which was scarce on this planet. Chell sighed and walked up to the house. He was sure that Chakotay was going to throw him in the brig when he returned and throw away the key.

“Sir, my horse bolted on my way back to my home. I have a two day walk in front of me, with my slave.”

He pulled the salt from his pocket and handed it to the large male.

“Could you give me a bed for the night and a place for my slave in a barn or outhouse.”

The man looked him up and down, “I suppose so but only for one night, I don’t like strangers. Tell her to go to the barn behind the house. My slave sleeps there, they can share the food between them.”

Scene 6

After Chell untied her hands, Kathryn tried to find the barn. This was difficult because there weren't any lights.  She found a door and pushed gently. The door creaked open as it was hanging on one hinge.

“Hello, is there anyone there?” shouted Kathryn to show that she was friendly.

There was a rustling noise not far away from where she was standing. She walked over noisily so she didn’t startle the occupant. There was a nest of straw and old rags. Kathryn knelt down and lifted some of the old rags with great care. The whole nest moved and a person emerged from the straw. The first thing she saw was dirty, tangled, blonde hair. Then a thin face ingrained with grime, bruises and dried blood. The man tried to sit up slowly, she could tell he was in a great deal of pain. He blinked, trying to focus on her face,

“Captain Janeway is that you?”

Kathryn found some water, soaked one of the rags and wiped away some of the smut. She felt faint, in front of her was a battered and broken Tom Paris.

“Tom, I thought everybody was dead. How did you manage to escape?”

She could barely hear him because his lips were swollen. He had been hit in the mouth so hard that the swelling had split.

“I was right by an escape pod when we were hit. I managed to eject it just before the ship exploded.”

“Do you know if anybody else survived?”

“I’m sorry Captain, it was chaotic. I didn’t see any other escape pods when I landed on the Ocampa homeworld.”

She could see that he was struggling, “Try to get some sleep and I’ll plan our escape.”

He curled up in a ball again and fell asleep quickly after Kathryn started to rub his back. She could feel the scars through his thin shirt, he had been flogged recently.

She knew they had to escape soon because the brutal farmer would start work as soon as the sun rose. By that time she had to make sure that they were long gone. In his appalling state he wouldn’t be able to walk so she had to find some transport.

She went out the door and looked around the yard. She spotted a stable and it seemed to have an occupant. The horse was enormous, he would be capable of carrying two people easily. She slid into the stall and put the saddle and bridle on the horse. She was thankful that her grandfather had taught her these skills. Kathryn lead the horse over to the barn and gave him some feed so he wouldn’t make a noise. Next she went to find Chell so they could get out of there quickly. Luckily the house only had one storey which meant she didn’t have to climb anything. Chell had left his window open so Kathryn leaned in and woke him up.

“Chell we’ve got to go, hurry up because things might start to get interesting.”

Chell opened an eye and groaned, “I knew you were going to be trouble the moment I saw you in Chakotay’s arms.”

He was still dressed, all he had to do was grab his bag. He clambered out of the window and followed Kathryn to the barn.

“We are taking the slave with us. Help me to get him on the horse.”

Chell was terrified, “You’re stealing his horse and slave he’s going to kill us. I want the words, don’t ever listen to a beautiful woman, on my grave pod.”

Kathryn stifled a laugh and mounted the horse. She sat with Tom lying over the front of the horse and Chell mounted behind her. She urged the horse into a slow trot. They thought that they’d escaped easily until they heard the commotion behind them. The horse nearly bolted when the first gun was fired. Kathryn dug her knee into the horse’s flank to encourage it to gallop. Finally the huge animal understood what she wanted and started to increase its pace. She told Chell to crouch lower while she struggled to hold Tom’s inert body in place. The next bullet hit Kathryn in the arm. She held the reins in one hand. She was grateful for the shock as the bullet wound didn't hurt so much. The next sound she heard  chilled her to the bone - dogs. They started to howl which meant that they had found the scent.  

Kathryn kept pushing the horse until She could just about see the rendezvous for the beam out. If only she had Voyager's resources they could have transported to the ship from here. The Val Jean didn't have the same range. As soon as she got within range she asked the ship for an emergency beam out.

"Chakotay we're coming in under fire, with wounded," She shouted.

Just before she transported to the ship She remembered that Tom had been a member of this crew. Since his arrest they believed that he’d  betrayed them to the Federation. Chakotay had a difficult relationship with Tom when they were fighting on the same side.

When they appeared on the ship she was hoping that Chakotay wouldn't recognise Tom. When she saw Chakotay's face she realised her prayer hadn't been answered.

He glared at her and pointed towards his office.

"I want an explanation now!"

Kathryn started to explain then she felt dizzy and everything went black . Chakotay rushed around to help her. When he tried to help her to stand he discovered that she was bleeding heavily from a bullet wound to the shoulder.

"You are the most aggravating, stubborn woman I have ever had the misfortune to meet." He picked her up in his arms and took her to sickbay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

MAQUIS Act 13

Scene 1

Tom opened one eye then shut it again to avoid the bright light shining above him. He turned onto his side to avoid the glare. Captain Janeway was lying unconscious on the adjacent bed. Was he back on Voyager? The last thing he could remember was his new owner beating him. At the time he hoped it would kill him and put him out of his misery.

His kazon owner had been brutal but at least he had to have a reason to punish him. The farmer struck him whenever he was in a bad mood which seemed to be all the time. The day before his owner had been drinking all day which hadn't improved his temper. Tom had forgotten to feed the cattle because he was tired and weak due to starvation. When the farmer found out, he went to the barn to find his whip. Then he pulled Tom from his nest and started to flog him. He stopped when he didn’t have the energy to lift his arm. Tom knew he should 'play dead' but he couldn’t stop his smart mouth getting him into trouble again. The comment, is that all you've got, earned him a beating until he couldn't say another word.

"Hello, it’s nice of you to join us Mr Paris. Try not to move. You have extensive injuries which I am still working on."

Doc, where am I? I can't be on board Voyager because I watched it explode."

"This is the Val Jean Mr Paris."

"Oh great, I'm sure my former crew will be pleased to see me again. There will be a queue of volunteers to finish the job my former owner started."

The Doctor loaded a hypospray, "Just relax nobody is going to hurt you in my sickbay. This should help you to sleep while I try to repair some more of the damage inflicted on your body."

Tom closed his eyes and drifted off. The Doctor had to use high levels of morphine to spare Tom Paris some of the pain of his injuries. Without painkillers he would go into shock. The Doctor was determined not to lose his patient.

The Doctor finished sterilising his instruments for the operation. He turned around when he heard Captain Janeway start to regain consciousness.

"You had a busy day yesterday. The Captain told me to alert him as soon as you were awake. I think I’ll delay the news for a few more minutes so you can compose yourself."

"Did Tom survive? I wasn't sure whether the journey was going to save him or put him out of his misery."

"I can answer most of your questions Captain but you'll have to slow down."

"Mr Paris is right next to you, I'm afraid he is going to need treatment for months not days."

"Did my rescue make things worse? "Should I have left him where he was?"

"Definitely not, he would have died from his injuries if you hadn't managed to get him back to the ship."

She stood up and looked down at her her dress which in tatters and filthy.

"Has Chakotay calmed down yet?"

The Doctor shook his head, “I don’t think so Captain.”

“I’ll wash and change my clothes first then I’ll take the bull by the horns and ask to see him now.”

Scene 2

Kathryn knocked at Chakotay’s door, she was hoping that he wasn’t in.

“Don’t stand on ceremony, come in.” shouted Chakotay.

Kathryn stuck her head in the door, “If you’re busy I can come back later.”

“I don’t think so, take a seat and I’ll be with you in a few minutes.”

Kathryn stifled a smile, he was employing psychological techniques to control the situation.

Chakotay put the computer pad down, “You disobeyed my direct order. Added to that you encouraged another member of my crew to follow your lead. When you rescued Tom Paris you failed to ask me if he could join the crew. I should have been given the option to refuse your request.”

“He would have died if we had left him where he was. Even the Doctor believes that he wouldn’t have survived.”

“I understand your decision only it wasn’t yours to make.”

Kathryn knew what was coming, she hadn't left him any other option. She would have done exactly the same if their roles were reversed

“A week in the Brig will give you time to think about your change in status. I need to be able to rely on my Second to support my decisions not race off on hair-brained rescues. Bendera is waiting outside to  take you to your new accommodation.

Scene 3

The Brig only had one cell which was quite cramped. Bendera escorted her there and raised the forcefield. Then he marched off without saying a word.

She lay on the bed, angry with herself. She knew that she should have returned to the ship to discuss the situation with Chakotay. She wasn’t sure that he would have rescued Tom because the Maquis crew believed that he was a traitor. She knew that she'd have to force his hand.

Kathryn heard footsteps and hoped that it wasn't Seska or B’Elanna coming to gloat.

Ann walked in carrying some of Kathryn’s books; a change of clothes and some writing pads. Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief.

“I thought you would need some distractions during your week.”

“You are a life saver, I’ve only been here for an hour and I’m already stir crazy.”

Ann laughed, “I thought that Seska or B’Elanna would be the first one in the Brig not you!”

“I’d like to say that Chakotay was being unfair but I deserved this punishment. In fact he’s been quite lenient I should have served longer.”

“What made you do it? You didn’t know who it was Tom Paris before you visited the farm.”

“Chakotay could have abandoned me on a planet all by myself. I could have been enslaved, at the mercy of whoever paid the highest price. I couldn’t leave another human to starve and get beaten without trying to help them.”

“I understand why you did it now. Unfortunately the Captain had to look at your actions from his perspective.”

“Are you going to get into trouble for bringing me my stuff?”

“Chakotay told me to do it.He said that you needed something to occupy yourself. He wanted me to tell you that the devil makes work for idle hands.”

Kathryn laughed, “Poor man, he must be regretting his decision to save me.”

Scene 4

Tom opened his eyes again and managed to keep them open despite the light.

“I see that you’re in the land of the living Mr Paris. Your operation was successful but don’t move around too much because I have more work to do.”

Chakotay stood in the doorway staring at Tom Paris.

“You’re creeping me out Chakotay. Either punch me or give me a kiss.”

“We’ll have a conversation when you’ve recovered. The Doctor has informed me that you are suffering from malnutrition. You will need to gain weight before he can perform the remaining surgeries you need.”

"I hear you sent Captain Janeway to the Brig for saving me - nice work!”

“I don’t need to take advice on how to manage my crew from a traitor and convict. Make sure that you stay in sick bay, I don’t want you wandering around the ship.”

“Don’t worry I’ll leave the ship as soon as I recover. I wouldn’t want to outstay my welcome.”

Scene 5

It was day six of her incarceration. Kathryn was trying to concentrate on her book but her mind was elsewhere. She wanted to know how Tom was doing but there was no way to contact the Doctor from the Brig.

“How the mighty have fallen. I didn’t think that Chakotay would lose interest in you this quickly.”

Kathryn groaned, it was bad enough to be locked up in the brig without having to listen to Seska’s nonsense.

“I told him to leave you on the next inhabited planet but he wouldn’t listen. You surpassed yourself bringing Tom Paris back on board. They were at each others throat for the whole time Paris was on the ship.”

“I disobeyed orders so I deserved to be punished. I would have done exactly the same thing.”

“You thought you would get away with it because he likes you. Chakotay is fickle he changes his favourite quite often.”

“I’ve told you before, I’m not interested in him in that way - he’s the boss.”

Seska laughed, “I’ve heard that before. Enjoy your remaining stay here, at least you are safe until you leave.”

Then she left, still laughing at her own wit. The fact that Chakotay had tired of Janeway already was excellent news.

Scene 6

Kathryn was getting ready to sleep when she heard footsteps in the corridor outside the Brig. she hoped that Seska hadn't returned. Ayala walked in carrying a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

“I thought we could drink to your last night in the Brig.”

“What a marvellous idea, could you lower the forcefield?”

“Sorry Kathryn, Chakotay has warned the crew not to release you until tomorrow.”

You will have to pass my glass through the food hatch.”

They sat side by side on the floor with only the force field between them.

“Thank you Mike, I’ve had enough time on my own to last a lifetime.”

“When Tom Paris was part of the crew, his attitude upset a lot of people. Most of us were fighting to force the Cardassians to leave our planets. He signed on for whoever would pay his bar bill."

“My first meeting with Tom was at the penal colony in New Zealand. He surprised me. I thought he would be brash and unapologetic about his chequered past. I found an intelligent thoughtful man who used humour to cover his insecurity.”

“He wasn’t on board long enough for any of us to get to know him properly. Just after his first mission he was captured. Starfleet raided our base of operations forty-eight hour after that. That was too much of a coincidence.”

“Tuvok, my chief of security, infiltrated your cell to spy on you. He sent us information about all your operations including the location of your base.”

“Are you going to behave yourself or continue to give Chakotay a giant headache?”

“It's hard to switch from the Captain of a Starfleet vessel to one of the crew. I didn't realise that my rank prevented me from being impetuous. If I had tried the same stunt on Voyager I would have been court-martialed.”

“Let’s make a toast to your last night in the Brig!”

They pretended to touch glasses then started to giggle at the ludicrous situation.

Chakotay was standing outside the Brig, hidden from view. He had intended to talk to Kathryn and make sure there was no hard feelings. Obviously Mike had the same idea. He couldn’t help feeling envious of their easy relationship. He really liked her but he couldn’t take advantage of his position. Look how well it had turned out with Seska. She was still trying to kill anybody he smiled at. He returned to his bunk to get an early night.

Scene 7

Kathryn was released from the Brig the following morning. She went straight to the Bridge for her shift. When Chakotay appeared she walked over to him and shook his hand to show there was no hard feelings. B'Elanna was impressed with the gesture, it showed a lot of class.

Unfortunately the replicators on board had malfunctioned due to overuse. Chakotay's order was to look for a planet where they could barter for their food supplies.

At the end of the shift B'Elanna found a planet which appeared to be suitable. "Chakotay, I can’t break through the upper atmosphere to scan this planet effectively."

“I'll try to boost the signal. If that's not enough you can put us into orbit around the planet and we'll investigate.”

They approached the planet and went into synchronous orbit. B’Elanna still couldn’t scan the planet due to the interference. Although she could confirm that there were faint life signs and it had a similar atmosphere to Earth.

“We can’t transport anybody through the electromagnetic interference or use the shuttle safely. We’ll have to land the ship in the morning to scan from the ground.”

Scene 8

As soon as her shift finished Kathryn went straight to Sick Bay to see how Tom was getting on. He was asleep when she arrived.

“How is he recovering Doctor?”

“As well as can be expected Captain. He is in extremely poor health due to abuse and starvation. I have repaired the worst injuries but he will have to gain weight before I can complete his treatment.”

Tom woke up and smiled at the Captain. He was the ghost of the man she visited at the Federation Penal Colony in New Zealand. His emaciation was obvious when he didn't have the strength to stand up. She helped him back into bed.

“Lie down Tom or you’ll undo the Doctor’s good work.”

“I am sorry to have caused you all this trouble Captain Janeway. I understand you’ve just spent a week in the Brig on my behalf.”

“Don’t worry Tom, I can get into trouble all by myself.” Tom grinned, he liked the rebellious side of Captain Janeway.

She reached across him to change his water jug and he flinched. She didn’t say a word and pretended that she hadn’t seen it. Kathryn felt heart sick. She realised the mental scars would take longer to heal than the physical injuries.

“I’ll have to leave now as the Doctor is giving me subtle hints. I’ll visit you tomorrow if our away mission has finished.”

He smiled at her and for a moment she could see the old Tom Paris.

“Good night Tom.”

Scene 10      

At the start of the day shift Chakotay took the helm to land the ship. He told the crew to brace themselves because it was going to be a bumpy ride. The ship started to shudder as they started to descend. As they continued the shuddering turned to violent shaking

"It's going to get worse. If we don't break through the atmosphere soon we will be torn apart. Everyone brace for impact."

The crew were holding onto anything that was bolted to the ship. The walls began to groan loudly. It was deafening just before they broke through. Chakotay managed to land then gave them a few minutes to compose themselves.

"Ayala, Bendara, B'Elanna and Kathryn you're with me. Hogan take over the scanner and warn us if someone is approaching us on the ground"

The transported to an enclosed field. They fanned out using the scanners to look for life signs or evidence of a settlement.

It was a beautiful day on the planet. There was a blue, cloudless sky with bright, warm sunshine.

Kathryn turned her face up to the sun and basked in the sunshine. Chakotay smiled at her obvious enjoyment of the clement weather. He took a big, deep breath of fresh air. They knew that they wouldn't reach the Alpha quadrant for many years and not all of them would make it.

B'Elanna was at the opposite end of the field, She started waving excitedly. When they caught up with her it was obvious that she had found something special.

"My tricorder has detected traces of a metal used on Earth for manufacture. I can't get an exact reading because this metal is extremely old,

Chakotay could understand her excitement however they had a job to do.

"I'm afraid we're not archaeologists, we need to find essential supplies"

"If we have any time left, can we look for it?"

B’Elanna hardly ever made personal requests and she was really excited about her discovery.

“If we have the time you can look for your mysterious metal.”

Kathryn called him over, “Chakotay I think I’ve found a settlement. There are multiple life signs in this direction.”

“Chakotay there are twelve life signs heading in your direction,” reported Hogan

“Thank you, get ready for our return under fire,” ordered Chakotay.

Chakotay spoke to the others, “We could retreat or meet the natives and try to explain our presence here?

“We could put our weapons away and hold up our hands to show them that we mean no harm.  Perhaps they will allow us to trade for our supplies,” suggested Kathryn.

“I hope that putting your hands in the air is a gesture of surrender not a challenge here,” joked Chakotay. “We’ll try it your way.”

The landing party walked in the direction of the life signs. Twelve humanoids shapes were walking across the field in front of them. All of them were wearing suits of white armour and helmets which obscured their features. Their weapons resembled Romulan disruptor rifles.

“I’m glad we decided not to challenge them. Their weapons would have destroyed us easily. How did they get hold of Romulan weapons in the Delta Quadrant?”

As the natives entered the field the Val Jean crew placed their weapons on the ground then took one step back.

The leading alien figure took off his helmet, “You’re human not Briori!”

My next chapter tells the story of the 37 Rebellion and it will be completed soon.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my stories. I love reading the reviews.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    

  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

    

**  
  
  
  
  
**


	13. The Rebellion of the 37s and Act 13 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have written a stand alone story about the Rebellion of the 37s and finished Act 13 of Maquis, I hope you like it X

The Rebellion - Day 1

 

Alexa Earhart opened her eyes as the first alarm had gone off signalling the slaves that it was time to get up. Her stomach rumbled all the time because she never had enough food. Every slave was forced to do heavy manual work all day. The Briori only fed them three bowls of thin watery gruel with three tiny, grey pieces of bread every day.

Her best friend Jax woke up but went straight back to sleep when the alarm stopped. They were both orphans as their parents were executed by the Briori for planning to escape. The guards used a strong deterrent to maintain order because there were so many slaves.

Alexa started to poke Jax to make him get up, “Get up, get up, get up, get up.”

“All right you don't have to be so physical,” he pointed at one of the Briori guards, “They do it much better than you.”

“Stop moaning, if we don’t get in the food line there will be nothing left and your stomach will eat itself.”

“Good point,” Jax grabbed his bowl and ran to the line.

He held Alexa’s place until she got there. Jax was one of the strongest because he ate everything he was given so nobody argued with him. After they choked down the gruel for breakfast, the guards escorted them to their work areas.

“I’ll see you tonight, don’t start any trouble without me,” shouted Jax.

A guard gave him a smack on the head for talking. Alexa hoped Jax wasn’t in one of his moods because that wouldn’t be the last beating he’d get.

Alexa reached her workstation. She grabbed her hammer and started to break the rocks into little pieces. The younger children sifted through the rubble. They sorted the ore into a mine cart and  the waste rock into buckets.

When the alarm sounded for dinner Alexa slumped to the floor. The Briori guard passed out the bowls and slopped a lumpy grey liquid into it. One of the other slaves walked past their gang and dropped a note into her lap. She waited until the guard turned away to read it.

“There will be a meeting tonight, during the guard's handover. We only have fifteen minutes so don't be late. Only come if you are ready to get up off your knees and fight.”

Alexa looked around nervously to make sure the guard hadn't seen her. She never forgot the last time she saw her mother.

The guards came to get her before work started. Two of them pulled her mother out of their shelter by her hair. Her mama picked her up and hugged her until the Briori guard became impatient and separated them. Her mama didn’t stop fighting as the guards dragged her away. That was the last time she saw her. She found out later that her mama and Jax's father had been planning to escape for months. One of their comrades got cold feet at the last minute and confessed everything to his guard. The Briori guard took every rebel to the surface and shot them immediately. Their bodies were reduced to dust and scorch marks - justice was swift in the Briori mines.

Alexa was scared yet she would go to the meeting. Her mother died because she wanted a better life for daughter. She was adamant that she wouldn't let her mother's sacrifice be in vain.

When the last alarm sounded the guards escorted the slaves back to their living area. The Briori made them live underground as it was more efficient to keep them closer to their work. Alexa and Jax  made their own shelter with a dirty sheet and some branches blown into the mine during a storm. As soon as Jax returned She told him about the meeting.

“Wow finally, I knew there would be an uprising soon. Everyone is wound up and I’ve seen more fights this week than I can ever remember.”

“Calm down Jax or the guards will know that we’re planning something. Our uprising will be over before it’s begun.”

“I wish Dad had lived to see us fight for our freedom.”

They kept to their normal routine so the guards wouldn’t get suspicious. Jax kept talking until Alexa told him to quieten down before the guards dragged him off to the hole. They crawled out of their shelter, to head to the meeting area giving themselves five minutes. A tall man with long grey hair and a untidy beard stood on an upturned bucket to make himself heard.

“I know we haven’t got long. In two days time, I will break into the Commandant’s alcove at night and sound the alarm. During the chaos we must overthrow the guards and take over the mine. I’m sure that you would rather die fighting for your freedom than starved and abused by these aliens”

“We will need weapons to defend ourselves,” shouted Jax.

“Try to find pieces of flint to sharpen into spear heads. We will provide the shafts.”

One of the lookouts signalled that the guards were returning so they all raced back to their shelters.

The Rebellion - Day 2

When the morning alarm sounded Jax was the first one up. He was so excited that he was jumping around and singing.

“Shut up Jax, you’ll get us all killed. Try to act as sleepy as normal or we will be the ones executed on the surface.”

He stood still but he couldn't stifle the big grin on his face, “I’m sorry Lexi but I can’t help it. I can’t wait to get out of this mine and start living a free and happy life.”

“Let’s get some food or you won’t have the energy to fight the guards.”

“Why do you have to be so sensible all the time?”

“One of us has to be, we can’t all be like you. We have to stay alive to enjoy our freedom.”

He gave her a big hug and a kiss before they headed to the breakfast queue. Jax left whistling which earned him another cuff around the head from the guards.

Alexa had been in love with Jax for as long as she could remember. Of course he didn't know. Jax treated her like a little kid not a grown woman. She was pathetically grateful for any attention he gave her

At the first break Alexa received another note delivered in the same way.

“There will be a bundle of sticks waiting for you by your shelter with some makeshift twine. Make your weapons tonight because the uprising will start at twelve tomorrow night.”

Alexa wasn't excited yet because she knew things could still go wrong. After the end of the day she collected the branches to use as the shafts for the spears. She started to strip them of all the leaves. Jax rushed through the door and emptied his pockets spilling small pieces of flint all over the floor.

"Don't blame me when you cut your feet on them in the morning."She scooped them up in a pile while she was talking to him.

"You're always looking at the negative side of things Lexi - relax."

"We haven’t got time to relax. We have to make these spears now otherwise we’ll have nothing to defend ourselves with."

"Where are we going to keep them once they’re finished?"asked Jax.

"The Rebels have already thought of that.They want one of us to distribute them tonight. Everyone needs to attach them to the inside of their trousers before tomorrow."

"That's a terrible plan, what are we going to do if one of us gets searched?"

"Just hope that doesn't happen. Try not to annoy the guards today as you won’t be able to escape if they beat you."

"Promise me Lexi that if anything happens to me you will escape with the others. I'll come back to haunt you for the rest of your life if you don't."

"If we can't escape together, I'm not going," She stated firmly. Let's finish making these weapons so we can get some sleep before our escape tomorrow."

Alexa fell into bed exhausted after making an impressive amount of spears. Jax wasn’t tired so he said he’d deliver them to the slaves.

The Rebellion - Day 3

When Alexa woke up her first thought was that something was wrong. Then she realised that Jax wasn’t there. She stuck her head out of the shelter and looked everywhere she could think of.

She asked all the slaves who slept nearby, "Have you seen Jax I didn't hear him get up this morning?"

"Hasn't anyone told you, he was taken by the guards last night. After he refused to obey an order they searched him and found one of the spears. Luckily he'd already given out the other ones. He took full responsibility for it and told them he'd planned to escape alone."

"Where are they keeping him?"asked Alexa feeling unwell.

"He was taken to the isolation hole but they are letting him out to work because he's one of their best workers."

The line was starting to form for the morning slop. Alexa didn’t feel like eating but she went to stand in line anyway. Now she had to rescue Jax before they escaped. She would rather die than leave him here. She choked down the gruel and joined the line for work.

"Lexi are you okay, I'm really sorry about Jax."

She nodded to everyone who spoke to her but couldn't trust herself to reply. Luckily she had to concentrate on her work or she could lose a foot or worse severely injure one of the children. At the midday break she left her work gang to find Jax even though she knew if they found her she would join him in the hole. When she saw him she stifled a cry.

"What did they do to you, I told you your smart mouth would get you into trouble,"

His face was so swollen that all you could see were the slits where his eyes should be. They left his arms and legs alone so he could still wield a pickaxe.

"Lexi don't worry about me get out of here tonight and I will join you when I can."

They both knew he was lying. She kissed him and ran back to her station.

The guards should have noticed how tense and excited the slaves were when they finished work. Alexa returned to their shelter and put three things into her pocket.  There were two photographs of their parents and her mother's locket. Finally she lay down for a few hours to conserve her energy.

When the alarm sounded she woke up with a start, grabbed her spear and rushed to the hole. She saw one of the guards running towards her so she flattened herself against rocks. There was one Briori soldier left guarding the hole while the other one had gone to find out what had gone wrong.

She knew she had one chance to deal with him. Alexa grasped her spear tightly while she summoned up the courage to kill the guard. She knew that Jax would be die if she left him here. The guard stood with his back to her. Alexa threw the spear straight at him. When he was lying on the floor she rammed the spear right through him. She stared at his twitching  body to check whether he was dead and vomited on the ground.

"What's happening, Alexa if you've come to rescue me I'm going to be really mad with you."

She finished vomiting and stuck her head over the edge of the cell grinning.

"I told you that we have to escape together or not at all."

She took a device off the guards body, pointed it at the hole and waited for the rungs to appear. Jax climbed up slowly because he couldn’t allow himself to fall. When he reached the surface he grabbed the gun and looped it over his shoulder. Then he took Alexa’s hand and raced to the exit. The exit tunnel was narrow so Jax pushed Alexa in front of him. They were almost there when Jax heard shouting behind him. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down to find a hole in his chest. Before he collapsed he threw the gun to Alexa.

“Lexi, I’ve been hit, don’t turn back you must survive.”

Alexa felt her heart break but she did as she was told, she grabbed the gun and opened fire. She killed all  the guards that came after them. The tears were rolling down her face as she left the mine to emerge into the sunlight. She walked over to the other survivors who were also crying and hugging each other.

Maquis Act 13 Continued

One of Alexa’s descendants was in the group who came to meet Chakotay and his landing party.

Scene 1

“Now we know that you’re not Briori, you are most welcome. If you come with us we can show you our homes.”

"Thank you, we need to barter for some essential supplies, would that be possible?”

“No problem, we will supply you with whatever you need. We are desperate for information about Earth. Our ancestors were abducted from Earth over four hundred years ago. They didn’t leave a written history. Obviously they had more things to worry about than writing about their home.”

"We will gladly give you some books and photographs of Earth in exchange for the supplies."

“I am Tom Noone, the leader of our growing community. After a brief tour of our city, we would like to invite you and your crew to a banquet in celebration of your visit. After all, we are distant relatives.”

“We would be delighted to join you. I’m sure my crew will be grateful to eat decent food. Battle rations can be a little boring over a long journey.”

There was space in the truck for two people so Chakotay sent Bendera, Ayala and B’Elanna back to the ship. He  took Kathryn with him to tour the city because of her training in diplomacy and making first contact.

The city was impressive. There were neat clapboard buildings, simple but well constructed. The roads were clean and well laid out. All the citizens were busy and most of them seemed to be happy. There was a thriving market with plenty of fresh produce. Chakotay thought it resembled an American city in the nineteen-thirties.

The arrival of strangers caused quite a commotion. The arrival of the crew of the Val Jean was their first contact with other other humans.

Scene 2

They returned  Kathryn and Chakotay to their ship after their tour. The Mayor made arrangements to meet them later in front of the City Hall. The crew were grateful to get off the ship and eat proper food for once. For the rest of the day the crew of the Val Jean got ready for the banquet in their honour.

Kathryn found a dress that wasn’t too creased and applied some makeup which she borrowed from Ann. Just before they left the ship, Ann pulled her to one side.

“Kathryn I have a secret to tell you, I’m pregnant.”

“That’s fantastic congratulations to you and Gerron?”

“Of course it’s Gerron’s baby, we both wanted you to know first.”

“When are you going to tell the others?”

“We thought the banquet tonight would provide the ideal opportunity.”

“Right, I won’t say a thing to anyone, promised Kathryn.

Scene 3

When the crew from the Val Jean reached the town square they were greeted with a round of applause. There were tables groaning with food with long benches to sit on. The people moved aside to let the crew sit between them to eat.

At the end of the feast the Mayor stood up to give a speech.

“I would like to welcome our honoured guests from our home world. This brave crew was abducted by an alien entity and abandoned in this quadrant. I believe that we have more in common with these brave people than our common ancestry. In this spirit I would like to offer them a home and employment with us if they would like to stay with us.”

Chakotay and Kathryn scanned the faces of the crew to see if anyone looked interested. On their way back to the ship Chakotay caught up with Kathryn to ask her for advice.

“What should I do? We only have a small crew and there is strength in numbers.”

“This journey may last for the majority of our lifetimes. I think you have to give them the choice,” she was thinking of Ann and her news.”

“Do you feel tempted to stay?” asked Chakotay who was unsure that he could cope if she said yes.

She smiled at him, “I’ve been in space for the majority of my adult life - I’m a space gypsy. I have a duty to tell all the relatives of my crew, face to face, that they died defending the weak and vulnerable. They were courageous and brave right to the end.”

Chakotay hugged her in a gesture of support.

Scene 4

Ann and Gerron were waiting to speak to Chakotay when he returned.

“Come in and sit down, I think I know why you’re here.”

Ann spoke first, “I am pregnant Captain and we want our child to grow up in the sun, playing in the fresh air and safe. I don’t want the baby to be born and raised in space.”

Gerron continued because Ann was getting upset, “They have offered us a house with some land and a job. We have to take this opportunity Captain, for the baby’s sake.”

Chakotay stood up and hugged both of them, “You don’t have to explain anything to me. Of course you want a better future for your little one. We will miss both of you.”

Scene 5

Chakotay held an impromptu meeting with the whole crew after his chat with Ann and Gerron.

“The Mayor has offered any of the crew who want to stay on the planet a home and employment. I understand that you didn’t sign up for this journey. So I wouldn’t blame any of you for choosing to live and work on this planet. I will be leaving tomorrow morning. If you want to stay, pack up your personal possessions and be ready to disembark at 0900 hours.

Kathryn spent the rest of her evening helping Ann to pack up all her belongings. Ann was really happy about her pregnancy and her new life with Gerron. Still she would miss some of the crew, especially her best friend Kathryn.

“If the baby is a girl then we are going to call her Kathryn. We thought about naming our baby Chakotay if it was a boy but we thought it would be a little exotic for this planet.”

Kathryn laughed before she could start to cry again, “I am honoured that you'll name your baby after me.”

When everything was packed, it was quite late so Ann went to bed as the baby was making her tired.

In the morning everyone was waiting to say goodbye to Ann and Gerron. There were a lot of tears and hugs then Gerron picked up their bags and they walked towards their new home.

Chakotay was really glad that the rest of the crew decided to stay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

MAQUIS

Act 14 - Scene 1

Chakotay, Ayala, Kathryn and B'Elanna were sitting around the table in the Mess. Chakotay had called a meeting to discuss the recruitment of new crew members as Gerron and Ann's departure had left them short handed.

B'Elanna was blunt as usual, "How are we going to persuade people to join us? Our journey will take a lifetime to complete. I doubt that people in this quadrant have ever heard of Earth. Oh and then there is the danger of being a small fish in a pond of much bigger fishes who all want to eat you.”

Ayala laughed, “Phrased like that I think I’ll jump ship when we land on the next inhabited planet.”

"I can smell smoke,” warned Kathryn."

There were thin trails of Smoke starting to seep under the door. B'Elanna leapt to her feet, knocked her chair backwards and raced out of the door.

"B'Elanna, what's wrong?" shouted Chakotay.

Everyone else ran after her to see if they could help. When they reached the engine room, B'Elanna walked out with soot all over her face and a nasty burn on her hand.

"We aren't dead in the water yet but you have to land on the next planet. The engine needs a major repair and I haven't got any of the tools to do it. I hope there is a planet nearby with a high-tech civilization or the ship will be staying where it is.

Scene 2

They found a suitable planet and managed to land while they still had the power. They touched down not far from a large, busy city filled with tall skyscrapers. There was a diverse mix of races so the crew didn't stick out too much. Chakotay and Ayala visited the bars, markets and transport hubs to post advertisements for passengers.

A local gave them a tip. He told them that the fares which paid cash went to a particular bar in the city to talk to the Captain's face to face. As soon as they arrived at the bar Ayala ordered the drinks while Chakotay went to find a table. They were chatting when a beautiful woman interrupted them.

"Excuse me Captain, my name is Astra. I would like to reserve passage on your ship for myself and my ward. We wish to travel to Sheng Dian, which is the fifth planet in this star system."

Chakotay looked up at her and smiled, "Sit down and we'll discuss terms. I'm afraid we won't be leaving yet until we take on a few more passengers."

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear Captain. I would be willing to pay you for exclusive passage on your ship. My ward is special and needs peace and quiet."

Chakotay quoted a price which was three times dearer than the normal fares on that planet.

"That will be acceptable Captain." she reached into her bag and drew out a small drawstring purse filled with local currency.  She pushed it over the table to him.

After he counted the money Chakotay couldn't believe their luck. With this currency they could buy the tools and have enough left to buy some essential supplies.

"When would you like to leave ?"

"As soon as possible Captain. I will collect my ward and meet you back at the ship."

Later that day Chakotay saw Astra walking towards the ship with a small figure dressed in a cloak and hood. When she saw that the ship was ready to leave, Astra grabbed the child's hand and started to run.

He decided to take off as soon as their guests settled into their rooms. It was obvious that they needed to leave in a hurry.

Scene 3

They were preparing to leave when they heard the sound of an officer giving loud orders to his men.

Chakotay looked outside to find the ship surrounded by a battalion of armed soldiers.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

"I'll take Kathryn and we'll try to find out what is going on?" said Ayala.

They walked down the gangway with their arms raised. The officer in charge marched over to them as soon as they set foot on the ground.

"Sir, Ma'am, we have orders to search your vessel for two dangerous fugitives. Although one of them is a child, he is deadly. His bodyguard has already killed two of my scouts by herself."

Ayala spoke first, "I'm sorry, I haven't seen anybody who matches your description. We will definitely keep a lookout and inform you straight away when we return."

He turned around to return to the ship. The Officer in charge nodded to two of his men who grabbed Ayala and put him in handcuffs. Their mistake was to ignore Kathryn. She hit the first soldier, who tried to grab her, with a roundhouse kick which sent him flying. She smashed the next man in the nose with her elbow. It took four soldiers to restrain her on the ground. Ayala grinned, which earned him a punch in the mouth. They were a little embarrassed about their struggle to subdue a woman.

The Officer ordered four of his men to pick Kathryn up and carry her into the ship. He pushed Ayala in front of him and prodded him with his gun to keep him moving.

The soldiers dumped Kathryn on the floor in front of Chakotay.

“Captain, we have orders to search your ship for enemies of our state. We will not harm your crew as long as they don’t interfere with our search.”  

Chakotay ordered his crew not to fight because there were too many of them. After they left, he expected the shouting to start when they discovered their passengers. He helped Ayala to untie Kathryn.

“It took four of those cowards to tie me up. How dare they restrain me like an animal.”

“Calm down Kathryn. Think about what we are going to say when they discover our passengers?”

“Captain our passengers are hiding in the sickbay. The Doctor is going to hold them off for as long as possible” whispered Hogan

“Keep me informed,” ordered Chakotay.

“What are you going to do?” We don’t know anything about these people so why should we risk ourselves to protect them?” asked Seska.

“You’re all heart Seska. We’ll hand over a small child and a tiny woman to be executed - you may not have a conscience but I do!” snapped B’Elanna.

The room went quiet when the commanding officer returned.

“I apologise for any inconvenience Captain. I’m sure you understand that we’ve got a job to do. We’ll get out of your way as soon as possible. Have a safe journey!”

Everyone stared at each other in disbelief!

“Let’s get as far away from the planet as we can then we’ll try to solve this mystery,” ordered Chakotay.

The crew prepared to leave the planet for the second time. Thankfully there were no incidents - this time.

Scene 4

The Doctor helped Astra out of the locker then lifted her charge out afterwards.

“I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes,” exclaimed the Doctor. “They looked straight at you. How did you convince them that there was nothing in the locker?”

Astra’s charge pulled his hood over his face. She had drummed into him that he couldn’t take his cloak and hood off under any circumstances. It was important not to let anybody see how special he was. Astra pulled down one of his sleeves because his skin light was shining through.

“I can’t tell you what happened exactly because I don’t know. My ward has special abilities. On our planet the army were planning to dissect him to learn about his abilities.”

The Doctor couldn't hide his revulsion, “Are they barbarians?” “Who would treat a poor defenceless little boy like a laboratory specimen?”

“There is a monastery on Sheng Dian where the monks are willing to look after the boy. They will educate him and train him in martial arts. The Abbot said that he can choose to join their order when he is old enough. Or go out into the world again equipped to defend himself.”

“Doctor would you consider telling your Captain a small white lie about the search. I need to keep the boy’s secret for as long as possible.”

The Doctor considered her request quite carefully. Lying wasn’t part of his programming but he had another idea.

“Mr Paris I presume you’ve been awake for most of our private conversation.”

“Not fair Doc, who could sleep through Stormtroopers ransacking the sickbay?”

"I’m sure the Captain will thank you for keeping your mouth closed. I've heard that you are indiscreet and a coward and those are the kinder rumours I've heard”

“I’m wounded Doc, how can I help?”

“Roll up your sleeve Mr Paris. I’m going to give you a small injection to fake the symptoms of Chickenpox. It's an old childhood disease from Earth.”

“How long am I going to be sick Doc?” asked Tom

The Doctor explained, “For as long as it takes the antidote to work.”

“How is this going to help the lady?”

“Tell the Captain that you warned the soldiers, who searched under your bed. You told them that they could catch your disease. Then you enquired why their superiors didn’t care about their health.”

Tom was uncertain that this plan would work. “I see, you’re going to tell Chakotay that she hid the child under my bed.”

Then they heard Chakotay's voice. “Doctor are you going to explain how this woman and child managed to evade a full battalion of soldiers”

Tom Paris interrupted Chakotay, “I hid them under my bed. When they saw my skin rash they decided to search somewhere safer.”

Chakotay only spoke to the Doctor and ignored Tom. “Good work Doctor, I think you’ve saved two more lives today.”

Scene 5

Astra took the boy to their bunks. When she was certain they were alone she removed his cloak and hood. His skin tone was a pure brilliant white which hurt most people's  eyes when they looked straight at him. Astra was wearing contact lenses which protected her eyes

"Star Child are you injured?"

"I'm well Astra, did any of the crew suffer any injuries because of me?"

"No Star, you saved them when you made us invisible."

"Good I don't want anybody else hurt on my account. I still think about that poor family, their only crime was to feel sympathy for our plight and give us food and a bed for the night."

"It wasn’t your fault, you aren't responsible for the actions of the animals who are chasing us."

"If it's not my fault, can you explain why so many people who meet me don't survive long afterwards?"

“It’s been a long day for you. Change your clothes to the all-in-one suit with the hood and try to get some rest. I’ll stay outside the door to guard you while you sleep.

Astra took a chair outside and sat down on the floor, cross-legged to meditate while Star was asleep.

“I an sorry to interrupt your meditation but I thought you might be hungry. If you want to continue after you’ve eaten - I understand.

“Thank you, sometimes I forget about the little things like eating.”

She sat down with the bowl and started to eat.

“How long have you been looking after your ward?”

“Since he was born. I trained as his personal bodyguard and I have been looking after him ever since.”

“He’s lucky to have you. Why are the soldiers so interested in both of you?”

“The army seconded Star and ordered him to report to their headquarters. He declined but it seems that they still want him.”

“They seem to have gone to a lot of trouble for a simple desertion.”

“Military service is compulsory on our world.”

“They claim that you are a skilled assassin who has murdered two of their soldiers.”

“Do you always interrogate your passengers Miss Janeway while they are eating?”

Kathryn laughed, “Only the interesting ones. I’ll leave you to finish your meal and I’ll be back soon to make sure you have everything you need.”

Scene 6

Kathryn knew that their passengers were hiding something. Tom and the Doctor knew their secret because they were present during the search. She decided to visit sickbay to get a report on Tom's progress. Kathryn had to know what made the tiny, petite woman and little boy become fugitives?

The Doctor knew they were in trouble as soon as she walked into sickbay,

“How’s my favourite patient Doctor? Is he making satisfactory progress?”

“Mr Paris is coming along nicely Captain.”

“He wasn’t too upset when the soldiers ransacked the room?”

“No, he managed to convince the soldiers, with my help, not to search under his bed. We hid our passengers in his storage locker.”

Kathryn looked suspicious, “What’s going on Doctor, I smell a rat and I will not give up until I find the answers.”

Scene 7

The sound of an alarm interrupted their conversation. Kathryn left and made her way straight to the Bridge.

“There are three alien ships dead ahead. The lead ship has demanded our surrender. They identified themselves as Hirogen. They will not talk or negotiate with their prey,” reported Carlson.

“Have you tried to negotiate with them?”

“Yes Ma’am, they refused to talk to me because I am their prey.”

Kathryn went to Chakotay’s bunk to wake him up. He got dressed as she told him about the Hirogen and their demands.

“Have you heard anything about this species before?”

“From what I’ve learned they’re ruthless and only exist to hunt.”

Astra was listening to the conversation about their predicament. She crept away and returned to her room.

She shook Star gently, “Wake up, we need your help.”

He rubbed his eyes and sat up quickly because he could hear how worried she was.

“What do you need me to do?”

“You need to make this ship and everyone on it invisible. There are Hirogen in front of us and they’re intent on pinning us all to their trophy walls.”

“I will need time to build up this much power Astra. I can’t be interrupted while I am building up the energy required.”

"I will make sure you are in a safe place where nobody can stop you. I will be in my usual position outside of your door.”

Star was eager to start. He took off his suit and stood in the middle of the room. The skin glow started to increase. His light became so bright that it would have blinded human eyes. All the lights on the ship started to glow brightly. Some of the consoles on the bridge started to spark.

Bendera warned Chakotay that there was a massive buildup of energy in the living quarters on the ship.

“I’ll go down there and see what’s going on. Kathryn, you’re with me.”

The first thing they saw was the dazzling light which created a halo around Astra. Star was nowhere to be seen.

“Is everything okay?”

“You must trust me that Star will be able to protect this ship if you allow him to do so. I will explain everything after he’s finished.”

Kathryn rarely trusted people before she got to know them. Yet her instincts told her that the woman and the boy would not do them any harm.

“I will wait for you on the bridge, don’t let me down.”

Scene 8

Kathryn reached the bridge to learn that the Hirogen had broken formation and disappeared. Chakotay didn’t expect her calm reaction and started to get suspicious.

“What caused the energy build-up?” asked Chakotay

“I’ll leave Astra to explain everything to you.”

About thirty minutes later Astra and Star walked onto the bridge. Star didn’t wear his hood so everybody could see his skinlight. His eyes were  silver and he started to fade as the power reduced.

Astra cleared her throat, “My charge is a Star child, with extra sensory perception. One of his gifts is the ability to make objects invisible. Although making this ship invisible and convincing the Hirogen that they’d made a mistake took a lot out of him.”

The Bridge Crew were stunned, "What is he?"

“Well isn’t this a fine kettle of fish. How did humans get hold of an ancient? He looked at the boy carefully, “Young man, you are definitely not as young as you look.”

A strange man had appeared on the bridge without them noticing. Astra leapt to her feet and went into a fighting stance.

The man stared at her as though she was an annoying insect,

“Stand down guardian, I’m not going to hurt him.”

“I’ve heard stories about the Q and none of them were flattering! What do you want?”

  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

MAQUIS

Chap 15 - Act 1

Kathryn read all the reports about the Q. At the academy she attended the class about the alien entity. Q had plagued the flagship and its Captain Jean-luc Picard for many years. He wrote that,

"He's devious and amoral and unreliable and irresponsible... and definitely not to be trusted."

Kathryn demanded an answer, "What do you want Q?”

"To educate you, of course. As usual you have no idea what you are dealing with here.

Kathryn was losing patience, "Why don't you enlighten us without the sarcasm."

"This creature is older than I am and most dangerous. He isn't a Star child, whatever that means. This entity is an Ancient, their race is more powerful than the Q. I was sent here to escort him back to the Continuum. He can't stay here as you are ill equipped to deal with him."

Astra was outraged, "I am going to transport with him to the Planet where I will take him to the Monastery. The monks are waiting to welcome him to his new home."

Q turned his full attention to Astra, "Who is going to stop me from taking him. I can’t see anybody here with omnipotent powers?”

He clicked his fingers and nothing happened. He bent down to look straight at the Ancient.

"So your powers are active old man. I was wondering how long you were going to let this pitiful species speak for you."

“I was waiting for you to shut up and stop showing off in front of that female," he said pointing at Kathryn.

“Don't try to distract me with a pretty face. You know you can't continue to defy the Continuum.”

“You are wrong. You are a typical Q, youthful, arrogant and narcissistic. I don’t have to go anywhere with you because you can’t make me.”

Chakotay stood in front of Star. “You have your answer now disappear before I forget that I’m not a violent man.”

"How dare you question me. I will not return to the Continuum without that old man. I will be a laughing stock if the others hear that I was beaten by two-legged primates.

"Q, you are not welcome on this vessel," explained Kathryn.

“Okay I will leave the ship but I’m taking souvenirs.”

Q clicked his fingers to leave the ship taking Kathryn and Star with him.

Astra was distraught, “I have broken my solemn vow. I promised to stay with Star until my dying breath.”

"You protected him to the best of your ability. None of us can fight an omnipotent entity he is too powerful.”     

“Where will I go? I have no purpose here any longer.”

“Nonsense,” said Chakotay, “We need your help to find out where Q has taken Kathryn and Star. We need to get them back.”

Astra wiped her eyes on her sleeve, “Of course Captain, you must forgive my moment of weakness.”

“Where do you think he’s taken them?” asked Chakotay.

“My guess is that Q tried to take them to the Continuum. The Q are not as powerful as Star so they would need extra Q to contain him. Also he is as stubborn as a donkey."

“Good that will make them easier to find,” he thought ironically.”

Scene 2

Kathryn was in a towering rage, “How dare you abduct me from my ship. What gave you the right to take control of this entity. He is free to choose where he wants to exist.”

Q couldn't believe that he was so attracted to this female human. He was enthralled. She didn’t care that he could end her existence with a click of his fingers. The old man was smiling at her rhetoric.

“Madam calm down, I have no intention of harming either of you. As a matter of fact I had no intention of coming here. He abducted you not me.” pronounced Q.

Kathryn arched her eyebrows, “Would you care to explain yourself?”

“I apologise Miss Janeway. It won’t surprise you that Q is economical with the truth. Q tried to take us to the Continuum and I redirected him to the Monastery.”

Kathryn glared at Q, who defended himself, “I was truthful. I didn’t intend to come here.”

Q looked around the room with disdain. The cell contained minimal furniture befitting a monastic life.

"You could have insisted on more luxurious surroundings old man; at least a bed for your old bones.”

Star smiled, “I have everything I need here thank you Q.”

Kathryn hugged the small figure, "I hope you have a long and peaceful stay here."

“Q, do not return to this planet. You will never find the Monastery as it will not be visible and we will protect the monks with deadly force.”

Q pounced on his mistake, “Oh so there are other Ancients living here, that is interesting.”

Kathryn spoke to Star, “I don’t think he’s listening. For an evolved species the Q are childlike.”

“I agree, they seem to have to have regressed since we last had any contact with them.”

Q was starting to get annoyed, “Carry on talking about me as though I’m not here.”

“Miss Janeway pass on my gratitude to your Captain. He risked his ship and crew to protect me.”

“I will, but what about your bodyguard? What will she do now?”

“Astra is free to follow her own path now. I will thank her personally before you leave this planet.”

Scene 3

Q clicked his fingers and moved them back to the Val Jean. As soon as he appeared on the bridge Ayala punched him then stood ready to repeat his action. Kathryn considered staying quiet but reluctantly saved Q from another blow.

“Star diverted Q’s attempt to take us to the Continuum. He is at the Monastery now settling into his new quarters.”

Ayala helped Q up from the floor. “You deserved that because you would have abducted them if Star hadn’t intervened.”

Chakotay and Astra raced onto the bridge. Astra was frantic.

“What did he do with him? Is he dead? I made the wrong decision, I should have waited on the planet for longer.”

Kathryn tried to calm her down, “He is at the Monastery safe and well. Star said that he will contact you before we leave the planet.”

She calmed down, “What about the creature who attempted to kidnap Star and your Crew member.”

Chakotay grinned, “I think Ayala dealt with that admirably.

Q wasn’t in a good mood, “I have been threatened, assaulted and ignored. All I wanted to do was help an old man live out the rest of his existence in comfort.”

Chakotay tried to have the last word, “Q you’re not wanted, get off my ship.”

“I will go now because I want to go.” He pointed at Kathryn, “We will meet again.”

Scene 4

The following day Astra went to see Chakotay.

“How are you? Have you decided what you are going to do next?

“I would like to join your crew Captain. Now Star is settled in his new home I don’t have a purpose any longer. I always wanted to explore the Galaxy. I was an orphan when the monks took me in so I have no relatives to keep me here.”

“Any Captain would be happy to welcome you into their crew. Your training and skills make you a valuable asset.”

“Thank you Captain!”

“Ayala will allocate you a bunk. You can spend the next couple of days settling in then we’ll assign you some duties.”

If you don't mind Captain I'd like to start immediately. I'm not used to leisure time as I have been on duty twenty four a day for as long as I can remember.

Chakotay thought that it was a refreshing change to hear one of his crew not bitching about their shifts.

"We have a small armoury with antiquated weapons. I would like you to check each item to make sure they are functional. Then clean and repair the defective weapons."

"Yes Sir!"

Chakotay wondered if he could convince any of the others to call him sir."

"Captain will be fine Astra, our crew is quite informal."

"Thank you Captain, I won't let you down."

"If you make your way to the bridge I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."

Astra found Kathryn waiting outside for her.

"What did he say?"

Astra blushed, "He said I was a valuable asset."

"See I told you he'd let you join the crew."

They walked to the bridge where the crew were assembling.

"I've called this meeting to introduce you to the newest member of our crew. Astra will be joining us as tactical officer. She will also teach advanced hand-to-hand combat skills."

"We should rename the Val Jean, the waifs and strays home," commented Seska nastily.

Chakotay glared at her, "I expect everyone to make her feel at home."

Astra heard Seska's negative comment and made a mental note to deal with her later

After Astra’s shift finished she went straight to her bunk, flopped on the bed and fell fast asleep.

She was walking in a beautiful garden. The sun was beating down. There were flowers everywhere in bright, jewel like colours. In the middle of the garden was a tranquil pool of water with fish. Star was sitting on a bench right next to the water.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Don't worry Astra, I am using your subconscious state to communicate with you."

"Why did you leave like that? I would have found a way to get rid of that loathsome creature."

"It was time for me to go and leave you to follow your own path."

"I will miss you. At least I know that you won’t  be alone."

"Thank you for your kindness, loyalty and strength. I will miss you Astra "

Scene 5

When she woke up she was lying on her bunk, wearing the same clothes. Her hair was a mess with tufts sticking out in all direction.

When she saw the time, she dressed and showered in a record time so she wasn't late for her first shift.

Astra had a bright enquiring mind and wanted to learn everything she could about  her new home and job. Kathryn had promised to give her a guided tour. She timed her arrival perfectly as kathryn had just finished her shift.

"It's not a large ship so it won't take long. At the end of the tour we could have breakfast together then I'll  ready for bed - I hate night shifts."

"I'd like that, thank you."

Kathryn was showing her the work stations on the bridge, when she heard Seska whisper to B'Elanna,

"I see Chakotay's pet projects are getting  friendly,"

Astra walked over to Seska and whispered to her, "The next time you make a remark like that, you won't have to move. I will dissect you where you stand."

The day finished without bloodshed. Seska made the sensible decision to treat her new crewmate with a little more caution.

Scene 6

Astra had been part of the crew for two weeks before she joined her first away mission.

She was working with Kathryn and B'Elanna on the bridge. They were teaching her about the warp engine. Both women admired her ability to learn so quickly. There was no need to repeat anything as she grasped the concepts after the first explanation.

They were interrupted by the sound of a faint distress call. The interference made it difficult to understand the message.

"... anyone who hears this message, we need help .... we're under attack ....

Kathryn asked B'Elanna to fetch Chakotay and Ayala. When they arrived she replayed the message and asked them what they wanted to do.

"We'll trace the signal and find out if the distress call is recent. Then we'll decide what action to take," ordered Chakotay.

They triangulated the signal to a nearby uninhabited planet.

Ayala reported "The atmosphere is breathable but warm. The planet is covered with tropical jungles."

"Have you traced the distress beacon yet," asked Chakotay.

"We've narrowed it down to a small search area."

"Kathryn you're in charge, pick three people to go with you to the surface to look for this crash site"

"Astra, Seska and Ayala you're with me"

Scene 7

Straight after the landing party beamed to the surface they started to shed layers of clothes. The humidity was so high that the slightest movement left them bathed in sweat.

"Why don't we return to the ship. We can tell Chakotay that there was debris but no survivors."

Everyone looked at Seska in disbelief.

"I knew you were uncaring but I didn’t realise how callous and cruel you are. How could you leave anyone on this planet, in this heat, to starve or dehydrate," said Ayala.

"Have it your own way, If we get captured it's everyone for themselves. I'm not going to sacrifice my life for someone I don't know."

"I never thought she would sacrifice herself for anyone of us," remarked Astra.

Kathryn laughed, "I'd be last on her list of people she wants to save"

"We'll split into two teams, it will enable us to cover more ground. Astra you're with me. Ayala and Seska you can search the other part of the grid, keep in contact with us regularly."

Seska followed Ayala moaning continuously,

“Why did she pick me? She knows that I hate her. Perhaps she hopes that something poisonous will get me!”

“She isn’t the only one.” said Ayala, under his breath.

“You’re like all the others, she has all the men wrapped around her little finger.”

“She is popular with other members of the crew because she is professional, witty. friendly and beautiful,” replied Ayala.

“Sh… I can hear something -  this way.”

“Wait, Kathryn we’ve found something, I am sending the coordinates to you.”

Ayala followed Seska, keeping a close watch in case it was an ambush. They discovered the wreckage of a Kazon ship. Ayala started to search for survivors while Seska was watchman.

Seska sat down on the floor, closed her eyes and dozed because it was so warm. Suddenly  she felt a cold blade against her throat. Another attacker twisted her arms viciously behind her back to force her to stand up. Two Kazon males gestured for her to be quiet or they would cut her throat.

“Seska if you’re slacking off I’m going to ask Chakotay to give you kitchen duty for the next four weeks.”

As he entered the clearing one of the Kazon stepped from behind the tree, aiming a gun at his head. They took his radio, tied him up and shoved him on the floor, next to Seska.

Ayala started to struggle when he heard Kathryn’s voice calling him. It earned him a vicious kick from his abductors.

Kathryn saw the wreckage but couldn’t see Ayala and Seska anywhere. She told Astra to stay back until she found out what had happened to them. Kathryn went to look inside the wreckage. She had her back to the Kazon who came up right behind her. He hit her on the head with a rock. Then carried her over his shoulder to dump her with the others.

When she regained consciousness, the Kazon asked her about the whereabouts of her crewmate.

She glared at him. “I have no idea what you are talking about”

He gave her a vicious backhander which split her lip. She wiped the blood on her sleeve and grinned at him. The other Kazon stopped him from hitting her again.

“Don’t spoil the merchandise. They won’t pay the ransom if you beat them. There are other ways to punish the female without leaving a mark”

Astra was sitting in a tree hiding amongst dense foliage. When she heard that conversation she felt sick. She vowed that particular Kazon would not wake up in the morning. She saw what she’d been waiting for, one of them was leaving the group to wash in the river. She lowered herself down the tree and set off after him.

 

Astra watched the Kazon lean over the water to wash. She waited until his head was under before she hit him with a sizable branch. He collapsed face first into the water and was washed away down the river. One down, three more to go.

When the next Kazon left the group to urinate she was in a tree waiting for him. She waited until he lowered his trousers then she dropped on him. He lay on the floor dazed so she cut his throat with expertise before he could cry out. Two down, two to go.

 

There were two Kazon left with the prisoners and even they realised there was something wrong. They decided to stick together rather that split up to look for their friends. Their captors moved the three prisoners into the middle of the camp so they could guard them easily

"Come out with your hands up and we'll spare your life. You can leave the planet unharmed."

Astra smiled, no wonder the Borg wouldn’t assimilate them. It would have halved the collectives' intelligence.

As time passed the Kazon were getting jumpy. The slightest movement or sound made them flinch.

"Shall we kill them, then wait for the others to come tomorrow."

"If the Maje returns and we don't have currency or the captives, we are dead men walking."

The older Kazon took up his position to guard the camp and make sure the prisoners behaved themselves. There was a sudden flash of light then the Kazon slumped to the floor. The other kidnapper turned him over to see a large throwing knife sticking out of the dead Kazon's neck. Astra emerged from behind a tree with another throwing knife in her hand. The survivor calmly untied Kathryn, Ayala and Seska then backed away. He never broke eye contact with her. She nodded, he turned around quickly then ran away like the hounds of hell were after him.

Kathryn stood up rubbing her wrists. "Thank you I didn't like my chance of getting off the planet without being assaulted."

"Don't  worry he won't be threatening any other females in the future."

When they returned to the ship Chakotay took one look at them and sent them either to the sickbay or to their bunk.

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              


	16. Chapter 16

Maquis - Act 16

Scene 1

Ayala and Chakotay were ready to leave the Space Station. They had just finished haggling for essential supplies. Chakotay decided not to land on the planet Athena nearby as they were fighting a bitter civil war.

They returned to the ship to find an armed guard waiting for them. Their commanding officer approached Chakotay to explain the situation to avoid an armed confrontation.

“Captain we have to search your ship now for the enemy spies. We will need you to return to orbit around Athena until we complete our investigations.

After two weeks of waiting, every member of the crew was going stir crazy. The Militia had impounded the Val Jean until they completed their investigations. They believed that all aliens were enemy spies until they found proof of their innocence.

The male members of the crew had started their own poker marathon which was in its fourth day. There had already been two fist fights.  The first one involved Bendera and Hogan who accused each other of cheating. The cause of the second fight between Carlson and Chell was racism. Carlson claimed that he didn’t trust Chell because his skin was blue. The previous day Hogan had collapsed after drinking a mysterious alien drink. The Doctor tested the substance and discovered that it was pure alcohol ethanoyl

Before the poker had begun, the female members of the crew asked them if they could join the game. The men refused arguing that they couldn't relax and be themselves if women were in the room,

 

Kathryn wanted to have one last try to persuade them but waited until Chakotay or Ayala left the Poker game. She was in luck!

“Chakotay, don’t you think it would boost the crew’s morale if we all played cards together.”

She leant against the doorway provocatively and batted her eyelids.

“Kathryn you’re shameless. I’m certainly not immune to your feminine charms but the others want to relax in male company.”

She wondered whether she should have a tantrum - it worked for Seska.

"It’s not fair. I’m pretty sure your decision is sexist and brands all of you as misogynists.”

He walked away laughing, “Still not playing.”

Kathryn went back to the Mess hall and slumped in one of the chairs. The other female members of the crew were sitting around the table drinking coffee. She had a sudden brainwave.

“Let’s have a slumber party. We’ll throw some pillows on the floor. Pool all the alcohol and junk food together. We could even play some games like truth or dare.”

Jor and Astra looked puzzled, “What is a slumber party?” asked Astra.

“I was never invited to any,” confessed B’Elanna.

“It’s an overnight party where guests wear nightclothes and socialize in a friend's bedroom. Our party will involve gossip, games, alcohol and junk food, ”

Now it was Jor’s turn to be confused, “You eat rubbish from the trash?”

B’Elanna laughed, “Actually that isn’t a bad description,”

She explained that junk food was food with extra sugar and calories.

“We’ll use my room as the bedroom. The party will start at twenty-one hundred hours,” declared Kathryn.

Scene 2

As she had some time to spare, Kathryn went to visit Tom . He was out of bed and moving around with the help of a walking cane.

"Captain Janeway, can’t you find me something useful to do? The Doc is so fed up of my whining that he’s inventing jobs for me to do and he’s running out of imagination.”

“I’m sorry Tom but the crew is in the same predicament. We’re stuck here until the Athenians come to the conclusion that we’re not spies.

He moaned, “I don’t think they programmed the Doc with any small talk.”

“Didn’t you get an invite to the poker game?”

“You forget Captain, the Maquis hate me more than the Starfleet crew.”

“You do have a talent for upsetting the people around you!”

“It must be my charm and winning personality.”

“Come to the slumber party in my room at 21:00 hours, if you can cope with being the only man in a room full of women.”

“I always wanted to find out what happened at a sleepover but I never got an invite, being a man.”

“Captain, Mr Paris is still recovering from his injuries. I hope you won’t be returning him to me in an inebriated condition?”

“I’m sorry Doctor, I never make promises that I can’t keep.” She winked at Tom as she walked out.

Scene 3

The poker game had paused to allow the players to eat and soak up some of the alcohol. Chakotay found Kathryn in her room.

“I hear you’re having a slumber party, can I come?”

Kathryn examined him, “You’re drunk, I thought you were teetotal.”

“I decided to try alcohol to see if I like it and I’ve decided that I do,” replied Chakotay.

“No, you can’t come, it’s a girls only night,” she wondered how she was going to explain Tom Paris?

Chakotay grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you to change your mind?”

All at once Kathryn  found it difficult to breathe, she pushed him away so she could think clearly.

“Let’s find you something to eat. Tomorrow you will discover the hangover - then we’ll see if your so playful..”

Scene 4 - The Party

B’Elanna was the first one to arrive, “I asked Seska if she wanted to come but she decided to have an early night.”

“Her loss,” said Kathryn.

She took the bottle of bloodwine from B’Elanna and added it to the table of neon coloured bottles.

“Is that Andorian ale?” asked B'Elanna, trying to make conversation.

“Mariah donated it, she was saving it for a special occasion.”

Jor and Mariah arrived together. They had arms full of pillows which they scattered over the floor and sat down. Kathryn opened one of the bottles and poured everyone a drink.

Astra was the last one to arrive. She'd made biscuits and cakes for everyone. She blushed when everyone praised her baking skills.

Kathryn decided to break the ice with a game of truth or dare. Everyone sat on the floor while B’Elanna spun the bottle. After the first spin the bottle pointed at Astra.

“Who do you think is the sexiest man onboard? asked B’Elanna. She enjoyed seeing the other woman's’ embarrassment.

“That would be me,” said a male voice from the door.

Kathryn stood up to welcome him, “Tom, I’m glad you came. You know Mariah, Jor and B’Elanna. Let me introduce Astra, who joined the crew a couple of weeks ago. Don’t be fooled by her size and stature she killed three Kazon guards by herself.”

Tom went to perch on the bed. He thought that sitting on the floor, amongst the women might be a little forward until he got to know them better.

“Right who’s turn is it now?” asked Kathryn.

She poured out another drink and handed it around. They all drank it in one go as it was the foulest tasting liquid.

Kathryn set the bottle in motion again. B’Elanna was the next victim.

“Truth or dare?” asked Jor.

“Dare,” asserted B’Elanna . As she was half Klingon, she wasn’t scared of a human drinking game.

Jor was contemplating her options. She’d always been a little scared of B’Elanna. When Seska and B'Elanna were together, they were loud, bitchy and opinionated  

“I dare you to kiss the first man who leaves the poker game. We'll hide nearby so we can watch you.”

Kathryn wondered whether she should veto the dare. She decided that the men were drunk already so they wouldn’t remember it anyway.

Tom whispered to her, “You don’t have to do it, it’s just a silly drinking game.”

Everyone thought it was hilarious when they couldn't stand up by themselves

B’Elanna shook her head, “I have to accept the challenge - I’m Klingon.

Scene 5

All the women tried to sneak around the corner. with a clear view of the poker room door. Unfortunately they weren’t that quiet so the men knew they were coming.

“I think the ladies are playing truth or dare, go outside at your peril,” warned Ayala.

Ayala was feeling mischievous. “I’ll tease them a little.” He opened the door and stuck his stuck head out. He looked around then shut the door quickly again after he heard them laughing loudly nearby.

When he sat down again Chakotay groaned, “I have to go to the bathroom - wish me luck.”

He took a deep breath and opened the door. After he scanned his surroundings he was feeling brave so he made his move. Just as Chakotay turned the corner B’Elanna rushed at him and attacked him with a kiss. His shock turned to lust as the kiss continued.

Kathryn coughed loudly, “I think the dare has been accomplished.”

The couple showed no sign that they heard her. They separated abruptly when they heard an ear splitting scream. Seska was standing in the corridor looking horrified.

“You bitch, you knew I was still in love with him,” she ran back towards the bunk rooms crying.

B’Elanna wiped her mouth subconsciously and walked off with the other ladies. Mariah, Jor and Astra had been on the receiving end of Seska’s bullying so they couldn’t stop smiling.

Kathryn grabbed the blood wine when they returned to her bunk. She poured a drink for everyone and gave B’Elanna a double.

Everyone finally sat down eager to continue the game. Tom joined them on the cushions. He’d stayed in the room when the other went to watch B’Elanna. He didn't understand why the thought of B’Elanna kissing another man made him feel sick.

Kathryn set the bottle in motion again, it stopped directly in front of her.

“Truth or dare?” asked B’Elanna.

Kathryn thought it would be dangerous for her to accept a dare so she went with the alternative.

“Truth, I would prefer Tom to ask the question.”

“Why did Chakotay take you with him on his ship? You should have been mortal enemies."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for Kathryn’s reply. She was angry with Tom as she couldn’t believe he’d been so insensitive.

“The Captain is an honorable man and knew that I wouldn’t survive if he’d left me with the Caretaker.”

In the poker room everyone was trying to find out why Chakotay had returned from the bathroom red faced. He refused to explain despite their best efforts.

Ayala grilled his oldest friend, “What was the dare, did you find out?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see any of the women” replied Chakotay innocently

“What happened to your lips?” asked Hogan.

“I think I’m allergic to one to one of the drinks. We’re playing Russian Roulette drinking some of those bottles.”

Ayala gave up hoping that when Chakotay would confess when he was extremely drunk.

Eventually the crew started to towards their bunks. Most of them were either tired or worried about collapsing through alcohol poisoning. Kathryn was the last woman standing so she was clearing up the mess.

She didn’t notice Chakotay standing in the doorway until he coughed.

“Oh I’m sorry Captain I didn’t see you - How was your evening?

 

"Entertaining although I think there will be some repercussions  tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you would be the first one to  emerge from the room. It was bad luck that Seska saw you kissing B’Elanna .”

He started to walk towards her menacingly, “I think you should accept one more dare.”

“I thought that you had already fraternised with the female crew once tonight. Aren't you tired?" asked Kathryn

“I have one female in mind that I’d like to fraternise with and it wasn’t Seska or B’Elanna.”

Kathryn walked backwards trying to keep some distance between them.

“Chakotay we’ve both had a lot to drink and I made the mistake of drinking Klingon bloodwine. It would be a mistake to do anything tonight that we’ll regret in the morning.”

“Who said that I would regret anything tomorrow?”

Her back was against the wall, she had nowhere else to go. He grinned as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. It made the kiss with B’Elanna look like a chaste peck on the cheek.

“I will not let you take him away from me - he’s mine,” shouted Seska as she fired her weapon.

  
  


   

 

 

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

MAQUIS

Act 17 - Scene 1

As soon as Chakotay heard Seska’s voice, he dropped to the floor pulling Kathryn with him. He shielded her while Ayala and Bendara restrained and disarmed Seska.

“Take her to the Brig. I’ll deal with her tomorrow,” snapped Chakotay.

He helped Kathryn to her feet. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, what the hell was that all about?”

“That was the reason why a Captain shouldn’t fraternise with female members of his crew.”

“You have some unresolved issues - which is an understatement.”

“As far as I'm concerned our relationship was over a long time ago.”

“I think I’ll go to bed now!” Kathryn wanted him to ask him to stay. She realised that a relationship with him would make her life even more complicated.

He left disappointed that Seska had chosen that moment to interrupt them. He wanted to go back to the room, push her against the wall and carry on where they left off.

 

Scene 2

Early the following morning Kathryn opened her eyes feeling disorientated. It was pitch black.

“Computer lights!

Nothing happened then she felt a cool breeze. The ground was hard and there was a peculiar earthy smell. She pinched her arm to check if she was still asleep. She didn’t wake up and now had a sore arm as well. The last thing she remembered was Seska trying to shoot her.  She smiled when she remembered Chakotay’s disappointment that they hadn’t finished what they started.

She heard rustling behind her and spun around so quickly that she fell onto the floor. She dug her hands into the leaves and let them run through her fingers - they were black. Where the hell was she?

The black clouds parted to allow a little of the light through from twin moons. Kathryn could only see trees and there were lots of them. It was a forest but she had never seen one like this before. Luckily she wasn’t too cold so that was one plus point in her favour. Her first challenge  was to survive. There had been classes on survival at the Starfleet Academy. Nobody had taken them seriously. In hindsight she wish she had paid attention.

She had to find shelter, warmth, something to defend herself with and a source of clean water. She scanned her surroundings and chose a clear path through the trees. Kathryn decided to focus on a shelter and a source of water. It wasn’t an easy task due to the lack of light. She wasn't in the habit of carrying essentials in bed although she might start when she returned to the ship.

Kathryn started to feel drowsy but realised that it wasn’t a good idea to sleep. She didn’t know any of the creatures who might be hunting in the forest which meant that she had to stay vigilant.

As she walked she thought carefully about her predicament. An unknown alien had either abducted her while she slept or she was being attacked in her asleep. Whoever had planned this elaborate deception would have to show themselves sooner or later. Unless they were sadists which meant that there was a good chance they were watching her now. She hoped that the other members of the crew were safe.

Scene 3

Ayala woke up with a pounding headache. Thinking about the alcohol he’d drunk in the last four days he was lucky to be alive. He wondered why all the light were off and the environmental controls were malfunctioning. He shivered as a cool breeze blew across him. Now he was certain that he was in trouble. Ayala had no idea where he was and who had taken him there. He didn’t move while he assessed his surroundings. He was outside. It was so dark that he couldn’t see anything approaching him and he had no shelter or warm clothing. He tried to identify any shapes or constructs but it was so dark that his senses were struggling to cope.

He felt around the area where he was sitting. There were twigs, leaves, moss and dirt. It appeared that he was in a wooded area. As he had no idea what else was roaming about he searched for something to use as a weapon. Luckily for him there was a large branch behind him.

A sudden light appeared. Black clouds had moved aside allowing the light from two moons to shine through. His first surprise was that the trees leaves and dirt were black. He couldn’t sit still until morning waiting for his abductor to arrive. Ayala decided to tread carefully so he could test the ground in front of him. He didn't want to walk over the edge of a cliff or straight into a trap.

Scene 4

Seska had trouble sleeping after the scene with Chakotay and Janeway. She had to watch him shield her rival by putting his own life at risk. She turned over trying to get comfortable. The memory of watching her man help that bitch to stand and check if she was injured was burnt into her brain.

Ayala took great delight in restraining her. She would get her own back when she left the Brig. Obviously Chakotay wanted her to cool off. She had a vain hope that he might see the funny side of it in the morning. She finally fell asleep while plotting her revenge.

She woke up with a start. Seska knew immediately that something was wrong because she was freezing. Her room temperature was higher than the other rooms on board.  Cardassians need a warm environment to survive. To allow her senses to process the scene she crouched down and closed her eyes. There were other life forms in the area. Her senses were telling her that what she was looking at wasn’t real. She had to find out who or what had abducted her and how did they get close enough to attack.

She stared at the sky as two moons appeared. Somebody had spent a lot of time and effort to create the fantasy.

Scene 5

After Chakotay left Kathryn he headed back to his own bunk. he had to convince Seska that they were never going to reconcile. He couldn’t stop thinking about Kathryn Janeway. She was strong, gentle, beautiful, desirable and infuriating. He had never met anybody that he wanted so much. He was realistic, he knew that a relationship with him would make her life more difficult than it was now. He stopped to get a glass of cold water from the Mess.

He was thinking of a suitable punishment for Seska. It had to show her that she couldn’t go around shooting people just because she was jealous of them. The punishment couldn’t be too harsh or it would rebound on Kathryn. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

                                                                                                                                             He found himself back at his home colony. He was sitting around an open fire with his father and other members of the tribe. His father told them a story about a Dream Walker who attacked sleepers while they were dreaming. He walked into his victim’s dream and forced them to kill each other or sacrifice their own life to save a loved one. If death visited you in your dreams then your physical body would expire as well. When he finished the story he hugged his son and told him to question everything as he did when he was a child.

Chakotay woke up in complete darkness. His first thought was that the lighting had malfunctioned on the ship. His senses were telling him that he was outside in a forest but that was impossible. Chakotay described himself as the only Indian who couldn’t make a fire. This was a skill that he definitely should have learned.

He started to shiver as he remembered his dream. He knew instinctively that he should keep moving but he didn’t know the area. He picked up some small pebbles to mark the trail that he’d taken, so he didn’t walk around in circles.

Chakotay spotted a couple of items placed beneath a tree. There was a flask of water, a bag with some emergency food rations and a compass. He knew that his father had left these to help him. After his father’s message he was certain that he was still asleep. It was unlikely that he was the only one attacked so he decided to try to find the others so they could work together.

Scene 6

Astra ran into Sickbay distraught and activated the E.M.H.

“Please state the nature of the medical emergency.”

“We haven’t got time for that Doctor. Everyone is asleep and I can’t wake them.”

The Doctor looked confused, “What do you mean, are all the crew dead?”

“No Doctor they have a weak pulse but I can’t wake them.”

“You will have to bring one of the crew here so I can make a physical examination.”

“That is going to be difficult as I don’t know how to operate the transporter and I’m too small to carry them.”

Tom Paris walked into Sickbay at exactly the right time.

“You wouldn’t believe how quiet the ship is Doc. How much alcohol did they put away last night?”

Tom noticed that Astra was staring at him, “You’re not asleep?”

He smiled, “Neither are you.”

She explained everything she’d discovered before he arrived.

“I have Field Medic training Doc. Give me a tricorder and I’ll examine them for you.”

“Be careful Mr Paris, We don’t know what caused this effect.”

The first person he checked was Kathryn Janeway as she was the only person he cared about. After he finished her full body scan, he checked three other members of the crew. Their readings were exactly the same. The Doctor sat at his desk, with the results, striving to make a diagnosis.

“It’s no good Mr Paris, I need a living, breathing body to examine.”

Tom went to fetch Captain Janeway from her bunk. He apologised before he hoisted her over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. When he reached Sickbay his shoulder was a little sore. He was quite pleased with his physical recovery. He placed Kathryn gently on the bed and waited while the Doctor completed his scan. He could not understand the results.

Captain Janeway is in a psychoactive trance. The crew must have been affected by a bio-electric energy field on a delta wave frequency.

“When did we encounter this bio-electric field?”

“That is the important question. I haven’t found any mention in the logs that the crew were aware of this energy field.”

“I'll take Astra with me and we’ll scan the whole ship. We’ll be back soon Doctor.”

While he was waiting the Doctor attached the usual monitors to Captain Janeway. He wanted to make sure that he didn’t miss any changes in her condition.

Tom and Astra raced back to the Doctor after they completed their investigation.

“We found the cause of the ‘Sleeping Beauty’ attack. On the port side of the ship there are three vessels emitting a bio-electric field. They are using it to attack our crew while they are sleeping.

“Well Mr Paris, you will have to work together to find a way to disrupt the field. The crew are vulnerable while they are dreaming. Captain Janeway was showing signs of distress while you were scanning the ship.”

Scene 7

The Botha was pleased with his work. Normally they didn’t  attack the outsiders while they were inactive. Yet it did allow him to create the forest from his own memory and place the outsiders in his scenario. The others would not approve of his methods but they might when they saw the final stage.

He planned an ending which would lead to the outsiders ending each others lives. The last one standing will kill them when they realised that they had killed their friends. He moved around the ship undetected due to his ability to shift their perceptions.

His favourite outsider was Seska as she was two different people. Her outside appearance didn’t match her inner life force. He had observed her awakening as it was different from the other outsiders.

Once the outsiders expired he would be able to destroy the ship. There would be no traces of them if anyone came looking for them plus the Botha had no need of technology. The four outsiders in his game were strong. He wanted to find out how much pressure it would take to get.them to kill each other. He was certain that the one named Seska wouldn’t have any trouble killing the others. The young Botha concentrated for a few seconds to telepathically alter the game. It wasn’t survival of the fittest now it was kill or be killed.

Part 2, Kill or be Killed will be posted very soon!


	18. Chapter 18

MAQUIS Kill or be Killed

Act 18 - Scene 1

The Botha sat back on his chair, closed his eyes and waited for the game to start.

Kathryn noticed that the sky was changing from black to grey. There was just enough light to see shapes. She was standing in front of the rough shelter that she’d built from branches and foliage. She found a pool of liquid but decided not to drink as it was black. She stubbed her toe on something hard as she went to find water. She knelt down on the floor where she found a gun with a note attached to it. The note was simple and direct,

Kill or be killed

It seemed that whatever had abducted her wanted to play. She picked up the gun and examined it carefully. Kathryn test fired it at a target. The tree disintegrated leaving only sawdust. Now she was comfortable that she had a weapon that she could defend herself with. She tucked it into the waistband of her pyjamas. The sounds of voices all through the night proved that she wasn’t alone. Kathryn decided to find out if there were any other abductees and work together with them to escape. If she did meet another lifeform, she would try to communicate with it. Hopefully they could learn from each other. She would not shoot to kill unless her own life was in immediate danger.

Kathryn heard a loud buzzing and felt a stinging pain in her ear. She touched it with her fingers and came away with blood on her hands. She crouched down, scanning the terrain to spot who was shooting at her. There was a white blur as a creature ran across a clearing in the distance. She fired instinctively because she was startled. Kathryn hadn’t expected an attack so soon. She needed to find cover as she was out in the open.

Scene 2

Seska picked up the gun she found and went straight into hunting mode. She ignored the note lying beside the weapon. As a Cardassian operative, she was a predator not prey. It would not bother her if she killed everyone in the forest to survive. She  along her chosen path keeping under cover. There was a blur of movement in the distance. She aimed and fired. Damn she must have missed as her prey dived for cover. If she couldn’t kill something soon she would have to head for the high ground to pinpoint their lair.

Her thought processes were interrupted when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Seska turned her arm to look at the damage. There was a large patch of blood on her sleeve. She realised that somebody had shot her.   

She screamed with rage and frustration, “Cowards,  I’ll kill everyone of you.”

Seska dropped to the floor to find a way to stem the bleeding. She tore a strip off the end of her blouse and tied it around her arm to use as a tourniquet. The she scraped some dry black moss off a tree and pressed it to her wound. She went into shock and started to shiver.

Her priority was to find shelter. Most predators were attracted to the smell of blood. She forced herself to get back on her feet and move towards the densest foliage to find a place to hide.

Scene 3

Ayala found his unusual present next to him when he woke up. This was a surprise as he’d been sleeping on a branch in one of the older trees. He was still hungover so he'd found the safest place he could think of to rest. It was a perfect position where the branches were quite close together. This provided a shelf on which he could sleep without being seen.

He picked up his gun, stripped it down and reassembled it with ease. He didn't want to test fire the weapon until he was on the ground. The noise in the treetops might attract the wrong sort of attention to him.

He thought about the incident between Chakotay, Kathryn and Seska as he climbed down the tree. He knew Chakotay respected her but he hadn’t guessed what his true feelings were. If Seska hadn't tried to kill them, they would have ended up in bed together. All he could think of, as he disarmed the crazy bitch, was the pain he felt seeing Kathryn with his best friend. He still loved Chakotay like a brother but the man attracted a lot of female attention. It seemed unfair that he should have Kathryn as well!

If he hurt his ankle or knee at this moment it would be fatal . He froze when he heard a loud growl. He was in an awkward position. If he jumped from this height he could break his ankle. Climbing back up the tree was a bad choice because the rustling would alert the creature to his position. He tried not to move.  Ayala was praying that the creature had a short attention span. His arms and legs were starting to cramp.

When he hit the ground he ran straight for cover. He’d received combat training from Maquis instructors. The Rebels had to train their men to fight professional Cardassian and Starfleet soldiers. Ayala had to start hunting as soon as he touched the ground. He couldn’t risk becoming a ‘sitting duck ‘. He hadn’t seen any signs of life since he appeared in the forest - which didn’t mean that he was alone. Predators spend hours stalking their prey. Chakotay's experience as a tracker would have been useful now.

Scene 5

Chakotay was glad that his father’s spirit was his guide as he didn't feel so alone. He knew that he was asleep but realised that he was still in danger. If he died in his subconscious he would not wake up. He had experienced lucid dreams before but nothing as realistic as this one. The dream walker must be close to manage the dreamscape of so many people.

He didn't recognise his surroundings so this scene wasn’t from his memories. He didn’t understand the need for this elaborate game. If they wanted the ship it would have been easier to kill them in their sleep. His best guess was the dream walker wanted to play with his victims and watch them suffer.

He noticed the signs that someone had passed through this way earlier. There were spots of blood on the floor and tracks leading away. He spotted broken branches heading south so he followed them. As he followed the tracks he realised that his prey was still injured and bleeding.

He arrived at an area where the creature had rested. There were signs of a fire and the alien had made running repairs to his wound. The area was littered with blood soaked cloths. Chakotay surveyed the area. If he wanted to hide and lick his wounds, where would he go? He noticed some undergrowth in the distance. A wounded creature would instinctively find somewhere to hide.

He knew that he couldn't have a relationship with Kathryn Janeway. The situation with Seska was proof that it didn’t work. Unfortunately he couldn't change the way he felt about her. Chakotay could use alcohol as an excuse for his behaviour but he hadn’t been  drunk when he kissed her. Ayala was another complication. The man was like a brother and he knew that he had feelings for Kathryn as well. Chakotay heard a sound to his right so he ducked behind a bush. It was a bipedal creature with long white fur. He could see that it was injured so he waited. There was no need to attack it as it wasn't doing him any harm. The alien was wary of outsiders because it hid behind a large area of undergrowth.

Scene 6

Tom was doing his hourly round of crew bunk checks. Everyone was peaceful until he reached Seska’s bunk. Her arm was bleeding so much that it was dripping onto the floor.

“Doc we have a problem, Seska  is hurt and she's bleeding heavily.”

“Can you transport her to sickbay Mr Paris and send Captain Janeway back to her bunk.”

“It's been a long time since I used a transporter but I'll have a go.”

He was glad that he didn't have to carry Seska. There was something about her that didn’t fit. He knew that she'd been outspoken about not allowing him to join the crew again. He hadn't spoken to her the last time he was on board so he didn't understand her hostility towards him.

He went to the tiny transporter and managed to complete the successful transfer of both women. As soon as she reached Sickbay the Doctor started to work on her along with Astra. After he stopped the bleeding he injected her with an antibiotic. There was only a small scar left when he finished his treatment.

They had tried everything they could think of to find a successful method to disrupt the energy field. Seska wasn’t the only member of the crew to suffer spontaneous injuries. The doctor,Tom and Astra were getting desperate.

“Doctor I need you to sedate me.”

“Whatever for? Do you feel tired? It’s not a convenient time to take a nap.” said the Doctor looking confused.

Tom, Doctor, I am going to share a secret with you and I would be grateful if you could keep it to yourselves.

Both men nodded their agreement.

“I am telepathic. They allowed me to work with Star because of my abilities. If you put me to sleep I can consult Star about our situation. He has been around for thousands of years so he should provide useful counsel.”

As they hadn’t found a way to disrupt the energy field, Tom was ready to consider any suggestions.

They transported Seska back to her bunk. Astra lay down waiting for the Doctor

“Are you sure this is safe?”

“Yes Doctor I have done this on many occasions.” She had only done this once before but Tom and the Doctor didn’t need to know that.

 

Astra lay back and started to concentrate on her breathing and relaxing all her muscles one by one. She thought about sitting in her favourite place on her home planet. The garden in the Monastery where Star lived and worked was serene and colourful.

Scene 7

She remembered everything Star had taught her.  Astra found herself on a bench. in her favourite spot in the Monk's garden. She waited for Star to arrive.

“Astra child I hope you are well.”

“I’m fine sir but my friends on the ship aren’t fine. They are under attack by a dream walker.”

“Are you certain?”

Yes, one of the crew started to bleed  while they were dreaming.”

“You will have to enter their dream and find the dream walker. Then you must make him leave.”

“How do I do that?”

Find everyone and bring them together. You must confront and  overpower him but he must not die or you will all be trapped there forever.”

“How will he return them to the waking world?”

“When he surrenders to you he will release the dreamers from his world.”

She knelt down and put her hands together. He touched her head.

“I have missed you child. I hope you will have many adventures with your new friends.”

“Thank you sir.”

Scene 8

She closed her eyes, when she opened them again she was back in sick bay. The Doctor and Tom couldn’t wait to hear what Star’s advice was.

After she told them about her meeting they were certain that she could not enter the dreamscape alone. Tom volunteered to go with her.

“I have received years of training to practice remote viewing. How can you learn it in a few hours.”

"He doesn't need to use the same method as you. Tom wasn’t trapped with the others because he sleeps in sick bay on the opposite side of the ship from the crew bunks. If we sedate him in one of those bunks then he should enter the dreamscape in the same way as the others.”

The Doctor and Tom finally managed to convince Astra that he could help. The plan was that Tom would sedate himself. As soon as he was safe and comfortable then the Doctor would inject Astra in sickbay . It was essential that they find the others. Everyone had to confront the Dream Walker to force him to surrender.

They decided to eat, take a nap, then go into battle. Their plan relied on the group's ability to neutralise the dream walker. He must have attacked other crews so he wasn't going to be easy to beat. They had to be strong and resolute.

Later that day they met in sickbay. The Doctor gave Tom a hypospray to put him to sleep then he went to lie down on a spare bunk. When he was comfortable he injected himself in the arm and lay down. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the black forest. He sat down to wait for Astra to find him.

Astra tried to centre herself before she went into the dreamscape. She knew that she had to be strong to save the others. She formed a mental picture of Tom so she didn't waste any time.

“Ready Doctor,” said Astra.

“Good Luck,” replied the Doctor.

Scene 9

Astra opened her eyes and realised that she was in the dreamscape. She saw Tom sitting patiently waiting for her.

“Let’s start hunting. We have to find everyone before we can end this nightmare.”

Astra closed her eyes again to see if she could sense anyone nearby.

“Have you found anyone yet?” asked Tom impatiently.

“I am not a machine and it’s difficult to sense anything as they are still asleep.”

Astra pointed north, “That way.”

“How do you know which way to go?”

“I can sense energy and a presence over there.

As they closed in on their first target, Astra signalled him to stop walking. “The creature is injured. As it is a predator we must approach it with care.”

They saw some movement in the bushes ahead. Astra told Tom to wait then she went on alone. She knelt down and bowed her head in a submissive gesture. She waited for the creature to understand that she meant it no harm. Astra watched with horror while Seska crawled out on her hands and knees towards her. She heard Tom shout as she rushed to help her.

“Astra, what are you doing? You don’t know whether that creature is harmless or not?”

“Tom, what are you talking about? It's Seska and she’s injured. We need to get her back to the ship.”

Tom looked confused, “ I can see an alien with long white fur, orange eyes and a snout.”

Astra closed her eyes and opened her senses. She could feel the glamour around Seska’s form. She tried to block the signal.

"What the hell is going on, I can see her now?”

“Someone is trying to hide her identity. My guess is the dreamwalker wants them to hunt each other.”

“Seska are you able to walk with us?”

She growled at Astra as though she was trying to kill her. Astra shook her gently to try to force her to start thinking like a soldier.

“You have to come with us and we can't afford to keep fighting with you or fetching you if you run away.”

Seska broke away and started to nod. Astra was pleased that she seemed to be coming out of her feral state.

Scene 10

Chakotay watched the group from behind the bushes. He watched Astra talk to two aliens. He was going to try to help her when one of the creature became aggressive but she dealt with it.

He remembered his father’s advice not to believe the evidence of his own eyes. Something was wrong with this scene. Why was Astra here talking to the aliens. If they were trying to attack the crew why didn’t she attack them. He knew that she was an experienced assassin with a high level of skill in all martial arts. He decided to trust his instincts and walked out of the bushes towards the group.

Astra walked over to Chakotay really glad to see him.

“What were you doing with the aliens, do you know them? With my record you are a double agent as well”

“I just need to adjust your perspective sir.”

Chakotay could see Seska and Tom Paris clearly now.

“Report please!”

Astra told him everything she knew up to this point including her conversation with Star. Chakotay took charge of the group.

“How many of us are here?”

“We think that four of you are part of the dreamscape. We are missing Kathryn and Ayala.”

Chakotay wondered what sort of reception he’d get from Ayala?

Scene 11

Ayala had been tracking one of the aliens for the whole day. He knew that he should kill it but he just couldn’t do it. The only race he killed without conscience was the Cardassians.

The alien creature sat down to rest. He couldn’t shake the idea that there was something familiar about this creature. It was quite beautiful. As the darkness settled it's fur started to glow with a luminescent white light.

Kathryn needed to rest as she had been walking for hours. She felt dizzy so she put her head down. She caught a glimpse of something in the bushes. She relied on her instincts and she didn’t feel threatened. She walked over slowly so she didn’t frighten her new friend. As she got closer she also thought there was something familiar about it

Ayala watched the creature walk towards him and he started to panic. He aimed the gun at the alien’s head hoping that it would stop where it was. Luckily it stopped.

Kathryn couldn't understand why the alien was growling and aggressive. She hadn’t made any sudden moves. She began to feel threatened so she raised her weapon.

“Kathryn, Ayala don’t shoot each other!”

Astra rushed over to stand between them. She removed the glamour so they could see each other.. After they had finished hugging each other in relief, Astra brought them down to Earth. We have to find the dream walker.

The Botha was disturbed. Another telepath had invaded his dreamscape. He was furious with the invader. He opened his mind and searched for the interloper.

It had already interfered with the Botha’s plans so it was going to suffer.

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to TimetravelingArchaeologist, Siwren1, remarkable1, Katcha81, Ydanae, Beawild, Cherrypie23uk, Kat, remarkable1, Lisa164 and guests. I tried to get everyones name, I am really sorry if I missed yours.  
> Your support is brilliant, I love your reviews and kudos. You and all the other readers are the reasons I keep writing and trying to improve with every chapter.

MAQUIS Act 19

Scene 1

Astra was walking beside Kathryn when she heard a loud creaking noise. Before she knew what was happening, Astra shoved her out of the way. A large branch crashed to the ground where Kathryn had been standing a few seconds ago. Astra rushed to check that her friend was okay. Kathryn stood up, brushing herself down.

“I’m fine thanks to you. What the hell was that?”

“That was the dream walker he knows that I interfered and he’s enraged.”

“There must be a way to stop him?” argued Kathryn.

“I’m trying but this is his world where he’s all powerful.”

Astra went to look for some water to give her friend time to recover from the shock. On her return she discovered that Kathryn  was angry not shocked.

“Can you sense this creature?” asked Kathryn

“I know that the dream walker is desperate to keep you here. I think he’ll attack us again soon.”

“Can you feel his energy? Can you pinpoint his location?” asked Chakotay.

She closed her eyes, “He's shielding himself making it hard for me to find him.”

Don't try too hard. Have a rest and a drink, then we'll try to find him in the morning,” advised Chakotay.

Scene Two

Everyone tried to find a comfortable place to sleep. Chakotay and Ayala made sure they were next to Kathryn. They glared at each other as they sat down either side of her.

“This situation can't continue gentlemen I think you have some talking to do. I will move over there, next to Astra, while you two settle your differences.”

Kathryn made herself comfortable then fell asleep exhausted. Chakotay  was proud and stubborn but Ayala was his equal. They sat there in silence waiting for the other one to start talking. After thirty minutes went by they started to talk at once. This was so ridiculous that it made them laugh which broke the ice.

Ayala began, “I didn’t know you were attracted to Kathryn in that way.”

“When I saw her for the first time on Voyager, I felt as though I’d been struck by lightning.” explained Chakotay.

“Why didn’t you say something to her?”

“There was no point she was a Starfleet Captain sent to capture the ship and apprehend the crew. I never thought she would end up joining the crew on the Val Jean. Now she is under my command a relationship with Kathryn is off limits.”

Ayala was pleased to hear that Chakotay wouldn't fraternise with kathryn. He didn't feel too sorry for him. The one thing his friend didn't suffer from was a lack of female admirers.

“No hard feelings if I ask her for a date?”

Chakotay didn’t say a word but he held out his hand for a handshake.

In reality Chakotay couldn’t cope with the thought of Ayala and Kathryn as a couple. He’d never been jealous before and it was a horrible negative emotion that he didn’t like feeling. He decided to concentrate on the immediate problem. He could deal with his feelings for Kathryn at a later date.

After they had all rested, the group sat down to work out a foolproof plan. Chakotay asked Astra to lead the discussion as they needed her telepathic ability.

“The alien presence has created this world and trapped you here. You are experiencing a group hallucination. He invaded your dreams while you were in a subconscious state.”

Tom joked, “Can you tell us the good news now.”

“That was the good news. Star said that we have to force him to surrender and I have no idea how we're going to achieve this.”

“Can we affect this dreamscape?” asked Kathryn.

“I don’t know but let’s try,” agreed Astra.

Scene 2

Chakotay suggested that they start with something simple like a flower.

“I will make a circle on the ground and we will take it in turns to create a flower,” said Astra.

Chakotay suggested that Seska go first as he thought she was the most likely to fail. After ten minutes of intense concentration she had a tantrum and stormed off. He suppressed a smile.

Kathryn was the next participant. She sat down, made herself comfortable and focussed on her goal. After fifteen minutes she surrendered.

She smiled at Chakotay, “I’m a scientist I don’t believe in things I can’t prove.”

Ayala failed as he couldn’t concentrate for thirty minutes. Which left Chakotay and Tom Paris.

“Paris it’s your turn. You could admit defeat and save yourself the embarrassment of failing again,” taunted Chakotay.

Tom glared at him and sat down just outside the circle. He remembered the vibrant flowers he’d planted at the penal colony. His favourite was the rose. Tom remembered his mother’s garden which was full of rose bushes. When he was young his favourite game had been peeling the petals of a rose bud. He thought about the seed planted in the soil, the shoots growing with help from the sun and water. the vulnerable tiny shoot pushing through the earth. He imagined the tiny plant getting stronger and blossoming eventually.

Chakotay and Astra watched in astonishment as the earth in the circle started to shake. This allowed the stem to rise. When it had risen to a reasonable height, the bud appeared and flowered slowly. Nobody moved or spoke until Chakotay turned around and walked away without a word.

Astra went over to look at the rose with approval, “That was marvellous work Tom. Now we will have to devise a plan to catch the dream walker. We need to work together to beat him because the only person I know with that much power is Star.”

Scene 3

Chakotay asked everyone to sit in a circle and not to raise their voices as the alien might be listening to them.

Astra spoke first, “The Botha are an advanced race. It is possible that his physical form is not actually here on the planet.

“How do we trap someone who isn’t physically here - that’s impossible.” argued Seska.

Astra explained, “The Botha’s life force can leave his physical form if they believe they are in danger.”

Chakotay realised what she wanted to do, “You want to trap his spirit so he can’t access his physical body. How do you propose to do that?”

Astra smiled at him, “Mud! We need to trap him long enough to cover him from neck to toe in mud. When it dries he won’t be able to move.”

Kathryn grinned, “Then we’ll threaten to leave him there. Trapped in the dismal world he made to torture other species.”

After a long discussion the group decided to go with Astra’s plan. She took Tom to one side.

“We have to find a place to practice altering the dreamscape, where the dream walker can’t see or hear us.”

Astra found a rocky outcrop and set about trying to make a cave. She asked Tom to concentrate on making an opening while she fashioned the inside. When they finished they were satisfied with their efforts. Astra added some torches to provide a source of light.

Scene 4

They went inside their new cave to find  their first unwanted visitor.

“What a cute couple, the criminal and the old man’s nursemaid.” announced Q.”

Astra backed away. On her planet they had learned about the Q from an  early age. This particular Q took great pleasure in creating mayhem and mischief. Then he vanished, leaving other people to clean up his mess.

“You don’t need to worry about me child, I have no intention of harming you or the jail bird. I am only interested in the creature who created this dismal scape. The guardians can't allow the Botha to  kill aliens who stray near their territory.”

Tom stepped in front of Astra, “What do you want Q?”

Q frowned, “With that lack of manners I can see why you ended up in jail.”

Astra sighed, “What do you want Loki? We don’t have time for your games.”

“Well child, nobody can dispute your courage. Unfortunately I am here on official Continuum business. I am ready to help you catch this creature. Then I will take him and the leaders of his planet back to the Continuum for a stern admonishment.”

There was a course at the Academy devoted to this Q and how to deal with his games. Tom knew that he always had an alternative agenda.

“Why are you so eager to help us Q?” asked Tom suspiciously.

“You can’t possibly think that the omnipotent Q need help from such puny bipedal apes.”

Astra realised why Q was there, “You can’t access your full power here - can you?”

“What utter nonsense little girl. Your ancient must have taught you that the Q are all powerful.”

“Click your fingers then,” said Tom.

Astra and Tom watched Qs face as he struggled with his pride and arrogance.

“Okay, some of my powers don’t work here.”

Tom and Astra stood in front of him with their arms folded.

Tom was the spokesman, “If you want our help then ask for it.”

Q was having an internal struggle. He didn’t want to ask these inferior beings for help. He couldn’t afford to return to the Continuum empty handed. He was being punished by the others for a minor indiscretion and needed to get back in their good books. He couldn’t understand why they wanted to take away his powers - they could be so judgemental.

He whispered, “I need your help, please.”

“I’m sorry Q, I couldn’t hear what you said.” Tom was enjoying Q’s discomfort.

“I only need her help and this is the last time these words will pass my lips.”

Scene 5

“We’ll take you to Chakotay and he can decide whether he wants to help you or not.”

As they walked back to the group, Q began to chat to Tom, “How is the delightful Captain Janeway? Has she mentioned me at all?”

Tom was delighted to crush Q’s hopes, “I can honestly say no!”

When Chakotay saw Q he groaned, “That’s all we need.”

“Captain, Q has requested our help,” declared Tom.

Chakotay listened to Q’s request with a stone face.

“No, we don’t time to play with you, now run along and annoy some other unfortunates.”

“Why not? whined Q.

“We’re fighting for our lives. We aren’t toys you can pick up and put down when you’re bored.”

“I can assure you chuckles that I am here in my role as a Guardian not as a mere Q.”

“If you have a skill that we can use then we will allow you to join us, otherwise - go away.”

Q clicked his fingers and a small wooden building appeared in front of them.

“Is that good enough?”

Chakotay agreed to let Q join them under one condition.

“While you are here, you are under my command and if you can't obey my orders leave now.”

Q looked as though he wanted to say something but he decided against it.

“Yes Captain,” said Q .

Scene 6

Astra started to sense an angry energy and it was coming closer.

“I think that the alien is coming here now.”

“Have you prepared the traps?” asked Chakotay.

“It was hard work but we made it just in time.” replied Astra.

Q was fidgeting and looking quite red in the face. “I actually joined in with the work and it wasn’t as boring as I thought it would be”

“The alien is very close, get into your positions whispered Chakotay.

The Botha came into view. It was a strange creature. It had dark pink skin in ridges on its face. It shuffled along as though it's feet hurt. The creature never raised its head which made Astra think that it lived underground.

It looked up sensing their energies. It was confused. The Botha never talked or appeared to their victims.

“What are you doing here?” asked the Botha in a soft, breathy voice.

Chakotay spoke for them, “We want to wake up. This is not our world.

“You are trespassers in our territory. Your lives  are forfeit.”

Chakotay pointed to the their temporary headquarters,“Why don’t we continue our discussion in there.”

The Botha nodded his head and followed them. Chakotay let him enter first. As soon as he stepped into the building he disappeared. All they could hear was a high pitched whine. Chakotay peered over the edge of the hole.

“I wouldn’t struggle if I was you as the hole is filling up with mud.”

“We are not familiar with this substance, please explain.”

The hole is filling up with mud as we speak. When you are covered up to your neck then we will allow the mud to set.” He pointed to Q, “He wants to take you back to the Guardians where you will be tried for mass murder.

The Botha started to sulk, “What do you want?”

“We want to wake up then you can deal with Q.”

“Why should I let you go?”

“They have me and I will not be so lenient next time,” whispered Astra telepathically.

Now the Botha was frightened. For a few seconds he could sense the enormous power of the speaker. She had completely shielded herself since she entered the dreamscape. He had never sensed this amount of potential power before.”

He decided to take his chances with the Q. At least he had a chance of surviving his encounter with them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will save one more character from Voyager. Who do you want me to save?

MAQUIS - Act 20

Scene 1

Tom Paris ran onto the Bridge followed by an angry Chell screaming blue murder.

“Look what he's done to me”

Kathryn looked up at him at his face which was black and not its normal blue. She turned her attention to Tom with a raised eyebrow.

Tom confessed immediately, “It was a small prank Captain, nothing malicious.”

“I suggest you provide Mr Chell with another bar of soap Mr Paris. Then report to the Mess where there is a pile of dishes for you to wash from dinner. It will give you some time to reflect on how we all manage to live in a small space without killing each other.”

Tom tried to wipe the smirk off his face as he left the Bridge. Chell went to wash his face again and plot his revenge.

Chakotay was waiting outside to start his shift, “Anything I should know about?”

“I've dealt with it. Could I have a word with you before handover, please?”

They went to the Brig as it was the nearest private space.

“You have to find a job for Tom Paris or risk open warfare among the crew.”

“I don’t particularly want him on my ship. Why should I let him join the crew?”

“He is intelligent and bored. This is not a good mix. Even Starfleet had to admit that he’s an excellent pilot, with a high level of skill.”

“He can’t take orders if I remember correctly. If he had followed my orders he wouldn’t have ended up in that prison settlement.”

“Could you give him a second chance, please?”

Chakotay didn’t like Paris but he did trust Kathryn Janeway’s judgement.

“I’ll give him a trial. If he manages to behave himself for a month then I will let him join the crew. You are responsible for mentoring him during the trial period,”

“Thank you Chakotay, you won't regret it.’

Kathryn went to the Mess to tell Tom the good news.

“Chakotay has agreed to accept you as relief pilot on the night shift.”

“Thank you Captain, I'm sure that I have you to thank for my new role.”

“I am responsible for your good conduct so don’t let me down. The rest of your voyage will be hellish if you disappoint me - do you understand?"

“Yes Ma’am.”

Scene 2

Tom’s first shift passed without incident. He was heading for his bunk when Chakotay asked the crew to assemble in the Mess.

“We advertised for work on all the local inhabited planets. The government of the planet Zenia have asked us to apprehend a local bandit leader. Then return him to the authorities for trial.”

“How much are they willing to pay?” asked Seska.

“They are willing to provide six months of basic supplies for the ship. Only available when we finish the job,” answered Kathryn.

Chakotay added, “I should have refused this type of work on moral grounds. The reality is that we'll run out of supplies this week.”

“I have volunteered to lead the away team but I need three more people” asked Kathryn.

B’Elanna put her hand up because she was feeling claustrophobic. Her Klingon half didn't enjoy living in a confined space with a lot of people. Seska volunteered because she saw an opportunity to get rid of a thorn in her side. Tom didn't trust Seska so he agreed to go so he could look out for Kathryn Janeway. She had risked everything to rescue him from slavery. She took the punishment for disobeying orders without a complaint. He owed her more than he could possibly repay.

"Thank you, the authorities on the planet won't allow us to land the ship or transport to the surface. They will send a shuttle to collect us, so make sure you are ready for their arrival.”

Everybody left to carry on with their duties or pack. Chakotay cornered Kathryn before she disappeared.

”Are you okay with your away team? You know that Seska isn’t your greatest fan,”

“It would be tedious If I only worked with people who like me. Variety is the spice of life.”

He squeezed her shoulder, “Stay safe, I would hate to have to train another Second.”

She smiled at him, “I’m here to stay Chakotay. Anyway you owe me dinner when I get back!”

Scene 3

The transfer to the alien shuttle was smooth and passed without a hitch. The inhabitants of the planet possessed humanoid features. Their most striking difference was the colour of their skin - it was an iridescent pale blue. With an average height of around two meters. everyone on the shuttle towered over them.

When they reached the surface there was a buggy waiting to transport them to the Militia store. The government had offered to provide the kit for their mission.

Tom tried to start a conversation with their hosts to no avail. They sat in stony silence until they pulled into the base. Either they didn’t have a universal translator or they were just ill-mannered.

Their driver pointed at a building and indicated that they needed to go in there. When they entered the store there were a table with four piles of clothes. Further down there were weapons laid out in groups with personal handheld computer equipment. The females went into a side room to dress leaving Tom to change outside.

As soon as they changed a Zenian soldier appeared to give them their weapons. The weapons were standard phasers so they didn’t need any help with them. The scanners were primitive but effective. The soldier gave Tom a wanted poster and pointed at the picture. When they left the store there was a buggy waiting for them. The maps and information were downloaded on to a computer in the vehicle.

“It looks as though we've had our orders then,” laughed Tom.

Kathryn smiled, “Put your bags in the back and I'll try to bring the map up on the display.”

“Why do you think they wanted us to change our clothes?” asked B’Elanna.

“Perhaps they thought their clothes would be more suitable. It is humid today,” she commented, wiping the sweat off her face.

Seska was the only one who was enjoying the heat. The planet had a tropical rainforest climate. There were large jungles covering most of the planet surface.

Their problems started when the road ended. Kathryn tried to continue driving the buggy but there was a loud bang then they came to an abrupt halt.

Tom had a talent for stating the obvious, "I think we’ll have to continue on foot.”

“Can’t B’Elanna take a look at the engine to see if she can get it started?” snapped Seska, who was not looking forward to a trek through the jungle.

Kathryn was adamant, “We have a week to complete this mission or we won’t get paid, so speed is vital.”

Scene 4

Everyone loaded up their backpacks and set off into the unknown. They had been walking for about an hour when they heard an explosion and the sound of laser fire. They took cover so they avoided stumbling into a battle.

“Perhaps they’re friendly? We should tell them we’re fighting on the same side,” whispered Tom.

“Unfortunately our mission hasn’t been officially sanctioned. If they catch us we're on our own.”

“You kept that information quiet bitch,” said Seska under her breath.

Tom heard her, “We can return to the ship and starve if you’d like.”

Seska gave him a filthy look and ignored him.

Kathryn checked her scanner, “They’re moving away, we’re clear to proceed.”

They continued in silence. If their mission hadn’t been approved by the authorities nobody wanted to attract attention.

As it started to get dark Kathryn began to look for an ideal spot to make camp. Finally she found a dry secluded area, near water with adequate cover.

She held up her hand and pointed to the spot, “That’s where we’ll sleep for the night.”

B’Elanna and Seska erected the shelters while Kathryn and Tom went to fetch water. This was a priority for Kathryn because she couldn’t make coffee without it. It didn’t take long to set up camp. Soon the coffee was ready with a pack of emergency rations for dinner. B’Elanna struggled to finish hers but she knew that she needed the energy. She wondered why they couldn't go hunting for fresh meat instead of eating cardboard.

Scene 5

Seska and Kathryn fell asleep quickly leaving Tom and B’Elanna by themselves. She kept sneaking a glance at him when she thought he wasn’t looking.

He smiled at her, “I know that we’ve met before. I wasn’t on the ship long enough to have a proper conversation with you before.”

“I know who you are fly boy, disgraced son of an admiral, kicked out of Starfleet for lying about an accident. Why did you own up?”

“I discovered that I had a conscience! It surprised me as well as everyone else.”

“Why did you volunteer, you don’t seem like the self-sacrificing type.”

He pointed at Kathryn, “She’s rescued me twice and I don’t trust your friend.”

“She does seem to inspire men to become heroic. I think you’re going to have to fight Chakotay for her.”

Tom tried to change the subject, “Why does an engineer with your skill set sign up with a Maquis Rebel ship?”

“Chakotay saved my life. I’d just dropped out of the Academy and was looking for a fight. He taught me to use relaxation techniques and other devices to control my temper. In addition the war gave me an outlet for my aggression.”

“Chakotay doesn’t like me. He only let me join the crew because Captain Janeway asked him. She stood up for me again.”

“Chakotay values honesty and integrity. If you work hard and don’t make waves then he’ll give you some respect.”

“You get to sleep, I’ll take first watch - good night,” said Tom.

“Thank you fly boy, I’m exhausted,” Yawned B’Elanna. She stood up unsteadily and headed for her shelter.”

Tom made himself comfortable. He wouldn’t be going to sleep while Seska was so close to the Captain. He was almost asleep when Kathryn shook his shoulder,

“Tom, get some rest and I’ll wake you in a couple of hours.”

Scene 6

In the morning when everything was packed away, they all joined in to erase any signs that they’d been there.

“I’ve checked the scanner. I estimate that we’re about three hours march away from the compound where the rebel leader is in hiding. We’ll stop at the perimeter and plan our extraction.”

Kathryn was glad that they had found plenty of water because the weather was even hotter than the day before. As they moved through the jungles everyone started to strip off until they were all wearing vests.

Kathryn called a halt, “Take a break and make sure you rehydrate. You will be no use to me if you’re weak with dehydration.”

She checked everyone to make sure they had enough water.

They were close to the compound when disaster struck. Kathryn cried out when she was stung by an insect which resembled a mosquito. Tom found the first aid kit and treated the bite mark then they continued. Kathryn started to feel light-headed and dizzy.

“Could we have a break please, I’m not feeling  well.”

She collapsed onto the floor. Tom rushed to her side and opened the medical kit to find the tetanus hypospray which wasn’t there. He gently pushed her hair out of the way to discover that the bite mark was now a large angry swelling.

“B’Elanna, take a look at this.”

B’Elanna winced when she saw the lump, “What are we going to do? If we return to the ship now we won’t get the supplies. If we stay then Kathryn may not survive. We’ll take a vote."

“Who wants to stay here and capture the rebel leader then return to the ship as soon as possible? We are almost there.”

Seska raised her hand, “Sometimes you have to think of the common good.”

Tom looked at her in disgust, “It wouldn’t bother you if Captain Janeway died on this mission.”

“I’m offended by your suggestion Tom. I was about to offer to nurse poor Kathryn while you and B’Elanna find a good place to hide her.”

Even B’Elanna was suspicious about her friend’s motives.

“After we find a place to hide Kathryn, we'll make her as comfortable as possible. Then all we have to do is break into the compound and abduct the leader.” said B’Elanna taking charge.

Scene 7

Tom and B’Elanna went to find a suitable place to hide Kathryn so they could complete the mission. Seska was alone with the unconscious Kathryn Janeway. She sat down beside her and stared at her enemy.

“I could end your life now and blame the insect. You are the only one on the ship who could identify me as a Cardassian spy. I wonder what he sees in you?”

Kathryn turned over groaning as she moved.

“Which method of killing you would be the quickest. I could pinch your nose and deny you oxygen, which would take too long to complete. Cutting your arteries and letting you bleed out would also be difficult to explain. I haven’t seen any creatures so I can’t feed you to them - you’d probably make them sick anyway. She spied a pillow out of the corner of her eye, “Perfect!”

Seska grabbed the pillow and returned to remove the thorn from her side.

She bent over Kathryn’s defenceless body to suffocate her with the pillow. She needed to be quick before the others returned.

“I’d put that down if I were you and move away to a safe distance.”

Seska was so shocked that she stumbled and dropped the pillow. Kathryn sat up with a phaser in her hand aimed at Seska.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to hear you confirm what I’ve suspected for a long time.”

“What gave me away?”

“The doctor told me that you wouldn’t give him a blood sample. There were rumours in Starfleet the the Cardassians had infiltrated the Maquis.”

“What are you going to do? I’m certain that Chakotay will confine to the brig for the rest of the journey.”

“I’m not going to tell anybody!”

“What do you want from me?” asked Seska, who was certain Janeway would tell everyone.

“We are out here alone with a small crew. You have skills that we will need to get everyone home alive. As long as you do your job to the best of your abilities and never attempt to harm any of the crew, I will keep my mouth shut.”

“Is that all? I thought you would make me confess to the crew.”

“That wouldn’t be in their best interests. No doubt you are a highly trained operative with the Obsidian Order. We need your skill set and hand to hand combat training. When we return to the ship offer to run a martial arts training class.”

“Chakotay will be suspicious about my motives?”

“That’s fine, you will prove him wrong!”

Scene 8

Tom and B’Elanna returned to find Kathryn sitting up eating a pack of emergency rations. Seska was making coffee using her phaser.

“See I told you they wouldn’t try to kill each other!”

Tom laughed, “Thanks to you two I've lost my replicator privileges for the next month.”

Kathryn stood up to let Tom examine her insect bite.

“The swelling has gone down leaving an inflamed puncture wound. I think you’ll live.”

“Let’s complete our mission and leave this humid, bug infested rock as soon as possible.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

MAQUIS ACT 21

Scene 1

Every time Kathryn looked around Seska was staring at her. She rubbed the bite mark again which was turning into a nervous habit and pulled Tom aside to have a private chat.

"I presume I have you to thank for the phaser lying next to my hand when I regained consciousness."

"Guilty as charged Captain, I don't trust that woman."

"Don't trust her Tom. We've come to an understanding so there shouldn't be any more trouble here."

"I'm glad to hear that Captain because I don't have many friends on the crew."

"If you want to stay friends Tom don't keep calling me Captain, that is Chakotay's role not mine.”

Seska and B’Elanna returned from the perimeter to report on the guard’s routine.

“There is a small section of the perimeter which is not guarded between patrols. The guards are so lazy that they shortened their walk.”

B’Elanna continued, “We should be able to slip through the perimeter without detection. We will have to go during their turn around.”

It was starting to get dark so Kathryn decided to wait until midnight. This should give them perfect conditions to breach the compound.”

She checked her watch, “We’ll go at zero hundred hours.”

Kathryn sat down and began to check her equipment. She rolled out her bed and lay down. Tom came to sit by her ignoring her desire to be alone.

He pointed at Seska, “The Bajorans are a spiritual people. There is something off about that woman.  I’ve never seen her pray or mention the prophets once.

“I’m not exactly a fan of hers but I think we’ve found common ground.”

“Keep an eye on her Kathryn, I don’t trust her and I can’t see why B’Elanna is so friendly with her.”

“Focus on our mission Tom because we are desperate for those supplies.”

Kathryn had already noticed the furtive glances between Tom and B’Elanna. A relationship could be the catalyst Tom needed to help him to settle down. Although so many people disagreed with her she still felt that he could turn his life around. If they were on Voyager she could have helped him. On the Val Jean she felt that she had to protect him from t he others. Kathryn managed to sleep for a couple of hours before their mission.

Scene 2

When they had cleared away all the signs that they had camped there, Kathryn outlined her plan.

“Within the compound is an underground bunker. That is where the Rebel leader has his quarters. Just inside the perimeter is a air duct which is just wide enough to get through. Our target is in a room just off that corridor. I have a hypospray loaded with a drug which is a mild sedative which will make him compliant but not immobile. I've seen an image of him and I don't believe we could carry him out of there. There is an alarm in the bunker to warn the soldiers of a chemical or gas attack. If we can locate it then we can escape during the evacuation.”

“Is the intel on the bunker reliable?” asked B’Elanna.                                                                                                                                        

"An undercover operative gathered the intel. Unfortunately they executed him three days ago which is the reason the authorities hired us for the mission.”

Kathryn split them up into two teams. "B'Elanna and Seska, you will find the siren while Tom and I capture the rebel leader."

“The Rebel Leaders room has one guard posted at each door. We have to overpower them so they can’t raise the alarm.”

“If we are successful, we will be able to collect our supplies after we turn him over to the authorities.”

Scene 3

When the team arrived at the fence perimeter they hid behind some bushes.

Kathryn whispered, “There is a change over due soon. B’Elanna, you and Seska go first, Tom and I will follow when we get the chance.”

“Why can’t we go last?” snapped Seska.

“We know the exact location of our target. You’ve got to find the alarm and hide, waiting for my signal.”

Kathryn started to count down, “Go Now!”

On her signal they squeezed through a hole in the fence which they’d prepared earlier. Seska and B’Elanna ran to the air duct, removed the cover and disappeared. The peace was shattered by an alarm which could have raised the dead.

“Move closer and pull the foliage over us.” suggested Kathryn. Even though both of them knew that they were going to be discovered.”

They saw the soldiers pouring out of their barracks.

Tom whispered, “What are we going to tell them when they find us?”

“Nothing! Let them do the work and figure out who or what we are and why we we’re trying to break into their compound.”

The guards assembled in their units. The commander assigned each group a different areas to comb for the intruders. Kathryn and Tom watched the soldiers run straight towards them.

“Tom walk out slowly with your hands up. Don’t give them the excuse to shoot you. We have to give B’Elanna and Seska time to find the alarm then we’ll try to escape while they’re occupied.”

They walked out together with their hands raised. The guards raced towards them shouting and pointing at the ground. Tom lay face down with his arms behind him.

“It seems that prison guards in both quadrants speak the same language. Kathryn lie down and don’t move.”

A guard put his knee in Kathryn’s back and tied her hands together. She could feel a trickle of blood run down her wrist. Tom didn’t struggle because he knew from experience that it wasn’t a good idea to antagonise them.

“Captain they are going to separate us. As soon as the alarm starts I will make sure that I’m ready to escape.”

“Try not to annoy them Tom. Your smart mouth could get you killed!”

They pushed both of them into an elevator and pushed the buttons. Neither of them spoke because they were mentally preparing themselves for their ordeal.

Tom’s last comment was, “Perhaps they don’t know how to torture people Captain?”

When they threw Kathryn into a room with a drain in the middle of the floor she knew they tortured people. Her restraints were tied to a ring dropping down from the ceiling. Then her captors pulled her up so she was hanging by her arms which were slowly being dislocated. Kathryn closed her eyes and tried to think of a happy experience. One of the guards picked up a large hypodermic needle. He approached her from the side and injected it into her neck.

“I think you can understand me now madam. We would like to know why you are here; who sent you and what is your mission.”

“I am Kathryn Janeway, I’m Second mate on the Val Jean.”

Her interrogator put on a pair of thick gloves and hit her across the mouth. Then he sat down calmly and asked the question again 

She shook her head and glared at him defiantly.

I am Kathryn Janeway, I am Second mate on the Val Jean.     

”The interrogator nodded to his guards then left the room. The first blow was right in the pit of her stomach. She tried to protect herself by bending over but her suspension from the ceiling made it impossible. The second guard had a whip which he was practicing with. He told the other guard to stand aside. He cut off her jacket and top then started the flogging. Kathryn bit the inside of her lip so she didn’t give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Then everything went black.

Scene 4

“Hasn’t she woken up yet, these humans are so fragile,” whined Q.

Kathryn opened her eyes and looked straight at Q. She tried to sit up which  was a mistake, as the pain made her feel dizzy.

“Ms Janeway your back will not heal properly if you don’t lie still.”

The voice sounded exactly like her mother but the female Q speaking did not have a maternal figure!

“Where am I?” croaked the Captain.

Q pulled up a chair to sit by her, “I rescued you from that appalling, primitive planet. The natives were cowardly, primordial savages.”

“Thank you but you need to send me back. There are three members of my crew still in danger.” When she finished her sentence she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The female Q laughed, “See I told you that she wouldn’t be grateful for your interference. She is a leader, which is something you will never comprehend.”

“I couldn’t leave her there - those savages were going to kill her.”

The female turned around to study her companion. “Why do you care and how did you know this puny female was in trouble?”

Q started to fidget, “I met her when I went to investigate the report of an Ancient active on Earth. Ms Janeway was different from the others. After I returned to the Continuum, I couldn’t stop thinking about her.”

The female Q glared at him, “Have you been following this scrawny bipedal female?”

“I might have watched her on a few occasions.”

“You know that the others won’t be happy. We are forbidden from interfering in the affairs of lesser species.”

“You could be discrete and keep the information to yourself.”

She arched an eyebrow and smiled meanly, “How would I benefit from this arrangement?”

Q knew that he had to sacrifice something special to ensure Q’s silence.

“I will conduct your search for any more Ancients living on Earth.”

“Done! Now how are you going to return her so you don’t alter the timeline. You could get yourself in a great deal of trouble with the others or they will execute her.”

“When she has recovered I will return her to the exact moment they reached the boundary fence. The only change is that I will implant the information that the air duct has an alarm in her memory.”

“I don’t believe it! You thought about the consequences of your actions, for the first time in your immortal life.”

“Can you heal her wounds?” asked Q again.

“You care about her! You can’t be in love because that would imply that you have a heart.”

Q really wanted the female Q to leave but she was the most skilled healer in the Continuum.

“Ignore the biting wit for a moment and answer my question.”

“Yes I can Q but I’m not doing it for you.”

Q was staring at Kathryn, “I watched her refuse to scream while she was being flogged. She has such spirit and courage in that fragile body. I know the Q are a superior race. I can’t help thinking that these humans have qualities that we don't and we should learn from them.”

“You will have me shedding real tears soon - she is ready to go back Q .”

Scene 5

Q rewound time so all four humans were returned to the moment before they tripped the alarm.

“Why can’t we go last?” snapped Seska.

“We know where to locate our target. We’ve got to disable the alarm on the air duct. Then you have to locate the siren which warns them about a chemical or gas attack and use it when I give the signal. We will try to escape while there is an evacuation.”

Kathryn ran over to the fence and crouched down. She felt along the dirt until she located a hard small square. She dug underneath the sides and lifted the hatch. There were two wires, blue and red. Instinctively she pulled some cutters out of her backpack. She cut the blue wire but left the red one alone. There was a voice in her head telling her that she could have blown up the whole compound if she had touched the red wire. She knew that she had disabled the alarm and fence but couldn’t remember how she knew it.

Kathryn checked her watch and started to count down, “Go now!”                                                    

On her signal they squeezed through the fence and raced to the air duct. Seska lifted the cover and dropped through followed by B’Elanna.

They waited for a few minutes, in case there was any trouble, then followed their lead. The air duct was like a water slide. When they reached the end, they fell onto a hard surface. Tom stood up and helped Kathryn to stand. She clutched the bottom of her back.

“I think I’ve just pulled something, my back is really sore.”

They heard voices so Tom spotted an open doorway and pulled Kathryn with him. They held their breath while the guards walked by. The conversation was casual so it appeared that they hadn’t found Seska

and B’Elanna. They reached a junction of corridors. Tom peered around the corner where he spotted one of the guards they had to eliminate.

Kathryn whispered, “Wait here and I will work my way around to the other door so we can stun the guards at the same time. You can follow my movements on the scanner.”

Tom gave her five minutes then checked his scanner. She was in position. He counted to five then turned the corner and fired. The guard crumpled in a heap on the floor. He rushed to the other door to help Kathryn but she had already stunned her target.

When they entered the room the leader of the rebels stayed silent almost as though he was expecting them. Tom pointed his phaser at him and indicated that he should walk in front of him. Kathryn injected him using the hypospray then followed behind. They were looking around for an escape route. Kathryn spotted a door which lead to a stairway. She put her hand in the Leader’s pocket and pulled out an access card. After waving it in front of the keypad there was a loud click and the door swung open. They walked calmly up eight stairways.

The siren started to wail. They could hear the people starting to evacuate. Kathryn looked around for a way to disguise their captive so they could leave undetected. They passed a large box full of ammunition. Luckily the Rebel Leader was quite small so he would fit in the box easily. Tom opened a cupboard and emptied the ammunition into the space. He stunned their captive and laid him out ready to lift him into the empty case. It proved more difficult to stuff him into the box than they thought because he was heavy. They picked him up between them and staggered into the main compound. Everyone else was focused on the evacuation. Some of the personnel were carrying equipment as well so they joined the flow of people. It was pure luck that the rebels were from another species which meant they could blend in. Seska and B’Elanna joined them but they kept their heads down to hide their alien features.

They were told to leave their prisoner at a derelict building just inside the   jungle. The  supplies would be there, ready to transport, after the Leader’s identity was confirmed. The extraction proceeded like clockwork. Kathryn  felt guilty accepting their reward.

When they returned to the Val Jean, Chakotay was waiting for them.

“Report!”

“There isn’t a lot to report. We followed the plan and there were no problems. I was surprised by how easy it was.”

Chakotay grinned, “The supplies are in storage and Ayala is cooking tonight. Well done everybody. Clean up, get some rest and we’ll see you at dinner.”

_ Q walked out of the wall into an empty bunk. He clicked his fingers to return to the Curriculum. She was safe now so all that he had to worry about was the others finding out what he had done. This female human had a talent for finding trouble so he decided to keep a paternal eye on her in the future!  _


	22. Chapter 22

MAQUIS - Act 22

Scene 1

“I’m glad Chakotay chose this station to dock for repairs.”

They were walking along the main level, which contained the bars, restaurants and shops.

“I agree,” replied Astra, as they walked into the cafe.

At the drinks replimat, Kathryn had to describe black coffee to the machine five times. Finally it produced a liquid that resembled and smelled like coffee. Astra played safe and ordered a traditional herbal tea. They took their drinks to a table. Kathryn took her first sip and choked.

“This is disgusting!”

Astra took the offending cup away and returned with an herbal tea.

“Do you still want to try that restaurant tonight,” asked Kathryn

“I’m looking forward to it. It will be a nice change to get away from the food in the Mess.”

Kathryn laughed, “It’s a pity they didn't encourage chefs to join the resistance.”

They returned to the ship to get ready for a rare evening out.

Scene 2

Kathryn got to the restaurant early so she decided to have a drink in the bar. She was sitting at the bar sipping a bright green drink through a straw. She looked up to see Chakotay walking through the door.

“Have you analysed what you’re drinking? That colour isn’t natural.”

Kathryn laughed, “I don’t think that would be a good idea. I’d never be able to eat or drink anything in this quadrant if I did that. I’m not sure that our current ship’s diet would stand up to scrutiny.”

“Point taken! I’m playing messenger. Astra said she’d join you as soon as she is able to get away.”

“Have you made any plans for tonight?” asked Kathryn.

“I have a book that I've been looking forward to reading. I've just bought a drink that tastes like whiskey” replied Chakotay.

“Chakotay we hardly ever have the chance for some rest and relaxation. You have to let your hair down when we get the opportunity. All work and no play is not good for your stress levels.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m out tonight - aren’t I?”

Kathryn smiled, “That’s cheating, tonight doesn’t count.”

“Come and have dinner with me tomorrow?” asked Chakotay. He was enjoying the flirting.

Kathryn checked Chakotay’s expression to see if he was still flirting with her.

He burst out laughing, “You should have seen your face.”

She retaliated, “I might hold you to that invitation Chakotay. You are a shocking flirt.”

She glanced over at him because she was expecting a cheeky reply. His face drained of colour.

“What’s wrong Chakotay?” She looked around to see if she could identify who or what had upset him. Standing in the doorway was a Cardassian male in full uniform. He was so involved in his conversation that he didn’t notice anyone else in the bar.

Kathryn grabbed his hand, “Let’s go, we’ll catch Astra on the way back.”

She had to pull him out of the door, “Chakotay snap out of it. Let’s get back to the ship and find out how and why he is here. Also are there any more of them?”

On their way back to the Val Jean they met Astra and told her everything that had happened.

 

“Why are you so worried about this species?” asked Astra. 

Chakotay answered her question, “They’re like a cancer. Cardassians annex worlds until you wake up one morning to find they are rulers of a mighty empire. They are the most aggressive militaristic and repulsive race in the Alpha quadrant.”

“How did they manage to travel here from the Alpha quadrant?”

“That’s what we need to find out and what they are planning. They won’t be content to coexist, in peace, with the native inhabitants. They have to conquer it’s in their nature.

Scene 3

Kathryn called everyone back to the ship despite their protests. “This is one meeting you won’t want to miss.”

When everyone had found a seat and settled down, Kathryn gave them the bad news.

“There is a Cardassian Officer in one of the bars on the space station.”

The general consensus among the crew was they should execute him as soon as possible. 

Chakotay intervened, “I would agree if we were still in the Alpha quadrant. We need to find out if there are any more of them here and what their intentions are.”

“Why do we have to do anything about them? Our priority is to return to the Alpha Quadrant,” commented B’Elanna.

Chakotay ignored her, “I need two volunteers to gather intel on the Cardassians. We need to keep them alive until we have all the information.”

He looked at the male members of his crew and B’Elanna and dismissed them as too trigger happy. He remembered that Cardassian men had a preference for Bajoran women. Yet he didn't trust Seska to put the crew’s interests above her own. Finally he came to the conclusion that Astra and Kathryn were the most sensible. They were perfect for this mission.

He dismissed the crew and asked them to stay behind.

“You need to find the group containing the Cardassian. Try to get close to them and find out what they’re plotting. They’ll be liable to let things slip as they drink more alcohol.”

Astra and Kathryn didn’t have any suitable clothes in their wardrobe. Ayala offered to use the remaining replicator to provide their clothes for the mission. When he returned, he handed a red dress to Kathryn and a blue one to Astra. Kathryn went back to her bunk to change. She looked in the mirror and ran back to the bridge.

“Ayala, I’m going to kill you! You‘ve made me look like a comfort woman. They’ll be asking for my hourly rate.”

Astra emerged wearing an identical dress to Kathryn’s. She looked down in horror,

“Am I meant to be exposing so much flesh. I hope they have heaters in the bar.”

Their next hurdle was shoes. Their dresses required them to wear high heeled shoes. Of course Kathryn had worn heels before but Astra had never seen them.

“These shoes are impractical. You can’t run in them or fight. Unless you use the shoes as a close combat weapon.”

Kathryn grinned, “They’ve been used as a weapon before.”

She stayed with Astra to help her adjust to her new footwear. Ayala followed Chakotay to his office to discuss their security.

“How are you going to protect them? You know how ruthless Cardassians can be.” stated Ayala.

“We’ll send an armed detail to follow them. They can protect them from a distance,” replied Chakotay,

Ayala looked sceptical, “Kathryn will love that!”

“I’ll debate the issue with Miss Janeway if they have to be rescued,” replied Chakotay.

“I feel sorry for the unsuspecting males. Kathryn is capable of looking after herself but Astra is lethal. It was an excellent decision to ask her to join the crew.”

Scene 4

Seska was getting over the shock of hearing that a Cardassian was aboard the space station. She was still trying to decide whether it would be a good idea to contact him as It would blow her cover on the Val Jean. Since Kathryn Janeway joined the crew a fresh start seemed attractive. At least she wouldn’t have to watch Chakotay making a fool of himself over that woman. She decided to wait until they discovered how many of her countrymen were here. Also what sort of power base they had established before she made a move.

She had to speak to the Cardassian by herself and to be careful around Kathryn Janeway. As she knew her secret, she would be watching her like a hawk. She remembered the crew’s response on hearing a Cardassian was near. She had no illusions about what would happen if they discovered her true identity.

Seska had been undercover for so long that she was experiencing an identity crisis. She couldn’t remember her Cardassian appearance.  

  
  


Scene 5

Kathryn and Astra stood outside the bar for a few seconds before they entered the affray. They both took a big breath and pushed the doors open. It wasn't hard to spot their target. The group was loud, noisy and already attracting disapproving glances from the other patrons. Kathryn pointed to two empty stools at the bar. As soon as they sat down the bar keeper appeared in front of them.

“What would you like to drink ladies?”

Kathryn needed a shot of whiskey but she doubted they had anything drinkable in this bar. She spotted a bright blue drink like the one she was drinking earlier.

“We’ll have two of those please.”

“Kathryn, why are the males staring at us?”

“They are attracted to us. Humans choose their mates from social situations like this one.”

Astra looked around in disbelief, “This seems so awkward and disorganised. Taking a mate is a serious decision on my planet.”

“Don't you think it would be better to get to know them first before you make a commitment?”

Astra was shocked, "What happens if you make a mistake?”

“You agree to end your relationship and try again.”

“I think you need some marriage brokers on your planet. Choosing a mate would be far less complicated and messy.”

Kathryn felt the hackles rise on the back of her neck before she heard the voice .

“You are far too beautiful to be drinking alone tonight. Would you like to join us?”

The Cardassian was standing uncomfortably close to the back of them. Kathryn pushed her stool back to get up which forced him to take a step backwards.

”I’m sorry I didn’t mean to catch your foot.”

“Not a problem, beautiful women are rare in a frontier station like this one.”

Kathryn looked over at the group of twelve drunken, raucous men.

“How could we refuse such a tempting offer sir?”

“Call me Dukat, there is no need to be formal.”

When they sat down Dukat made sure Kathryn was sitting next to him. His friend manoeuvred himself next to Astra. She's  didn't look like the most dangerous female in the quadrant. All he saw was a small, attractive woman who was available.

As the evening continued the group's behaviour worsened. Eventually the owner had enough and ordered them to leave. Although Chakotay ordered

them not to leave bar, Kathryn made a split decision to go with Dukat and his friend. She believed that he would tell her more if he was in his own environment.

“Ladies, would you like to finish the evening aboard our ship. I have a Saurian brandy that I was saving for a special occasion.”

Kathryn looked at Astra to check whether she was agreeable. Astra nodded her head in agreement.

“I can assure you everyone will behave like gentlemen. We aren’t savages,” Dukat reassured them.

“That sounds delightful, lead the way.”

As they left Dukat put his arm around Kathryn, to stake his claim. She couldn't stop thinking about removing that arm by force.

Scene 6

Ayala and Hogan were sitting on the opposite side of the bar. They had been volunteered as their security detail by Chakotay.

“What are they doing? Chakotay told them to stay in the bar.”

“Chakotay is going to explode. You know he likes her,” replied Hogan.

Ayala stood up and grabbed their jackets, “We'll have to follow them at a distance.”

Ayala was jealous every time another man got close to Kathryn. He wasn't used to dealing with negative emotions - she made him crazy.

Hogan smiled when he saw Ayala’s expression. He couldn’t understand why he hadn’t made a move yet.  

Scene 7

Dukat’s group had a medium sized runabout docked at the station. When they reached the ship they were ushered into Dukat’s private quarters. Alac offered to give Astra a tour of the ship. Afterwards they would collect some food from the galley for a midnight feast.

When they were alone Dukat moved closer to Kathryn.

“Could I have a drink please, my throat is dry,” asked Kathryn trying to stall him.

Dukat smiled graciously and retrieved two glasses and a bottle of Kanar from a locker.

“You won't have tried this drink before but I can assure you it is sublime.”

Kathryn knew exactly what she was drinking and how strong it was.

“Are you trying to get me drunk after promising to behave like a gentleman?”

“I assure you that my only intention is to enjoy the company of a beautiful, intelligent woman. What happens afterwards is up to you?”

Kathryn decided to change the subject so she could find the information they needed.

“Were you surprised to see humans in the Delta quadrant?”

“We assumed that the same alien who abducted our ship brought you to the Delta quadrant as well.”

“We found an entity called the Caretaker. It was his technology used to take ships and their crews from the Alpha quadrant but he’s dead now.”

Neither crew belongs in this region but we have found a home on Xanthus. Perhaps your Captain and crew would like to visit the planet to see what we’ve accomplished.”

“I will pass your request to our Captain. You should be aware that he doesn’t like Cardassians.”

“Your Captain Chakotay is well known to the Cardassian security services.”

“As you pointed out, we are a long way from Cardassia and Earth.”

“Agreed, let's concentrate on enjoying our evening together.”

He took her hand and kissed the back of it working his way up her arm. Kathryn had to restrain herself from attacking him with her stiletto heel.

She hoped that Astra’s friend was behaving himself or he might get more than he bargained for. She should have asked her to refrain from killing Alac for now.

Scene 8

Astra couldn't see the point of the tour around the ship even though it didn't take long. When they reached the galley Alac decided that he had waited long enough. He grabbed Astra around the waist and tried to pull her towards him. In two seconds he was lying on the floor with Astra’s foot delicately balanced over his throat. She was playing with a long blade in her hand which she'd concealed in an arm sheath.

Her attacker was feeling sorry for himself, “You've made your point. Will you allow me to stand up now?”

“I don’t think so. I need some information about your future plans so I can collect my friend and leave.”

“Why should I tell you anything?”

Astra increased the pressure on his throat. Alac started to cough and wheeze.

“Okay, I get the message.”

“I want to know the name of your home world and how many Cardassians are there?”

“My planet is the second one in the solar system called Xanthus. There are twelve Cardassians living and working there.

“What are you plotting?”

“We are planning to overthrow the Assembly and take control of my planet.”

“Whose idea was this?”

“Dukat is our leader -  he is a brilliant man.”

Astra offered her hand and helped him to his feet.

 

“I won’t mention this to anybody. You don't have to tell your friend about our little chat.”

She turned her back on him which was her first mistake. He took advantage of her lapse, picked up a knife from the table and threw it at her. She turned around to catch the knife between two fingers. Astra closed her eyes. Astra forced him to walk backwards until his back was against the wall. Chains came out of the wall and wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles.

“What are you? Are you a God or a Devil?”

“If you try another craven move like you will find out for yourself,” warned Astra.

Scene 9

Astra banged on Dukat’s door.

“Kathryn, I’ve received a message from the Captain calling all the crew back to the ship."

“Wait outside, I’ll be out in two minutes.”

Dukat was annoyed, “I was hoping that we’d have time to get to know each other better.”

“Duty calls, I’ve had a lovely evening - thank you for your hospitality.”

Dukat moved in front of her as though he was going to stop her leaving by force.

She backed away to give her room to fight, “You don’t want to ruin a good evening, Dukat .”

“Why do you think it would ruin the evening?”

“It’s getting late Dukat and I have been ordered to return to my ship. You don’t want me to get in trouble with my Captain.”

Dukat thought about his plans for the revolution. He had to stay under the radar for a few days to complete the preparations. He turned around to collect Kathryn’s shawl. The Cardassian stood so close to her that she could feel his breath on her neck. He caressed her shoulders and neck as he draped her shawl around her. Finally he kissed her on the cheek because she moved her head at the last minute. Kathryn shut her eyes while she suppressed the urge to hit him.

“We will meet again Captain Janeway, you can be sure of that!”

She turned around startled then opened the door and escaped.

Scene 10

When Kathryn caught up with Astra, Hogan and Ayala were waiting with her.

Ayala lost his temper, “What possessed you to put your head in the lion’s mouth?”

“He wouldn’t tell me anything important in the bar. We had to go to a place where he felt he was in control.”

“The Captain told you to stay in the bar. He is not going to be happy about your willful refusal to obey his orders.”

“The worst news is that I didn’t manage to get any intel before he turned frisky,” said Kathryn.

Astra whispered, “I persuaded Dukat’s friend to confess everything they were plotting.”

“How did you get him to confess?”

Astra looked down at the floor, “He deserved everything he got.”

“Is he still breathing?”

“He is still alive, for now,” added Astra.

“Dukat knows that we are aware of his plans now. We will have to act quickly if we want to spoil his plot to overthrow the Authorities.”

Ayala took Kathryn to one side and told Astra and Hogan to go on ahead.

“Stay quiet when Chakotay gives you your reprimand. He is the Captain and he has every right to punish you for insubordination.”

“Can’t I explain why I decided to return to Dukat’s ship?”

“You are the most stubborn woman I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Trust me, when he gives you a reprimand - stay quiet,”

Scene 11

Chakotay summoned Kathryn as soon as she returned to the Val Jean. She was a little apprehensive so she used the buzzer.

“Come In.”

Chakotay was sitting behind his desk with a face like thunder.

“Report!”

Kathryn told him everything that had happened after they left the ship.

“He separated the two of you when you reached his ship,” asked Chakotay.

“Yes but I knew Astra could take care of herself.”

“What about your ability to defend yourself? You don’t have her training and Cardassian males are stronger than humans.”

“Dukat wanted to get to know me. I didn’t think I was in any danger until I left when he called me Captain Janeway.”

“The problem was that you didn’t think, full stop Kathryn. You put your life in danger and your friend’s.”

Kathryn could hear Ayala’s voice in her head telling her to be quiet.

“I can’t believe that you’re being so unreasonable. We completed the mission.”

Chakotay lost his temper. “I don’t have Starfleet rules and regulations to back up my position on this ship. They obey me out of respect because I have earned it.”

Kathryn realised that she should have listened to Ayala, “I apologise Chakotay. I was wrong.”

“Out of everyone on the ship I thought you would understand my position. If it had been one of your crew and I had flouted your authority on Voyager, what would you have done?”

“A long spell in the Brig.” replied Kathryn.

“Unfortunately that isn’t an option. Due to your actions Dukat knows that we are his enemies. We will have to leave as soon as possible and proceed to the planet. We have to warn the authorities about Dukat’s plot.”

Chakotay ran his fingers through his hair. He had to punish Kathryn’s insubordination. If he didn't, it would affect his authority with the crew.

He took a deep breath“You will your bunk room. You will be allowed to leave it for work and kitchen duty. Meals will be taken in your room. I will assign you every unpleasant task that nobody else wants to do. I am demoting you and giving the rank to Ayala again. He knows how to behave like an officer. Burn those clothes and return to your bunk. I don’t want to look at you any longer.”

 

Scene 12

knew that she was safe, his first instinct was to take her in his arms and never let her go. Kathryn must have been a real handful at the Academy. He sat in his chair waiting for Ayala to come rushing in to defend Kathryn.

“Five, four, three, two, one...”

The door opened, “Chakotay, I know that she was wrong but don’t you think you’ve taken it too far.”

“It’s funny Mike but I thought that I was Captain.”

“I know you’re right but I hate to see her upset.”

Now Chakotay was sorry. She obviously waited until she was on her own to lick her wounds.

“I didn’t have a choice, I had to discipline her - she knows that.”

“You never lose your temper. Why does Ms Janeway affect you like that?”

Chakotay looked up at his best friend.

Ayala realised that Chakotay was in love with Kathryn and didn’t realise it. He wasn’t happy that his best friend would be his rival.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Act 23 Part one

MAQUIS ACT 23 - Part 1

 

Scene 1

Q was strolling along the road to nowhere in the Continuum, kicking stones. He was so bored that he was plotting some mischief to liven things up.

The Q had noticed an anomaly in the timeline of the Delta quadrant. Humans and Cardassians weren't meant to arrive there for another hundred years. The Others believed that it would upset the balance of power in the region. Although Q thought the group was so small that they shouldn't be able to cause a lot of damage.

Q decided to investigate the interruption in the timeline himself. He could visit his second favourite humans and have a valid reason to see Miss Janeway again. He couldn’t alert the others to his interest in this female - they would kill her and banish him. He had no desire to be intimate with a meteorite for the next billion years. The laws banning them from interfering in the affairs of lesser species were absolute.

Scene 2

Kathryn had always been stubborn and headstrong. Over the years she had learnt to control her fiery nature at the Academy. Her control improved as she worked her way through the ranks in Starfleet

Since the trauma of losing her friends, crew and ship that hard won control had disappeared. She seemed to be lurching from one crisis to another. Chakotay had every right to punish her for insubordination. She would have done exactly the same on Voyager if an officer had questioned her authority. She wished that she could do something to reassure him that she was an asset to his crew not a liability.

It didn’t make her feel any better that other members of the crew believed her punishment was too harsh.

Astra came to give her a message from Chakotay. “The Captain  needs you on the Bridge. We are approaching Xanthus.”

“How is he?”

“He has been in a terrible mood since we left the Space station,  snapping at everyone.”

"I’m sorry because I caused his bad mood.”

“I don’t understand why he was so angry about our mission. We acquired the information we needed and nobody got hurt.”

“We ignored his orders and could have put ourselves and the rest of the crew in danger.”

“Those men weren’t threatening us and we are capable of looking after ourselves.”

A Captain is responsible for the safety and welfare of everyone on their crew. It’s the same with every species we have been in contact with.”

Why would one individual choose to be responsible for so many lives?

Kathryn was still trying to think of an answer when they reached the bridge.

 

Scene 3

Chakotay, B’Elanna, Seska and Ayala were waiting for them, to get started.

Chakotay started the meeting. “According to the crew on the space station, the people from Xanthus are suspicious of aliens. Dukat has worked hard to ingratiate himself into their society.”

“They’re not going to believe our claim about Dukat without positive proof,” added Kathryn.

“We have to request permission to land on the planet. I will tell them that our engines aren't working so we need to repair them before our long journey. That should give us enough time to prove that he is planning a revolution.”

Everyone left to collect their equipment. As Kathryn went to leave he stopped her.

“Can I have a word with you please?” whispered Chakotay, “I was going to get something to eat, will you join me?”

“Am I allowed to come with you sir?”

Chakotay grimaced, “I’ll make an exception this time.”They walked to the Mess in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to break the ice.

“I’m sorry Chakotay and I am not saying it to lessen my punishment - I deserved it.”

“You are an infuriating woman. I know that there are some mavericks in my crew but I never thought that your name would be on that list.”

"I obeyed all the rules at school and college. During my career I've always been reliable and conscientious. I don't know what's wrong with me."

“I remember you at the Academy as Admiral Janeway’s daughter destined for the top.”

My father was a demanding man. I think I spent most of my life trying to earn his approval. He set high standards for his family and everyone who served under him.

Did you ever misbehave? asked Chakotay.

“No, I can honestly say that I always obeyed orders and fulfilled my responsibilities.”

“Have you found it liberating to relinquish that command to someone else now?”

Now it was Kathryn’s turn to grin. “I have found it difficult to remember that I’m not in control now but I’ll work on it.”

“It has definitely reduced my stress levels to hear you say that.”

Scene 4

Q decided to interrupt the conversation because he was bored with Chuckles’ moralising.

“Captain Chuckles, you have no idea of how to talk to a lady.”

He appeared right next to Kathryn. Then put his arm around her and leant her backwards in preparation for an Old Hollywood movie style kiss.

Kathryn was furious, “What do you think you’re doing. Touch me again and I’ll shoot you.”

Q turned around when he noticed that Chakotay had his phaser aimed at his head.

“Take your hands off her. You may be immortal but I can still cause you pain.”

Q allowed Kathryn to stand up then studied Chakotay like a specimen in a Petri dish.

“I do believe that you're serious - how amusing!”

“What do you want Q? We’re busy!”  

“I want to help you!” he whined, looking hurt.”

Kathryn and Chakotay stood there with their mouths open in disbelief.

“You want to help us?”

“Yes, why is that so difficult to believe?”

“You create mischief and chaos whenever you appear in our dimension.”

“That is unfair. Jean-luc is a terrible liar and he does over exaggerate.”

“Why can’t you solve this problem with a click of your fingers?” asked Chakotay.

Q frowned, “I’m not allowed to. It is a law that even I cannot break.”

“It is good to hear that you have some self control,” added Kathryn, smoothing back her hair.

“The entity you named ‘The Caretaker interfered with the timeline in this sector. Humans and Cardassians weren’t supposed to be here for another century."

“What has that got to do with our problem?”

“We cannot allow the Cardassians to take over this planet. It will change the balance of power in the Delta quadrant.”

“Are you here to show us how to stop Dukat and his gang of thugs?” asked Chakotay.

“No, you have to stop them then I will report back to the others.”

“I don’t suppose you can provide evidence that Dukat is plotting an uprising. Then we can take it to the authorities,” challenged Kathryn.“

“They will need an arsenal to equip the rebels with weapons. I should know!” said Chakotay.

“It's simple, we have to discover where they are keeping their weapons. Then use the evidence to persuade one of their officials that Dukat is the ringleader.”

Scene 5

Astra could feel Q’s presence as soon as he appeared on the ship. She smiled - the Q were such a childlike race. They flitted around the Universe never hiding their tracks. They had become so arrogant believing themselves to be the masters of the universe. She knew what she was talking about as her people had existed since time began.

 

There were only two Ancients left in the Universe. She watched the alien entity abduct two Starships from their sector. When he died they were abandoned at the opposite side of the Universe. Once she started it was difficult to stop spying on Chakotay and his crew. Kathryn fascinated her. She lost her home, friends and crew all because she wanted to save another race from enslavement. Now Astra knew what it was like to have a best friend and she valued their relationship. Nothing would happen to Kathryn while she was around.

It appeared that Q wanted to get involved in human affairs. Astra would have to be more careful around Q. One slip would bring her new, exciting life to an end. Once the crew knew what she was - they wouldn’t accept her.

Scene 6

Chakotay rubbed his temple as he had a stress headache developing. He wanted to throw Q off his ship straight back to the Continuum. The only problem was that he couldn’t allow the Cardassians to amass an empire in the Delta quadrant. He had a small inexperienced crew of misfits. Q was an asset he wasn’t sure he could do without.

Kathryn interrupted his thoughts, “I thought you might need this.”

She handed him a hypospray with a painkiller already loaded.

He thanked her and smiled. His smile was so sexy that she forgot where she was for a second.

“Have you made a decision?”

“Unfortunately we need him.”

“Okay who else do you think should go?”

“Astra, Ayala, Hogan and yourself”

“Settled, When do we go?

“O900 hours, get a good sleep and I'll brief you tomorrow before you transport down to the surface."

“Goodnight Chakotay.”

The next morning, everyone gathered on the Bridge for their final briefing. Even Q appeared on time.

"This is an intelligence gathering mission. We need to find their arsenal. The second part of your mission is to find an official to convince that Dukat’s is plotting a revolution. The Militia have sent us the coordinates for your transport site. You will have an escort as long as you are on the surface.”

Scene 7

As soon as their transport finished, a young man stepped forward to greet them. “My designation is Leader Xu. I will be your guide during your visit.”

“Thank you,” said Kathryn. “We are honoured to visit your planet even though it will be a short stay.”

“I will take you to our suppliers to barter for your basic provisions.”

“Brilliant, when will we be able to make our repairs!”

“Before that can happen, Minister Xan wants to meet you. If he decides that your request is valid then we will give you permission to land.”

“They didn’t mention talking to the minister when they accepted Chakotay’s request,” whispered Astra

“I know but we can’t pull out now because Dukat knows that we are on the planet. He will execute his plan earlier.”

Q couldn’t understand why the Ancient’s nursemaid had stayed with the humans. She was a member of a skilled order of assassins. Her skills wouldn’t be appreciated by these primitive beings. She was close to Kathryn Janeway so he decided to investigate her background when he had more time.

The soldier took them to a large, grey functional building. There were armed guards standing to attention outside.

“Stay here and I will inform my superior that you’re waiting.”

Their guide disappeared into a room. While they were waiting the guards never took their eyes off them or their fingers off their triggers.

Their guide re-emerged, “Minister Xan will see you now.”

The Minister was sitting behind a large, imposing desk. Dukat was sitting in one of the smaller chairs in front of him, looking comfortable.

Kathryn, Ayala and Q stared at the unwelcome Cardassian who was looking smug. Q was ecstatic, this was the kind of excitement he was looking for. These humans attracted trouble wherever they went in the Universe.

Minister Xan frowned at them, “Unfortunately you will not be able to repair your vessel on our planet. Dukat warned us that you and your crew are rebels on your own world fighting your elected authorities. We will not give you the chance to spread your discord to our people.”

Dukat smiled at them as they left the office, “I’ll see you soon Kathryn for that second date.”

Their guide seemed embarrassed and upset. “I apologise, since that man landed on our planet he has had a terrible influence on our Ministers. They are allowing him to gain power and influence without questioning his motives.”

Kathryn and Ayala decided that they would take a souvenir of their visit. Astra crept up behind Xu and put him to sleep by pressing a pressure  point on his neck.

Scene 8

As soon as they returned Chakotay wanted an explanation, “Are you out of your minds! Why did you abduct this individual?”

“He was our guide but he is suspicious of the Cardassians. He told us that Dukat has far too much influence with the Ruling Council. He is the perfect choice to take the proof of Dukat’s treachery to the Ministers.”

“Take him to Sick bay. Inform the Doctor that he should tell him that he fell ill on the surface so you bought him back to the ship for treatment. Afterwards we’ll discuss our next move.”

Astra was the last to leave, “Captain can I have a word with you please?”

“Sit down, how can I help you?”

“I think Dukat is planning something. As we left he told Kathryn that they would see each other soon.”

“I’ll make sure that someone is guarding her if she goes to the surface again - thank you.  Your concern for your friend does you credit.”

When she walked out of the room Q was waiting for her, “You care for these humans, don’t you?”

“They have provided me with friendship, a home and work.”

“This work is beneath you. A woman with your talents could have secured employment anywhere in the universe.”

“I like these people, why are you here if you despise them so much?”

“I am fascinated with humans. I used to hang out with the Captain of the flagship - The Enterprise.”

“Are you sure that you want to spend time studying the crew or a particular female member of it.”

“I noticed that you and Kathryn Janeway are getting close.” He gave a false smile. “Make sure that you don’t get in my way, my dear.”

Astra returned his fake smile, “You can be assured that I think carefully about every move I make.”

Q knew that she wasn’t human. She could be dangerous because of her work with the Ancient. He would not make the mistake of underestimating her skills.

Scene 9

Chakotay took Kathryn and Ayala into his room to discuss their next move.

“We still  have to discover Dukat’s hiding place. Once we give the information to the unfortunate guard, he can pass on the intel to his superiors.” said Chakotay.

Ayala added, “It’s going to be difficult if we can’t go to the surface.”

“During the time you were getting thrown off the planet, we located Dukat’s base. He’s set up a barracks in disused factory on the outskirts of the city. There is plenty of storage on the site to hide weapons.”

“If I go with Ayala tonight to Dukat’s base, we can search for the weapons cache and send you the coordinates. Then you can transport our guide to the location with a note telling him what we've discovered.”

Chakotay didn’t like the idea of sending just the two of them but he'd run out of options.

We'll go with your suggestion but I want you both heavily armed to protect yourselves”

He stood up and ushered them out of the door. Chakotay groaned when he saw that Q was waiting to speak to him.

“ Can I have a word with you please, Captain.”

“Five minutes then I will throw you out of the airlock if you're still here.”

“I thought that humans valued good manners yet you are very rude,” moaned Q.

“The clock is ticking Q hurry up.”

“I want to go with Kathryn Janeway and the other one on the mission.”

“Why are you doing this Q? You can’t expect me to believe that you want to solve our problems.”

“Not at all mon capitaine. The continuum have noticed the unexpected arrival of humans and Cardassians in this quadrant.”

“You can join the mission when you come up with a valid reason to go - dismissed.”

Q left the room fuming, “Ungrateful primate, this is all the thanks I get for trying to help him.”

Just before the sun set on the planet, Chakotay gave Ayala and Kathryn their last orders.

“We'll keep a transporter lock on you and get you straight out of there if there are any problems - good luck. “

After the transport finished he received a message. “Chakotay - Q  left the ship at the same time as the transport.”

Chakotay swore, he should never have trusted the conniving bastard.

Scene 10

As soon as they materialised Ayala checked the map to pinpoint their location. He turned it around until it made sense.

He whispered to Kathryn, “Let’s try that door over there and see where it goes.”

Kathryn nodded then crouched down to follow him to the entrance. They knew that Dukat would post sentries so they kept talking down to a minimum. Inside the door was a huge empty warehouse. They could hear the sounds of voices and laughter coming from a room at the other side of the structure.

They hid behind two large barrels to plan their search.

“We'll explore the outside buildings first. Eventually the spoon heads should fall asleep then we'll return.”

They headed outside using the same door. It was a warm night with a light breeze. They removed their goggles as there was enough light from the planet's moons. The Cardassians were so confident that they left most of their complex unguarded. Kathryn and Ayala checked every building and found nothing.

“The arsenal has to be here, he couldn’t risk storing it elsewhere.”

It has to be underneath the main barracks, it can't be anywhere else,” agreed Kathryn.

“We'll give them a little more time to fall asleep then we'll try again,” said Ayala.

Ayala went to check the perimeter for sentries. They couldn't afford any surprises.  Kathryn was making herself comfortable behind a bush when the hackles rose on the back of her neck.

“What do you want Q?”

“I thought that you might need some help!”

“I don’t believe you, now tell me what you really want - the truth this time.”

“Okay I'm bored and need some excitement.”

“We don’t need an audience Q, you could get us killed.”

“You won’t even know I'm here and I wouldn’t dream of interfering.”

Go away Q !

Ayala returned, “You heard the lady disappear!”

Ayala put his arm around Kathryn to check that she was okay.

Q saw red, he clicked his fingers and disappeared. Ten minutes later Q swapped his humanoid appearance for a Cardassian one. With another click he moved outside the door to Dukat’s barracks.

He opened the door then rushed in, breathing heavily.

“Gul Dukat, the guards have discovered two intruders. There appears to be a female and male inside the perimeter.”

Dukat left the room to order his men to apprehend the intruders. He knew that they had to be from the Val Jean’s crew.

Q went outside to change back to his normal appearance .  Kathryn and her friend were about to find out if they could cope without him. He returned to the barn to watch the fun.

Kathryn and Ayala heard the Cardassians before they saw them. They managed to hide behind a metal cupboard. The soldiers were fanning out to search the building thoroughly.

“I’ll create a diversion, you can find somewhere to contact the ship, tell Chakotay to get us out of here asap.”

Kathryn nodded and prepared to run. Q saw his chance and as soon as Ayala stood up he shot him straight through the heart. Ayala fell backwards and was dead before he touched the floor.

  
Kathryn stopped breathing. She dropped to the floor beside her friend. After listening for a heartbeat she started C.P.R.


	24. Act 23 part 2

MAQUIS Act 23 part 2

Scene 1

“Chakotay I hope you're listening. Emergency beam out required - Ayala is in  urgent need of medical attention.

As soon as she finished talking, she felt the transport begin. Chakotay was waiting with Hogan to take him straight to sickbay. The Doctor started to work on him as soon as they laid him down. Kathryn wouldn't leave his side. The doctor needed more room but when he saw her face he decided to leave her where she was.

After twenty minutes he began to run out of options. He shook his head at Chakotay, who looked as stricken as kathryn.

Astra went to sickbay as soon as she heard what had happened. She closed her eyes and sensed that although Ayala was dead,  his life force hadn’t left his body yet. She had seconds to decide whether she would save him and risk discovery or let him die.

It didn’t take long to decide when she saw and felt her friend’s misery. She blinked and pushed a large amount of energy through Ayala’s body. She started his heart beating again and repaired his major injuries. She left the minor injuries for the doctor to deal with.

Ayala coughed and the monitor started to beep again. Chakotay persuaded Kathryn to leave sickbay. She hadn’t eaten anything or moved from Ayala's bed since she they returned from the planet.

“What the hell happened?”

“Everything was going fine. We completed our search without success then we stumbled straight into an ambush. Ayala told me to make a run for it while he covered me. He stood up and took a phaser blast right in the chest.”

“Do you think someone warned them that we were coming?”

“Who would do such a thing?

Chakotay answered her question with another question, “Where's Q?”

“He came down to bother us on the surface then we sent him away.”

Scene 2

Astra found herself in a white room with two chairs and an irate Q. This was confusing as she had just been on the Val Jean.

“Who and what are you?” I demand that you answer me,” screamed Q.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was a member of the Imperium Guard but my job ended when the master went into seclusion.”

“When the human made a miraculous recovery I could feel an incredible amount of power in the room. I didn't do it, so it must have come from a member of the crew,”

“Why pick on me?”

“You are my only suspect as you are not human.”

“How do I know that you didn’t feel remorse and try to save him.”

Q was suspicious, “ I wasn't involved, why do you think that I should feel remorseful?”

Astra knew that Q had attempted to kill Ayala. When she restarted Ayala’s heart she saw his last memory. Q could alter his appearance to fool humans but not her.

“You tried to kill him Q because you were jealous. Your species has evolved. You are using the primitive species as your playthings. You have a sacred duty to guard and protect these humans.”

“You’re not Q. I would know if you were a member of the Continuum. We can't bring anybody back from the dead - it's taboo.”

“Well I’m glad the Q have some morals because you’re not a good advert for them. You are capricious, immoral and sociopathic. These people are not your toys.”

Q was furious. This puny female had the nerve to lecture him. He made his first mistake when he decided to teach her a lesson.

He snapped his fingers to imprison her inside a meteorite where she could learn some manners.

Nothing happened!

“What did you do to me?”

“I'm not going anywhere?”

Q sat down on one of the chairs. For the first time in his existence he didn't know the answer. He felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. It felt as though thousands of tiny flying insects were trapped in there.

“The mighty Q is fearful of a tiny female - how amusing!”

“You were the Ancient, not the old man.”

“You’re so arrogant that It wasn’t hard to fool you.”

“Once I tell the humans what you are, they won’t want you on their ship or near their precious Second Officer.

“Good luck getting near Kathryn again when I tell her that you tried to kill her friend. I don’t think that she will be sympathetic.”

“The Continuum will not be happy that you are travelling with the humans. You could use your power to take them home which is against the rules.”

“The Q are children, I’ve forgotten more about the Universe than you’ll ever know. These humans are off limits and that is my one and only warning!”

Astra blinked and returned to the Val Jean.

Q went straight to the Continuum to arrange an urgent meeting with the others. He had to warn them about the most dangerous threat they had ever faced. The Ancient female had the power to erase them from history. Q had a recurrence of that strange feeling again in his stomach.

Scene 3

Astra went straight to her bunk to get into bed. She didn’t want her crewmates to know that she had been talking to Q.

She was trying to practice some meditation when Kathryn stuck her head around the door.

“I didn’t wake you!”

“No, I was having trouble sleeping - come in.”

“I’ve just left Ayala, the doctor said he’s going to make a full recovery. The only problem will be trying to keep him still enough to recuperate.”

“I sympathise, I would rather be doing something useful than sitting around.”

“I was thinking about asking Chakotay to have one more attempt to stop Dukat taking over this planet.”

“Astra reached for her clothes and knife belt, “I’m ready, let’s do it!”

Scene 4

Xu woke up and started to scream, “Where am I?  Am I dead?  Is this the afterlife?”

“Try not to scream again, it upsets the crew. How are you feeling?” asked the Doctor.

“The last thing I remember was talking to some visitors to my planet. A loathsome alien ordered our Leaders to get rid of them.”

“You fell ill and collapsed on the surface. My crew decided to bring you back to the ship so I could treat you. I must have succeeded because you are still here.”

“Can I return to my home now please?”

“My Captain would like a word with you before we send you back. Just lie down and enjoy the rest, it won't be long.”

Xu decided to obey the Doctor's orders as he was feeling quite tired.

The Doctor contacted Chakotay, “Captain I think you need to have a word with our guest soon. He's getting a little restless.”

Doctor, i’ll join you in sickbay as soon as I finish with Astra and Kathryn.

Scene 5

Astra and Kathryn sat down in front of Chakotay. Astra started the conversation.

“We would like to make another attempt to stop the Cardassian taking over the planet.”

Chakotay raised his eyebrow, “Ayala was nearly killed on the planet. You think that I should send my Second and Close Combat trainer so Dukat can kill both of you.”

“We know where he is hiding the weapons. We just need to show our guest so he can inform his superiors.”

“Why won't you consider taking Hogan or Paris?”

“Dukat won't be expecting us to try again this soon after Ayala. We believe that we can get in and out before he realises what is happening.”

“Let me think about it and I’ll let you know within the hour.”

Chakotay sat at his desk contemplating Kathryn’s plan. He knew that both women were capable of looking after themselves. Astra was an awesome fighter and a master with the throwing knives.

B’Elanna interrupted his deliberations, “Chakotay we have a transmission from the planet. Dukat wants to talk to you. I'll tell him that you refuse to talk to an overgrown lizard.”

“I’ll talk to him, put him through.”

“Don't say that I didn't warn you.” commented B’Elanna.

“Captain it's so nice to talk to you. As we are both victims of the Caretaker entity we should have a lot in common.”

“What do you want Dukat? I haven't got the time for diplomacy.”

“I appreciate plain speaking like yourself. We have worked hard at establishing ourselves on this planet. I’m afraid that we will have to punish any further efforts to damage our reputations here. I suggest you move along to another planet.

Chakotay lost his temper. “You’ve been stockpiling ammunition and artillery for a rebellion. We have pictures of your meeting with the rebels on the Space Station. I would love to hear you explain that to your new buddies after they've seen the evidence.”

“How are your crew coping with the death of their crewmate?” said Dukat, changing the subject. 

“He is fine thank you, he’s recovering in Sick Bay. The Doctor said that he will be fit for active service soon.”

Dukat looked stunned, “He was dead on the planet. How did your Doctor manage to resurrect him - he must be a miracle worker.”

“We’re lucky to have him. I will pass on your best wishes to my crewmate.”

“You seem like a sensible man Captain. I know we were enemies in the Alpha quadrant but this is a completely different scenario.”

Chakotay lost his patience, I don't like Cardassians and I don't like you. I had enough of Cardassian threats and bluster in the Alpha quadrant. If I see your men or your ship I will open fire. Have I made myself understood.”

“Give my regards to Kathryn Janeway. She is a charming attractive woman, I can understand why you took her with you.”

When the transmission ended, Chakotay shuddered. Dukat was a  loathsome reptile and he knew that they would see him again. He would make sure that Kathryn never went anywhere on her own.

He asked Astra and Kathryn to come to his office.

"I have just finished talking to Dukat on the planet. He warned us to leave or he would use his superior firepower to destroy the Val Jean.”

“What did you say?” asked Kathryn.

Chakotay grinned, “I told him that I would open fire if we see his ugly face or ship again.

“Have you made up your mind about our last attempt to discredit him on the planet?”

“Go tonight but at the slightest sign of trouble I’ll pull you straight out of there.”

Scene 6

As soon as the transport ended, Astra opened her senses and found the Cardassian arms cache. Xu was still shaking from his first experience of transportation. She tried to reassure him,

“I was the same after my first transport but it soon passes. Have some more water to settle your stomach.”

Chakotay had explained the mission to him on the ship but Xu was still confused and afraid.

“Why do you think the Ministers will believe the word of a lowly soldier?”

“We will provide you with photographic evidence with a date stamp and time.”

“I don’t think Dukat will leave his weapons unguarded. I can’t fight them alone and look after two defenceless females.”

Astra laughed, within five seconds she had him on the ground with a knife against his neck.

“I shouldn’t worry about us - we can defend ourselves.”

Xu stood up and rubbed his neck without taking his eyes off Astra.

“Females on our world look after their young ones and their dwellings. We do not train them to fight as soldiers - we protect them.”

Kathryn explained, “We are professional soldiers. Close combat is part of our training. ”

Astra held up her hand to signal quiet. They could hear voices, so they hid behind bushes and kept their heads down. One booming voice was audible above the others.

“Gul Dukat wants us to double the patrols around the base. I don’t think the humans will return. They can’t afford to lose any more of their crew.”

“I agree, we haven’t got enough men to double patrols. We’ll concentrate on guarding the armoury. We don’t want the natives to find our weapons and ruin the surprise.”

When they couldn’t hear them any longer they resumed their walk around the base. Astra opened her extra senses again to check for life forces. She spotted a door without guards.

“We’ll use that door, it’s close to our target.”

“What are we going to do if we get caught?”

It was Kathryn’s turn to tease him, “Run!”

Astra had to warn the others when the guards were approaching using her extra senses. She located the room and was just about to open the door when she heard voices inside. She put her finger to her lips and pointed to an open storage locker.

She whispered, “”We’ll have to find a way to distract them to get the images we need.”

“I’ll take care of Xu while you create the diversion. You’re quicker and more lethal with those knives,”said Kathryn. You must give me lessons in using them. 

Astra decided that she was going to enjoy herself. She didn’t like Cardassians. While Dukat was still breathing he would remain a threat to Kathryn. She had to neutralise him.

“Wait here for five minutes. I’ll keep them busy while you get the images we need.”

Astra slipped out of the room, sticking to the shadows. Due to her enhanced senses she already knew where to find Dukat. He was in his ship with five other life forces. She had to separate Dukat from his men to deal with him. Astra blinked once and extinguished every light in the facility. She could hear Dukat’s men running around trying to find an alternative power source. She blinked a second time and made herself invisible. This made it a lot easier to slip past the guards, She went straight to the hanger to confront Dukat.

Astra heard Dukat shouting as soon as she entered the hangar.

“Why haven’t you found the fault yet. I am in charge of a group of imbeciles. I’ll do it myself - at least it will get done.”

Astra waited by the emergency light source for Dukat to join her. As soon as he was alone she appeared in front of him.

“Who are you?” he asked.

I am part of the crew of the Val Jean.”

I don’t think so my dear. If you were a member of the Maquis, we would have known about it.”

“I am a late addition to the crew.”

"Are you Q?”

“Don’t insult me, I am far more powerful.”

“I presume that you’re here to kill me.”

“Your supposition is correct.”

“Am I allowed to ask for a reason?”

“You were not supposed to explore this quadrant for another hundred years . We can't allow you to interfere with the timeline here.”

“Is that all?”

No, you have threatened my best friend, Kathryn Janeway. If you’re dead the threat ends.”

"No more talking now." With one blink she stopped his heart. She turned around and vomited into a waste paper basket then started to shiver and felt sweat running down her neck. She stumbled out of the door -  straight into Kathryn and Xu.

“Astra what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Did you get what we came for?”

“Yes, let’s get you back to the ship before they repair the lights.”

Kathryn helped Astra outside while Xu checked that nobody was following them. When they returned to the Val Jean, Kathryn took Astra straight to Sick bay.

The Doctor did every scan he could think of but couldn’t find a cause.

“I suggest you take her back to her bunk and let her sleep.”

Kathryn went with her friend to make sure she followed Doctor’s orders.

“Do you need anything, food, drink, another pillow.”

“I’m fine Kathryn. Get something to eat and have a rest. I will recover after some sleep.”

As soon as Kathryn left, Astra turned over which sent waves of pain through her body. The Ancients believed that taking a life should never be easy. They made sure that premeditated murder had consequences. Astra had lost some of her life force which would take months to recover.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	25. PREY

MAQUIS

Act 24 - Prey

Scene 1

Kathryn raised her head and felt something trickling down her face. She winced when she felt a sharp pain at the side of her head. After touching her temple she realised that she was bleeding from a head wound. She looked around and saw Chakotay lying on the floor. She checked his breathing and took his pulse. He was unconscious but okay. Kathryn looked around the wreckage of the runabout then had a flashback of the accident. They had gone to investigate rumours that a wormhole had opened in this sector. The runabout took a direct hit from an energy discharge. Chakotay managed to pull off a brilliant crash landing. The last thing she remembered was looking at the treetops certain that they weren’t going to make it.

Chakotay lifted his head up and put it straight back down again with a groan.

"Are we still alive?"

"Just but I have you to thank for your spectacular crash landing."

"Thank you, but I think it should have been less crash and more landing!" joked Chakotay.

"I'll look at the state of the runabout while you play hunter gatherer and try to find a source of water and food." ordered Kathryn.

Chakotay was trying to be sarcastic when he stood up to salute but he ended up making his head hurt more.

"Aye aye Captain!"

"I've done it again, I'm so sorry, It's hard to not to take charge in situations like this."

Chakotay grinned, "I know I was just teasing."

She hit him on the arm, "Not fair Captain, that was an abuse of your authority!"

"Let me treat that cut on your head then we'll start work."

Chakotay went to find the first aid kit. He used the dermal regenerator to repair the laceration on Kathryn's head. He cupped his hand under her chin to keep her head still. She could feel herself start to blush which was silly because she didn't think of him in that way!  After he finished she used the hypospray to give him a painkiller for his headache.

"Now we're patched up, I suggest that you check the runabout and I'll check out our new surroundings.

Kathryn handed him a phaser, "Don't take chances out there Chakotay. If you are in any danger come back to the ship."

"Don't worry Kathryn, I have never seen the point of a dead hero."

After Chakotay left she set started to make an inventory of their supplies and repairs. Her first task was to repair the distress beacon. Finally Kathryn had to find all the supplies to start rationing them. She hoped that Chakotay had discovered a source of clean water.

Kathryn sat outside the shuttle, with the limited tools she could find, to repair the beacon. She stopped when she heard the bushes rustling in front of her. It could be Chakotay but she wasn't willing to bet her life on it. She went back into the runabout to find somewhere to  hide. Kathryn had just climbed into a weapons locker when she heard the sound of footsteps.

“The Alpha said that the prey would be cowering in their ship.”

“As you can see he was wrong. We have found worthy prey. There will be trophies for both of us.”

“Let’s return to the ship and choose our weapons with care. I hope we get the chance for a close kill. At the end of the hunt we will see how brave they are when they know that death is coming for them.”

“They will provide impressive relics that will look good on our wall.”

Kathryn hid for a little longer to make sure they weren’t coming back. She hoped that Chakotay had the same luck to hear them before they came into view. She was just about to set off to find him when he returned.

“I saw them leave the ship without you so I hid in the bushes. There were two huge males with reptilian features. We weren't told about any Saurian species in this sector,” said Chakotay

“They definitely weren’t friendly. The leader was talking about hunting us, in fact he referred to us as prey. They returned to their ship to choose the best weapons for their hunt.”

“I’ll repair the Distress beacon. You collect everything we need to survive for the next few days. We’ll find somewhere to wait until the crew locate us.”

Kathryn found a holdall, emptied out the contents then packed some emergency rations. She included some insulated blankets, a knife and phasers. She even remembered to pack her pad with some reading material.

Scene 2

When it went dark they set off to find a place to hide. Chakotay had seen a cave earlier so they went there to check it out.

Kathryn walked inside to see water running down the cave walls. It formed a pool of water on the ground. They were both disappointed until Chakotay spotted a large ledge. with another small cavern leading off it.

Chakotay pointed upwards, “What do you think?”

Kathryn assessed the climb for a few seconds. “I don’t have a problem with heights and we would have an excellent vantage point if the hunters come in here.”

Kathryn started to climb and Chakotay followed behind her. The Cavern was perfect, It was dry and the smoke from any fires would drift upwards.

“I’ll find some wood while you decide what you would like for dinner. I hear the beef stew is excellent,” joked Chakotay.

“We’ve only got beef stew but I’ll see what I can do with it. They should include some herbs or sauces with the rations. When we get home I will speak to the Starfleet,” commented Kathryn.

“Are you sure that they’re hostile?”

“I’m one hundred percent certain, they talked about killing and death like it was a religion.”

“I wish I’d listened to my father when he tried to teach me survival skills. My head was always in the stars even then.

While Chakotay was away Kathryn looked around the cave to see if she could find anything useful. She found some small rocks which she arranged into a circle to place the fire. She lay down to wait for Chakotay to return. After an hour she was starting to worry. She crept to the edge to see if she could see him and was almost discovered by the hunters. Kathryn flattened herself so they couldn’t get a glimpse of her if they looked up.

“There are tracks leading away from here. They were going to hide here to escape detection.”

His companion answered, “This prey is smart, they keep on moving. The hunt will be difficult which will make the kill more satisfying.”

The Hirogen left to follow the false trail that Chakotay had laid. He finally remembered one of his father’s lessons.

Kathryn was starting to get worried that the hunters had captured Chakotay.

“I thought that you would have welcomed me back with a little more enthusiasm.”

She put her arms around him and squeezed, which was out of character for her.

“They were here but they picked up a trail moving away. I don’t suppose you had anything to do with that?”

“I must have learnt something from my father. He would have loved to hear me say that aloud.”

Kathryn got the fire started. Chakotay joked that he was the only Indian who couldn’t start a fire. They choked down their rations and sat around the fire talking.

“I’ve always wanted to know why you gave up a promising career in Starfleet to join the Maquis.”

“My Father didn’t approve of my decision to go to the Academy. He was patient but couldn't understand my lack of interest in my culture and the traditions of our tribe. He died defending our colony from the Cardassian invasion. When I heard the news of his death, my first thought was that I would never get the chance to heal our rift. I needed to make him proud of me even though he had passed to the spirit world. I joined the Maquis to continue the fight in his name.”

He pointed to the tattoo, “That’s when I accepted this. I wanted to reconnect with the tribe and my heritage.”

“It was Starfleet’s loss. They must have regretted training you so well,” laughed Kathryn.

“My turn, how do you feel about joining my Maquis crew?”

“Despite my grief I wanted to live. It was a terrible loss even though I didn’t know all the crew. I wanted to tell their relatives that they died as heroes. Besides I lost a dear and valued old friend. About my new role, I am doing my best to adjust - sometimes it’s hard. In Starfleet there are a lot of rules and I am enjoying my freedom a little.”

Chakotay was glad to hear that he’d made the right decision to take her with them.

Scene 3

In the morning they ate some dry biscuits and water for breakfast.

“I’m going back to the runabout to see if there are any signs that someone has answered the distress call.”

“I think you mean ‘we’ don’t you? I’m not sitting here like a romantic heroine waiting to for a rescue. We go together or not at all!” stated Kathryn.

“Yes Ma’am, grinned Chakotay.

When they arrived at the crash sight everything looked the same. Chakotay checked the runabout to see if they’d missed any equipment they could use. Kathryn stayed outside as a sentry. He grabbed some ration packs and went to join her.

“Chakotay go back inside someone is coming.”

“She was about to join him when she felt an overwhelming pain in her shoulder and  dropped to the floor like a stone.”

“Alpha, I’ve injured the female prey - the male must be close.”

“Secure the female and continue the hunt. The male is a large specimen. I have the perfect space for him on my wall.”

Chakotay watched them carry Kathryn to a tree. They tied her hands and feet together like a deer. Then they continued their hunt leaving a young Hirogen to guard the prey.

Scene 4

The young Hirogen was angry and disgusted that he couldn't join the hunt. He felt that guarding the insignificant female prey was beneath him. It wouldn't be worth performing the osteotomy on her. The relics would not be worthy of a place on his wall.

Kathryn gained consciousness and scanned the area around her. She was glad that they had missed Chakotay.  The aliens used the same bindings as deer hunters on Earth. Rather than think about her fate she looked for something sharp to break the tape binding her hands. The young Hirogen finally noticed that she was conscious.

She decided the best defense is a good offense, “Why have you tied me to this tree?”

The Hirogen looked at her with horror, “Hunters never talk to their prey like equals!”

He walked over to her to knock her unconscious again. Kathryn looked straight at him.

“Coward, are you telling me a hunter of your size and strength can’t deal with a puny female. I can see why the others left you behind.”

Scene 5

Chakotay had found an ideal place to keep an eye on Kathryn and the hunter. He wanted to observe the behaviour of his enemy before he made a rescue attempt. He had to do something before the other more experienced hunters returned. When he heard Kathryn taunt the hunter he knew that he would have to do something before she got herself killed. He couldn't understand what she was hoping to achieve.

Chakotay decided to attack the hunter if he struck Kathryn. He peered through the undergrowth to see what was happening.

Chakotay watched the young hunter freeze with indecision. Perhaps he respected the Kathryn for her foolish bravery. The enormous hunter sat down again and ignored her challenge to his manhood. Chakotay made a final check of his weapons. He stood up to rescue Kathryn when he heard voices.

“This is worthy prey. We have followed many trails and failed to pick up the scent. The prey is cunning and will not be easy to catch.”

The young hunter puffed his chest out, “I will continue the hunt and all the relics will be mine.”

The older hunters sat on the floor by the fire. “Sit down! You will hunt by yourself when you reach maturity. Until then watch and learn.”

The hunters passed around a bottle with a murky liquid which appeared to be their nutrition.

Scene 6

Chakotay needed the hunters to remove their armour. He slumped down by the tree feeling defeated. His only option now was to go to his death fighting like a warrior. He might have been more hopeful if the species hadn’t been so enormous. He wasn't a small man but he was half the size of the oldest hunter. He thought about his father and wished that he could speak to him one more time. He wanted to apologise for his immaturity and refusal to acknowledge his heritage.

“Chakotay, where are you?”

He had never been so grateful to hear Ayala’s voice.

“What took you so long? Keep your voice down or your head will be stuck on a wall.”

Astra came running over to them.

Chakotay asked her if she had encountered this species before?

She had a quick look, “Hirogen, they are an ancient race of nomadic hunters. They are aggressive and never give up until they catch their prey. Where is Kathryn?”

Chakotay pointed over to the Hirogen camp.

Astra was angry. She wanted to use her powers but that would draw the attention of the Q. She had to kill them the hard way. After checking her knives and swords, Astra was ready to fight

“We will have to teach these bullies a lesson about choosing their prey more carefully.”

She drew out a small curved blade which could be used for throwing or close combat.

“I need the two of you to create a diversion to separate them. I will kill them one by one. Does anyone have any objections?”

Ayala and Chakotay looked at each other and shrugged. She was a well trained assassin with lethal speed. They moved away at a crouching run.

Astra found a position to watch her prey. They were so arrogant about their hunting skills. Their armour presented a problem but it wasn't impossible to kill them. She waited until she heard noise and a commotion. The final irony was that the hunters were going to become the hunted.

They left the young Hirogen to guard Kathryn again. The other hunters responded to the smell of smoke and noise from the diversion. Kathryn's guard stood up when he heard a rustling he fell back with a knife sticking out from his eye.

Kathryn looked around frantically for the knife thrower. Astra raced from the bushes to free her friend.

“I knew it was you when I saw the knife. We can't be here when the other hunters return.”

“Kathryn, we have to run to the transport site where we'll meet Ayala and the Captain.”

As they were running Astra blinked to make them invisible to the Hirogen. She had to deceive their instincts and finely tuned senses. Two Hirogen came running towards them. One of them must have heard something because he fired straight at them. He fell to the floor trying to hold his neck together after Astra slit his throat. Kathryn decided not to look back.

The other Hirogen knew he was under attack so he was slashing the air with his sword hoping to hit something.

“Fight me like a warrior, coward and show yourself.”

Astra reappeared and started to fight in earnest. Even though he had a height and weight advantage she started to gain the upper hand. As he struggled he lost his technique which left an opening for Astra. She didn't hesitate to stab him through the neck to finish the fight.

She managed to reach the transport site just before the transport started.

When they were safely back on the ship Astra visited Kathryn in sick bay. The Doctor allowed her five minutes to talk to her friend before he started treatment.

Thank you, I hope I can return the favour one day.” said Kathryn.

“Don't mention it, I’ve never had a friend before so I wasn’t going to lose you. Plus I hate bullies.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 25 Armageddon

Armageddon

Act 25 - Scene 1

“This is the Val Jean requesting permission to land for emergency repairs.”

“They’re still not answering Captain. Do you want me to continue broadcasting the message on all frequencies.”

Chakotay nodded and turned to speak to Kathryn, “Suggestions?”

“Why don’t I take Tom with me and see what’s happening on the surface.”

“Are you sure you're ready?”

Kathryn had only just returned to duty following their encounter with the Hirogen. The Hirogen vessel had been in pursuit since they broke orbit. The hunt for them was still in full cry. Chakotay had to evade the Hirogen vessel before they called for reinforcements.

“We have to complete the repairs before the Hirogen pick up the scent again. This is the only inhabited world we’ve found.”

“I still have a few tricks they won't have seen.”

“I cannot sit on the ship while other people risk their lives! If I can't function as a full member of this crew - I will have to leave.”

Chakotay understood her reasoning because they had similar values.

“Make sure you're careful and don’t take stupid risks.”

“We will be fine Chakotay. I’d like to solve this puzzle - it's intriguing.”

A scan of the planet showed life forms and evidence of vast cities. They had attempted to make contact with the surface but still hadn't received a reply.

Kathryn couldn't wait to get off the ship. She wasn’t a good patient so her temper had frayed during her time in sick bay. She found Tom in the Mess.

“Get some weapons from Hogan. We're going to take a little trip to the surface to see why the inhabitants had refused to answer our hails.”

“Yes Ma’am, I'm getting bored of staying on the ship. I could use a bit of excitement.”

“We’ll meet at 0400 hours in the transporter room,”

Scene 2

As soon as they reached the surface they knew they were in a war zone. They were both experienced soldiers. Although nobody is prepared for the horrors of war.

“We’ll follow this road. It looks as though it has seen some action.”

Tom was enjoying the fresh air and sunshine from two scorching suns.

“Doesn't this remind you of a perfect summer's day on Earth?”

“Definitely I can almost smell the corn ripening in the fields on my grandfather's farm.”

“I heard that your father was an Admiral. Were you pressured to follow in his footsteps.”

“I always wanted to make him proud of me. I put too much pressure on myself to succeed especially after he died.”

"I am a complete disappointment to my father. When I went to the prison settlement he cut off all contact with me.”

“I found him to be a man of strong principles who didn’t suffer fools gladly. As long as you were good at your job, punctual and obeyed orders he was fine.

"Unfortunately those qualities don’t make a good father.”

“I don’t think anybody is irredeemable Tom. You are the only one who can turn your life around - nobody can do it for you.”

“Well at least I have one person who believes in me.”

“Tom can you see an angel lying on the floor with huge white wings.”

“Excuse me Captain, did you say angel?”

“Yes, look over there,” she said pointing to a figure lying on the road.

“It must be a fancy dress costume. I bet those wings are stuck on,” said Tom, hoping that he was right.

They walked over to the creature and bent down to examine it. Tom checked the wings with care.

“They are part of his back. There must be a more rational explanation.”

“We’ll have to take him back to the ship for treatment,” decided Kathryn.

Tom laughed, “I’ll let you explain this to the Doctor.”

Kathryn contacted the ship. “Tell the Doctor to prepare for an emergency transport of an humanoid with wings.”

“Repeat your last message there must have been interference.”

“Negative - I did say wings. We will try to identify this life form when we get him back to the ship.”

Scene 3

After they returned to the ship Kathryn went straight to sickbay. Her first problem was the crew - everyone wanted to see their new guest.

”Move along people. The Doctor won’t be able to work if you're crowding his work space.

“Thank you Captain, haven’t they ever seen a humanoid species with wings?” asked the Doctor.

“I’ve seen a humanoid species with wings in illustrations and paintings.”

The Doctor was still puzzled, “I don’t understand?”

“Do you have images and a definition of the word ‘angel’ Doctor in your memory banks?”

“They don't believe that I have a heavenly angel lying in my sick bay?”

Kathryn laughed, “I am a scientist so I believe in hard facts and the analysis of data. I would like you to notify me as soon as he wakes up please Doctor. I am interested to talk to our angelic guest.”

“I’ll let you know as soon as he is conscious, Captain.”

“Why have you wrapped his wings around him?”

“Everytime he is restless, his wings start to unfurl. When he can’t spread his wings he starts to panic. It seems to comfort him having his wings in this position.”

Kathryn went to the mess to grab some food. Chakotay grinned at her when she sat down with him.

“Have you come to any conclusions about our angel yet?”

“I am trying to keep an open mind and not make any assumptions yet.”

“He has caused quite a commotion among the crew,” commented Chakotay.

“I admit I can’t wait to talk to him and learn everything I can about his species and what is happening on the planet.

Scene 4

Amroth opened his eyes then shut them again because of the bright light. He knew that he wasn’t on his planet but had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was an Daemon arrow aimed straight at him. He started to unfurl his wings.

“You can’t do that in here, our sickbay is too small.”

A creature made of lights came into view.

“Where am I?”

“Don’t worry you are safe. We found you on the surface injured and unconscious. Our crewmen brought you back to the ship for treatment.”

“Were any of the Daemons who attacked me still there?”

“You were alone when Mr Paris and Captain Janeway found you.”

“I am a Saraphim. We have existed here for many thousands of years in harmony with the planet. Around one hundred years ago the Daemons invaded our home. We have been fighting a war ever since the invasion.

“I’m more interested in your physical health than the state of affairs on your planet.”

“I must get back to my brothers so we can continue the fight.”

The Doctor urged him back to bed. “I’m afraid you will have to rest for a few more days until you can return to your war.”

Kathryn walked in at exactly the right moment, “It’s nice to meet you Mr… Amroth.

“Are you the leader of these lifeforms?” asked Amroth.

“No, our Captain will be along shortly to welcome you.”

“I must get back to fight the Daemons with my brothers. The war is not going well for us.”

“We will return you to your planet when the Doctor has finished his treatment.”

“Where am I?”

“You are on board the Val Jean spaceship. We travel with our crew to different planets on our way home.”

“My people have lived on Arcadia for many years. One hundred years there was an invasion and and we have been fighting a war ever since.”

“Have you tried to negotiate a truce with the Daemon?”

“They’re not interested in peace. They are a violent aggressive species who enjoy fighting and killing.”

“Could we act as negotiators between the Daemons and yourselves?”

Amroth couldn't understand why these strangers wanted to help them . He wondered if he could persuade them to help the Saraphim win the War.

“The leader of the Daemons is a monster known as Be’elze. He may talk to you but remember our people call him the Prince of Liars for a reason.”

The Doctor interrupted their conversation. “I’m sorry Captain but I must ask you to leave. My patient needs to rest.”

 

Scene 5

Kathryn told Chakotay everything she had learnt about the situation on Arcadia.

“They’ve been at war for a hundred years. I know this isn’t our usual line of work but couldn’t we offer them some help to negotiate a truce. I have acted as an intermediary in several conflicts.”

“Kathryn this isn’t a Starfleet vessel,” warned Chakotay.

“You must have had some training in conflict resolution at the Academy.”

Chakotay’s instincts told him to leave this one alone. He knew that this was important to Kathryn. Her role as Second Mate didn’t stretch her talents or training.

“If you try to contact the leader of the other faction and he is agreeable we will arrange a first meeting.”

“Thank you Chakotay, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

Kathryn went back to tell Amroth that Chakotay had agreed to act as an intermediary in their conflict. He was asleep so she went to the Bridge to contact Be’elze to arrange a meeting. It took a long time to reach him but he agreed to meet her the following day.

Scene 5

When Amroth woke up he was starving. He hadn’t eaten for a week so he needed some raw flesh. He noticed some of the crew outside talking. He watched them like a hunter observes his prey before the kill. He would need four of them to make a decent meal. Although their blood would make an adequate replacement. He needed to get back to the killing. They had the Daemons on the run after a stealth attack on their headquarters. They had captured a group of small Daemons for dinner. They were lovely roasted on a spit with herbs and spices.

The Doctor noticed that he was awake. “I’m glad that you’re awake, I’d like to take some blood for testing.

“I’m feeling a little weak, could we do it tomorrow?”

“Captain Chakotay wants to talk to you. Must I postpone his visit until you’re feeling better?”

“Your leader allowed you to heal my wounds it would be rude to turn him away.”

Chakotay waited by the door to examine their guest before he had a chat with him. He walked over to the bed when Amroth spotted him.

“I hope you’re feeling better and my crew have looked after you.”

Amroth smiled with his lips closed. “Thank you Captain, you and your crew have been excellent hosts."  

"I’m glad to hear that Mr Amroth. I hear that you’re eager to return to the fighting.”  

“I wouldn’t say eager Captain but I want my brothers to know that I'm alive and will join up with them again soon.”

“Did you say that your race was the first to settle on your planet?”

“Yes Captain.”

Chakotay looked puzzled. “When we scanned your planet the were a lot of buildings at ground level but nothing in the air.”

“We prefer to save our wings for other uses. I’m afraid I can't speak for my ancestors but I would prefer more aerial housing.”

My Second is going to meet the leader of the Daemons tomorrow. I hope that you’ve told us the truth about the state of affairs on your planet. I will hold you responsible for her safety.”

After Chakotay left, Amroth lay back on the bed thinking about his options. The Captain didn’t trust him - that was obvious. He would have to do his best to convince these people that the Daemons never tell the truth. He hoped that there were no attacks planned for the following day. That would be hard to explain especially if the female was injured.

Scene 6

The following day Tom and Kathryn transported to the surface for their meeting. 

"It's a shame that such a beautiful planet is the scene for a war." said Kathryn. 

The sky was a deep indigo blue. The light and heat from both suns provided the ideal conditions for a perfect day.

"Let’s meet our first real live Daemon.”

"Do you think Amroth has been completely honest with us?" asked Tom.

“I don’t think Mr Amroth could disguise his hatred for the Daemons. It's amusing that you and Chakotay are suspicious about our angel. Perhaps  you're more alike than you think.”

Chakotay had been surprised that she wanted to take Tom with her to such a sensitive meeting. He suggested that she should take Ayala with her instead. She hadn't got time to explain that she wanted to mentor the troubled young man. She knew that Chakotay didn’t trust Tom after their previous experiences.

They reached the compound, “Our host should be here soon.”

Tom spotted some animals in a field then a creature on two legs appeared and started to walk towards them. As it came nearer they both froze with their mouths hanging open. The Daemon had a humanoid body with skin the same colour of a flame at its brightest. Then Kathryn noticed that it had a tail. As the Daemon stepped onto the path they noticed that he had hooves. An accurate description would be cloven hooves.

The Daemon stood in front of them snarling. When he opened his eyes they were a deep red colour with black pupils. Kathryn and Tom withdrew their weapons which made the Daemon even angrier.

“I would like to offer you my deepest apologies. I am ashamed to be late. Punctuality is important”

Kathryn and Tom holstered their weapons hoping that Be’elze hadn’t seen them.

“I would like to invite you both to a meal in your honour in my dwelling. My community is looking forward to meeting you as we don’t meet many strangers. Especially people who want to help us.”

As they followed him to his home he bent down to stroke a small four-legged animal which resembled a dog. Before they entered the dwelling Kathryn whispered to Tom.

“I think someone has been telling lies.”

There was a long table groaning with the amount of food on it. There were Daemon of all shapes and sizes sitting down ready to eat. They smiled and moved up so Kathryn and Tom could sit down.

After the meal Be’elze asked Kathryn if he could have a private conversation with her is his room. There were children playing there. Be’elze laughed and chased them out of the room.

“Those little devils get everywhere on the Homestead. I don’t think they understand the word private.”

He sat down in an enormous high backed chair after offering her a seat.

“I think it would be useful if you could tell me what you know about my planet?”

Kathryn told him everything from finding Amroth to her offer to negotiate a truce.

“I’m afraid that the Saraphim has been telling lies. Everything happened as he said but our roles were reversed. Arcadia was our planet not theirs. They invaded a hundred years ago and devoted themselves to wiping us out. We are the only survivors of our whole race.”

"Amroth convinced most of our crew that you were the aggressors. “How many Daemons live here?”

“Around thirty including women and children.”

“Why are they attacking you still?”

“They proclaimed that they won’t stop killing until every one of us is dead.”

“Why?”

“They sent a scouting party to the planet before the invasion. One of our farmers was the first Daemon to see them. He was so frightened that he reacted instinctively and shot him with his bow and arrow. That incident was the start of the war.”

There was a loud blaring noise. Be’elze  reacted instantly to the alarm.

“Follow me Miss Janeway, we have to move quickly because one of our scouts sounded the alarm. We have a shelter under the barn. The Saraphim won’t land because we have some skilful archers. They have had plenty of experience shooting them out of the sky.”

As they ran to the barn they picked up some of the children who couldn’t keep up.

“Hurry everyone they’re almost here.” shouted Be’elze.

When they were sure that everyone was present, Be’elze shut both enormous doors. One of the children started to cry. Be’elze picked her up and started to comfort her by rocking her in his arms.

The Saraphim were trying to frighten the Daemons by shouting and screaming. The noise changed suddenly to loud howling. One of the children sitting by Tom burst into tears. He put his arms around her.

“What’s wrong honey?”

She looked at her Father to make sure that it was okay to talk to the stranger.

He nodded, “Go on Balthazar, these people need to know what we is happening on Arcadia.”

“They stole my Hellhound, Lucifa. They will kill him then eat him for dinner.”

“Are you sure?” asked Kathryn.

“Yes they feed on raw flesh. We have found the remains, after they have eaten Daemons, tossed into the rubbish.”

“We will return to our ship and tell our Captain everything you’ve told us including the raid.” said Kathryn.

"Thank you for visiting our community. We have enjoyed your company. We wish you eternal peace and love.”

“Thank you for the delicious meal. We will talk again after I’ve spoken to the Captain.

 

Scene 7

As soon as Kathryn and Tom returned to the ship she organised Amroth’s move to the Brig. Then she returned to her bunk to change her clothes.

Hogan knocked at her door, “The Captain wants to see you on the Bridge.”

“Could you tell me why you have moved our injured guest into the Brig?” asked Chakotay

Kathryn told him everything she’d learnt about the Daemon. “They have committed genocide on a huge scale.”

Chakotay stormed to the Brig to confront Amroth.

“You lying bastard. Your kind have eradicated a whole species. They didn’t start the fighting - you did.”

“He is an expert liar. My people are peaceful, loving and gentle,” argued Amroth.

Kathryn was furious, I was in their compound when one of your raiding parties attacked them.

His beauty dimmed when they discovered his true nature.

He snarled, “They are vermin. They spread filth and diseases wherever they settle.”

Chakotay moved closer to his prisoner, “We will decide your fate later.”

“Kathryn fetch Ayala then meet me in the Mess,” ordered Chakotay.

Kathryn found Ayala lying on his bunk,

“Have all my dreams and hopes come true?” commented a smiling Ayala.

“No time for flirting Mike, Chakotay will tell you everything when we start the meeting.”

“Care to give me a hint?”

“Our friend Amroth isn’t as angelic as we thought.”

Scene 8

B’Elanna, Seska, Hogan and Astra were waiting for them. To start the meeting Kathryn told them everything about her visit to Arcadia.

“The Val Jean doesn't have enough fire power to threaten the Saraphim.” said B’Elanna.

“We can’t interfere in this planet’s affairs. Who knows what damage we could cause to the timeline in this sector,” added Chakotay.

“I thought that you left Starfleet years ago. Why are you quoting the Prime Directive?” goaded Seska.

Chakotay replied, “I didn’t agree with a lot of Starfleet’s directives. The Prime Directive was the only one that made sense.”

“We have to do something. We can’t stand by and allow a genocide.” said Kathryn. She was aware that she had sworn to uphold the prime directive.

Astra listened to the different opinions. She was capable of destroying the Saraphim with one blink. Unfortunately that would attract the attention of the Q and the Ancients. She decided to deliver some more effective weapons to the Daemons than bows and arrows.

Chakotay held up his hand to silence the argument.

“I’ve listened to everyone’s opinions. I will inform you of my decision in the morning.”

Kathryn waited outside for him, “I thought you could do with a drink.”

Chakotay smiled, “That’s the best offer I’ve heard all day.”

“I’ll meet you in your office, I’ve got to collect the fake whiskey from my storage locker.”

Scene 9

Chakotay was leaning back on his chair with his feet on the table when Kathryn walked in. There were two glasses waiting on the table. She poured a generous measure into each glass and sat down in the chair opposite him. Chakotay tried some of the mystery drink. He spat it out and started to cough at the same time as his eyes started to stream.

“What the hell is that - rocket fuel?”

Kathryn was laughing so much that her eyes started to water. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you to sip mystery drinks .”

Chakotay wiped his face on a towel and sat down again, “I’ll get you back for that one.

“Have you decided what to do yet?”

“We haven’t got the firepower to make a permanent difference. If we protect them while we are in orbit the Saraphim will wait until we go to finish the job. I don’t think we can help them and that isn’t fair.”

“They are such a gentle people. They’re farmers and love their animals. Their leader reminds me of my Grandpa.

Chakotay poured out another drink, “What would you do in my place?”

“I swore to abide by the Prime Directive. Yet we are so far away from home and you have to ask yourself if the same rules apply in this quadrant. The Daemon species will become extinct if we don’t do anything. They are scared, hungry and defeated.”

“If I had a Starship it would be a different story!” said Chakotay

“I think we both know that we can’t help them. We need to think about any weapons we can spare to help them defend their land and compound.”

Kathryn poured another generous double into both glasses.

“Are you trying to get me drunk Miss Janeway?”

“You don’t have to drink with me Chakotay, you can watch me get drunk instead.”

Chakotay started to laugh at the same time as he took a large mouthful of drink and started to choke.

Kathryn laughed so much that her eyes started to water, “That was smooth Chakotay!”

“I knew you would be trouble as soon as I took you back to the ship.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Captain,” said Kathryn looking innocent.

“Do you want to lead the way to the armoury Kathryn?”

Kathryn tried to stand up but discovered that her feet weren’t working. Chakotay stopped her from falling. He held her for a little bit longer while she steadied herself.

“You can let go now, I think I can walk as long as I have the wall to hold me up.”

“Perhaps I don’t want to let go.”

“We’ll revisit this conversation after we’ve raided the armoury.”

They tried to not to wake any of the crew but they kept laughing. Chakotay heard something so he pushed Kathryn into a store cupboard. He tried to put his fingers to his lips but he couldn’t find them. This made Kathryn giggle so Chakotay put his hand gently over her mouth. Chakotay opened the door a little to check that the walker had gone.

“Come on, let’s hurry before we have to explain everything to the crew.”

They searched the armoury for spare weapons purchased from the planets they visited. Then they added everything else they could spare. On the way to the transporter Chakotay dropped the case on his foot. Kathryn waited until he finished swearing then told him to get a move on. Finally they transported the weapons to the Daemon’s compound.

Scene 10

In the morning Chakotay was sitting in the mess with his head on the table groaning. B’Elanna walked in smiling.

“Did you have a good night Captain?”

Chakotay raised his head and glared at her, “Do You want to clean the mess for a month?”

Kathryn came in next. She foraged around the cupboards for breakfast.

"I'm starving, do we have any leftovers?"

“You’re not normal. Why aren't you suffering - that’s not fair,”

“An old Janeway hangover cure, I asked the Doctor for a shot of vitamin B12."

Chakotay stood up slowly, I'm going to sickbay to talk to the Doctor”

Epilogue

Be’elze looked up at the sky and smiled. He had discovered two boxes outside his living quarters that weren’t there before. After fetching his crowbar to open the first box, he found a variety of weapons with instructions. In the second box there were strange devices that resembled the bow his warriors used. But they were a different design. He also found a sheet with instructions for the use and maintenance of crossbows.

  
  


 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

Marquis - Act 26

Scene 1

Kathryn walked into the bar. She had seen hundreds of bars like this one. They only serve whiskey by the bottle or glass. The males get loaded and the evening always ends in a fight.

There was a vacancy for a bartender. She kept the job advert in her hand and sat down at a table. The owner of the bar was tall, dark and sexy. The fact that he was the only engineer on the planet who could repair the ship made him attractive to her.

The Val Jean was still flying due to B’Elanna’s skill as an engineer and luck. They heard about the bar owner from the captain of a garbage scow. He told them that Max Helios on a nearby planet was their only hope. The problem was that he was choosy about whom he worked for and the price was non-negotiable. He was a difficult man to track down but he had inherited a bar from his dad and used it to rest between jobs. They could find him  there if they were lucky.

Kathryn waited until the owner was free then walked over and placed the advert on the bar in front of him. The owner turned around and took his time sizing her up from head to toe. He didn’t say a word but he reached under the bar and threw some clothes to her.

“Try these on. The bathroom is over there.”

Kathryn stormed off to the bathroom. How dare he check her out like a prize cow. She couldn’t tell him to forget it because the crew was relying on her to get this job done.

She was dumbstruck when she pulled the t-shirt over her head and tried to pull it down. The top was short to show off her midriff. She picked up her other garment and held it up to the light. Did that misogynist expect her to wear micro shorts? She pulled the shorts on and let her hair down. He had given her a pair of silver stilettos to finish off the gaudy, tacky outfit. When Kathryn looked at her reflection in the mirror she shuddered. She couldn’t allow modesty to prevent her from achieving her goal.

She walked out, shoulders back and her head held high. Max Helios started to laugh.

“I must confess, I expected you to storm out when you saw the uniform.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you but I need the job.”

“I’m impressed the job is yours - if you still want it?”

Kathryn raised her eyebrows and looked down at her outfit, “I think I’ve proved that.”

Scene 2

Chakotay was waiting outside with Ayala. When they saw what she was wearing, they both took off their jackets to cover her.

“Does he expect you to work in your underwear?” commented Ayala, What else are they selling?"

“I will do what it takes to get the ship repaired,” said Kathryn.

“We’ve found a room for you in a boarding house. Hogan went to check it out and he said it’s clean and tidy. I thought it wouldn’t hurt if they thought Hogan was a relative.”

“I’ll come back to the ship with you and collect some of my clothes and books then I’ll move into my new quarters.”

Before Kathryn left, Astra gave her a present. She had been training her in combat knife throwing. 

"My teacher passed these on to me. I would like to give them to you. You deserve the best because you are a good student.”

“I can’t take your knives they have sentimental value.”

“Nonsense, every teacher hands them down to their best student. These knives are thousands of years old.”

Astra dropped two sheaths on the table, “I will help you to strap them to your ankle and wrist. You never know when you might need them.”

Kathryn hugged her friend, “Thank you Astra. It would be an honour to accept the knives.”

Scene 3

Kathryn packed her bags in the morning and transported down to the planet. The first item on her agenda was to check out her new accommodation and unpack. Then she wanted to explore her temporary home and get a feel for the place. Her shift at the bar didn't start until the evening. The previous evening Chakotay and Ayala had worked out a rota to ensure a member of the crew was in the bar every night.

Kathryn decided to visit a market in the town square. In every planet they visited, the market people were a source of gossip and rumours. As she looked at the produce she started to chat with the stallholders.

“I’m new here. Could you recommend a place to eat?”

“There is a bar around the corner. It looks a little rough but the owner is an excellent cook, The food is fantastic.”

It was good to hear that her new place of work had a restaurant.

“I hope you’ll leave enough energy to work your shift tonight.”

Kathryn turned around to see Max Helios carrying a huge box of produce for the bar.

“I have lots of energy and I’ve never been late once.”

“How are you settling in to your new home?”

“To be honest this is the first time I’ve lived on my own.”

“I’ll see you tonight bright and early.”

Scene 4

Kathryn put the final touches to her uniform. She added some lace to the cropped t-shirt to protect her modesty. Luckily the Bar was closeby so she didn’t have to walk far in her heels.

Max was behind the Bar chatting with a young, tall, blonde woman when she arrived.

“Kathryn, this is Suzie. She will be passing on all her experience of bartending to you this evening. Tomorrow you’re on your own.”

Then Max retreated back up the stairs to his personal quarters.

“Hi, have you ever worked in a bar before?”

“No, I’m sorry you will have to start at the beginning. Don’t worry I’m a quick study.”

After an hour Kathryn realised that the most difficult part of the job was avoiding the groping. Suzie wasn’t averse to slapping away fumbling hands. Kathryn’s former employment as Captain of a starship didn’t involve any physical work. Now she realised how unfit she was.

In the last hour it was all hands to the pumps. Kathryn just about had time for a quick bathroom break. A customer noticed her leaving and got up to follow. He shoved her against the wall and held her hands above her head while he tried to kiss her. She had just retrieved her knife when the man was pulled away from her. Max punched him in the face. 

I warned you not to manhandle my girls before Gregor. You’re barred from here and the other bars in town.”

Max helped Gregor to leave by the back door with his boot.

“Are you okay Kathryn?”

Even though she was a little shaken she smiled at him.

“I’m fine thank you!”

Then he shocked her,“I’d prefer that you didn’t carry a knife when you’re at work. Dead customers are bad for business.”

Ayala returned to his table in the corner of the bar when he saw that Kathryn was okay. She nodded to reassure him that everything was fine.

After she cleaned all the tables and washed the glasses Kathryn was looking forward to bed.

Max walked over with a bottle of amber coloured liquid and two glasses.

“Will you stay and have a drink with me?”

Kathryn wanted to go back to her room and collapse on the bed. She needed to gain his trust so she accepted his invitation.

"Thank you, my feet are killing me so it would be nice to have a rest before my walk home."

"How was your first shift?"

"Hard work and my feet hurt. You definitely have some challenging customers."

"You get used to them. I hope that nasty scene earlier doesn't stop you from coming back tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about me I can look after myself."

"I noticed, since when does a lady carry professional throwing knives?"

"I live on my own so I can't rely on anyone else to protect me."

"You don't have to worry about your personal safety while you work here. I have a zero tolerance policy to protect my girls."

"So I am one of your girls now. That is a little premature after one shift."

"I don't think that I've ever met a woman like you before Kathryn. You didn't scream or call for help when Gregor attacked you."

"I have taken lessons in self-defence. One of my old crew trained me to use the throwing knives. They were a present from her when I completed my training."

"We could do some sparring together after you've settled in.""

“That would be great. I want to keep practising my skills.”

“I would like to see you outside of work. Perhaps I could take you for a meal?”

“I’d like that just give me a time and place. You’ll have to give me directions if you want me to turn up on time.”

“I’ll walk you home. This town can get a little rough at night.”

Scene 5

Kathryn saw the Kazon first. She pushed Max back into the bar and shut the door.

“Is there something to put behind the door. I don’t think this lock will hold.”

Max moved one of the large, heavy tables behind the door.

“Have you done something to upset the Kazon.”

“Not that I can think of. What did you see?”

“There is a large gang of well armed Kazon heading straight here.”

“I keep a phaser rifle under the bar but I don’t think it’s going to be enough.”

“I’ve got two throwing knives so I can take out two of them. Unfortunately I counted about twenty kazon. We don’t know if they have reinforcements.”

Kathryn scanned the bar for makeshift weapons, “Molotov cocktails”

“I don’t think we have time for a drink Kathryn.”

She laughed, “We keep the alcohol in the bottle. Put in an oil soaked rag and light it then throw it at your enemies. We should use gas and motor oil but necessity is the mother of invention.”

“We need a distraction for long enough to escape. There is a basement where I store the drinks and food. It has another exit so nobody knows what is in there. I don’t want to encourage thieves.”

“How far away is your other exit?”

“It’s concealed behind some bushes behind the bar.”

“Try to see if there are any Kazon around the bushes.”

Max went into the kitchen leaving Kathryn to plan how they were going to get out of there. She collected all the bottles of alcohol she could find and anything she could tear for the fuses.

“There are two Kazon in front of the bush but they haven’t seen the trap door.”

“Brilliant we’ll take one each.”

Max watched Kathryn making homemade incendiary devices. She was the most amazing woman he’d ever met. If they got out of this situation alive he hoped that she’d stay on the planet.

“Could you collect all the cutlery and plates from the kitchen. They aren’t the most patient race so I don’t think it will be long before they attack.”

Scene 6

“I am   [ First Maje ](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/First_Maje) Jal  [ Razik ](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Razik) of the Kazon-Ogla. We are only interested in you Max Helios. Surrender yourself and we will let your woman go free.”

Max turned to Kathryn, “Perhaps we should listen to him. There is no need for you to get hurt. If they wanted us dead then they would have attacked us already.

“I have had dealings with the Kazon-Ogla. They have no intention of letting me go free. If you don’t mind I would prefer to fight rather than become a Kazon slave.”

Max grinned, “I love a woman with no sense of danger.”

They divided the weapons between them. There were knives and forks; plates to throw and a row of makeshift Molotov Cocktails. The Phaser rifle was their last resort.

“If we manage to persuade them to retreat and regroup then we’ll try to escape into the bushes.”

“Agreed, good luck! You promised to take me out so that is an incentive to survive - I’ll choose the restaurant.”

He grinned, “You’re on!”

Scene 7

The first blast shattered a window. Kathryn had a knife in her hand waiting for the first Kazon to put his head up. Max lit the first of his Molotov Cocktails to throw out of the broken window. He waited until the Kazon moved closer then he hit him as hard as he could. Max watched as the Kazon staggered forward and fell on the ground. He rolled around trying to snuff out the flames. The others backed off and found cover

When they realise that we will be running out of supplies soon, they will attack us again soon.” said Kathryn.

“Do you want to try the tunnel or force them back again to give us more time.? Asked Max

“Let’s give them another Molotov Cocktail. It will teach them that we’re not an easy target,” suggested Kathryn.

They sat down together to prepare the bottles to make sure they had enough.

“Who are you Kathryn? Don’t tell me that rubbish about drifting from planet to planet. I think you’ve blown your cover.”

“Actually everything I told you wasn’t rubbish. I am second mate on a small starship and we are travelling across the quadrant trying to get home. At home I was the Captain of a large starship and I did have have military training.”

“I knew you hiding something. You have too much class to be happy working as a bartender.”

“It’s good honest work and I didn’t feel that I was better than the other girls. You should have a little more respect for your staff Max.”

“Is our bet still on?”

“Yes, but can we get rid of the angry aliens first. The Kazon have no sense of humour and don’t respect women.”

Scene 8

Everything was ready. Kathryn had custody of the phaser rifle and Max had the Molotov Cocktails as he could throw them a long way.

The Kazon started to move forward again. This time they split into three groups to attack the front of the bar and two groups snuck around the side.

“I’ll deal with the groups coming around the sides - which leaves you to face the main assault.”

“Aye Captain - understood!”

“If you were aboard my ship, you would on your way to the brig for insubordination.”

“I wouldn't mind if you were the one who locked me up!”

Kathryn laughed, “With that image in mind I will stun every Kazon I can see.”

All at once he kissed her on the mouth then turned towards the broken windows. He lit his first bottle then waited.

Scene 9

Kathryn waited by the back door for her first victim. She wasn’t a violent person but the Kazon were irritating. She set the gun to the highest stun. She hit the first Kazon straight in the chest. He fell in front of the doorway blocking his comrades. Kathryn managed to stun three more before she realised that there were too many to fight. She ran back into the bar to persuade Max to use his secret tunnel. She got there in time to see him walk out the door with his hands in the air.

Kathryn was furious. He knew exactly what he was going to do as soon as he sent her to the kitchen. She realised that she was wasting time and wouldn't make a good slave. After lifting the trapdoor she disappeared into the cellar.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

MAQUIS Act 27

Scene 1

Kathryn stood at the bottom of the ladder shaking. Stupid man - there was a chance they could have beaten the Kazon if they’d worked together. Now she had to rescue her knight in shining armour. He didn’t have to sacrifice himself. As the only engineer on the planet, he was a valuable commodity.

She winced when she heard the Kazon trashing the bar. She had never hated any species before but they had no redeeming qualities. They were aggressive, ignorant and bloodthirsty. She had even heard rumours that the Borg didn't consider them worth assimilating. Kathryn spotted another ladder at the end of the tunnel. The trap door was heavy but she managed to push it open. Kathryn checked her surroundings then ran into the trees to contact the ship. She knew that the Kazon wouldn't bother to look for her. In their society females were worthless.

"Emergency transport required from these coordinates."

Scene 2

Chakotay was waiting for her as soon as the transport finished.

"What happened? Where is Helios? Didn't he escape with you?"

"He surrendered to the Kazon to give me a chance to get away."

"Why did he do that?" asked Chakotay.

"I have no idea. I stayed at work to have a quick drink with Max. When I walked out of the bar I spotted a group of Kazon heading towards us. I went back to make sure they didn't take the only engineer who could fix the ship."

"That was reckless. They would have sold you to the highest bidder if they'd captured you alive.”

"I couldn't leave him. He’s the only man who can fix the engine."

Kathryn couldn't understand why Chakotay was being so difficult.

"What's wrong with you? We have to rescue him or we won't be able to leave the planet.”

Chakotay ignored her question and left the room.

"What's wrong with Chakotay? Has Seska upset him again," asked Ayala.

Kathryn sat down at the table. "I upset him.”

"How did you do that - It's not your fault that the Kazon screwed up our plan. What exactly happened down there?"

Kathryn told him everything that had occurred that day.

Ayala knew that Chakotay was in love with Kathryn. He was jealous because she’d stayed for a drink after work with Helios.

"I'll find him and sort things out then we can plan a rescue. Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll meet you in the Mess."

Scene 3

After a shower and a change of clothes, Kathryn felt more like herself. Chakotay, Ayala, Astra, B'Elanna and Tom were waiting for her in the Mess. She was sick of repeating everything that had happened on the surface.

"We've been monitoring every message sent from the planet. The Intel is that they took him to a Kazon training base on a moon nearby.

"There will be hundreds of armed gangs of young Kazon running around who have trained to kill us." said Tom.

Chakotay couldn't believe that he was about to agree with Tom Paris.

"This is none of our business. I don't see why I should put the whole crew at risk for a stranger," agreed Chakotay.

"He is a man of honour. There aren't many left. I think we should help him," said B'Elanna.

Kathryn couldn't believe that B'Elanna was on her side.

Astra stood up to speak. "I can't believe that we are having a debate about this. He put himself in danger to protect one of our crew. It's only fair that we attempt to rescue him."

Kathryn was desperate because she was running out of time. "I agree with you Chakotay about putting the crew in danger. I have to do this and I don't mind going alone. All I'll need is a phaser.”

"One more word out of you and I will confine you to your quarters. I will not allow anyone on board this ship to disregard my orders."

Chakotay walked out of the room leaving his crew open mouthed.

"I'll find out what's wrong with him," said Mike as he got up to follow Chakotay.

Ayala found him sitting on his bunk with his head in his hands.

"What the hell was that all about? What's the matter with you Chakotay? I've never seen you lose your temper like that."

"She drives me crazy Mike. I thought I'd lost her. Now she wants to go back to save a man she hardly knows."

Ayala knew that he was a decent, honourable man but even decent men suffer from jealousy.

"What are you going to do Captain? You know that we have an obligation to try to rescue this man."

Chakotay smiled at Ayala's use of 'Captain'. "As my penance for behaving like an ass, I'll go with her. The Val Jean is yours until I return."

Scene 4

Chakotay went to see Kathryn to apologise. He found her lying on her bunk reading a book.

He coughed to let her know he was there. She looked hurt and defensive.

“Are we getting ready to leave?”

If it was possible, Chakotay felt worse about his outburst.

“I’m sorry Kathryn. I don’t know why I reacted so appallingly - will you forgive me?”

“Can I transport to the Kazon training base to rescue Max?”

“I'll come with you, two heads are better than one.”

“What changed your mind?” asked Kathryn.

He smiled at her, “The advice from a good friend who isn’t afraid to tell me that I behaved like a horse’s ass.”

“Thank you Chakotay and I’ll congratulate Mike on his excellent advice.”

“Get some sleep then we’ll talk about a plan. We can use the darkness to our advantage.”

About an hour later Ayala stuck his head around her door.

“Have you seen Chakotay?”

“Yes I have, it seems that I have you to thank for Chakotay’s change of mind.”

“You seem to bring out the worst in him.”

“That’s not fair. I’ve tried hard to obey orders and not question them. I’ve apologised to him when I’ve stepped over the line.”

Ayala could have explained Chakotay’s problem but he still had a chance of a relationship with Kathryn. He didn't see why he  should hand her over to Chakotay without a fight.

Scene 5

Chakotay took about two minutes to wake Kathryn from a deep sleep.

“She raised her head, “I hope you have a large mug of hot black coffee in your other hand.”

He grinned at her and produced the coffee which he’d been holding in his other hand. She sat on the bed with both hands cradled around the cup.

“Have you thought about how we’re going to get him?

“I was thinking about posing as bounty hunters. Promise them a share of the bounty when we turn him in.”

“It might work - they’re not sophisticated.”

“Get ready and I'll see you in front of the Transporter in fifteen minutes.”

Scene 6

There was no light on the moon apart from a faint glow from two wooden structures that appeared to be large barns. The noise from the barns was loud even though they weren't close.

Chakotay whispered, ”If I’m not mistaken I can hear training exercises. Let's move closer so we can see what we’re up against.”

They took up a position at the back of the largest barn. Chakotay had to climb on top of two boxes to get access to a window.

“What can you see?”

“They are training young Kazon males in combat. The students are working in pairs. The instructor is walking among them correcting their technique.”

“Can you see Max?”

Chakotay stepped onto a ledge so he could scan the area. This is a training Gym - let's try the other one.”

Without warning, Chakotay pushed Kathryn against the wall and shielded her with his body. They heard Kazon voices nearby.

“I hate sentry duty. I want to be a great warrior. How does Maje Ifryn sound to you?”

The other Kazon boys jeered and jumped on top of him, play fighting until he begged for mercy. One of the Kazon warriors walked over to them and dragged them off him.

“What is wrong with you? You're supposed to be warriors not bitches on heat. Finish your patrol and I might not tell the Maje about your little games. Luckily for them, both parties moved away quickly.”

Chakotay didn't move. He wanted her so much that it hurt. He knew that she was out of bounds as one of his crew. Sometimes he wished he could forget his responsibilities and live for the moment.

Kathryn reluctantly pushed him away.

“Thank you, you're my second knight in shining armour today.”

“Let's check out the other barn. I thought I could hear drilling.”

There were many windows so it was easier to look inside. Kathryn scanned the inside and spotted Max working on the engine of a small runabout.

“He’s in there, repairing a ship. There are three armed guards walking around the perimeter.”

“We need to do this soon because they will double the guards during the day.”

Kathryn reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled out two grenades.

“A present from Astra.”

“I think that she is going to be a real asset to the crew.”

They chatted about the best place to detonate the grenades to create chaos.

Scene 7

They took cover as soon as they heard more voices.

“The Maje has decided that the Engineer can not leave the base. He will have plenty of work to do repairing our ships. If he stays here he will not be able to work for our enemies.”

“Does the Engineer know that he can’t leave?”

“He will obey us or we will make an example of his disobedience.”

The Kazons moved away so their conversation wasn't audible any longer.

Chakotay shook his head “Something feels wrong about this whole situation. They don’t treat him as a  prisoner.”

“You heard them, they won’t let him leave the planet.”

“Okay, we’ll give him the benefit of the doubt. You make your way to the back of the structure. I will cause a distraction but you must work quickly or none of us will leave this rock alive.”

Kathryn crawled around the back of the barn trying not to make any noise. She waited in the shadows for the sound of the first explosion. Even though she knew that it was coming the explosion rocked the Earth under her feet. She heard the guards shouting as they ran out of the building. Kathryn stayed vigilant because she wasn't sure that they’d cleared the building. Max stood in front of her looking for a tool in his box.

“Max, can you hear me? Nod once for yes.”

He nodded and carried on looking in his toolbox.

“Are there any Kazon guards around?”

He shook his head but he didn't say a word.

“Max, let’s get out of here before they return.”

“You shouldn’t have come here, Kathryn. I didn’t want to do this.”

“I don’t understand what you mean - we’re running out of time.”

Max shouted, “Maje, here is the female you were looking for.”

The Kazon ran back into the building.

“I told you she’d try to rescue me. Now where’s my money Raziq.”

The Kazon soldier smiled at Max but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Well done Max. First Maje Cullah will hear that you betrayed your own people. In fact, he ordered me to offer you a job on the Base.”

“Thank you for the offer but I must decline as I like being my own boss.”

The soldier stopped smiling, “It wasn’t an offer Max. If you try to leave the guards will shoot to kill.”

Max lunged at Razik who shot him in the leg. He rolled around the floor groaning and crying. When the other guards arrived they lifted him onto a stretcher and carried him out.

Razik turned to Kathryn, “You were stupid to return for that coward. Maje Cullah is looking forward to your interrogation. The Caretaker’s array would have made us the most powerful sect and you ruined it.”

“Put her in the punishment cell with the other one. Perhaps they will save us the trouble and kill each other.”

They dragged her outside to a trapdoor leading to an underground cell. The Kazon used it to punish their most violent, strong-willed young warriors. The guards threw her on the floor next to the trapdoor. Then one of the guards opened it and rolled her into the abyss.

Kathryn braced herself for the impact. An awkward landing caused her back to spasm. She knew that she had to lie still until the spasms stopped. As soon as she thought that things couldn’t get worse:

“I’m sorry Kate. Dad left me the Bar with a mountain of debt and mortgaged to the hilt. I didn’t have a choice.”

“That is a poor excuse used by cowards to justify their actions.”

“They were getting ready to execute me. They told me that you had stolen a weapon from them.”

Kathryn looked around the cell, “Well that worked out well for you”

“It was easy to betray you because I didn’t know you. Why couldn't you be normal and easy to forget!”

Kathryn could have continued to insult him but she didn't have the time. She didn't want to stick around until her interrogation.

“Instead of whining why don't you look around for something that we can use to escape.”

“I can't think straight with the pain in my leg.”

Kathryn took off her jacket and shirt. She ripped her shirt into strips and covered herself with her jacket. She crawled over to Max and tied a tourniquet above his wound.

“That should help with the pain and stop the bleeding.”

As they hadn't thrown Chakotay into the cell with them, he must have escaped. She didn't trust many people but she knew that he would come for her. Unfortunately, she wasn't the type to sit around waiting.

She stood up and paced out the dimensions of the cell. Then she checked the walls for hidden doors or handholds. The Kazon must be able to access their prisoners or there would be physical remains on the floor.

“I don't know why you're trying to escape - there's nowhere to go!”

“You can enjoy your pity party by yourself. I am not sitting around waiting for my interrogation. The Kazon don't respect their females so my fate is to become a comfort woman.”

Max tried to stand up but it made him feel dizzy and sick. Sweat started to pour down his face.

“Sit down, you look terrible!”

He slumped back to the floor with a loud groan. Kathryn hated her Starfleet training that included giving medical aid to the enemy. Max had a fever and she didn't want his death on her conscience.

She started to shout to attract the guard's attention.

“He is sick. You will have to find a doctor or he’ll die.

“Why should we care? Stop shouting or I’ll shoot both of you.”

“This is the engineer. Maje Cullah will punish you if you let him die.”

The female shamed him in front of his men. He picked up his weapon and shot her straight in the chest.

Scene 8

“Miss Janeway, you must start to look after yourself. I can't save you every time you're in danger.”

Kathryn opened her eyes and checked her upper body for holes. She realised that there were no signs of a phaser blast.

She looked around and spotted Q leaning against a wall staring at her intently.

“I should have guessed. What do you want Q?

“Well isn't that rude. I saved your life and you act as though I'm at fault.”

“Thank you for saving me Q - now what do you want?”

“I wish I knew the answer to that question. I’ve never cared about anyone in my immortal existence.”

“I'm flattered Q but I am not sitting around while members of my crew fight my battles.”

“You humans are so loyal. This one of your most endearing traits. We have compared you to other species and concluded that humans are unique.”

“Have you been studying us like laboratory animals?”

“It sounds immoral when you put it like that.”

“Are you going to put me back on board my ship or am I your prisoner.”

“If I knew what I wanted to do with you, we wouldn't be having this conversation.“

Suddenly another Q appeared standing right in front of Kathryn.

“I apologise for the ungentlemanly behaviour of this Q.”

“Go away Q - you're not needed!”

“We are not going to allow you to harass this female Q. Return her to her ship now or you will face consequences.

Q waved his hand and moved the other Q back to the Continuum.

“How dare they threaten me. As a Guardian of the Universe I have every right to assist the inferior species.”

Even though Q had taken human form he looked like an angry God. Nobody would have identified him as a mere human.

“Calm down Q. You know you can't keep me here forever. Send me back to the Val Jean and we will be on our way.”

“What about your beloved Captain. He is currently being interrogated and it’s not looking good for him.”

Q clicked his fingers and a screen appeared in front of them. They could see Chakotay slumped in a chair. The Kazon lifted his head up and they could see his battered face clearly. It was difficult to see any of his features due to the swelling.

“Please save him Q. I’ll do anything you want just get him out of there.”

Q smiled evilly, “Anything I want?”

“Yes, but I must have proof that he is back onboard.”

“Done!” Q clicked his fingers and the screen appeared again. She watched Chakotay and Max appearing on the Bridge. They carried them both to the Sick Bay.

The screen disappeared leaving Q and Kathryn alone. There was so much sexual tension in the air you could have cut it with a knife.

“What do you want Q?”

“A kiss.”

Kathryn was relieved that he didn't want anything more complicated.

There was a quick flash and Kathryn was wearing a change of clothes. Q dressed her in something more comfortable.

Q walked over to her slowly, savouring every moment. He enjoyed having control over her. Kathryn never took her eyes off him for a second.

He stopped in front of her and pulled her against him. She could feel his appreciation. He caressed the side of her face and ran his fingers over her lips. He gently pulled her lower lip down with his thumb. He kissed her softly so she just felt the imprint of his lips - then he stopped. She looked at him and he smiled.

“Just a kiss!”

He tilted her chin towards him and started to kiss her on the mouth. He nudged her mouth open with his tongue. Kathryn was glad that he was holding her because her legs felt weak. The kiss deepened and she couldn’t help responding to it. It was the most sensual kiss she had ever experienced.

Everything changed around her. She opened her eyes and found herself back on the bridge of the Val Jean and everybody was staring at her. She looked down hopefully but she was still wearing the shift. She looked over at Chakotay, who looked hurt. Kathryn stormed off the Bridge back to her bunk and took off her shift and threw it in the bin.

She would never underestimate Q again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

Maquis Act 28

Scene 1

Astra and Kathryn were sitting in the Mess, drinking coffee. Their shift had just finished.

“Has he forgiven you yet?”

“He hasn't said a word to me since it happened.”

“Are you going to tell him that you did it to save him?”

“Never, that is our secret.”

“I don't understand humans. Wouldn't it be easier, to tell the truth?”

Kathryn laughed, “I think you're right but on this occasion, it would make things much worse.”

Astra changed the subject, “I’m so glad we're going to be spending time on the planet's surface.”

“Even though we're going to work as Bounty Hunters.” Kathryn had objected to taking the job when it was first mentioned.

“Which team are you on?” asked Astra.

“Ayala’s team, what about you?

Astra knew there was tension between her friend and Captain. “I'm in Chakotay’s team, do you want to swap?

I don’t think so, this job should be an easy one for you!” commented Kathryn.

On her way back to her bunk, Chakotay passed her without a word or glance. He turned around to watch her until she turned the corner. He didn't know how or why she had the power to affect him like this.

Kathryn was getting angry. He couldn't stop talking to her for the rest of their journey home. They had to get this ridiculous situation resolved before they went to the planet. She decided to talk to him face to face to try to deal with their problems.

She went to his office to see if he was free to talk - luckily he was alone.

“Chakotay have you got time for a chat?”

He didn't look at her, “I’m sorry, I have a lot of work to do Kathryn. Could we do this later?”

“Chakotay, I would like to clear the air now.”

“That sounds like a demand, Kathryn.”

She realised that he wasn't in a good mood to talk sensibly.

“Perhaps we should have our chat later,” agreed Kathryn.

“No, let's have our discussion now. Let’s talk about how you ended up on my bridge. You appeared to have just left someone's bed. To make matters worse you were wearing silk; which left nothing to the imagination.”

“I will tell you again, Q was playing games. You must have attended the lecture about him at the Academy.”

“You didn't look like a prisoner! You weren't mistreated, in fact, you looked as though you enjoyed yourself.”

Kathryn couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Q. How could one kiss be so tender and erotic at the same time. These lapses of concentration weren't helping her cause with her Captain. She knew she couldn't defend herself so she went on the offensive.

“I didn't ask to meet him. I don't know why Q is playing games with me. If there is an attraction, it is one-sided.”

“How did you persuade him to let you go?”

“I appealed to his better nature!” answered Kathryn. She was trying to stay calm but Chakotay kept pushing her.

“Is he your lover? Will he continue to summon you whenever he feels like it?” asked Chakotay.

That remark lit the touch paper, “He moved me out of the firing line of a phaser blast. Without him, I would be dead. I can’t guarantee that we won’t see him again Chakotay.

“Do you want to sleep with him?”

“How dare you? You have overstepped your authority, Captain. I will not talk about my personal life.”

“You don't have to talk about your love life after your appearance on the bridge. The whole crew knows that you behaved like a whore.”

With tears running down her face Kathryn slapped him. Chakotay grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting him again. Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her. He put all his anger, despair, lust and longing into one kiss.

When they separated Kathryn could see that Chakotay was still angry and upset.

“I apologise for my behaviour. I shouldn't have behaved like that.”

“I'm sorry that Q has decided that I am one of his new toys. I will do my best to convince him that I am not interested.”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow about how I am going to deal with Q - good night Kathryn.

“Good night Captain!”

When she left Chakotay punched the wall. His behaviour sickened him. She was under his protection and he'd failed her.

Scene 2

The sun was rising on the planet when they received the communication that everything was ready to go. The crew split into three teams commanded by Chakotay, Ayala, and Hogan. The team leaders had been to a meeting with the authorities who had hired them. Their mission was to capture a creature who had caused havoc and devastation on their world. So far the creature had killed thirty civilians. It didn't discriminate, it killed children, men, women and the elderly.

Chakotay beamed down to the surface with his team early. When Kathryn reached the transporter, Ayala and the other members of the team were ready to go.

“Hurry up Kathryn, Chakotay has an hour’s head start on us,” joked Ayala.

There was a truck waiting for them on the surface packed full of equipment, weapons, and camping gear. The authorities will provide us with a driver if we can't drive them.

Ayala and Kathryn made an inventory of the camping equipment and shared the weapons. Kathryn had insisted on weapons with a stun setting. The alien had a right to a fair trial not a bullet in the chest. Hogan, Carlson, and Seska sat in the back of the truck leaving the front seats for Kathryn and Ayala.

Kathryn had a copy of the intel and a map. Kathryn had plotted the likely escape route for the alien using the information. She gave the driving instructions to Ayala.

“How are you doing Kathryn?”

“Turn left at the next junction. I’m fine - I want to get on with my job.”

“That’s great, you’ve experienced alien abduction; humiliation in front of the whole crew. Your Captain blames you for everything beyond your control but you’re fine."

“Follow the road along the river until it ends. Then we’ll have to walk as there are no roads through the forest.”

“Chakotay was an ass! He shouldn't have spoken to you like that.”

“I tried to tell him that I have no influence with Q. I don't know why Q chose me to harass. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

They reached the end of the river and packed all their equipment into separate rucksacks. Then they started out on foot. Ayala was a trained tracker so he was in the lead. He started to pick up a trail which matched the creature's prints, given to them by the previous hunters. He asked the others to meet them at their coordinates.

“I think I’ve managed to pick up the trail left by our target. It was  hard to find. Their hunters told us that it was difficult to track. It moves through the forest without any signs.

They followed the trail until it began to get dark. Ayala found an ideal campsite by the river surrounded by the trees and bushes. They set up camp and heated some rocks so they had light and warmth. Kathryn was sitting on a log by the water’s edge.

“A penny for them.” said Ayala.

Kathryn turned around and smiled at him when he handed her a mug of coffee and some battle rations.

“The trick is to take a bite of your rations then wash it down with the coffee,” suggested Ayala.

Kathryn laughed, “That would be a terrible waste of coffee!”

She took a sip of the coffee and choked, “What have you added to this?”

“I won this at a card game on the last planet we visited. I was  informed that it was a rare vintage spirit. As you can taste it is quite foul and disgusting. I thought the strong coffee would mask the taste.”

“What proof is it?”

Ayala looked sheepish, “I believe that it is quite strong.”

“Were you trying to poison me?” teased Kathryn.

“I know you've been having a rough time recently. I thought a drink would help you to relax.”

Kathryn leant over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, all I need at the moment is good company and a hug from a friend.”

Scene 3

Chakotay was keeping watch on the campsite and Kathryn. She didn't seem too upset after their argument and kiss. She hadn't wasted time getting comfortable with Ayala. When he watched Kathryn lean over and kiss Mike on the cheek he could feel his rage building.

He turned around to walk back to his camp. It felt like he was developing the flu. Sweat was trickling down his face and he felt clammy. He started to shiver even though the temperature was high. He couldn’t concentrate on the hunt because he was obsessing about Ayala and Kathryn.

When he returned to his camp, B’Elanna gave him his rations and a bottle of water.

“I know the rations are disgusting. We could spend the whole day tomorrow searching the jungle. You will need your strength in this heat.”

“Thank you B'Elanna. It's been a long time since we had a chat.”

B’Elanna sat down next to Chakotay. “You're in a funny mood tonight, are you feeling unwell?”

“I’m fine, just a little warm,” he wiped the sweat away from his face with a small washcloth.”

“Are you still brooding about Kathryn and that scene last night?” asked B’Elanna

“No, I told her that we would talk about the problem after our mission!”

B’Elanna snorted, “you’re behaving like a fool. You know that Q does whatever he wants. He played games with the crew on the Enterprise for many years.”

“If he wants her so much, why doesn’t he take her?”

“I don’t know Kathryn well but I can’t see her responding to force.”

“When I made the decision to bring her with us, I thought it would be easy. She is driving me to distraction. I can’t concentrate on anything.”

B’Elanna found it amusing that he didn’t know that he was in love with Kathryn Janeway. She stood up and dusted off her trousers.

“Goodnight Chakotay, we have an early start in the morning.”

Chakotay spent a restless night in a feverish dream. He dreamt that he was being hunted by aliens. He couldn't rest because he had to keep moving. His heart was pounding every time he heard a loud noise. He could hear them talking and laughing about his imminent death. Why did they want to kill him? They hunted and killed for food.

Scene 4

Chakotay woke the next morning covered in sweat. He went down to the river to wash. His was still thinking about his vivid dream from the previous night. He'd made plans with Ayala to join their groups together and follow the trail he'd found.

He found his radio and contacted Ayala, "I think we'll stay this side of the river in case your trail is false. If you find proof, there is a river crossing where we can join your group.

"Aye, Captain, good hunting!"

Chakotay turned the radio off. He didn't trust himself to stay civil after watching him trying to steal Kathryn away from him.

Tom chose the wrong time to try to clear the air with Chakotay. He walked to the river to confront him.

“Don’t sneak up on people like that especially when they’re hunting.”

“I know you don’t like me but you could cut me some slack sometimes.”

“You’re only here because I respect Kathryn Janeway.”

“I think you want a little more than respect from her.”

“What did you say?”

“It’s not a secret that you’ve got the hots for her.”

Chakotay stood up and hit Tom with a perfect right hook.

“Show some respect when you’re talking about her.”

Tom picked himself up off the ground, "You've got it wrong, Chakotay. She saved my life twice,

Chakotay hit him again, harder this time. He’d found the perfect outlet for his frustration.

Tom decided to stay on the floor as it seemed to be the safest option.

“Get up coward and fight me like a man.”

“If I stand up you’ll hit me again.”

Chakotay grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up. Chell and B’Elanna heard the confrontation from the camp and ran over to see what was happening. They found Tom bruised and bloodied lying on the floor. Chakotay was screaming at him to continue fighting. Chell helped Tom to stand then he led him back to the camp to clean his wounds.

B’Elanna stood in front of Chakotay with her hands on her hips.

“I know he’s irritating but you can control your impulses. What is wrong with you? You hate violence.”

“I think I’m losing my mind B’Elanna. My head is full of loathing and rage. I can’t shake the feeling that someone is hunting me. I wanted to kill Paris with my bare hands and It felt good.

B’Elanna noticed that he was sweating and his eyes were bloodshot.

“Unfortunately, you’ve just beaten the only person who had field medic training.”

“I don’t want him anywhere near me.”

“Okay let’s get you back to the camp. We have a basic medical kit, it might contain a medical tricorder.

B’Elanna scanned Chakotay once he was resting on his bedroll.

“You have a fever but that doesn’t explain your other symptoms. She picked out a hypospray and loaded it.

“I’m giving you a sedative and an antipyretic. I noticed that you didn’t sleep well last night.”

Chakotay lay down to sleep after he double checked the camp for intruders. B’Elanna searched Chakotay’s bag until she found the radio to contact Ayala.

“Hi, it’s me, there is something wrong with Chakotay. He’s behaving like an idiot and showing signs of extreme paranoia. He almost killed Tom Paris for saying that he has feelings for Kathryn Janeway.”

“Send me your coordinates and we’ll be with you as soon as we can. We think the creature is heading your way. Post sentries until we get there.”

Scene 5

Chakotay may have been asleep but he wasn’t restful. He was moving around and muttering. They kept fetching bowls of cool water from the river to bathe his forehead.

Tom took the bowl off B’Elanna. “You’ve been doing this for three straight hours. Get some rest and I’ll carry on”

“What happens if he wakes up?”

“I’ll run down to the river and swim across. I don’t think he’ll catch me in his condition.”

B’Elanna yawned, “Thank you, Tom, I'm exhausted.

Astra walked over and sat down opposite him when they were alone. She kept staring at him then looking away when he turned his head.

"Out with it, you're making me nervous."

"If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?"

"Am I going to get into trouble for it?"

"I don't think so because it will help someone who is important to the crew."

"Okay, shoot!"

"You want me to shoot you?"

Tom laughed, "Sometimes I forget that you're not human. What I meant is tell me!"

Chakotay and the creature we are hunting have developed a telepathic bond. They are sharing thoughts and emotions." whispered Astra.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"My guess is that Chakotay's mind is open due to his spiritual beliefs. The creature is experiencing heightened emotions because he is fighting for his life."

"I think I understand. Is Chakotay acting like a receiver?"

"Exactly but there is a more serious complication. If we don't break their link before we kill the creature - they will die together."

Tom slumped to the floor, "How am I going to explain this to the others?"

"I would be grateful if you could keep my name out of the explanation."

"Why? It would improve your relationship with the crew."

"The crew would treat me like Q, if they knew about my divine powers."

"I won't pry about your gifts. I understand the need to fit in. I've spent a long time on the outside and it can get lonely."

They heard rustling in the bushes. Ayala and Kathryn appeared, out of breath.

"How is he?"

"He's still feverish. We sedated him because he was suffering from excruciating head pain."

"Has he seen the Doctor?"

"We didn't want to move him until he stabilised."

"Let's get him back to the ship. The Doctor should be able to tell us what is going on," ordered Ayala.

"Val Jean, three to transport.

Scene 6

As soon as they materialised on the ship, Chakotay started to convulse. The Doctor tried every drug but nothing stopped the fits.

"Take him back to the surface. He wasn't fitting on the planet and it only started when you returned to the ship."

Chakotay calmed down as soon as they reappeared on the planet. The convulsions stopped but he was more unsettled. They got him settled again then had a discussion about what to do next!"

"Perhaps we should take him back to the city and consult their Doctors." suggested Ayala.

"We tried moving him once and look how that turned out!?

"Perhaps we could contact them and ask if there were any other hunters complained of illness."

Scene 7

Astra pulled Tom aside. "I think I can weaken the bond enough to allow us to kill the creature without harming the Captain."

"What do you need?"

"I have to leave my physical form and travel to the Astral plain. I will fight the creature for control of Chakotay. If I fail bury my body because it will be a shell."

"Can I help?"

"Only if you are able to detach your soul from your body."

"I'll have a go at anything if you show me once."

"Sorry Tom, I haven't got time to teach you. It takes years to learn. Keep my body safe so I can return to it."

"Okay, let's find a place to do this without interruption."

They found the ideal spot. Astra lay on her back with her arms tucked by her sides. Before she closed her eyes she explained some of the rules to Tom.

"Don't start to worry if I move or make strange noises. Under no circumstances attempt to wake me or I will lose the connection to my own body."

Astra lay back, closed her eyes and exhaled. Tom checked her pupils and pulse there were no signs of life. He made himself comfortable to begin the long wait.

Scene 8

Astra opened her eyes and looked around her. The first thing she noticed was an absence of colour. Everything was black, white or Gray. The were spheres of energy dotted around the landscape. They were the life forces of living creatures. She had to open her senses a little wider to look for her prey.

In the distance, she noticed a brighter ball of energy latched onto a faint, translucent sphere. The creature was draining Chakotay's life force. Astra floated over to them trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Stop!"

The creature looked up and started to laugh, "Go away, this one is mine."

Astra allowed her energy to glow brighter until the light was so bright that it hurt to look at it.

At that moment the creature knew her true identity. He'd listened to stories about the Old Ones when he was younger. The legend was that they had perished millions of years ago.

"Why are you so interested in this inferior being?"

"That is no concern of yours. Hand him over and I will spare your life."

The creature thought he was powerful because of his size. She was a small, insignificant entity. She didn't look like a God!

"I will not give him to you until I have drained his life force. You can take what is left."

Astra was tired of dealing with this intellectually challenged creature. She lifted up her hand and extinguished his life force. When he fell to the ground she returned to her physical form. Tom was asleep when she rejoined her body.

She shook him, "It's done, the creature is dead!"When they were near to the camp they heard laughing. Kathryn ran to meet them.

"He woke up and he's fine. The Doctor wants to examine him but that's just a precaution."

"What about the creature?"

Ayala tracked his prey to a clearing in the forest. It stood still then collapsed to the floor. It was dead before it hit the ground."

Tom decided to keep a closer eye on Astrid. She could be a valuable ally.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Chapter 30

MAQUIS Act 29

Scene 1

The crew of the Val Jean had a big problem. They needed to find natural deposits of dilithium to fuel their engines. They surveyed many planets in the Osiris solar system, only one had the geology to form this type of crystal.

The planet's name was Avalon. It had a pre-industrial civilisation which was hostile to visitors. In fact, the population believed that they were the only species in the Universe.

Everyone gathered in the Mess to talk about their first contact with this species. They needed to plan how to broach the subject of bartering for the dilithium.

Seska started with a sensitive approach, “We should transport to the planet and take what we want. They have no defences and primitive weapons. I believe they would offer little resistance.”

Everyone in the room ignored Seska. Kathryn thought that She needed to work harder on concealing her original identity." 

“We need to send two people to the planet to learn about the society and people. Then we can negotiate with their leaders about a trade. It should be a male and a female as they can pose as a couple,” said Kathryn.

B’Elanna snorted, “That will take too long. We need the dilithium sooner rather than later.”

“We’d better get started then. Kathryn, you're with me!”

Seska was indignant, “Why did you choose her? Wouldn't you have a better chance of success with someone younger.”

“I need someone who has had diplomacy training and it isn't you.”

“I can be diplomatic.”

Kathryn watched Chakotay's face to see if he was suppressing the desire to laugh.

“No, you can't. Your attitude to diplomacy is more Cardassian than Bajoran.”

“Please yourself, it would have been more fun with me.”

Seska couldn't afford to argue any longer. If they found out she was Cardassian, all hell would break loose.

Chakotay and Kathryn met in front of the transporter. They were wearing appropriate clothing and carried a bag each of basic supplies. They didn't carry any weapons because of the possibility of contaminating the culture.

“We’ve chosen an isolated site so the natives won't see you appear out of the ether. We don't want you to  witchcraft and burnt,” joked Ayala.

Chakotay grinned, “Thank you for your encouragement!”

Chakotay ordered, “We will check in at the agreed times. If we don't make contact, wait for the next agreed time, then you can send a search party,”

Astra arrived appeared with two hooded cloaks. “There are thunderstorms on the surface with torrential downpours. These should keep you dry. Good luck on your mission.”

Kathryn smiled at her, “See you in a week, don't get into too much trouble without me.”

Scene 2

The rain was the first thing they felt as the materialised on the planet. They wrapped their cloaks around them and pulled down the hoods.

“According to the scan, there is a primitive dwelling about half a mile down this track. They might have a barn we could sleep in.”

“What is our story?”

“Let's get out of  before we catch pneumonia.”

It took about thirty minutes to reach the farm. Chakotay banged the door hard to wake the farmer.

The door opened with a creak, “Who the hell are you? Why are you interrupting my well-earned rest?”

“I apologise, Brigands attacked us on the highway and I need shelter for me and my wife. She is still shaking from her ordeal.”

The farmer was suspicious but he directed them to the barn and gave them two ratty blankets. Kathryn was certain that they belonged to the farmer’s dogs.

The barn was clean and well organised. It contained large bales of fresh straw. Chakotay moved the straw to make a mattress for them. He put the dog blankets on top then covered them up with their bed rolls.

Chakotay used his sexy smile on her, “As there is no heating, I thought it would be warmer to sleep side by side. Do you have any objections?”

Kathryn laughed, “You are a bad man - I don’t mind if you don’t. Which side do you want to sleep on?”

“I’ll sleep nearest the door.”

She accepted his challenge, even though she knew that she was playing with fire. Chakotay threw Kathryn a candy bar after they finished setting up their temporary camp.

“Have we run out of battle rations?”

“I'm afraid that we have”

“How can they make tasteless and inedible candy bars.”

When she choked down their last mouthful, they tidied everything away.

Chakotay lay down to sleep and turned on his side. Kathryn waited a few minutes then lay down, turned on her side and balanced on the edge. She left a huge gap between herself and Chakotay.

She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She was hyper aware of Chakotay, he radiated heat. Her relationship with him was volatile. Sometimes she thought that he enjoyed her company. and other times she believed that he regretted her addition to the crew. She remembered how caring he was when she lost Voyager. If he hadn't been there for her, she might not have survived.

Chakotay was fighting the urge to turn around and put his arms around her. He just wanted to hold her and express his true feelings. He fell in love with her from the beginning. When he transported to Voyager for the first time he realised that it was possible to fall in love at first sight. He had even considered giving the command to Mike so he could have a relationship with Kathryn.

When she woke up the sunlight blinded her.

She looked around for Chakotay, “Why didn't you wake me up?”

“You looked so peaceful, it would have been cruel to wake you.”

Kathryn stood up and packed away while Chakotay put the bales of hay back.

Before they left, the farmer gave them some bread, ham, and cheese, plus two bottles of cider.

“My wife accused me of being a miser last night because I didn't welcome you. Will you accept this food as an apology”

Chakotay put the food and the bottles into his bag, “Nonsense I’m sorry that we disturbed you so late. Your hospitality was most welcome.”

“I’ve drawn you a map. You should arrive at Camelot by noon.”

“I'm sorry, did you say Camelot?”

“Yes, the castle where the King and Queen live. Haven't you heard of it Sir?” asked the Farmer.

In our village, we heard fairy tales of Camelot but l never thought it was real,” replied Chakotay.

“It is an impressive building. I hope you have a safe journey, especially after your terrible ordeal.”

Scene 3

Chakotay and Kathryn studied the map then set off into the forest.

“Do you think it is a coincidence that this planet is Avalon and there is a castle called Camelot?”

“We are a long way from the Alpha Quadrant. Perhaps travellers visited Earth before we started keeping written records.”

The weather was perfect for their long walk. There wasn't a cloud in the cornflower blue sky and it was getting warmer.

“This is a beautiful planet. If I hadn't promised to get the crew home, I could settle here and build a new life,” stated Chakotay.

Kathryn looked around her, “It reminds me of my Grandparent's farm. I loved staying with them when I was younger.”

“I’m sorry we didn't get to meet the Farmer's wife. She sounded like my Grandmother. My Grandfather ruled our family but she ruled him” commented Chakotay.

“I hope the Farmer didn't get into too much trouble. I'm grouchy until I drink my first cup of coffee in the morning.”

They heard the sounds of a cart behind them. Chakotay and Kathryn moved onto the verge to let it pass.

“Would you like to sit on the back of the cart if you're planning to visit Camelot? It will save on shoe leather.”

Chakotay joked with Kathryn, “Your carriage awaits, my lady.”

Kathryn curtsied, “Thank you kindly, Sir.”

They sat in the back of the cart then Chakotay tapped the side, to show they were ready. As they got nearer to the castle the flow of people increased. There were carts of all sizes. Small groups of travellers walked along the side of the road. They were carrying their produce for the market on their backs.

Chakotay heard a loud rumbling sound. All the carts pulled to the side of the track and the pedestrians stopped in their tracks. The sounds of the horses grew louder. The riders came into view, their armour gleaming in the sunlight. The reflection blinded the people watching.  Chakotay and Kathryn sat with their mouths open as knights in full armour rode past them.

“You have got to be kidding me,” blurted out Chakotay.

The knights weren’t chivalrous as they shouted rude obscenities to any unattached females. Chakotay moved closer to Kathryn and held her hand. Kathryn realised his intention was but couldn’t resist teasing him.

“I didn’t know you cared Captain.”

Chakotay retaliated, “I could show you exactly what my intentions are Kathryn. He traced his finger over her lips.

Kathryn found it hard to breathe and was certain that it was getting warmer. She broke eye contact first and changed the subject.

“I hope we get there before nightfall, I don’t want to be outside the town walls when it gets dark.”

They joined the queue outside the town gate. The Sergeant at Arms was questioning everyone about their reasons for visiting Camelot.

Chakotay whispered, “Remember, we were bringing wool fleeces to the market. Bandits attacked our party. They only left us with the clothes we were wearing. We were lucky to escape with our lives. We would like to apply to the King’s household for a loan to help us return to our farm.”

“That’s brilliant, we can ask people in the court about mining the dilithium?”

“When I was younger, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table was my favourite story.”

“Well, it looks as though you’ll be seeing them for real soon.”

Chakotay laughed, “If King Arthur and Queen Guinevere are living in the castle, I will eat my hat.”

They arrived at the front of the queue.

“State your business, Sir.”

Chakotay told him the whole story he’d invented. The Captain looked suspicious but gave him a leather purse containing some currency.

“That is enough for a bed for the night and some food.”

“What about our trip home?”

“You must present yourselves to the King’s household in the morning. The King or his representative will decide if you can borrow money from the King’s coffers. You will have to repay it in one year.”

He looked down at their mud-stained clothes, “I would try to clean up a little before you go to court. You don’t want them to think that you are vagabonds.

“Can you recommend somewhere to stay?”

“My brother runs a small respectable inn on Market street. Mention my name and he will give you a good deal.”

Scene 4

Chakotay and Kathryn found the inn and paid for a bed for the night and a hot meal. There were still some coins left over.

“I spotted a market stall selling second-hand clothes. I’ll try to buy something clean for our visit to the Castle,” offered Kathryn.

“I’ll check what state our room is in and clean it. Then I’ll attempt to find anyone who can tell us about mining operations on the planet.”

When Kathryn got to the stall she wished that she had access to a replicator. There was a huge pile of clothes piled up in an untidy mess on the stall. After a lot of rummaging, Kathryn found a dress that was almost clean and didn’t smell. For Chakotay, she chose some cream breeches and a white homespun shirt with a waistcoat.

“How much are these?”

“Two shillings to you Milady and you won’t find a better price.”

Kathryn raised an eyebrow, “I hope you aren’t trying to cheat me. These clothes have had a hard life. I think they’re worth one shilling and that is all I will pay you.”

The stallholder realised that Kathryn was a shrewd woman. 

“You can have them for a shilling and don’t tell anyone else about my generosity or I will be a pauper.”

Kathryn returned from her shopping trip to inspect the room. Chakotay had worked hard. The wooden floor was spotless. He had even stripped the  bed and shook all the sheets to ensure that they were the only living creatures in there. He had even included flowers in a jar on the windowsill.

Chakotay stood in the doorway, “Our landlady offered me a job.”

“I’m not surprised, you’ve transformed the room.”

“My Grandmother was suspicious of new technology. She believed that the mop and broom had been around for thousands of years for a reason. They get the job done!”

“I think our Grandmothers would have had a lot in common.”

“Our hostess serves dinner at dusk. Our hostess informed me that if we are late she isn’t obliged to provide another repast.”

“I’d like to rest before dinner. Wake me up when it’s time to eat.”

Chakotay went downstairs to find out more about Camelot. He went straight to the taproom.

Chakotay asked the man mountain behind the bar. “What have you got?” 

The innkeeper looked confused, “Ale!”

Chakotay got the message, “One tankard of ale please.”

He banged a tankard of ale in front of him, spilling most of the contents.

A man sat down beside him, “Gawain doesn’t like strangers. He’s a good man when you get to know him. I’m Alain, the blacksmith.”

Chakotay put out his hand, “I’m Rufus, I have a small farm on the borders.

“Why are you so far away from home?”

Chakotay told him the same story as he had given to the gatekeeper.

“If you are going to the court watch out for the wizard.”

“I thought we had to petition the King?”

“The way that wizard struts around, you would think that he was the King.”

“I'm grateful for the warning. Can I buy you another Ale?”

“You will be successful is King Arthur is taking the session. He is a fair and just man.”

When Chakotay heard that the King’s name was Arthur - he had to ask.

“Does Queen Guinevere have any involvement in the Sessions?”

“Our Queen is aware of everything that goes on in the Court.”

Chakotay couldn't wait to tell Kathryn what he’d learnt.

“I am glad we met Alain. My wife and I are better prepared for our audience with the King tomorrow.”

Chakotay returned to the room to wake Kathryn for dinner. He shook her gently.

“Kathryn wake up, it’s time for dinner.”

“What time is it?”

“It's about eighteen hundred hours. You'll never guess what I discovered?”

“The King and Queen are named Arthur and Guinevere.”

“That’s not fair - how did you find out?”

“I listened to the women gossiping in the market. It's a useful source of information.”

“Hurry up! The landlady reminded me that we will starve if we are late.”

The dinner was a thick beef stew with large chunks of vegetables. There were huge loaves of bread to soak up the gravy. The landlady, who was also the cook, enjoyed watching guests relishing her food.

“I can see that you appreciate good food.”

She poured a glass of wine for Kathryn and a tankard of Ale for Chakotay. Then she returned to the kitchen to collect a huge wooden bowl of fruit. By the time they finished eating they were so stuffed that they couldn't move.

Things started to get a little rowdy at the Inn.

“I think it would be better if you retired to your room. I will ask one of the maids to bring you a hot toddy before you turn in for the night.”

When they walked into their room, Chakotay flopped down on the bed holding his stomach.

“I don’t think I'll ever eat again.”

“I did wonder where you would put your third helping.”

“It's been a long time since I've eaten real food, grown outside in the fresh air.”

“I know what you mean. The food always tasted better when I stayed on my Grandpa's farm. He thought replicators were an abomination.”

“What are we going to tell the crew about Camelot?”

“Whatever we tell them will result in a drug test or psychiatric counselling with the Doctor.”

“He will blow a fuse if he tries to make sense of this situation.”

Kathryn slipped off her dress and lay down on the bed in her slip. The atmosphere in the room changed, it was charged with sexual tension. They stared at each other, waiting for the other one to make the first move.

Chakotay lay next to her and turned on his side to face her.

“We are mature adults. I want you. In fact, I would like to make love to you all night.

Kathryn knew there was a sexual attraction between them. But a relationship with him would make her position even harder on the ship. 

“I can’t ignore the fact that I am your Captain. I couldn't live with myself if I thought you felt obligated to have a relationship with me.”

“If I was the captain, we would be having the same conversation.”

“I knew you would understand my dilemma.”

There was a knock at the door and one of the maids walked in with a tray of drinks.

“These are for you Sir, with the compliments of my mistress.”

Chakotay took the drinks and thanked her, as he was ushering her out of the door. He handed a goblet to Kathryn and sat on the bed to sip his own drink. He noticed that the candle was getting low.

“Let's try to get some rest then we can talk in the morning, after we’ve had a good night's sleep.”

In the night Chakotay woke suddenly. Kathryn was restless and shivering. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, which seemed to help her and him.

Scene 5

In the morning Kathryn woke up to find the bed empty. She used the bowl of tepid water and towel to wash. She shook out her new dress and put it on quickly as it was cold. There was a timid knock at the door. It was the maid from the previous night.

“The Mistress told me that you and your husband are going to court this morning. Would you like me to help you with your hair and a veil?”

“I would be grateful for your help with my hair but I don’t need a veil.”

After the maid finished she stood back to admire her handiwork.

“You look lovely Milady!”

“Thank you again for your help.”

When Kathryn entered the taproom, Chakotay and the other men stopped talking. She sat down to drink her breakfast ale, pleased by their reaction.

“Well you will definitely draw attention at Court!” stated Chakotay, who had never seen her look so sexy.

Chakotay tried not to look at her impressive cleavage. The innkeeper gave them directions to the gate. When they arrived there was a huge line of people waiting.

“We’ll have to be patient,” commented Chakotay.

“I’m afraid that isn’t one of my virtues, replied Kathryn, “Wait here and keep our place in the queue.”

Kathryn walked across to the guards. Chakotay watched her begin to flirt. When one of the guards tried to touch her she slapped his hand playfully. She must have used a little extra force because he shook his hand afterwards. As Kathryn returned to Chakotay she kept turning back to smile at the guards.

“He told me, in confidence, that there is a secret entrance around the other side of the turret. If we wait there, he will open the door as soon as he can. We will be the first petitioners.”

“What did you promise him?”

“I said that I would ditch you and meet him at the local tavern on Friday.”

“You are a brazen hussy, Kathryn Janeway. I am willing to overlook your infidelity because we need the dilithium.”

They left the back of the queue quietly and made their way to the secret entrance. The door opened and the guard stood aside to let them in. He showed Kathryn where to go and which member of the Royal household they should give their names to.

Scene 6

They weren’t disappointed by the interior of Camelot. There were huge fireplaces with logs burning, creating huge amounts of heat. Animal trophies were stuck to the wall. Their glassy eyes seemed to follow them around as if they knew they were imposters. The decor was finished with huge, jewel coloured tapestries.

Chakotay noticed a tall, imposing man ordering the servants around.

“My wife and I wish to petition the King for a loan. We were attacked on our journey here and left with the clothes we were wearing. We need to pay for our journey home.”

“I can see that you are respectable citizens. I’m sure the King will allow you to borrow some money.” he pointed to a large door, “Wait there and the usher will call you in.”

They didn’t have to wait long to be summoned, “Be respectful and make your petition brief. The Court Wizard is hearing the petitions today and he is in a foul mood. He had too much to drink at last night’s feast.”

He opened the large imposing door and ushered them through. There were two massive thrones dominating the room. Sitting on one of them was a figure with long white hair and a beard to match. He stared at them malevolently as they walked towards him.

“Well, you have definitely improved my day, Captain Chuckles and my darling Kathy. I have somebody to play with now,” declared Q.

What game does Q want to play with Kathryn and Chakotay?

Part 2 coming soon ...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	31. Chapter 31

  
  
MAQUIS - Act 30

Scene 1 - Camelot

When they heard Q's voice, Chakotay and Kathryn looked at each other in horror. If he exposed them, their journey home was over. Posing as Merlin, he had a lot of power.

"What do you want Q?"

"A diversion - I'm so bored. I was thinking about returning to the Continuum until you arrived.

We're not playing a game. We need the Dilithium or the Val Jean will be dead in the water."

Q sat back on the throne and gloated over their predicament.

He clapped his hands, "This is delightful! The proud and dismissive Captain Chuckles having to rely on little old me.

"Q, don't be petty! You could prove to me that you are mature and can rise above petty jealousy." declared Kathryn.

“Perhaps I don't care about your opinion?” replied Q. “What do I get in return?”

Chakotay touched Kathryn's arm and whispered, "Don't give him anything. We'll find another way to get the dilithium."

Q's hearing was sharp, "Hold on Chuckles, this is the only dilithium rich planet in this star system. You have to negotiate with me."

"No, I will find another source rather than let you blackmail a member of my crew."

"If you want the dilithium you will have to prove yourself worthy," stated Q.

"Stop playing games Q, what hoops do you want me to jump through?"

“I want you to go on a quest for the Holy Grail!"

"You can’t be serious. You’re making the quest impossible so you can keep Kathryn here?"

"Nonsense, a clever man like yourself should have no problems finding this ancient artefact.”

"What happens if I fail to complete the Quest?"

If you fail, I will keep Kathy with me in the Continuum."

Chakotay reacted immediately, "I will not gamble with Kathryn's future"

"We don't have a choice. The crew is relying on us to get the job done," pleaded Kathryn.

"Do I have to complete the quest on my own or can I take one of my crew to help me?"

"I am a fair Wizard and a man of my word!"

He clicked his finger and Tom Paris appeared, "He will be your Squire. I know the two of you are great friends."

"Are you going to provide transport and weapons?" asked Chakotay.

"Take any horse you like from the stables. The sergeant at arms will take you to the armoury to find some weapons. The kitchen will provide some food for you."

He clicked his fingers to move Chakotay and Tom to the stables.

"My dear, I have a room in a tower waiting for you while I finish my work."

"You can't be serious Q. Are you so desperate for companionship that you have to keep me as a captive?"

"Don't be silly Kathy, there are many females who would feel honoured to be with me !"

"This is not a fairy tale and I am not going to play 'damsel in distress' in a tower, waiting for you to visit me."

“Why do you always have to be in charge? I will look after you and make sure that you have everything you desire,” moaned Q.

“I desire freedom, if you come anywhere near me, you will regret it!” warned Kathryn

"Don't threaten me! The human race must have been a successful experiment in breeding the lowest forms of life."

"Whoever made the Continuum and the Q, had a sense of humour. He created the most advanced race in the Universe without a purpose."

Q called the guards, "Take Lady Kathryn to the tower and post two men outside the room at all times."

The first guard to try to grab Kathryn’s arm ended up on the floor rubbing his groin. The other guard started to back away.

“What are you waiting for? Are you scared of a tiny defenceless female?”

The guard loathed Q, “You do it, you’re supposed to be a mighty wizard!”

Q clicked his fingers. He decided to leave Kathryn alone to cool off. When the Q took another form their bodies were susceptible to pain.

Scene 2 - The Quest

Chakotay and Tom started to look around the stables for suitable horses. The groom helped them to make their choice because he also hated Q.

“My Lord, I suggest you take two of the Destrier mares and some pack mules to carry supplies. The Destrier will gallop all day without rest.”

“Thank you, if you could saddle the horses, I will collect the weapons”

Just before he left the stables, the groom pulled him to one side.

“Be on your guard Milord, the wizard has sent for the Captain of the Guard. I don’t think he wants them to help you.”

Chakotay shook his hand, “Thank you for the warning!”

The horses and mules were waiting in the courtyard. Tom was in the middle of loading the mules when Chakotay returned from the armoury. He gave Tom a sword and a dagger with scabbards.

When they were ready to go, Chakotay saw Kathryn at the top of one of the towers. She waved and dropped a silk scarf. He picked it up and tied it around his wrist. It contained a message:

“ Q has locked me into this room but I will try to escape .”

Q watched the whole incident. He was insanely jealous when Kathy gave Chakotay her favour. He vowed to make her sorry for that gesture. He made the mistake of underestimating Kathryn Janeway!”

Scene 3 - Camelot

Q was a little worried about confronting an angry Kathryn Janeway. He decided that the direct approach would be the best option. He clicked his fingers and appeared in front of her. Q felt a sudden pain in his jaw and fell to the floor.

“You hit me!” squealed Q.

Kathryn shook her hand, “You’ve got a hard chin. Stand up so I can hit you again.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in violence?” said Q, rubbing his chin.

“For you, I made an exception.”

“I saw you drop your favour for Captain Oaf.”

“Ahh, did the great Q feel jealous! You have no reason to feel anything because you aren’t in a relationship with me and never will be.”

Q stood up warily, making sure he kept a respectful distance from Kathryn.

“You will grow to love me because I am the only person you will see until you learn to behave like a modest female.”

Kathryn moved towards Q. Her intention was clear as she grabbed a poker lying by the fireplace. He backed away until his back hit the wall.

“I’ll leave you to reflect on your unladylike behaviour.” He clicked his fingers and disappeared.

She had to calm down sooner or later, thought Q.”

Scene 4 - The Quest

Chakotay and Tom contacted the Val Jean as soon as they were far enough away from the castle. 

“Send me anything you have in the database about the quest for the Holy Grail.” ordered Chakotay.”

“Could you repeat the last message Captain?”

“Look for the Legends of King Arthur and the Knights of the round table.”

Ayala started to laugh, “Are you having trouble sleeping, Captain?”

“Kathryn is in danger if I can’t find the Grail. Cut the jokes and find the information we need, if you want her to return to the ship.”

Ayala stopped laughing, “Stand by, I’ll send you everything we can find. Do you want reinforcements?”

“We are dealing with Q again. If we deviate from the Quest he will take Kathryn back to the Continuum. We will lose her for good!”

Chakotay sat down on the bank to read about the Holy Grail. He learnt that nobody was sure what the Grail looked like. The consensus was that It was a goblet from the Last Supper. Of course, the artefact was on Earth, not the planet, Avalon. The quest was impossible. He had to evade the guards sent to kill him to allow Kathryn time to escape. Chakotay felt sorry for Q - Kathryn was going to make his life hell.

Scene 5 - Camelot

The following day Q decided that Kathryn must have calmed down by now. After all, she had spent a night reflecting on her behaviour. He opened the door and had to duck as a vase flew across the room.

“You are a shrew. I don’t understand why females from Earth have no feminine wiles?”

“I have many feminine wiles but they disappeared when the key turned in that lock.”

“If you calm down and stop throwing objects at me I will consider allowing you a little more freedom.”

Kathryn picked up a candlestick. She was so angry that the thought of hitting Q on the head with it gave her great pleasure.

“I will allow you more time to recover your senses but I am growing impatient Kathryn.”

Then he fled after locking her in the room again. Kathryn wouldn’t allow herself to get upset. She feared for Chakotay and Tom’s safety. She had to figure out how to escape so she couldn’t be used as a hostage by Q.

Q was furious. No female of any species had spurned his advances. Q bowed as Queen Guinevere walked past him. He knew the Queen didn’t like him because of his influence on King Arthur. Perhaps she could give Kathryn advice on how to behave like a lady.

“Your Highness, may I have a minute of your time?” wheedled Q.

Guinevere hated Merlin. She couldn’t allow her personal feelings to interfere with the affairs of Court.

“How can I help you, Merlin?”

“I am in love your Majesty but the lucky female does not know how to behave like a lady. She is violent and unreasonable. She has assaulted one of your guards and made two attempts to shorten my life.”

Guinevere had to stop herself from laughing by biting her cheek. She had to meet this woman if only to congratulate her.

“I will visit your Lady, Merlin and talk with her about you.”

Scene 6 - The Quest

Chakotay couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him. His father always moaned that he would lose his instincts if he didn’t use them. As it was getting dark he decided to make camp by the river.

“Tom, let’s rest here so we can start again in the morning, refreshed and ready to go.”

Tom was immediately suspicious. Chakotay never spoke to him like that. In fact, he only spoke to him if it was necessary. He wished that he had a phaser with him.

Chakotay was untying some of the provisions from the mules. Tom noticed that he strapped his sword around his waist. He looked at Tom and nodded to him. Tom took this as permission to arm himself.

Tom went to search the woods for kindling for the fire. Chakotay walked down to the river to refill the water in their bottles. He turned around and ducked a few seconds before an arrow almost hit him.

“Tom we’re under attack defend yourself. The are using a bow and arrows.

Tom didn’t reply because he was waiting for the man crashing  through the bushes to appear. The bandit looked at him in surprise because he wasn’t used to his prey standing their ground.

“What are you waiting for - an invitation?

Tom pulled out his sword and slashed at the gigantic man’s knees. Then the fight started for real. Tom was holding his own but he started to tire as the Giant used his sword like a battering ram. He was glad that his father had insisted that he had fencing lessons. He wished that he'd paid attention instead of flirting with the girls. He saw his only chance when the giant left himself open. He thrust his sword into the Giant’s stomach. Unfortunately for Tom, the bandit fell head first, on top of him. The weight was unbearable.

Chakotay smashed his arm into his attacker’s nose and knocked him out. He ran to help Tom.  As soon as Tom was free, he ran to the bushes and vomited. Chakotay waited until he'd finished then handed him the water bottle.

“Is this the first time you’ve killed someone at close quarters?”

Tom nodded, “Can’t you tell?”

“Killing has been sanitised in our century. You never have to look your victim in the face. It should hurt to take a life,” remarked Chakotay.

Tom handed back the bottle and wiped his mouth, “Q set us up - didn’t he?”

Chakotay nodded, “We have to stay alive until Kathryn manages to escape.

“Are you sure that she’ll try to escape?”

“She is a graduate of the Academy, every officer has a duty to escape. Whatever has happened to Kathryn she is still a Starfleet Officer. Also, she passed me a note before we left.”

Scene 7 - Camelot

Kathryn heard a discreet knock, “May I come in Lady Kathryn?”

She opened the door to find Queen Guinevere holding a tray containing goblets and a bottle of wine. She laid it on the table and turned around.

“I hear that you’ve been teaching my Court Wizard a lesson in good manners.”

“Unfortunately, I have got a fiery temper, your majesty.”

“That is something we have in common. However, my position as Queen has made me more circumspect.”

“Usually I have more self-control but Merlin is arrogant. He can’t accept that I have no interest in him.”

“Sit down and I will pour us a drink. We can discuss the loathsome toad and how we are going to get you out of here without the King’s knowledge. Unfortunately, my husband does value Merlin’s counsel.”

The Queen was attractive, intelligent and witty. Kathryn realised that they had a lot in common. Guinevere was fluent in Latin and several other languages. They finished the bottle so the Queen dispatched a serving boy to fetch another one from the cellar.

“I am sorry that you have to leave Lady Kathryn. It is rare for me to meet another woman who isn’t afraid to speak her mind.”

“What about King Arthur, your Majesty?”

“He believes in equality. He used to listen to my counsel until the Wizard turned up. I know Merlin has power but he doesn’t have the maturity to match it.”

“I’m sure that you can deal with him. If he has to choose between you and Merlin there will be no competition.”

Kathryn explained the original reason why had travelled to Camelot to the Queen. She gave her permission to take the discarded rock, containing dilithium, from the mine.

Guinevere stood up and brushed off her skirts, “Unfortunately duty calls. Don’t disrobe tonight. Sit on your bed and wait for a knock at the door. The Guard will have a bag with some provisions and will take you to the stables. I will have my favourite mare saddled for you and ready to go.”

“I don’t know how to thank you, your Majesty?”

“Don’t worry, the sight of Merlin’s face when he finds out that you’ve escaped will be enough reward.”

Scene 8 - The Quest

Chakotay decided to double back to the castle. The Guards would expect them to be travelling away from Camelot. He returned to the inn that he’d stayed at with Kathryn.

“I didn’t think we would see you again, Milord. Where is your Lady?”

“She caught the attention of the Wizard Merlin and he is holding her prisoner.”

“I am sorry to hear that. People fear the Wizard because of his great power but he is not well liked. Unfortunately, he has the ear of the King.”

Chakotay bartered with one of the daggers for a week’s lodgings at the inn. It was the only place that Kathryn knew. He hoped that she would head for a familiar place.

Tom and Chakotay climbed three flights of rickety stairs to reach the attic. Their lodgings awaited them - two straw mattresses on the floor. As both men needed some space, they headed down to the taproom. They sat at a table with their heads down just in case some of the Palace guards came in.

One solitary guard walked in just after they made themselves comfortable.

“What can I get you, Erik? How was your day?”

“The Queen gave me a quest. The Wizard has locked a damsel in the tower and I am going to rescue her.”

Chakotay and Tom stood up and sat either side of the Guard. 

“Do you happen to know the name of the lady you are going to rescue?

“The Queen told me that I have to save the Lady Kathryn.”

“What is your plan?” asked Tom.

“I am to escort her from the tower to the stable. The Queen has given me the key to an old door that leads out of the castle into the lower town. When she has fled I have to return the key to her Majesty.”

“A brilliant plan, may we help? The Wizard captured the Lady Kathryn from us and we’d like to get her back.”

“I don’t know, the Queen did entrust me with the rescue.”

“I don’t think she would mind us helping you. Lady Kathryn is the love of my life.”

The guard had a soft heart, “I can understand your wish to help. I married my wife twenty years ago and we are still in love. You can help me but only one of you can enter the castle. I only have one old uniform to disguise you.”

Tom volunteered to go into the castle with the guard. “Q doesn’t know me and you are his rival for Kathryn’s affections.”

“She is a member of my crew. I would make the same effort to rescue any of the others,” lied Chakotay.

They spent the rest of the night, drinking and refining their plan.

Scene 9 - Camelot

Later that evening Q knocked at Kathryn’s door. He opened the door and ducked instinctively.

“What do you want Q?”

“I would like to talk to you, to see if I can persuade you to stay here with me.”

Kathryn was wearing one of the Queen’s dresses. She advised Kathryn to pretend that she was considering staying at Camelot. She hoped that Q would relax the security so Kathryn’s escape would be easier.

Kathryn sat down in one of the chairs and gestured to Q that he should take the other seat. She poured him a glass of wine.

“You haven't tried to assault me. What are you plotting?” asked Q.

“The Queen persuaded me that Camelot is an idyllic place to live. she offered me a position as one of her ladies in waiting. We chatted for about an hour. I enjoyed her company - we have a lot in common.”

Q was still suspicious but decided to play along, “There is a feast tomorrow. Would you like to attend as my guest?”

"I will come to the feast with you. The Queen has offered me the services of her dresser to help me prepare.”

Q finished his drink, “I’m glad that you’ve decided to stay at Camelot. If you are true to your word, I will send Chuckles and Paris back to the ship, unharmed.”

“What happens to the real Merlin when you take his place?”

“He is asleep in the vaults below the castle. When I leave, I transfer my memories to him so he doesn’t realise I’ve taken his body for a spin.”

Scene 10 - The Escape

Kathryn had been waiting for hours for the knock at the door. She was just about to lie down when she heard a faint tap. She opened the door and stepped back when she noticed there were two men. One of them looked familiar.

“Tom, it’s good to see you!”

“Likewise Captain, let’s get you out of here.”

They started to jog rather than run, in case they passed any of the Camelot servants.

“Where’s Chakotay?”

“He’s waiting for us, with the horses, in the lower town.”

Q sensed immediately that Kathryn had left her room. He’d removed the guards but he didn’t trust Kathryn’s change of heart. He summoned the guard.

“Come with me. One of our prisoners is trying to escape. Shoot her on sight!”

Q had given up playing fair. If he couldn’t have her then nobody would. He wouldn’t allow her to run back into Chakotay’s arms.

Kathryn and Tom had reached the stairs that led to the courtyard. It was a short distance from there to access the gate to the town. The guard heard their pursuers.

“They’re closing in behind us, hurry up!” shouted Tom.

Q caught sight of them and clicked his fingers. A wall of flame erupted in front of them. He slowed down because he knew they couldn’t move forward.

All at once the flames disappeared, “Who the hell did that?” bellowed Q.

He shouted at the guards, “Hurry up or I will have you beheaded.”

Q clicked his fingers again and a medium sized dragon blocked the stairs. It inhaled to blow fire at Kathryn, Tom, and the guard. Suddenly the dragon shrank until it was tiny. It ran around puffing out smoke.

Q knew that someone, with a lot of power, was helping Kathryn. He ran to prevent her from leaving the castle. He suspected that another Q was interfering with his power.

His last attempt to stop Kathryn from escaping was to remove the door at the bottom of the stairs. He replaced it with solid rock. He was about thirty seconds behind when he fell on the floor after a large explosion. When he recovered he found a huge smoking hole in the rock. Kathryn had escaped him again!

While he was climbing the stairs he heard loud laughter. Q couldn’t sense the person who was so amused. When he entered the main castle he saw a figure with long, white, hair and a long beard. Merlin winked then waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	32. How I joined the Maquis - Seska the spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an addition to the Maquis story. Garak is my favourite character in DS9. I have included backstories of the characters before. I thought it would be interesting if Garak met Seska as they were both in the Obsidian Order.

How I joined the Maquis - Seska, the Spy

Seska’s first day in the Obsidian Order

Seska checked her appearance in the mirror for the fifteenth time before she was happy. It was her first day as a security operative in the Obsidian Order. The great Enabran Tain had chosen her from all the other students at the Bamarren Institute.

She had timed her walk from her hostel to the underground bunker. Seska had to leave at exactly seven-thirty to arrive at the office on time. Seska had high standards so she found it difficult to find a roommate she could tolerate. After checking herself in the mirror for the last time she left for work.

When she reached the bunker she couldn’t find the entrance. She walked around the perimeter twice. There was no way that she was going to contact them and ask for help, she would find it herself or go home. Luckily another Operative arrived. He went straight to a tree and opened a panel. It was a box with coloured switches. Seska moved closer so she could see the sequence. He pressed the 'Red switch twice; Green once and the yellow switch three times. The ground started to shake then it sank to reveal a staircase. After he cleared the stairs, the ground returned to its normal appearance.

Today was her lucky day, Seska copied the same routine then walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a large room with individual desks and chairs in lines. There was only one closed office which had to be Enabran Tain's.

There were about fifty young Operatives moving around the room with quiet efficiency. There was no raised voices or excitement. From that point, Seska knew that she’d found her home.

She walked over to the office and tapped on the door.

A deep voice shouted,“Come in!”

She turned the handle and pushed the door open. Tain didn’t bother to stand, he sat behind his enormous desk and smiled at her. He looked like a gigantic toad.

“Probationer Operative, ready for duty Sir!”

“Are you ready to serve your country?” asked Tain.

“Yes Sir, willing and able,” replied Seska.

“Are you willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done?”

“I am willing to die for my country,” swore Seska.

Tain’s smile was genuine this time, “I need live Operatives to do my bidding.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Sir.”

“Let’s introduce you to your co-workers. We don't approve of Operatives socialising. When they see how useful you are, you will gain their respect.”

He stood up and held the door for her. When he set foot on the main floor everyone stood still.

“Let me introduce you to our new recruit and brightest star, Seska.”

The announcement met with a stony silence. Tain’s laugh was genuine this time.

“Don’t worry, they will thaw when you show them how well you can do your job.”

Seska looked around at the expressions on their faces. She was quite sure that nobody wanted her there.

Tain stuck his head around the door, “Garak, brief Seska about your mission. I've decided that you will be her mentor.

Garak was annoyed, I don’t want to train her - I’m quite happy to work alone.

“I apologise Garak, I didn’t know that you have taken my place. Your feelings have no bearing on my decisions unless you want a new assignment in the Waste Ministry.”

Garak bowed his head, “My apologies, I don’t know what came over me.”

Garak pulled a chair towards him, “Sit down, my dear. Let’s start again, my name is Garak.”

“I’m Seska, I work hard, learn quickly and I don’t whine”

“I prefer to work alone but I am delighted to have the chance to work with such a bright star. Let’s read the brief and plot your first assassination.”

Seska retrieved a notepad from her bag,

Garak tutted, “I’m afraid that you will have to commit everything to memory. We don’t want to leave any written records.”

“Who is the target?”

“We have proof that a high-ranking official on the Detapa Council is a Romulan spy. He has been passing them information about our active operations in Romulus.”

“Do you have a plan yet?” asked Seska.

“I had a few ideas in mind but now you’re here to help me, we can be a little more adventurous.”

“What's my role in your audacious plot?”

“Why the femme fatale of course.”

Garak examined from head to toe insolently. “With the right clothes and accessories, you will look like a lady.”

“Where are we going to assassinate our target?”

“He is attending a conference this week, organised by the Order. The delegates are staying at the same hotel.”

Isn’t a hotel too public for an assassination?”

“That is where you become involved. On the last evening of the conference, there will be a dinner. You will attend and encourage the target to drink to excess. Then you will accompany him back to his hotel room and seduce him. I will be waiting to execute him. Finally, the cleaners will call and erase any evidence of our work.”

“I don't have any dresses suitable for a formal dinner.”

“I will meet you tomorrow morning and take you shopping. Don't worry I have excellent taste and the Order will pay for it.”

“What should I do for the rest of the day?”

“I have booked you an appointment with a hair stylist and a beautician. You will have to hurry or you'll be late.”

Seska grabbed her bag and left.

Tain came out of his office, “Garak I would like a word.”

Garak smiled, “He could start to ruin Seska's reputation now that she’d left the office.”

Garak marched into Tain’s office and sat down without being asked.

“Make yourself comfortable,” said Tain, knocking Garak’s feet off his desk.

“Now you come to mention it, these chairs aren't comfortable.”

“They are uncomfortable for a reason. I don't want to encourage anyone to hang around my office, especially  you!”

“Point taken! I expect you want to know my opinion of your new pet.”

Tain waited without saying a word. Garak would give him his opinion without any pressure.

Garak couldn’t wait any longer, “She is too young; too trusting and too eager to please. When we fail to complete this operation, I will repeat, ‘I told you so’ until you dismiss her.”

“I talked to her trainers at the Institute. They all agreed that she would make an excellent operative.”

“We’ll see - I’m taking her shopping tomorrow for an evening dress and accessories. I need some funds.”

Tain unlocked a drawer in his desk and retrieved a large box of gold pressed latinum. He counted ten bars then passed it to Garak.

“I trust that this will be enough for the dressmaker. Bring the receipts back because I have to account for all expenditure.”

Seska’s second day in the Obsidian Order

Seska arrived at the shop to find Garak waiting for her. He wasn’t a patient man.

“You’re late - Tain will not tolerate operatives with poor time keeping.”

Garak tapped the door three times. The lady, who opened the door was well dressed. The warmth of her greeting showed that Garak was a good customer.

“Mr Garak, how nice to see you. Are you going to introduce me to your charming companion.”

“Madam Zorah, I need your eye for fashion once again. I have to transform this schoolgirl into a femme fatale.”

“Take a seat Elim, I will choose a few gowns and allow you companion to model them for you. Then you can choose the most suitable dress for your purpose.”

“Make them provocative but not slutty.”

“I have the perfect dress in mind. Come along dear and take off those dreadful clothes.”

Madam Zorah returned to the changing room and handed a midnight blue, evening gown to Seska.

“Try it on and show Mr. Garak how lovely you are. I’ve included shoes and underwear.”

When she was ready, Seska walked out to check with Garak that it was suitable.

Garak took one look and nodded, “You have outdone yourself again, Madam. Pack it up and charge it to the Order.”

He handed Madam an envelope, “This is a little thank you from Tain. We always know that we can count on your discretion.

Madam Zorah slipped the envelope into her bag, “Always a pleasure Mr. Garak!”

Seska was buzzing with excitement about her first operation so she talked nonstop. Garak didn't say a word on their walk back to the bunker.

They arrived at the office in time for lunch. Garak gave Seska a folder of background information on Councillor Tamar.

“I want you to learn everything about our target. He is a politician so he is suspicious and cynical. If he suspects that you are a member of the Order, you will not survive the evening.”

Seska’s excitement fizzed out when reality reared its ugly head. She made herself comfortable and opened the first folder.

Before she left Garak gave her some advice, “Take the folders home with you. Memorise the information then burn them. Tomorrow, don’t come to the office. Spend the day watching the State News programme and find out some of the most popular literature. He is an urbane, sophisticated man.

The third day - The Preparation

Seska spent the following day as Garak had suggested. In the early evening, there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” she asked as she eased her gun out of its holder.

“Elim Garak, I have a delivery for you.”

“I’m sorry Garak, I’m not dressed yet.”

I’m sure they didn’t have separate changing rooms at the Institute,” said Garak as he pushed past her.

Seska didn’t say a word and disappeared into her bedroom. When she emerged she was dressed for the operation. Even Garak couldn’t help noticing how beautiful she looked. He shook his head as he couldn’t afford to be distracted.

Garak picked up two small boxes and handed them to Seska. When she opened them she found a diamond bracelet and ring.

“If you’re going to mix with the elite of Cardassian society, you have to look the part. Of course, they have to be returned to the Institute tomorrow.”

He took the bracelet from the box and fastened it around her wrist. He gave Seska the ring to wear on whichever finger she chose. Garak picked up her shawl and draped it around her shoulders.

“You can convince them that you are a lady. They’re quite gullible.

“Am I going on my own or will I need an escort?”

“Ladies do not attend these functions by themselves. I will be taking you then I will receive a message ordering me to return to work.  From that moment you will be on your own until you lure him back to his hotel room.”

Garak was wearing his dress uniform as a Senior Operative in the Obsidian order.

Seska’s First Operation - The Evening

Garak helped Seska out of the Official Transport. Seska didn’t know what was worse; going to the function with Garak or becoming a murderer. She was well aware that Garak didn’t like her and didn’t want to work with her. She hoped that he would change his opinion when she showed how effective and reliable she was.

As she was wearing high heels, Seska walked up the steps carefully. The host nodded to them. He couldn’t hide his contempt and fear of Garak.

Garak whispered in Seska’s ear. “It’s amazing how many people fear the Obsidian order. One might believe that they don’t want to attract our attention.”

Seska smiled and looked around her, “I think you’re right. Whenever I look at someone they move or bow their heads.”

“Our target is over there drinking Kanar like water - I’ll introduce you,” whispered Garak.

“Councilor Tamar, we met last year at the charity fundraiser, last year,” said Garak.

“Ah Mr Garak, you must send my regards to Tain. He is a legend in Cardassian political circles.”

“Can I introduce my charming escort, Seska?”

“Mr Garak, it seems that you have the fortune to meet beautiful women. You must let me into your secret.”

“Seska my dear, could you find us some glasses and a fresh bottle of Kanar.”

As soon as Seska went to fetch the drinks, Garak started his plot to force her out of the order.

“Don’t tell anyone that she is a professional escort. It’s an expensive agency but as you can see they only use the most cultivated beautiful women.”

When Seska returned, she poured the drinks and handed them out. A waiter came over and passed Garak a slip of paper.

He read it and made his excuses, “I must apologise, Tain  has ordered me to return to work. Could you look after my companion for the rest of the evening, Councilor.”

“I’d be delighted Garak if the lady doesn’t object?”

"I am grateful Sir, you will save me from an evening of boredom.”

Tamar stood up and offered Seska his hand, “I believe that is the bell for dinner.”

Garak kissed Seska on the cheek, “I will see you later, don’t fail me.”

Tamar was an entertaining companion. Seska forgot for awhile that she was working. They had to listen to a lot of boring speeches. Tamar kept up an amusing commentary about the speakers.

After dinner, they sat at a table and talked about books, art, and music.

“My hotel is close, would you like a nightcap before you go home,”

“I’d enjoy a walk after sitting down for so long - lead the way.”

The fresh air seemed to multiply the effects of the alcohol. Tamar was a little unsteady on his feet. He put his arm around Seska to steady himself or so he claimed. If the circumstances had been different Seska would have enjoyed meeting Tamar again but she had a job to do.

Seska took the hotel key from him because he couldn’t hold the card without dropping it on the floor. When the door was finally open he collapsed on the bed and started to snore. She checked the bathroom and the balcony for Garak but she was on her own. Should she kill Tamar herself or wait for Garak?

This could be a test. Tain was well known as a devious manipulative man who tormented his operatives. He had been head of the Order for twenty years which was a miracle for a leader in Cardassia.

Seska liked Tamar, he was witty, charming and powerful. She had killed remotely before but not personally. She scanned the room for weapons. She decided that smothering him would be most effective and cleaner. There was a suitable pillow on the bed lying next to him.

Garak had rented a room in the opposite hotel. He was watching Seska’s every move. He had a wager with Tain that she wouldn’t kill him herself but wait until Garak arrived. He would wait for a little while longer.

Seska knew that she had to hurry or he would start to come around. If she wanted to keep her job she had to stop thinking so much and act. Garak would be the first one calling for her dismissal.

Tamar started to groan and move around. Seska picked up the pillow and held it just above his face. Garak left his room to walk over the road to complete the operation.

Seska pressed the pillow into Tamar’s face and kept the pressure on when he started to struggle. Tears slid down her face. She couldn’t wipe them because she needed both hands. Finally, he began to struggle less.

Seska opened the door when Garak knocked. Tamar was dead and the pillow was still over his head so she didn’t have to look at him. Something broke inside her. She started to gag so she rushed into the bathroom and was violently sick.

“The first one is always the worst perhaps you should consider undercover work. Tain has a mission that would suit you. We need someone to infiltrate the Maquis. You will transform you into a Bajoran woman. We need you to seduce a Maquis terrorist who has been making himself a nuisance on the Borders.”

Seska washed her hands and face, “You bastard, you never had any intention of killing this man.”

“Tain ordered me to leave you to kill this man by yourself. It was a test of your killer instinct. Don’t worry you are a textbook sociopath with psychopathic tendencies.”

“I would like to be considered for the Maquis infiltration.”

Seska was willing to do anything to get away from this repulsive reptile. She believed that women excelled at revenge. She would find Garak again to kill him. This time, there would be no regrets.    

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. The Ghost Ship

MAQUIS

Act 31 - Ghost ship

Scene 1

“Chakotay, we have detected a vessel on the long range sensors. It is broadcasting a distress signal on all frequencies.”

Chakotay turned to Kathryn, “I think that we should respond and offer whatever help we can.”

“Agreed, I’ll let the Doctor know so he can get ready for emergency transports.”

“She still thinks she’s on Voyager with all their resources. We have to look after ourselves,” whispered Seska.

"I can’t believe that you could be so selfish and egotistical. It is our duty to offer help.  

“I was only saying what everyone else is thinking!” sulked Seska.

Ayala couldn’t help himself, “Nobody is thinking that except you.”

Seska stormed away to her bunk and threw herself on the bed. Stupid humans, their caring, and sharing would get them killed. They hadn’t even considered that it could be a trap. Even B’Elanna was on their side. She longed for the order and discipline on a Cardassian ship, where everyone knew their place.

B’Elanna stood in the doorway, “Are you coming to get something to eat or are you going to keep sulking.”

“Go and talk to your new friends. I didn’t think Klingons bothered about compassion.”

“It’s about honour, not emotions. I thought that Bajorans were a spiritual and peaceful people.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear!”

Scene 2

Chakotay asked Kathryn to check out the distressed ship and  find out what had happened to the crew. If they were dead he needed to know what dangers were in front of them.

“Who will I take?”

“Take Astra, B’Elanna and Tom.”

I thought you didn’t like Tom?” joked Kathryn, “I believe you wanted to dump him on a nearby planet after I rescued him."

Chakotay smiled, “He’s growing on me. He has some good qualities and he is a damn good pilot.”

“What do you think happened to the crew?” asked Kathryn.

“I hate to speculate - it could be an attack but there is only a little damage to the ship. Perhaps there was an attempt to hijack the ship?”

“It is a larger ship with a more sophisticated weapons system. I would like B’Elanna to inspect the engine. There may be parts we can salvage.”  

Chakotay was thinking about swapping ships but he had a bad feeling about the other vessel. Everything on the ship seemed to be in full working order so he wanted to know why the crew abandoned it?

“Be careful when you are over there, we will keep a transporter lock on everyone. Kathryn, could you inventory the contents of the ship including their stores. We need to investigate the disappearance of the crew. Afterward, we will have a meeting about leaving the Val Jean behind.”

As soon as they materialised on the abandoned ship, they went to work. Tom and Kathryn started their inventory at opposite ends of the ship. Astra's orders were to look for clues to discover why the crew abandoned their ship.

Kathryn started on the third deck of the ship. She opened a large, metal door to find the Mess hall. There were tables still set with plates but the food was in various stages of decay. The liquid in the glasses was growing an interesting strain of penicillin. She went in search of the food stores. Any tinned or dry food would be a welcome addition to their food stores. She jumped when she heard a loud, crashing noise behind her. Her heart started to race and she could feel adrenaline flooding through her body.

Kathryn ran to investigate without thinking, as Tom or Astra might have had an accident. She searched the whole deck but there was nobody there apart from her.  She had to sit down for a moment because she was shaking so much. Chakotay was right, there was a strange atmosphere on the ship. She didn't scare easily.

Kathryn returned to the stores and made a note of the quantity of salt, flour, and sugar left on the shelves. There was even a substance that smelt like coffee.

Tom was working his way through the crew’s quarters. He felt like a voyeur so he left everything alone apart from the technology. Everything pointed towards the crew not leaving voluntarily. There were clothes thrown over the beds and on the floor. Nobody had begun to pack. Most of the rooms looked like the occupants had just stepped out for a moment.

Tom was looking at a mirror when he noticed a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. He ran down the corridor and saw a figure turn the corner. After searching every room on that deck, he had to admit that he was the only living being there. Tom returned to his inventory but he had a strong feeling that he was being watched. It was a complete mystery how the whole crew could disappear into thin air. Although he didn’t think that this mystery would have a happy ending.

As soon as Astra set foot on the ship she knew that the crew hadn’t left. As she moved around she could hear laughter and snippets of conversation. There were strong emotions swirling around the inside of the ship. She could sense violence, terror, and fear. A figure tried to break through the veil but faded away just as it started to take shape.

How could she explain that she knew that the crew was still there to Chakotay and the crew? She knew that Chakotay was a spiritual man. His tribe believed in the spirits of nature, it would make the explanation a little easier. After the completion of all their tasks, they met on the Bridge to transport back to the  Val Jean. Nobody mentioned their personal mysterious incidents.

Scene 3

Chakotay was disturbed when the group returned without saying a word.

He stopped Kathryn from leaving, “After dinner. I’ll clear the Mess then we can talk about our options.”

“You were right about the strange atmosphere on the ship. I believe the crew was attacked by an unknown entity and they didn’t stand a chance,” said Kathryn

Chakotay decided, “I’ll take Ayala with me and we will scan the ship for DNA tomorrow.”

“Are you superstitious?” asked Kathryn.

"I believe there are mysteries which defy science and pure logic. Do you believe that something evil attacked the crew?

“I am a scientist. I need proof before I accept an explanation. Yet I can’t ignore the feeling that the crew is dead.”

Kathryn noticed that Astra was standing outside the door waiting to talk to Chakotay.

Kathryn stood up, “We’ll finish this conversation later.”

She grinned at Astra as she left, “He’s all yours.”

Astra sat down opposite Chakotay but didn’t say a word, to begin with.

Chakotay smiled to encourage her to talk, “What happened over there? I have a feeling that you’re going to be the one to tell me.”

“Your tribe believe in the spirits, Captain? I heard that you have a spirit guide in the form of an animal.”

Chakotay laughed, “My people talk to the spirits like old friends.”

“The spirits of the crew are stuck on the ship until they tell someone their story.”

“I don’t think that we have any mediums on board so how can we help them?

“I can make a rough device like a holo-emitter that should give them enough energy to appear.”

“Take any materials you need apart from those that are essential to the smooth operation of the ship.”

Astra stood up, “Aye Captain, I will find the materials tonight. I should have a working model finished by tomorrow.”

Scene 4

Kathryn covered Astra’s shift while she built her device. It didn’t take her long because the lights were the only working part of the contraption. The whole crew wanted to see the spectacle so Chakotay put names into a hat and drew lots. Seska was the only one who wasn’t interested.

Chakotay, Kathryn, Ayala, Hogan and B’Elanna beamed over to the abandoned ship. They rigged up a camera so everyone could see what was happening on the Bridge. Astra switched the lights on her machine then sat down beside it. She composed herself the opened her senses for the spirits to use.

At the beginning the images were faint then they started to develop slowly. Astra watched the Bridge crew arrive for their shift. They were a cheerful people, joking and laughing with each other. Astra had never seen this species before. They were humanoid beings with delicate blue skin. Their most astonishing features were their eyes. They were bigger than human eyes with irises that were a glistening purple.

The Captain had a meeting with his officers then some of them left the Bridge. A female entered the Bridge with a child. He ran to the Captain and gave him a big hug. His minder took him off the Bridge to allow the Captain to do his job.

One of the Work Stations had a fault so they sent for an engineer. He repaired it quickly and left. So far everything appeared normal - no signs of anything out of the ordinary.

Astra expected to hear their conversation but they were silent. It took her a few minutes to work out that they were telepathic. She opened her senses a little further so she could hear their non-verbal communication. As an ancient, Astra had an ability to understand all languages. One of the stations reported that there was a vessel on an intercept course. It didn’t alarm them because they didn’t recognise the vessel. The Captain only sounded the alarm as a routine precaution. Every member of the Bridge crew was at their stations, waiting for their orders. The Captain and his First Officer were glued to the screen.

Then the image shook and sparks flew from some of the stations. They were under attack. Astra couldn't work out why the ship would fire on them without provocation. They did everything they could to protect themselves. The Captain tried evasive maneuvers in an attempt to outrun them. As soon as they exhausted their arsenal of weapons It seemed that the Captain ran out of options.

Two Vidiians appeared on the Bridge. After they scanned everyone on the Bridge, their organ harvest began. The aliens didn't stand a chance. As their organs were removed from their bodies, they crumpled to the floor without a sound. The Vidiians systematically worked their way through the ship with quiet efficiency. Nobody resisted because they had no idea that horrors like this species existed.

There were children on board the ship in a school room. The teacher put her finger to her lips as she directed the children to hide in a cupboard. She sat down at her desk waiting to die. The Vidiians opened the door and killed her in a second. Everyone watching closed their eyes because they knew what was going to happen next.

One of the children sneezed which lead the Vidiians straight to the cupboard. They vaporized the children until there was no trace of them. The Vidiians couldn't use their organs but they didn’t want to leave any witnesses.

Finally, they cleaned up after their slaughter. All the crew’s remains were eradicated then they left the ship. The Captain appeared for a few minutes. He told Astra that they could have the ship if they visited their homeworld to tell the relatives how they died. Their fleet of ships had to be warned to stay clear of the Vidiians. Astra admired his determination to save others from suffering the same fate.

Everyone returned to the Val Jean in a sombre mood. Nobody spoke during dinner and returned to their rooms alone. B’Elanna was lying on her bunk when Seska showed her sensitive side again.

“You are all acting like the crew were your best friends. You didn’t know them so why are you all in mourning?”

“There was no honour in the way they died. The didn’t get a chance to fight to the death. Those monsters slaughtered them like cattle. I don’t think I will ever forget the way they died instantly and fell to the ground before they could scream.”

Scene 5

Chakotay called a meeting to discuss whether they should take the abandoned ship. Kathryn and Ayala had downloaded the ship's databases to look for the alien’s home world. They needed the coordinates.

“The ship is comparative to an intrepid-class starship. It has a crew complement of one hundred and forty. Its top speed is warp nine and B’Elanna believes that it could go faster. It is well stocked with weapons.”

“I can see one a major problem Captain. there are only sixteen members of the crew including you,” stated Hogan.

“Yes, we will have to recruit new crew members but we can do that as we visit other star systems on our way home.”

“I’ll vote yes if it means we can have our own quarters,” joked B’Elanna.

Chakotay continued, “We have to visit the Alien’s home planet to meet their last wishes.”

“Kathryn and Ayala have voted ‘yes’ so let’s put it to a vote. Do you want to take over the abandoned ship.”

The vote was unanimous.

“Excellent choice, there is a lot of work to do so let’s get on with it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	34. The Ghost Ship Part 2

Maquis Act 32 - Ghost Ship Part 2

Scene 1

All sixteen members of the crew were ready to go. Everyone beamed over to their new ship together, except for Chakotay and Kathryn.

Kathryn understood why he wanted to say goodbye. “I don’t think the crew understand the bond between the Captain and their ship,”  

“She has saved my life many times by giving me an extra effort when nobody expected it.”

“Unfortunately I didn’t have Voyager long enough to develop that bond.”

They walked through the whole of the Val-Jean. Chakotay held her hand because it felt right.

“I wonder how we are going to tell their relatives what we saw on the ship?” asked Chakotay.

“We have to hope that they are a spiritual people who believe in an afterlife,” reassured Kathryn.

Chakotay pulled her towards him and kissed her gently on the lips.

“I promised myself that I would kiss you before we left the ship. Now I’m ready to go.”

Kathryn touched her lips, she could still feel Chakotay’s kiss. She didn’t want to confess that she’d wanted to kiss him since he first appeared on Voyager. He had the most sensuous lips she’d ever seen on a man or woman.

Scene 2

When they materialised on the Marie Celeste everyone was hard at work unpacking. Astra was run off her feet providing a translation for anyone who needed it. Their quarters were already allocated so Kathryn and Chakotay went their separate ways.

After dinner, Chakotay called a meeting in his new Captain’s suite. When everyone arrived they sat around a huge table. They only filled fifteen of the available twenty-five spaces for senior crew members.

Astra was the first one to report, “I have read everything about their species and homeworld. Clearly, they have warp capabilities. There is nothing to suggest that they are aggressive or hostile to outsiders.”

“We will approach them with caution. Perhaps we should send a small away team to make initial contact,” suggested Chakotay.

“How is the work going? Have you familiarised yourselves with the essential systems?” asked Kathryn.

B ‘Elanna is still swearing at the engine in Klingon. She told me that she will disembowel  anyone who interrupts her,” reported Hogan.

Ayala gave his report, "Life support, weapons and navigation are online. The Doctor will enjoy his new Sickbay when he figures out the purposes of his new equipment."

“Excellent work, assign a skeleton shift for tonight,” ordered Chakotay.

“We will have to talk about recruitment. We can’t run this ship with sixteen crew members,” added Kathryn.

Chakotay ended their first staff meeting in their new home,” “Dismissed!”

Scene 3

Kathryn and Astra went to the Mess to get a drink. Ayala was already there tucking into a snack.

He grinned at both of them, “I can’t believe how much room we’ve got. I won’t miss the poky  Val Jean,” said Ayala.

“I’m used to the space. It’s the same size as a Federation Starship.”

"Do you still miss your ship and the crew? asked Astra.

 

Kathryn touched her heart, "I think they will always be with me. I have to get back to Earth so I can inform every family about their fate."

"We have to explain to the Bruin how we learned the fate of the ship’s crew." stated Ayala.

"What do you mean?" asked Kathryn, who was a little confused.

"It isn’t going to be easy to explain that we spoke to them after they died,” finished Ayala.

"I see your point. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I think it would be easier if we go to the surface to make our case before they see the ship. Then they won't shoot us and ask questions later."

"I'll talk to Chakotay. If he gives us the green light, we can go at first light."

Ayala stood up, "I'll go and help B'Elanna repair the transporters or we won't be going anywhere."

Scene 3

Chakotay called a morning briefing to discuss the repairs on the ship and their orders for the day.

"I spoke to Mike last night. It's essential that we speak to the authorities before we arrive at the planet in their ship."

"We will tell them what we saw and keep our promise to the Captain," said Kathryn.

"Pack a bag - we'll let you know when we are in transporter range."

Kathryn went to her quarters to pack some clothes. She went to the door when she heard the buzzer.

"Kathryn, can I have a word with you please?"

She pressed the button to release the door, "Do you have any more orders?

Chakotay sat down on the corner of the bed. "I thought we should talk about what happened before we left the Val Jean."

He walked towards her, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Not like the delicate brush of the lips on board the Val Jean. When the kiss finished they were both breathless.

"That kiss expresses my true feelings towards you."

"I'm confused Chakotay. I thought that we decided that a relationship would make things difficult for both of us?"

"I think about you all the time. I make excuses to talk to you. I am jealous when any other man talks to you, especially Ayala."

"But you are my Captain and don't want to abuse that relationship," said Kathryn reading his mind.

I knew that you would understand my dilemma. You are a respected member of the crew. A relationship with me could ruin your good work.

He unleashed his sexy smile on her, "Can I kiss you again for luck!"

Kathryn grinned, "I didn't realise how shameless you are, Chakotay."

She found herself in his arms again but this kiss lasted a lot longer. When they pulled apart reluctantly, Chakotay was the first one to speak.

"If I don't leave now, I won't be able to let you go again."

"Agreed, I'll sit down then you have to go Chakotay."

He left hurriedly. Kathryn could still feel the softness of his lips and the sensuous kiss.

She poured herself a whisky from her emergency supply then she went to find Astra. Anything to take her mind off kissing Chakotay.

Scene 4

Astra was sitting on her bed cross-legged. She was meditating to achieve a calm and peaceful mind. It was getting more difficult to hide her powers from the crew. She didn’t want to admit that she was a telepath because the others would avoid her

"If you are meditating I can come back later," whispered Kathryn

Astra opened her eyes and sat up, "Don't be silly, I'm grateful for the chance to talk to you.”

"What do you think of our new ship?" asked Kathryn.

“I saw the massacre of its original crew. I think I'll need some good memories to replace the scenes we saw.”

"I agree when we have fulfilled our promise then we'll have a party to name the ship."

"What is a party?" asked Astra.

"You don't have parties in your world?"

"What happens at a party?"

"A good party must have refreshments, some food and drinks. You make small talk with the other guests. After everyone has eaten there is music which encourages people to dance."

"The only similar event on my home world was a feast day but there wasn't any music or dancing."

Astra couldn't continue because she had a fit of the giggles.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just imagining my Master dancing," this thought made her giggle again.

Kathryn kissed her on the cheek then went to leave.

"Don't go, Kathryn, I need to talk to you in private," pleaded Astra.

Kathryn sat down again and made herself comfortable.

"The Bruin are telepathic. They don't have the ability to talk."

"How did you communicate with them?"

"I am telepathic. I didn't tell anyone because they always think that I want to listen to their thoughts."

"I imagine that most people’s thoughts are quite boring. How do you get any peace and quiet if you can hear everyone’s thoughts around you?"

"My Master taught me mental discipline. I learned to close my mind and focus on my conversations and thoughts."

"Can I tell Chakotay? He will need a reason why you have to come with us."

"You can tell the Captain and Ayala but nobody else needs to know - do they?"

"Agreed, pack some clothes into a bag and be ready to go at a moments notice.

Scene 5

Astra, Kathryn and Ayala were waiting for Chakotay's orders before their mission. He jogged down the corridor into the transporter room.

"I want you to stay in contact with us at all times. Complete the mission then get out of there."

"Chakotay report to the Bridge. There are Bruin ships all around us. Transport the away team now!

Chakotay pulled the lever then ran back to the Bridge. There were fifteen Bruin intruders. Each member of the crew had a weapon pointed at their head by a Bruin soldier. Chakotay put his phaser on the floor and raised his hands. The Bruin herded them off the Bridge and into a cargo bay.

Chakotay knew that their only hopes rested with Astra, Kathryn and Ayala. They had had to reach the authorities and convince them that they had nothing to do with the massacre of the crew. He couldn’t negotiate with them because he wasn’t telepathic.

Scene 6 - The Bruin Homeworld

As soon as they materialised on the surface, they took cover. Ayala used the map that he’d downloaded, to pinpoint their location. With Astra’s help, the military bases were clearly marked.

“The Captain realised that it would be difficult to convince the authorities that he gave us the ship. We need to find his dwelling to talk to his mate. He told me to share something that is only known to them. He also left me a personal message to give to  her.”

Astra sat on the floor with the map. She closed her eyes then put her finger on a dwelling outside of the main city. We need to find her as soon as possible because her house is attached to his employment. They will find her an alternative dwelling soon. She folded the map with precision so the section she needed was on the top.

Kathryn took three items of clothing out of her spacious bag and shook them out. She handed a hooded cloak to Ayala and Astra.

“I always carry a hooded cloak when I visit a new planet. It covers a multitude of sins and hides your skin colour.”

The started their long walk across an open grassland plain. Both suns had risen so the heat was scorching. If the nights were cooler, she decided to sleep during the day and walk at night.

Scene 7 - The Marie Celeste

The crew were still imprisoned in the cargo bay. Chakotay was starting to worry, every Bruin who walked into the bay scanned them and made notes. Then they took Henley and Jor out of their cell and they hadn’t returned them yet.

Although he wasn’t telepathic, Chakotay heard some of the guard's conversation. The problem was that he couldn’t make sense of it. He told the crew to be quiet then he sat down and closed his eyes. He tried to slow his breathing and forget his situation. This was hard because he couldn't stop thinking about Kathryn.

_ All at once he felt a familiar tugging sensation and found himself flying over a forest. The sky was a deep indigo blue without a cloud in sight. He saw his nest sitting on the edge of a cliff. When he reached the nest his chicks were waiting for their dinner. After he fed them, he flew away again and perched on a ledge above his nest. From that height, he could see the whole world. _

_ He knew that he couldn’t hear the chicks from this distance. He knew they were in trouble so he set off to check the nest. When he arrived, the chicks were frantic. They knew they had to get away from the snake but there was nowhere to go. Chakotay attacked the snake with his claws but he couldn’t stop the snake moving forward. After several dives, he managed to get hold of the snake behind the head. He flew over the ocean and dropped it, like a stone before it could poison him. _

When he found himself back in the cargo hold he was still screaming No! All the Bruin ran into the cargo hold.  

He knew how to talk to his Bruin, “I want to speak to your Commanding Officer.”

One of Bruin walked over to him, “You are pirates. You killed the crew. We are going to execute everyone. Three members of your crew are missing - where are they?”

“They have transported to your planet. The will be able to prove that we are not pirates.”

“I will alert our base that we have hostile intruders. We will start the executions at first light tomorrow - your people had better hurry. I didn’t know that any of your crew were telepathic.”

The Bruin forced himself into Chakotay’s subconscious. Chakotay severed the telepathic link and collapsed to the floor.

Chell caught him, “What’s the matter, Captain?  Did you find a way to talk to these creatures? They make me ashamed to be blue.”

Chakotay smiled, “I’m fine Chell, I had a painful cramp in my legs.”

Chell helped him to find a space where he could lie down. Chakotay chose not to tell them about the executions. He had faith that Kathryn, Ayala and Astra wouldn’t let them down.

Scene 8 - The Bruin Homeworld

It was dark so they found a safe place to rest for a few hours. Kathryn and Ayala were sitting around a rock they had warmed with their phasers. They couldn’t risk someone spotting the smoke from a fire. Astra was asleep in the waterproof shelter they’d constructed.

“I wish we could have built a fire. I think the glow from the flames makes you feel warm inside,” said Kathryn wistfully.

“Why did Chakotay want to show on the Val Jean?” asked Chakotay.

“He wanted to say goodbye to his ship. Captains are sentimental about their vessels,” replied Kathryn.

“Are you sure that it was the Val Jean he was sentimental about?”

Kathryn hit him playfully, “Of course it was. What are you suggesting?”

“You know that Chakotay is sweet on you.”

“He is my Captain, that is the only relationship we have, Mike.

“Good, so there is still a chance for me?” he said, pleased as punch.

“You’d run a mile if I said yes!” laughed Kathryn

“Try me!” challenged Ayala.

Kathryn thought that he was joking but now she wasn't so sure.

"I'll show you how serious I am soon," promised Ayala.

Astra interrupted their flirting, “If you two can stop flirting, for now, we have to hurry. I think the others are running out of time.”

She spread the map out and pinpointed their location and their destination.

“We haven’t got time to waste so we’ll make the last push.”

Scene 9 - The Marie Celeste

"The guards brought Henley and Jor back to the cargo hold. They were hungry, tired and cold.

“The poked, prodded and scanned us all the time. Then one of their doctors looked into out mouths and checked our dental work.

“I think they were learning about our physiology. One of the guards kept interrupting the doctor. I know they were talking about us because he kept pointing.”

Chakotay didn’t want them to know that their hosts were going to kill them. They would know soon enough if the landing team failed their mission.

B’Elanna sat down beside him, “You look as though you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

“It’s not easy to take responsibility for the fate of other people,” whispered Chakotay.

“You are a good Captain, Chakotay, it’s not your fault that we landed up here.”

He used his shy, sexy smile on her.

B’Elanna had been attracted to Chakotay since she first saw him. It was bad enough when he had a relationship with Seska. Now she had to watch him pining for Kathryn Janeway.

B’Elanna put her arm around his shoulders, “We have been in more trouble than this. We aren’t running from a Cardassian fleet. I’m not having to coax more speed from a ramshackle engine that was outdated before we acquired it.  

“You’re right, we’re still alive so we haven’t lost anything yet. We outwitted the Cardassians so this species shouldn’t be a problem. Without alerting the guards bring Hogan and Seska over here.”

Scene 10  - The Bruin Homeworld

Astra knew that time was running out for the crew. Piracy was a capital offence on the planet. She heard them discussing execution before she transported to the surface.

“Hurry up or we won’t get to the dwelling in time,” shouted Astra.

Ayala and Kathryn doubled their pace. They reached the settlement where the Captain’s wife and family lived in good time.

Unfortunately, the military had arrived before them.

“How are we going to get past them. We need to speak to the Captain’s wife soon or our friends will suffer.”

The dwellings were white pods grouped around a central circular path. In the middle of the circle was a screen. The screen broadcast a warning about their arrival. Images of Chakotay and the others were on a rotating screen.

They spotted a place to hide while they made a plan. It was a metal container used for the storage of hand tools.

“They’re everywhere! As soon as they see the colour of our skin, it's over,” argued Ayala.

Astra could change the colour of her skin and appearance but she didn’t want to do it in front of Kathryn and Mike.

“I will divert the attention of the soldiers while you make your way to the Captain’s pod.”

Astra passed Kathryn a slip of paper with a message written on it with alien symbols.

“Give this to his mate and ask her to come with you. I have explained that she can save sixteen lives. Good luck!”

“Do you want me to come with you?” asked Ayala.

“I'll be fine, give me fifteen minutes then make a break for it. I will meet you back at the rendezvous point.”

Scene 11 - The Marie Celeste

Chakotay knew that they were running out of time. They had already taken the female crew members from the cargo hold. B’Elanna fought them every step of the way. He listened to the guards. They decided to execute the females first. They thought they would offer the least resistance. He hoped that B’Elanna caused as much disruption as she could. Obviously, they had never met an angry Klingon woman before.

Chakotay went to speak to Hogan, “I need you to start a fight. We have to give them more time to reach the Captain’s wife.”

Hogan shrugged, turned around and punched Chell in the face, “I’ve got this Captain.”

Suddenly the whole cargo hold erupted. Living in close quarters had not improved tempers or patience. The Bruin rushed in to break up the mass brawl.

Chakotay slipped out while they were busy. He hoped that the women were left unguarded. If he could get access to the transporter then they could hide on the planet. He walked in the opposite direction to the guards. Due to B’Elanna’s loud complaining, he managed to find them quickly.

“Chakotay, about time, smash the lock and get us out of here!”

“You are welcome B’Elanna - stand back!”

Chakotay broke the lock then ushered the women out. They reached the end of the corridor and spotted some of the Bruin guards. They turned around to find more Bruin soldiers running towards them.

Chakotay put his hands up and told the women to do the same. They marched them back to their cells. The Bruin took Chakotay to another room and locked him in. He hoped the away team was having better luck.

Scene 12 - The Bruin Homeworld

Astra changed her skin tone and her facial features. Then she increased her height. The last change was to dress appropriately. Then she headed for the senior officer.

“What are you doing? Did your Commander lose his mind? The Ruling council will not allow a legion of their soldiers to ransack a Pod Village. These people are relatives of serving officers. They rely on us to keep their mates and offspring safe.”

“I’m sorry Milady, my orders were to search the village for intruders.”

“I can’t see any intruders except your officers. They are making so much noise that any intruders would have fled a long time ago.”

“I will ask my soldiers to regroup then we will return to our barracks. I am sorry that we upset you milady.”

Astra was about to leave when one of the soldiers sounded an alarm. She saw Ayala in a crouching run around the outside of the village. The soldiers set off in pursuit, She rolled her eyes. These Bruin were starting to become a nuisance.

Astra focused on all the Bruin soldiers and pointed in their direction. They froze in mid-flight. She enabled Ayala to continue his run without interference. She had to work hard to stop time in that area. Astra discovered that her powers were rusty because she hadn’t used them for a long time. She let go then ran to catch up with Ayala and Kathryn after she altered her appearance.

Scene 13

Kathryn and Ayala found the Captain’s house. They hid behind an outbuilding to discuss how they were going to communicate with his mate.

“Astra gave me this note. If we can get her to read it then she will understand that her mate wrote it for her,” said Kathryn.

“If we show up at the door she will sound the alarm before we can give her the note,” warned Ayala.

“Slip it underneath the door then she will read it straight away. After that, we can introduce ourselves.”

Ayala ran across the clearing and slid the note under the door. Then they waited. The door opened and a tiny Bruin female stuck her head out. Ayala and Kathryn moved into the light. She was crying but she smiled at them and beckoned them into the dwelling. She spoke to another female and her offspring. Then she gathered some documents and left the building with them.

When they saw the soldiers Kathryn took the Captain’s mate. Ayala ran in the opposite direction to draw them away. He didn’t know that Astra was helping him.

When they met at the rendezvous point the Captain’s mate pointed to the sky and waved at them.

“I think she’s telling us to go back to the ship and she’ll take it from here.”

Ayala, Kathryn and Astra waited at the transport site.

Scene 14 - Marie Celeste

Chakotay was frantic, they had taken B’Elanna to start the executions. The Bruin tried to strap her to a chair but she was fighting them all the way. The chair was in front of the prisoners so they could watch their conspirators die before them.

Chakotay was glad that she was making things difficult for them. After the guards called for more help they managed to overpower her. Yet every time one of them put their hands near her she bit them.

One of the Bruin produced a hypospray. He loaded the serum and indicated that the guard should keep B’Elanna’s arm still. Chakotay rushed the guards to try to free her before he could use the hypospray.

A guard ran into the cargo bay and spoke to everyone in there. A guard released B'Elanna then moved out of reach. They cleared away the execution equipment. One of the soldiers went to the transporter room and brought the landing team back to the ship.

Astra translated for the crew. “The Captain’s mate went to the Ruling Council. She told them that her mate allowed us to take the ship so we could warn them about the Vidiians."

“The Council sends its apologies for our treatment. They have signed over the ownership of the vessel. They will provide us with a skeleton crew until we can recruit our own. They would be grateful if we could share all the information about the Vidiians. They have given us a runabout that the Bruin can use to return home after we've recruited our own crew.”

Kathryn was intrigued that Astra slept for forty-eight hours when they returned to their new home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. The Trial Of Kathryn Janeway

Maquis Act 36

Scene 1

Q was in trouble He had been keeping an eye on Kathryn Janeway and Chuckles' crew. They found a new vessel and resolved the problem on the Bruin planet with the help of the Ancient female.

It was unusual for Q to take an interest in anyone else but himself for longer than a few weeks. The Others didn't understand why he was so interested in humanity. By their standards, the species was primitive and child-like.

The High council were debating whether to extinguish Kathryn Janeway. Q was present with another Q as his advocate, to argue against the proposal.

“Don’t let them do all the talking Q. You must present your case without theatrics and be as truthful as you can!”

“I know - you don’t have to repeat yourself, Q.”

Q closed his eyes so he could picture Kathy in his mind. He couldn’t allow the others to execute his future wife. He felt a little responsible for her situation. He couldn’t admit that it was all his fault.

The Council Members were still arguing about the rules for their debate. Q was starting to sweat. He knew that the judgement would not be favourable for him. Q had a habit of treading on the toes of the other Q.

Scene 2

Kathryn finished her shift and went straight to her quarters for a well-earned soak in the bath. She appreciated not having to share her quarters any longer. As Captain, she accustomed to sleeping alone. As soon she closed the door, she stripped off her clothes.

“Well, I must admit I wasn’t expecting such a delightful view, my dear.”

Kathryn wrapped a large bath towel around her - she was furious.

“What do you think you’re doing? Get out!”

“You shouldn't shout at the courageous entity who is going to save your life?” asked Q.

“Save me from what?”

Q explained, “The Others have decided that you need to die. I must continue with my work as a guardian of the Universe."  He couldn’t understand why Kathy was being difficult.”

Kathryn swore, “Brilliant, I promise to never see you again. They have nothing to worry about.”

“If it was only that simple, they know that I won’t leave you alone,” moaned Q.

“How dare you put me in danger because you can’t control your emotions.”

“You can’t stay here Kathy. The weapons on this ship are not powerful enough to defend you from the Q.”

“Convince them that you have no interest in me. You are bored with my insignificant existence.”

“I am Q! They know everything about me. We can see each others' thoughts. It is impossible to lie in the Continuum.”

“If I have to leave the ship then I have to inform Chakotay.”

“Why? He’s not important. He won’t even know that you’ve gone.”

“If you want me to come with you, explain everything to Chakotay.”

Scene 3

Chakotay was in the middle of reading a list of repairs when he heard the buzzer.

“Come in!”

He smiled when he saw Kathryn but it disappeared when he noticed Q behind her.

“You bring nothing but trouble to my ship and crew. What do you want?”

Q explained why Kathryn’s life was in danger. “I have to hide her in the Continuum until I have placated the High Council. You can’t fight my people, they are too powerful.”

Unfortunately, Chakotay couldn’t think of an alternative plan. “Why should I trust you to look after her?”

“I give you my word. In the Continuum, that actually means something,” swore Q.

Chakotay was serious, “If anything happens to her, I will find you and end your existence.”

“I should be wary of making threats like that to a Q. Don’t forget I could end your life with a snap of my fingers.”

Chakotay glared at Q like he’d just scraped him off the bottom of his shoe.

“You don’t scare me. Wait outside while I speak to Kathryn in private.”

“You don’t have to go with him. We could look for a place to hide you,” declared Chakotay.

“He’s right Chakotay, I don’t want to put the crew in danger.”

“As soon as you are safe, make him return you to the ship. I think he has an ulterior motive.”

Kathryn reassured Chakotay, “Don’t worry, I can handle him.”

“He may look human but he is a dangerous entity. Be careful Kathryn.”

He walked around the desk and hugged her. They parted when they heard Q cough sarcastically.

“Are you a ‘hands on’ Captain with all your crew?”

“Only the ones I care about!”

Q snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

Scene 4

When Kathryn opened her eyes, she was standing outside a log cabin and it was snowing heavily.

“This looks exactly like my Grandparents’ cabin in the mountains.”

“I used your memories to create this scape,” boasted Q, “I hope the details are correct?”

Kathryn opened the door and gasped, “Even the furniture and colour scheme are identical. It’s a pity that you can’t give me some time with my Grandparents - I miss them.”

Q smiled, “I can’t reverse death - there are limits to even my powers.”

“Which bedroom would you like?” asked Kathryn.

“I don’t mind sharing,” suggested Q.

“In your dreams, lover boy!”

Kathryn carried her bag through to her old room. Q started to stamp his feet and blow into his hands.

Kathryn felt cold as well, “If you fetch some logs then I can build a fire.”

“It would take me two seconds if I could use my powers,” moaned Q.

Kathryn advised him, “If you do, then all this will all have been for nothing.”

"Perhaps it will be fun to manage without my powers." Although Q didn't sound convinced.

He went outside to fetch the logs. When he returned Kathryn was blowing on the kindling. It didn't take her long to build a roaring fire.

"Did you think about food or do we have to forage in the woods?" asked Kathryn.

Q took it as a slur on his intellect, "When I take human form, I have to eat so I stocked the pantry. I wasn't sure what food to include so I made an educated guess."

"I hope you can cook because I can't. My Grandmother tried to teach me but gave up because I had zero aptitudes."

"As a girl, you should have focused on learning feminine skills. Commanding a Starship is a man's job," declared a judgemental Q.

"Your views are mediaeval. In the Federation males and females are equal."

They went to the larder to see if there was something easy to cook in stony silence.

"I think we should heat up the soup and use the crackers to dip into it."

"Fine, I will look for a device to heat food in the kitchen."

"I think you need a stove," stated Kathryn.

Q found the stove while Kathryn located a saucepan.  Working together, they managed to produce a passable meal. Q had even provided a decent bottle of red wine. After they finished eating Kathryn made a pot of coffee and they relaxed in front of the fire.

"Why have the Q made their move to kill me now?"

"They predicted that I would lose interest in you. My affairs don't usually last that long," admitted Q.

"Why haven't you switched your attentions to another lucky lady? I haven't given you any encouragement."

"You said no!"

"If I had agreed to spend the night with you then all this fuss could have been avoided," asked a stunned Kathryn.

"Exactly, sleep with me tonight and I will take you back to your ship in the morning."

Kathryn started to laugh. Q thought it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

"In your dreams, Omnipotent one! I'll give you points for effort," stated Kathryn firmly.

"You can't blame an entity for trying."

Q went blank for a few minutes, "We are about to welcome our first visitors and I'm not feeling sociable."

He opened the back door, then snapped his fingers and conjured up two arctic fleece jackets. They rushed down the path towards the bottom slope of the mountain. Q kept looking back to see if they were being followed. Kathryn was scared. She knew that the Q didn't have a conscience and did not value the lives of lower species. They would extinguish her life without a second thought. She kept close to Q because he was the only obstacle between her and the entities who wanted to kill her. Q knew exactly where he was going. He pushed some undergrowth aside to reveal the entrance to a cave.

"This is an ideal place to hide from the others. Even the Q have trouble manipulating rock. That is why we imprison our disturbed Q inside meteors."

Q turned around and sealed the entrance. Kathryn aimed her phaser at a rock until it started to glow.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Kathryn.

"The Continuum is infinite. There are plenty of places to hide," explained Q.

"Have you thought about how you are going to get us out of this mess?"

"I have an IQ of 2005, I am formulating a plan as we speak."

Kathryn didn't feel reassured, "How did they find us?"

"Obviously I need to take you further inside the Continuum. You are an educated woman with a basic knowledge of science. I need you to forget everything you have learned and accept what you can see in front of you."

"You have a nerve! You recklessly endanger my life then you insult my education. I have advanced qualifications in Physics and Chemistry."

Q snapped his fingers and everything that Kathryn knew about the Universe altered.

Scene 5

When Kathryn opened her eyes it was dark all around her. It felt like she was suspended in mid-air. She tried to look at her arms and legs but they weren't there or she was paralysed.

"Q, What have you done to me?" whispered Kathryn.

"I have separated your consciousness from your body. You are now pure thought," replied Q.

Kathryn was terrified,"Am I dead?" 

Q seemed to be communicating telepathically with her. "No,  your body is still alive, it just doesn't have a pilot."

"Do we have to stay here until the Q have lost interest in me?" Kathryn didn't want to admit how frightened she was.

"They cannot sense my presence here. It will give me a little time to choose our next sanctuary."

"Can I move around here?"

"If we were in your dimension you would only have to fix the image in your head of where you want to go. The other humans would see a bright ball of light. When we are in the Continuum this is the form we use - our true selves!"

"Why can't I move in this dimension?"

"Movement is not necessary here. You live in your own consciousness."

"Close your eyes and think of one of your favourite memories and try to picture the scene exactly. Now open your eyes.”

Kathryn opened her eyes to find herself back in her Grandparents' cabin. Her Grandfather and Grandmother were there with a younger version of herself. It was the year that she had spent her winter holiday with them because her parents were off world. They couldn't see her as she walked around the cabin. Q appeared beside her intrigued by her reaction to the memory.

  
  


"Why are you sad, I thought this was a happy memory for you."

"It is a good memory but I miss them." admitted Kathryn.

"I will never understand humans as you are contrary creatures. We have to go because you cannot leave your human body for too long before your brain starts to die."

"Thank you for telling me that unimportant information now Q!"

Scene

Chakotay couldn't sleep. He shouldn't have allowed Q to protect Kathryn. He wondered if Q had her trapped in the Continuum. He only had his word that her life was in danger. He knew that Q couldn't be trusted. Every Starfleet Cadet read the reports about Q's antics on the Enterprise.

"I agree with you, he is a liar and a cheat but he told the truth about his paramour. The Others were going to execute his human female pet."

Chakotay dived out of bed to sound a red alert.

"If I wanted to kill you or damage your vessel then I would have done it already."

"What are you? How did you get on board my ship?

"The answer to the first question is I am Q. I will show you how I boarded your primitive vessel."

The female Q waved her hand and disappeared. Then a few minutes later she reappeared in the same spot.

"Satisfied!" demanded the female Q.

"What do you want?

"I want to help you save your crewmember." stated Miss Q, expecting praise.

“Why do you care? I thought she was your rival,” asked Chakotay.

“Of course I don’t care about her but I will this lowly female to steal my Q.”

“Kathryn has made it clear that she has no interest in your mate.”

Miss Q stopped talking for a moment, “Now I understand his infatuation. She is the only female in the Universe who has refused his advances. Isn’t that delicious - he has fallen in love with the only female who doesn’t want him!”

“I don’t find it amusing because he has put Kathryn’s life in danger. Could you explain to the High Council that Kathryn Janeway has no interest in Q.” Chakotay felt sick at the thought of Q and Kathryn as a couple.

Miss Q threw some clothes at him, “Get dressed handsome. Let’s see if we can resolve this issue to both of our satisfactions.”

When Chakotay stood up, Lady Q took her time checking him out. “I can see why Q is so interested in your species. Would you like to mate with me before we go?”

Chakotay had a coughing fit, “That is a flattering offer but I have to focus on returning Kathryn to the ship.”

“Your loss!” We have to hurry because the others have found Kathryn and Q. As usual Q has made a mess of everything. He took Miss Janeway into the real Continuum. They won’t allow your mate to leave the Continuum alive!

Will Q seduce Kathryn?

Will Chakotay have a quick fling with Miss Q?

Will the Others execute Kathryn?

Find out very soon!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the story and I will post the final part as soon as possible.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is still reading the story. I am so grateful for your interest!

Maquis Act 37  Part 2

 

The trial of Ms Kathryn Janeway

 

Q Could feel that the others were close. He had to move now before they captured Kathryn. He knew that he had made matters worse by showing her the true appearance of the Continuum. If they managed to catch them it would result in Kathryn's immediate death. The Q would put him in the middle a meteor for the rest of his immortal existence. He would go completely mad like the other deranged Q.

 

"We have to go now! This will be a rough ride so hang on."

 

Kathryn was in agony. It felt like she was in a transporter but she could feel every atom of her body  being pulled apart. She started to scream when she heard the sound of a loud car's horn and felt the rain on her face.

 

"Are you crazy? Get out of the road, you dumb Dora."

 

Kathryn was standing in the middle of a street, facing oncoming traffic. She moved onto the sidewalk. She looked around for Q but couldn't find him. She had to get hold of a newspaper to find out where she was and in what era he had abandoned her in. Her educated guess was the early twentieth century on Earth.

 

A man was sitting on a chair getting his shoes shined. He paid the little boy and marched off down the street. He left his paper behind. Kathryn smiled at the boy.

 

"Would you mind if I looked at the newspaper please?"

 

The little boy looked her up and down, "Ma'am, I can't read so you can have it. Are you in trouble? I know a policeman. He's not like the others. They slap me and order me to move on. I'm only tryin' to make a few bucks like everyone else."

 

This unexpected kindness made Kathryn tearful. "Thank you, I have to find my friend. We've come a long way and I can't find him."

 

If you can't find your friend before it gets dark, there is a church on the next corner. The priest will give you a bed and some food. Don't keep wandering around the streets. It's not safe for a lady like yourself."

 

"What's your name?"

 

"My name is Joseph, Ma'am."

 

"Well Joseph, you are my guardian angel. If I can return your kindness before I leave, where will I find you?"

 

"I'm here every day or my regulars will go elsewhere."

 

Kathryn turned around so he didn't see her tears. She unfolded the newspaper to discover that she had travelled back in time to February 14th, 1929. She was in Chicago, which accounted for all the rain. She wandered around the city, in the rain trying to find Q. As it got dark Kathryn decided to follow Joseph’s advice.

 

She found the church Joseph told her about. After struggling to open the door, she found the priest on his knees praying in front of the altar. She waited  respectfully for him to finish his devotions.

 

"Can I help you, young lady?"

 

"A young man called Joseph told me that you might help me. I travelled here with my friend but we got separated. I don't have any luggage or money. I am willing to work for a bed for the night and any food you can spare."

 

Father O'Malley was an excellent judge of character and he was seldom wrong.

 

"What's your name, young lady, since we are going to become better acquainted?"

 

"My name is Kathryn Janeway, Father."

 

"I knew you were Irish the moment I saw you. You can't mistake those eyes. I bet you have a temper on you!"

 

Kathryn relaxed, "My Grandmother had a terrible temper. My Grandfather used to hide until she'd calmed down."

 

Father O'Malley stood up and brushed down the front of his vestments.

 

"You look exhausted Katy - let's get you home. You'll feel better after a good night's sleep and a hot meal. My housekeeper has made a big pot of stew."

 

Kathryn felt tearful again. She was in a strange place without a friend and the generosity from a man who didn't have a lot made her emotional.

 

"In the morning we'll visit the local precinct and see if anyone has seen your friend."

 

Scene 2

 

Chakotay was ready to go with the female Q. He'd insisted on coffee and breakfast before they left.

 

"Why are humans obsessed with food. There are many species who never get enough to eat!"

 

Chakotay couldn't believe that she was accusing humanity of greed and immorality.

 

"That's rich coming from a species who don't value the lives of minor species. You even blame Kathryn Janeway for Q's lack of  impulse control."

 

"We don't blame Miss Janeway but she is a problem. We want to make it easier for him to avoid temptation."

 

Miss Q flirted with him again, "I can control my impulses if I need to. Are you sure that you don't want me to explore your sexuality?"

 

Chakotay acknowledged that she was a beautiful woman. In any other circumstances, he would have accepted her invitation. He couldn't stop worrying about Kathryn, who was running for her life. He didn't trust Q to protect her if someone threatened his life.

 

"I'm flattered but we need to find them before Q gets them killed," explained Chakotay.

 

"Q loses all sense and reason whenever she is around him. She seems to inspire this protective feeling in all males, whatever species they are."

 

Chakotay remembered how he felt when she fainted after the Kazon destroyed Voyager. She was a natural commander but she looked so vulnerable lying on the floor. It was amusing to think of Kathryn as a damsel in distress. If the Dragon had any sense he would turn tail and run, when facing Miss Janeway.

 

"I thought the Q understood chivalry?"

 

"You wouldn't say that If you had lived through that era. It started out so courtly with Arthur and his round table then human frailties spoilt it all. Lancelot was gorgeous so you can't blame Guinevere for falling for him."

 

Chakotay couldn't stop himself from asking, "You were at Camelot with King Arthur?"

 

"Q was a druid then. He told me everything about Camelot's dark side."

 

Chakotay shook his head, "How are we going to find them, they could be anywhere, back in time or in the future."

 

"You will have to come with me to the Continuum. We need to ask one of the most powerful Q to find them. We can become better acquainted Captain, you might even begin to like me!"

  
  


Scene 3

 

Kathryn woke up the next morning feeling rested and ready for another weird day. She had spent the previous evening talking to Father O'Malley. Making sure that she only told him edited stories from her exciting life. She didn't want to end up in an asylum. He had some excellent whisky, a gift from a grateful parishioner. It went very well with the Irish Stew left on the stove for the Father's supper by his housekeeper.

 

She washed and dressed in clean clothes the Father found in the charitable donations. She picked up the dress and couldn’t believe that it was a genuine Flapper’s dress. It was white with embroidered orange flowers. It had a dropped waist and a set of faux pearls, with white tassels around the hem. When she was ready, she took a quick look at herself in the wardrobe’s mirror. Kathryn had never worn such a beautiful dress  There was a brush so she plaited her long hair to keep it tidy.

 

Father O'Malley was sitting at the table tucking into a cooked breakfast.

 

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. It's nice to see you in lady's clothes rather than the pyjamas you were wearing yesterday."

 

"Thank you, Father."

 

Father O'Malley's housekeeper placed a large cooked breakfast in front of her.

 

"You poor thing, you look half starved. That man of yours should be flogged for leaving you alone in the godforsaken city. You could have ended up in a gangster's brothel."

 

Kathryn didn't want to insult the housekeeper but she couldn't eat that much food in the morning.

 

“Thank you, Ma’am, I can’t remember when I had such a magnificent breakfast.”

 

Father O’Malley winked at her, “Do your best Katy,  my old mongrel will eat the remaining evidence.”

 

An old bloodhound poked his head out from beneath the table at the mention of food.

 

After breakfast ended, Kathryn washed and dried the plates. The Father handed her a woollen coat, then they walked to the local Police Precinct to talk to the Sergeant.

 

“Father O’Malley, don’t tell me you have brought this young lady here for committing a crime?”

 

“Padraig O’Connor thinks he’s a comic, Katy. This lady became separated from her travelling companion. We wondered if you could help her find him.”

 

“There was a fella brought in last night. An officer arrested him in Bugs Moran’s headquarters yesterday. Al Capone's men killed Seven of Moran's gang. He keeps shouting that he is a God called Q and he was in the garage by accident.”

 

Kathryn put her hands over her face. She wondered how the hell she was going to sort out this mess and return to her own time. If she changed anything that happened, it would risk altering her timeline.

 

“Can I speak to him, Sergeant? I may be able to get him to quieten down.”

 

“I would be very grateful Miss, it doesn’t matter where you stand in the precinct, you can still hear him. O’Halloran, take this lady to speak to the noisy fella in the holding cell.”

 

Kathryn turned around and kissed the Priest on the cheek, “Thank you so much for your kindness, Father. It looks as though my friend isn’t himself so I’ll go and calm him down before the Police Sergeant strangles him.”

 

“Bless you, Katy, you know where I live if you need me again!”

 

“Thank you, Father, I will never forget your kindness.”

 

Scene 4

 

Miss Q insisted on taking Chakotay’s hand before they moved to the Continuum.

 

“I don’t want to lose you - Ms Janeway would never forgive me.”

 

Chakotay shut his eyes and stuck his hand out.

 

They appeared outside an old wild west courthouse. The Other Q were waiting inside for them. They females were wearing saloon girls outfits. The male Q were gunslingers. They sat in the public galleries laughing and joking with each other. There included a full jury and presiding Judge in session. The Judge banged his gavel and demanded silence. All the noise in the courthouse stopped at once.

 

“Why have you exposed us to this human, Q?”

 

“Ms Janeway is a member of his crew. As Captain, he handles the health and safety of every human on board. He deserves to hear why you have decided that a member of his crew should die because you can’t control Q.”

 

“Q will not have any reason to keep interfering in her life.”

 

Chakotay considered himself to be a calm and peaceful man but even he had his limits.

 

“Kathryn has done nothing to attract the attention of Q. In fact, she made it clear that she never wants to see him again. Why do you have to punish her for something that is beyond her control.”

 

All the Q in the public gallery applauded, which made the judge very cross.

 

“Silence, I will ban the next Q who makes a sound!”

 

Miss Q folded her arms, looking very stubborn, “How dare you threaten me, you old windbag. You know he is correct. You are blaming the human female because it is easier than dealing with Q.”

 

The Judge went red in the face and started to splutter, “How dare you defend the human. Have you forgotten our sacred duties?”

 

“We are Guardians of the Universe, not judge, jury and executioner. How can you talk about extinguishing a life for no good reason?”

 

“I have made my decision. Since you care about the life of this human so much, you can rescue her and make sure that you separate them. Next time Q visits her we will not be so lenient.”

 

The Judge banged the gavel and the other Q disappeared leaving Chakotay and Miss Q.

 

“Well, that went well! Now is the easy part, we have to find them.”

 

Chakotay grabbed Miss Q’s arm outside the courthouse. “I thought you said that you needed one of the powerful Q  to find them.”

 

“You humans are so impatient.”

 

The courthouse door opened and the judge came down the steps and walked over to them.”

 

“You haven’t changed, Q. Are you still certain about your refusal to join the High Council?”

 

“You know that I’m not High Council material Q. I am too outspoken and forthright. I need your help, can you find Q and the female? He definitely took her back in time.”

 

The Judge closed his eyes. Chakotay stood back because he started to glow. The light began to shine brighter and brighter until it was impossible to look at.

 

“They are in America, Chicago the date is 15th February 1929,” it didn’t sound like the Judge.”

 

“One more favour, I need to jump to that date with this human. Could you help me?”

 

Judge Q snapped his fingers and they all disappeared.

 

Scene 5

 

Kathryn sat down at the table waiting for them to bring Q from the Holding Cell.

 

“Kathy, I thought I’d never see you again. The Q took away my powers during the jump. You’re lucky that you didn’t end up in Prehistoric times.”

 

“Did you say that you haven’t got any of your powers? How are we going to get back to our own time?”

 

“Don’t worry, with an IQ of over two thousand, I’m sure that I can come up with a genius idea to get us out of this fix.”

 

“How are we going to survive until then? I’m sure that I can find employment. I’m not so sure what skills you have gained as an ex-omnipotent God.”

 

Q reached into his pocket and pulled out a solid gold Roman coin. “If you sell this we should have enough money to survive until we start earning.”

 

Kathryn took the coin and put it into the little bag she was carrying, “How did you manage to get arrested?

 

“I jumped into the middle of the St Valentine’s Day Massacre! I have visited this decade and city before; it is a unique and exciting place to visit. There is always something happening here.”

 

Kathryn coughed, “I want to hear more details of your last visit.”

 

“Well, I gained a new friend who was a gangster. He threw wild parties where every taste and perversion were catered  for.”

 

“What was your friend’s name, Q?”

 

“Al Capone!” whispered Q.”

 

Kathryn was getting impatient, “How does that explain how you ended up in the middle of a bloodbath?”

 

“When we jump back in time you have to picture exactly where you want to go,” explained Q.”

 

“That is logical reasoning,” assured Kathryn.

 

“Unfortunately my mind began to wander. During my last visit, I fell in love with Al Capone’s Mistress, Virginia Hill.”

 

“Did you act on your feelings?” asked Kathryn

 

Q replied, “I invited her out for dinner.”

 

“That isn’t so bad,” said Kathryn hopefully.

 

“I didn’t explain where we ate dessert,” said Q-raising his eyebrows.

 

“That’s peachy Q! We are stuck in a violent, lawless era and you have angered the man who runs the city.”

 

“Please help me, Kathy. Without my powers, I am stuck in human form. I will die if they execute me.”

 

“I’ve thought of another problem. If Al Capone hears that you were in the garage, he will think that you were part of Moran’s gang,” stated Kathryn.

 

“He’ll think I’m a rat and have me killed here. Kathy, you have to get me out of here or I’m a dead Q.”

 

“I will get you out of here. You must stop drawing attention to yourself or Capone will hear about you sooner."

 

“What is your plan?” asked Q.

 

“I have a friend here who might help me get you out of jail - try to stay calm.”

 

Kathryn stood up to go and called the guard. Q came around the table and took her in his arms. He attacked her lips with a bruising kiss. Q. When he finished Kathryn felt a little breathless.

 

“Stay safe Q, try to blend into the background. I will be back soon.”

 

Scene 6

 

Father O’Malley was waiting outside for her, “Did you sort things out with your man Katy?

 

“I have to get a lawyer for my friend. He’s given me this coin to sell. I’m sorry to have to depend on you again but I need to get the best price for the gold because that is all the money we have.”

 

“You are a breath of fresh air Katy. I know a man who owns a jewellery store - he collects old coins and he will not cheat me. I hear his confession every Sunday!

 

Father O’Malley’s negotiations with his parishioner didn’t take long. He left the shop with a big grin on his face and a roll of notes in his hand.

 

“Now let’s get your man released from jail. I understand that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time?

 

“He went into the garage to ask for directions when he heard loud gunfire, he went to help. Seconds later the Police arrived in response to an emergency phone call. They arrested him for murder.”

 

“Are you certain that he has done nothing wrong?”

 

“Kathryn remembered everything she knew about Q’s lack of morals.

 

“I am certain that he had nothing to do with this bloodbath.”

 

“I know a brilliant young lawyer who owes me a favour. He will help you and not ask for extortionate fees but you must tell him the truth, Katy.”

 

“Of course Father, I’m not saying that Quinn is an angel, he has his faults but he didn’t kill those men.”

 

Scene 6

 

Miss Q and Chakotay arrived in Chicago as the rain doubled its efforts to soak everyone.

 

“They didn’t tell me that they had taken Q’s powers. We will have to find them the old-fashioned way.”

 

“Has he fixated on an alien female before?”

 

“Definitely not! Q is a classic narcissist, there is no room for anybody else in Q’s world except himself.

 

“I thought you were in love with him?”

 

“None of the lesser life forms would understand the relationship between myself and Q.”

 

“We understand the concept of jealousy.”

 

“I am not jealous of a primitive, bipedal, female ape.”

 

“Aren’t you?” asked Chakotay.

 

“We’re getting away from our purpose. Q has never blended into the background. We’ll visit the Police Stations and enquire about our missing patient!”

 

Chakotay looked down at his clothing, “Why did I have to dress like a gangster?”

 

“I don’t know, you look quite sexy especially with your tribal tattoo.”

 

“What did you mean by ‘missing patient?”

 

“I don’t think the authorities will believe that we are time travelling aliens visiting Earth. They will send us to the insane asylum, lock the door and throw away the key or experiment on us.”

 

“We will tell them that we work for a private insane asylum and one of our patients absconded. They can warn the general public that he  is armed and dangerous.”

 

I don't care what happens to Q - only Kathryn!

 

Scene 7

 

Kathryn followed Father O’Malley up a shabby staircase. There was a receptionist on the phone chatting to a friend.

 

"Mary-Rose put the phone down and tell Declan that he has a potential client and me!"

 

“Are you sure that this young man can represent Quinn.”

 

“Don't let appearances fool you. I have no doubt that this young man is an excellent advocate. He is starting from the bottom and working his ass off to climb the ladder to a successful career.”

 

When the father knocked on the door they both heard a loud, “Come in!”

 

“When Declan saw the Father with an attractive woman he sat up straight.”

 

“Declan, this is Kathryn Janeway. Her friend, through no fault of his own, found himself in the middle of a gangster’s gun battle.”

 

“Which gun battle Father?” asked Declan

 

The Father replied, “The warehouse at Dickens and Clark.”

 

“The hit on Bugs Moran’s men? Gee Father, you don’t ask for easy Favours.”

 

“Can you help her?”

 

“Miss Janeway can testify in court that the fella is her travelling companion. She can swear that they became separated but that will result in her friend’s execution.”

 

“Why is that son?” asked the priest.

 

“As a spinster travelling with a man, the Jury will believe that she has loose morals and they will not trust her testimony. They have to get married or her man will die.”

 

_ Will they get married or will Chakotay object!  _

_ How will Miss Q react to watching Kathryn steal her man! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

Maquis Act 38 - The Trial of Kathryn Janeway

 

Scene One

 

Kathryn was speechless for once!

 

"Are you sure there isn't another way for Katy to testify?" asked Father O'Malley.

 

"Yes Father, she can only testify for him in court if they are husband and wife."

 

"Do you think they will execute him for the crime if we can prove that he was an innocent bystander?"

 

"Unfortunately, it's his word against Mr Capone's. He has a lot of Judges and Police on his payroll."

 

The Father glanced over at Kathryn who hadn't said a word.

 

"I'll take Katy home to discuss her predicament. We'll let you know her decision tomorrow. Thank you, Declan!"

 

"I can't pay you back for everything you've done for me, Father so I'm glad to be able to help your friend."

 

Scene 2

 

Chakotay and Miss Q were visiting their fourth precinct. Sergeant O'Halloran was the officer manning the desk.

 

"How can I help you, Miss?"

 

Miss Q passed him a photograph, "Have you seen this man? He is travelling with a female companion.

 

"The noisy fella! If his lady friend hadn't persuaded him to shut up, he would be dead by strangulation," swore the Sergeant.

 

"That must be Q. He has a habit of upsetting everyone he comes into contact with. Come to think of it - he has got an annoying voice."

 

"Could you take us to see him, Sergeant?" asked Chakotay.

 

"Okay, see if you can persuade him to tell us what happened and why he was there."

 

When Q saw his visitors, he groaned.

 

"How did you find me? As if I'm not in enough trouble - go away."

 

"I came to beat some sense into you; he came to rescue Miss Janeway from your evil clutches."

 

Q turned to stare at a Chakotay, "Well you can go back to your own time empty handed, as you can see she isn't here."

 

"Where is she Q? I'm not playing silly games with you," emphasised Miss Q.

 

Q lied, "After the jump, we lost contact. I haven't managed to find her yet." 

 

"I know when you're lying Q." replied Miss Q.

 

Q glared at her, "Find her yourself then!"

 

"We're not going to get any sense out him," she looked around the Holding cell, "He's not going anywhere. Let's find your lady friend."

 

Q thought that she was bluffing, "You're not going to leave me here with all these low life criminals."

 

Miss Q grinned at him, as three of the large criminals started to object to his opinion on their good character.

 

"If I were you, I wouldn't upset these gentlemen. You're going to be living with them for a little while longer, added Miss Q."

 

As they walked away Q was still screaming at them.

 

"You can't leave me here. What will the Others say?"

 

"They will congratulate me Q because you have made a lot of enemies on the Council."

 

"You will regret this. I'll have plenty of time to plan my revenge."

 

Scene 3

 

Kathryn and Father O'Malley returned to his house in silence. His housekeeper had left some slices of ham; cheese and a loaf of bread, out of the oven for lunch.

 

"I'll make us some coffee then we can devise a plan to get your man out of jail."

 

Kathryn found a knife and started to cut the loaf. She could hear the Father humming a hymn in the kitchen. She dropped the knife when a gloved hand covered her mouth. She  was dragged backwards against the person who was gagging her.

 

The intruder was precise, "Make a noise and we'll kill the Priest."

 

He slipped a hood over her head and manhandled her out of the door. There was a car waiting outside with its engine running.

 

She kept asking her kidnappers, "Let me go and I won’t say a word?"

 

The man holding her shoved her into the back of a car. She banged her head on the door which made her dizzy. She shut her eyes and listened to the men talking.

 

"She's a tough broad. She followed every instruction without a whimper."

 

"Why does Mr Capone want her? She's nothing special to look at."

 

"Do you remember that rube, Quinn?

 

"I didn't know the Boss was still looking for him?"

 

"He caught Virginia necking with the tool. He's going to torture her and make Quinn watch. Then we can take our time clipping her and then him."

 

"Why does your Boss want to kill me? I've done nothing to him."

 

"I'm sorry doll face, you chose the wrong man to visit Chicago with."

 

I don't know Quinn very well. I've only met him twice. He doesn't care about me." swore Kathryn.

 

"If that's true why did you visit him in Jail?"

 

Kathryn stopped talking to them when she realised that she was making matters worse.

 

Scene 4

 

Father O'Malley carried the tray with the coffee pot and cups and saucers into the dining room. He dropped them on the floor when he saw that Kathryn wasn't there. The bread knife and the bread were still on the table. He rushed out of the room to the front door. The door was wide open with a piece of paper sticking out of the letterbox. The Father tore it open and felt sick when he finished reading.

 

_ 'We have taken Quinn's lady. Tell him to meet us in front of the precinct at midnight. If we spot the coppers - she dies.’ _

 

Father O’Malley opened the front door as Miss Q was knocking it. She fell through the door with a yelp. The Father helped her to stand up.

 

“I am so sorry,” apologised Father O’Malley, “Can I help you?”

 

“You’ve done enough,” snapped Miss Q,

 

“I have a terrible memory for faces - have we met before?” asked the Father.

 

“No, but you know my friend,” Miss Q handed Q’s photograph to him. “A policeman told us that the woman travelling with him is staying with you.”

 

Father O’Malley was suspicious, “Who told you that I have a guest?”

 

“The coppers told us that a Catholic Priest and a lady visited my friend. It wasn’t hard to find out where you live.”

 

“Katy has disappeared. She was in my dining room preparing lunch. When I finished the coffee in the kitchen,  I couldn’t find her. The front door was open and the food and utensils were lying all over the floor. I never heard a thing.”

 

They heard the loud banging at the front door. Father O’Malley opened the door to find Joseph, the shoeshine boy, crying.

 

“Father, Mr Capone’s men have taken Miss Janeway. She was sitting in the back of their car and there was blood on her face.”

 

“Thank you, Joseph,” He slipped a coin into his hand, “Get yourself a hot dinner at the cafe.”

 

He shut the door behind Joseph and beckoned the others to follow him. He poured three cups of coffee and sat down at the table.

 

“Katy told me that Mr Capone caught Quinn, with his moll, Virginia, in a compromising position.”

 

“Q is a womaniser. He has made love to thousands of women. What is so special about this one?” asked Miss Q.

 

“She is Al Capone’s moll.” answered Father O’Malley.

 

Miss Q put her head in her hands. “Q is going to get us all killed!”

 

“Katy’s rescue is our first priority, not Quinn,” warned Father O’Malley.

 

“Al Capone is a thug with a talent for organisation, “ stated Miss Q.

 

“You shouldn’t underestimate him. He is a devious, clever man who plans his crime in minute detail. Quinn took something from him and the heads of the other gangs will not respect Capone if he isn't punished .”

 

Miss Q asked for a favour, “We need some help to rescue Miss Janeway. Could we stay here with you? You have priceless local knowledge.”

 

“I like Katy a lot so I want to help you rescue her.”

 

Father O’Malley’s housekeeper arrived to cook his dinner.

 

“Mrs O’ Reilly could you set two more places for dinner and make up the beds in the guest rooms.”

 

Scene 5

 

The car came to a sudden halt. The driver opened his door then went to help the other thug manhandle Kathryn into a doorway. She could hear loud jazz music and the clink of glasses. The laughter and loud chatter sounded alien from underneath the hood. The men pushed her into a quiet room and pulled the hood off. She couldn't see much due to a bright light shining onto a single chair, in the middle of the room. The chair had restraints on the arms and legs.

 

“Good evening Ma’am. Allow me to introduce myself, Alphonse Capone.”

 

“I am Kathryn Janeway. Why did your men abduct me?”

 

“We have a mutual friend, Mr Quinn. He took something of mine without asking the last time we met. That was rude and disrespectful.”

 

Kathryn decided, to be honest, “I agree with you. He is rude, obnoxious and a narcissist of the highest order.”

 

Mr Capone hadn't expected that response. Either this dame was crazy or she had the most courage of anyone he’d ever dealt with.

 

“If you hate Mr Quinn, why are you travelling with him?”

 

“He annoyed other important people and we had to go on the run. I came with him because he promised that he would keep me safe. He is the biggest blowhard you’ll ever meet.”

 

Capone relaxed, he was very impressed with Miss Janeway. He could actually talk to her as an equal. Up until this moment women, in his opinion, were either whores or mothers.

 

He made an impulsive decision, “Would you like to come with me to my office and have a drink? The good stuff - nothing bootleg.”

 

“I would  be delighted \- lead the way.”

 

When they reached the office Mr Capone pulled the chair out for her.

 

“Thank you, my Grandmother always insisted on good manners. She believed that it made the world a more civilised place.”

 

“I was always scared of my Grandmother. Good manners saved me from a whipping.”

 

“My Grandmother was Irish with a wicked temper. My Grandpa hid in the garden until she calmed down.”

 

“Irish and Italian grandmothers have a lot in common.”

 

Capone opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a large bottle of Irish Whisky and two shot glasses.

 

“Let's have a drink and find out what other things we have in common.”

 

He poured out two glasses and waited for her reaction.

 

“This is exquisite.” exclaimed Kathryn.

 

She took another mouthful and swirled it around her mouth and let it slip down the back of her throat.

 

“You can say what you like about the Irish but they make excellent whisky. How did a classy broad, like yourself, end up with a schmuck like Quinn?”

 

“I met him through my work. A colleague needed expert advice and Quinn was the expert they provided.”

 

“Are you sweet on him?” asked Capone.

 

“No. I’m afraid that he loves himself too much!” replied Kathryn.

 

Al Capone was developing a crush, “I’m sorry that we met under these circumstances. Could we start again?

 

Kathryn knew he could change his mind and return her to the room with the chair and drain. She decided to agree to start again.

 

“I’d like that!” agreed Kathryn.

 

“I’m throwing a little party later for some close friends. Would you like to have dinner with me then be my personal guest at the party?”

 

“I haven’t got anything to wear.“

 

Capone checked her out from top to toe, “I will ask one of my secretaries to fetch you a choice of dresses to wear.”

 

Kathryn tried to sound enthusiastic, “I can’t thank you enough for rescuing me from that odious little man. Thank you for inviting me to your party this evening.”

 

Scene 6

 

Miss Q slipped out the back door of the rectory. She found a place where she couldn’t  be seen and waved her hand. A bag appeared stuffed with money. She picked it up and went to find Chakotay and the Father.

 

“Let us go back to the precinct and pay Q’s bail. Then we'll look for a way to rescue Miss Janeway.”

 

When they arrived at the Precinct there was a familiar face at the desk.

 

“Please tell me that you want to post bail for your noisy friend?” begged the Sergeant.

 

“That is exactly what we are here to do,” replied Miss Q.

 

Q was quite angry when he saw him again, “I thought you were going to leave me here to rot.”

 

“Don’t tempt me, Q. We could always leave you here and rescue Miss Janeway ourselves,” threatened Miss Q.”

 

“Why does Kathy need rescuing? I thought she was staying with the priest, asked Q”

 

“Al Capone abducted Miss Janeway from the Priest's home.”

 

“You have to get me out of here - he’ll kill her for revenge,” swore Q.

 

“Father O’Malley and Captain Chakotay are sorting out the paperwork now. What did you do to make him so angry?”

 

“I seduced his Mistress. He caught us in flagrante delicto by Capone and his most trusted lieutenants.”

 

“Marvellous, now your human pet has to answer for your sins - how Shakespearean!” Miss Q was in her element.

 

“I loathed Shakespeare, he was so pretentious. Why couldn’t he write in plain English?”

 

The Sergeant rushed down the stairs with Chakotay and the Priest lagging behind. He was eager to get rid of his unwelcome guest.  

 

“Father O'Malley provided a character reference and paid your fine for resisting arrest. Try to behave yourself because we do not want you back here under any circumstances.”

 

“He was warming to me!” declared Q.

 

Miss Q stifled a laugh, “What part of telling you he never wanted to see you again did you miss?”

 

“If you're so clever, how are we going to rescue Kathy from under Capone's nose? We can't let anyone know that we are aliens from the future.”

 

Chakotay offered his advice, “Why do we need to involve Q? Without any powers his value  is limited .”

 

“What do you mean my value  is limited ? I have an IQ of over two thousand,” boasted Q.

 

Miss Q raised an eyebrow, “Did you measure your own IQ?”

 

“I will ignore your vitriol. I propose to visit Capone and swap myself for Kathy.”

 

“That is brilliant Q, he will shoot Miss Janeway because he won't need her any longer than torture and kill you.”

 

Miss Q suggested a better plan, “I should talk to the gangster. The history books portrayed him as a womaniser.”

 

Father O’Malley agreed, “He wouldn't see you as a threat because you are a woman. He will give you to his men for recreational use!

 

Scene 7

 

Kathryn was brushing her hair after a long soak in a clawfoot bathtub. There was a knock at the door. She opened it to find a young man trying to hold three large boxes with ribbons tied around them.

 

“These are courtesy of Mr Capone, Ma’am. He said to try them on and pick the one you like the most.”

 

He was blushing so much that she felt sorry for him, “ Thank Mr Capone for me. I will mention how courteous you were.”

 

“Thank you, Ma’am, and enjoy your evening.”

 

Kathryn couldn't wait to try the dresses on. She opened the first box. She removed the tissue paper and unfolded the dress. It was a deep midnight blue with silver sequins shaped like the moon around the bodice. The tassels  were made from white crystals which shimmered when moved. She hung it up  carefully \- it was perfect. There was even a small box included with high heeled black shoes. After she dressed and brushed her hair, she was ready. Kathryn flicked through a magazine while she waited.

 

About half an hour later there was another knock at the door. Al Capone was outside with a red rose in his hand.

 

“You look beautiful Kathryn. The colour is perfect for you!”

 

She replied, “Thank you for the dress. You have impeccable taste.”

 

Kathryn decided to enjoy the evening. She would never get another chance to have dinner with the notorious Al Capone. She hadn't expected him to be charming and attractive.

 

When they reached the restaurant, there was nobody there. There were a lot of tables but only one had candles and  was laid with silverware. Capone pulled the chair out for her and sat down opposite.

 

“I can't tell you how nice it is to have dinner with a real lady.” admitted Capone.

 

He popped the champagne bottle and passed her a glass.

 

Kathryn proposed a toast, “To a beautiful friendship!”

 

Capone reciprocated, “To a classy dame!”

 

He snapped his fingers and the starter arrived with another bottle of champagne. When Kathryn spotted the bottle she asked for some water. It wasn't the time to lose her inhibitions. She had to stay one step ahead of this dangerous man.

 

Scene 8

 

The escape committee sat around the table discussing the details of their rescue plan.

 

Q started, “I will march in there and demand Kathy’s release.”

 

Miss Q couldn't help herself. “Good because you will  be killed in the first two minutes and the Continuum will be minus one idiot.”

 

Q sat down and sulked. “If you're so brilliant, let’s hear your ideas.”

 

Joseph interrupted them, “Mr Capone is having a party tonight. It should be easy to slip in there without getting noticed.”

 

Father O’Malley burst out laughing, “This kid is brighter than  all of you put together.

 

The Father looked at Chakotay's tattoo, “I’m afraid this fella won’t be able to fit in. He’s a little too exotic for Chicago.

 

Miss Q interrupted, “Q and I will disguise ourselves as waiters. When we find Miss Janeway, Chakotay and the Priest need to create a diversion, while we get her out of there.”

 

Joseph was indignant, “Can’t I help as well?”

 

Miss Q liked his enthusiasm, “I’m sure we’ll need you at some point during the evening.”

 

Father O’Malley had a brainwave, “We have some fireworks left over from New Year’s Eve. From inside the building, they will sound like gunfire. My guess is that they will evacuate the Club while they find out what is going on.”

 

“The infant can hang around and tell us when Capone is outside and we can leave by the back entrance,” added Q.

 

Miss Q pointed at Q, “You have to sort out this mess that you’ve created for Miss Janeway. We need to have a chat outside.

 

Q went on the defensive as soon as they were alone, “This isn’t my problem. The Others have a problem with my relationship with Kathy.”

 

“You will have to make things right Q. Running away isn’t the answer.” advised Lady Q.”

 

“When will you stop being right? It’s an  extremely annoying character flaw.”

 

“Why are you pursuing this female? She’s not your usual type.”

 

“Kathryn Janeway is like a drug. When I am with her, I am  ridiculously happy. When we  are separated it feels like a part of me is missing,” he pointed to his chest, “I ache here.”

 

“They will end her existence if you don’t leave her alone,” warned Miss Q.

 

“Can’t you persuade them that she doesn’t deserve to die.”

 

“If we manage to get her back  safely from the Gangster then I will intercede with them. I won’t make any promises, Q. I will be doing this for her, not you.”

 

Scene 9

 

Dinner  was over and the staff had cleared the table. They were drinking brandy in huge crystal glasses.

 

“The Mayor will be arriving shortly as he is the guest of honour. I have to thank him, with a stuffed brown envelope because he’s done me a few favours recently. I will see you later my dear, we will pick up where we left off.”

 

When he stood up he held her in his arms and kissed her  possessively on the lips, “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you.”

 

Kathryn knew that she had to escape before the party ended. He wasn’t going to  be satisfied with a good night kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	38. Chapter 38

Maquis Act 39

 

Scene 1

 

Father O'Malley was sorting through an old box of fireworks when Miss Q walked in and sat down opposite him.

 

"Is Kathryn Janeway in physical danger. I know he is a gangster but is he likely to hurt a woman?" asked Miss Q.

 

Father O'Malley's reply was emphatic, "Gangsters rule through terror and reputation. If he doesn't punish Quinn, the other families will think he's vulnerable. A mob boss with a target on his back means running battles through the streets of Chicago."

 

The Priest looked grim, "I have never heard of any gangster who showed mercy."

 

"So she is in mortal danger."

 

Now, Miss Q was certain that she had to try to rescue Kathryn Janeway or Q would never forgive her.

 

"Right we will need to find appropriate costumes and find a place to hide until we can gain access to the Club.

 

Scene 2

 

Q and Miss Q waited at the back of the venue for the staff to arrive. She had already changed Q's appearance so Al Capone wouldn't recognise him.

 

"I don't know how to be a waiter," whined Q, "I've never done any menial work."

 

"There is nothing wrong with good honest work Q - you should try it sometime."

 

"It isn't a mystery why you are still on your own. Males don't like shrewish females."

 

"You aren't the first male to call me a shrew. Shakespeare wrote a play about me after I spurned his advances."

 

“Funny I don't remember a play called, 'I'm a bitch!" gloated Q.

 

The arrival of a truck interrupted their petty squabble. The casual waiting staff started to unload from the back of it. A pompous little man with a clipboard started to bark out his orders.

 

"Casuals wait over there and I will assign you to an area. Before you start work I will read the rules of your employment. Number one, If you don't submit your timesheet, you will not get paid."

 

Q and Miss Q slipped into the group of casual staff who were milling around.

 

"Stand in a line, I want to expect your uniforms." shouted the head waiter. He walked down the line and pulled out six of the more refined looking casuals, including Q and Miss Q.

 

You will work the VIP section. The trays of canapes and glasses of champagne are in the kitchen area. Keep circulating! When your tray is empty, return it to the kitchen then pick up a fresh one."

 

Q and Miss Q followed the others into the kitchen. She didn't know what to do so she waited until the other waiters picked up their trays and followed suit. Q was looking for a place to hide when Miss Q appeared behind him which made him jump.

 

"Pick it up and follow me. I still have my powers so don't do anything rash Q because I'm not in the mood. We can't draw attention to ourselves or the others will find a comet for two."

 

Miss Q made him walk in front of her so he couldn't escape. The party had begun so everyone was on their best behaviour. As they circulated, Miss Q was scanning the room for Kathryn Janeway. Q approached a large group of men who were talking and laughing loudly. He froze when he saw Kathryn standing next to Al Capone. He couldn't decide what was different about her then he realised - she was stunning. She was the spitting image of the Hollywood actor, Kathryn Hepburn and they both had that sexy voice. He moved closer to the group to attract her attention.

 

Miss Q stood in front of him, "You show yourself now and he will kill you. Kathryn Janeway will become his mistress until he grows tired of her, warned Miss Q.

 

"I got her into this mess so I will have to get her out of it." declared Q.

 

Miss Q had never heard him take responsibility for any of his actions. She couldn't wait to talk to Miss Janeway to understand why Q was so infatuated with her.

 

Miss Q took charge again, "Stay in that area after you've collected another tray. I will tell her that we are here to rescue her if he leaves her alone for a few minutes.”

 

Miss Q could see that he was beginning to lose control. Although the others had stifled his power,  he could still kill Capone with a click of his fingers. These events would drastically alter the timeline which would disrupt the Continuum.

 

Q tried to keep his mind on the job but he couldn't stop staring at Kathryn. She looked remote and untouchable; it was an alluring combination.

 

Nobody at the party knew how frightened she was. Her Starfleet training was keeping her alive.

 

Scene 3

 

Al Capone was enjoying the party. Kathryn was the perfect hostess. Her elegance and poise brought some class to the occasion. One of his lieutenants noticed that a waiter was staring at Kathryn. He excused himself and spoke to one of his thugs in an alcove so nobody could hear their conversation.

 

He pointed at Q, "I don't like that rube! He is paying too much attention to my companion - deal with him now!"

 

Capone went back to his entourage and continued to enjoy his night. As a sociopath, he didn't have to worry about a conscience.

 

Miss Q was keeping a watchful eye on Al Capone. When she saw him point at Q, she realised the idiot had drawn attention to himself. He was intolerable but she couldn't allow them to kill him. When the lieutenant got close to Q, she waved her hand. He stopped, scratched his head and veered off to the kitchen.

 

“I saved you from a beating. Meet me in the kitchen so I can alter your appearance again. I don't know why I bother? I could be enjoying myself on Risa. instead, I have to save your sorry hide.”

 

He didn't see his ex until he walked through the door and received a blow to the head.

 

He rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

 

"Capone ordered his pet thug to kill you. I had to erase the command from his memory."

 

She waved her hand and changed his appearance for the second time.

 

"That is the last time Q! Stop staring at Miss Janeway because you are going to get us killed."

 

Their argument ceased when they heard the sound of a large explosion outside. They rushed back to the function to find organised chaos. Al Capone was in the middle of his lieutenants. He chose four men to take Kathryn back to her room and to stay outside to protect her. As soon as she was out of the way he left the Club to command his troops.

 

Miss Q followed Kathryn and her bodyguards to find out where they were keeping her. She smiled when she heard more explosions.

 

Scene 4

 

Joseph ran as fast as he could when he spotted Capone outside the Club. Father O'Malley and Chakotay were sitting in an old van around the corner. They painted over any clues that would identify the owner. Joseph's loud knocking startled Father O'Malley.

 

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I thought Al Capone had found us."

 

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Chakotay.

 

"Miss Q said they would find Kathryn as soon as the diversion started," advised Father O'Malley.

 

"We'll wait for five minutes then we'll park near the service entrance, at the back," added Chakotay.

 

Father O'Malley hugged Joseph, "God bless you, child. Get on home to your mother or she’ll take a stick to both of us."

 

"Father O'Malley, could you ask Miss Janeway if she could visit me before she leaves Chicago. I'd like to say goodbye."

 

Scene 5

 

Miss Q peeped around the corner to see two thugs standing guard outside a door. They were quite large but they didn't look very bright. She ducked into an empty room when she heard loud chatter and laughing. Through a peephole, she spotted strippers in skimpy costumes heading towards the party. Miss Q waited until it was quiet again then she found their dressing room. She borrowed a sexy outfit to dazzle the guards. Then left the room wearing a bra, mini skirt and boots decorated with sequins.

 

She deliberately left a bra clasp open. She smiled sweetly at the guard. He couldn't stop staring at her breasts. She turned around and looked at him over her shoulder.

 

"Could you do me up, sugar, I'm late already."

 

"Sure thing, doll face," he couldn't believe his luck.

 

Miss Q held his hand and led him into one of the rooms, “.I'm going to give you what you deserve," promised Miss Q.

 

As soon as the door closed she sent him to the Rain Forest to cool off. One down, one more to go, she thought.

 

The remaining thug was starting to get suspicious, "Where is Lucca?"

 

"He felt greedy taking all my time so he wanted me to ask whether you would like to join us. You look like a real man, unlike your friend." She ran her fingers along his biceps.

 

Thug two couldn't believe his luck, "Yes, yes yes," he looked around to make sure nobody was looking."

 

"What are you waiting for? Don't you want to have some fun?" drawled Miss Q.

 

"I have to watch this dame for the boss," said thug two with reluctance.

 

"She's not going anywhere, lock the door" Miss Q moved right next to him so he could appreciate her assets.

 

He licked his lips, "I suppose I could take a break."

 

As soon as the door closed, Miss Q hit him with a vase. "Hitting him wasn't necessary but it made her feel better.

 

After she changed her clothes, Miss Q went to collect Kathryn Janeway. As soon as she opened the door, she realised that she'd made a mistake not introducing herself. Her legs buckled with the force of the blow. She was lying on the floor staring at an irate Kathryn Janeway.

 

"Who sent you - Capone?

 

Miss Q stood up indignantly, "Well that's gratitude for you."

 

"Identify yourself!" ordered Kathryn Janeway.

 

"I am Q," She waved her hand and disappeared then reappeared with a flourish.

 

"Do you know the Q who has plagued me for the last six months." asked Kathryn

 

"Unfortunately yes! I was his first love. It appears that he prefers younger women now."

 

Both women sized each other up.

 

Kathryn was starting to lose her temper, "I don't want Q, you're welcome to him. He only wants me because I rejected him."

 

"You're selling yourself short Kathryn. Q loves strong, confident women and your voice should be x-rated."

 

Kathryn couldn't believe that Miss Q was flirting with her?

 

"We need to get out of here before Father O'Malley runs out of fireworks," warned Miss Q.

 

"Where are the guards?" asked Kathryn.

 

"I dealt with them - they won't be bothering us again."

 

Did you come alone?" asked Kathryn.

 

"Father O'Malley and Captain Sexy are waiting for us outside the servant's entrance "

 

"Chakotay is here?" asked Kathryn.

 

"I brought him with me. He's quite sexy - isn't he?"

 

"I hadn't noticed," lied Kathryn.

 

Miss Q stuck her head out of the door to see if the second goon had regained consciousness.

 

"The coast is clear, let's get out of here." whispered Miss Q.

 

They crouched under the level of the windows and ran. There was a fire exit at the end of the corridor. Miss Q burst out of the door followed by Kathryn. They ran straight into Al Capone. He put a gun to Kathryn's temple. Chakotay and Father O'Malley were sitting on the ground, chained to the van.

 

"You have disappointed me Kathryn; I thought we had a connection."

 

"You abducted me - what did you expect?" Kathryn was indignant.

 

Don't worry doll face, you will have plenty of time to get to know me."

 

He walked over to her and grabbed her hair to ensure she didn't struggle.

 

"Why do you want me? There are plenty of available women who would be happy to be your mistress."

 

Al Capone took out his gun and pressed it against Chakotay's temple.

 

"I don't like competition. I saw the way you looked at him when you came out," swore Capone.

 

Q appeared behind Kathryn, "You should have stayed with Virginia - this one is mine!”

 

Q snapped his fingers and disappeared with Kathryn, Chakotay and Miss Q.

 

Scene 6

 

Father O'Malley blinked and found himself back in his church, kneeling at his altar. He started to pray for Katy and her weird friends. He decided to never tell anyone about the previous week. Nobody would believe him anyway!

 

Joseph opened his shoe shine box in his regular spot. He found the envelope tucked into the side. When he opened it a wad of bank notes dropped onto the floor. There was a note inside the envelope. Joseph relied on a newspaper seller in the same street to read letters to him.

 

"Jimmy, could you read this for me?"

 

"Joseph, you were kind to me when I needed a friend. I promised you that I would return the favour if I could. There is enough money to start a new life and get yourself an education, yours, Kathryn Janeway"

 

Scene 7

 

Kathryn hoped that she would find herself back on the Marie Celeste. Instead, she found herself in a primitive courthouse in the American Wild West. She was sitting in a dock facing a public gallery filled with Q dressed as cowboys, Indians and saloon girls. They were all baying for her execution. Q and Miss Q were sitting beside her, stony-faced.

 

The Judge banged his gavel and silenced the court.

 

“Miss Janeway, you are accused of distracting a member of the Continuum from their sacred duty as Guardian of the Universe.”

 

Kathryn lost her temper, “My behaviour is nothing compared to your arrogance. How dare you play with my life as though I am a puppet who needs the Q to pull my strings.”

 

“If you show any more disrespect to this court, Madam, I will jail you for contempt,” stated the Judge.

 

Kathryn pointed at Q, “This whole sorry mess is his fault. I refuse to accept my execution because he doesn’t have any impulse control.”

 

Miss Q had heard enough bluster to last her for several lifetimes, “If you want respect you have to earn it, Q. He deserves a punishment, not this female, who has done nothing wrong.”

 

Judge Q was afraid of Miss Q. She had a fearsome reputation as a ball-buster in the Continuum. If she was on the warpath he’d better rule on this case quickly.

 

“What have you got to say for yourself, Q?”

 

“I don’t recognise the authority of this Kangaroo court. My feelings for this female are honourable and true,” stated Q with pride.

 

Judge Q was sorry that he’d agreed to try this case. Q was guilty of cosmic stalking. There was no proof that the female had ever shown him any signs of encouragement.

 

“I would like to hear from Miss Janeway’s Captain. He can provide a character reference for her.”

 

Miss Q summoned him with a wave of her hand. She was looking forward to seeing Captain Sexy again -  his lips were so erotic.

 

Chakotay scanned the room as soon as he appeared in the witness box, for Kathryn.

 

“I need your help, Sir,” asked Judge Q, “I apologise for removing you from your ship so abruptly.”

 

“Why haven’t you returned my Second Officer back to our ship? I need her!”

 

“Captain do you have any romantic feelings for this female?” asked Judge Q.

 

“I don’t think that is any of your business,” warned Chakotay.

 

“This court is in session to decide whether to end the life of this female. A member of the Continuum has become fixated on Miss Janeway,” said Judge Q.

 

“I thought the Q were an evolved species. Why are you blaming Kathryn for his lack of control?” asked Chakotay

 

“You make a valuable point, Captain.” said the Judge

 

Chakotay walked over to Kathryn and grabbed her hand, “I would like you to return us to our Ship, please.”

 

“Not so fast Captain, I haven’t made my ruling yet,” shouted Judge Q.

 

Q put his hand up, “May I make a statement, your honour.”

 

Miss Q was becoming impatient and bored, “Please get on with it!”

 

“Q, you will meet with Miss Janeway for one Earth day per week to advance your relationship. After the eighth meeting, the Court will reconvene for a Summary Judgement.”

 

The Judge rang a bell and everyone returned to their rightful places.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. MAQUIS ACT 49

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 MAQUIS  Act 40

 

Scene 1 

 

Chakotay was sitting in his ready room. When he returned from the Continuum, B’Elanna and Seska asked if they could talk to him on behalf of the crew. He knew that he wasn't going to like what they had to discuss. There was a knock at the door.

 

“Enter!” shouted Chakotay.

 

Both women couldn’t look at him in the eye. 

 

B’Elanna plucked up the courage to speak first: “While you were away, the crew from the Val-Jean had a meeting.”

 

“I see and why was this meeting so urgent that it couldn’t wait until I returned?”

 

“The meeting was about Kathryn Janeway and the baggage she brings with her.”

 

“If you’re talking about her issues with the Q, she had no control over what happened to her. The Q wanted to execute her because she was distracting one of their own people.”

 

“They could have done us all a favour!” said Seska, under her breath.”

 

Chakotay glared at her, “I am not abandoning a member of this crew because they are being stalked by a Q.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry Chakotay, there was a unanimous vote to leave Kathryn Janeway at the next inhabited planet.”

 

“I thought we’d sorted this out already. If you don’t like the way I run this ship, take over, if you can. Was it a unanimous vote or do I still have some loyal members of my crew left?”

 

“Ayala, Tom and Astra wouldn’t join the meeting. They can join  Kathryn on the planet.”

 

Chakotay knew that this mutiny was inevitable. It wasn’t the crew's decision to take Kathryn with them when Voyager exploded. Seska had taken charge while he was trying to save Kathryn’s life. His frequent absences allowed the mutineers to gather support. He didn’t want to believe that Hogan and the others were part of this plot.

 

Chakotay tried to stall them until he could talk to the others. “Am I allowed some time to think about this or do I have to make the decision now?”

 

Seska shook her head but B’Elanna contradicted her. “We will give you until 09:00 hundred hours tomorrow to decide whose side you are on.”

 

Chakotay looked at both of them with contempt, especially B'Elanna

 

He pointed at Seska, “I knew she would stab me in the back without a conscience but I am hurt by your treachery - dismissed.”

 

Scene 2

 

"He's going to find a way to keep her. He doesn't think about the crew's interests any longer. Chakotay is in love with her."

 

"I thought we were talking about leaving Kathryn behind not the Captain." commented B'Elanna.

 

Seska knew she had to keep B'Elanna on her side or the others would fold. She didn't want to spend the rest of the journey in the brig.

 

"I never intended to mutiny. If there is any other way, I'll listen."

 

"He was the best Captain in the Maquis. We owe him loyalty. He's saved my life in many battles and yours."

 

"He's going to get us killed. The entity who is chasing Kathryn Janeway will kill humans if they get in his way."

 

B'Elanna remembered hearing about the Security Chief on the Flagship Enterprise. An alien entity killed her during a game forced on them by Q.

 

"We won't abandon them with nothing. We'll make sure they have shelter and basic equipment," promised Seska.

 

"Who are 'they'?" asked B'Elanna.

 

"Ayala, Chakotay, Astra and last but not least, Kathryn Janeway." added Seska.

 

"You're enjoying this. How long have you been plotting this mutiny."

 

"Since Chakotay decided to bring her with us without asking the crew. She's brought nothing but trouble."

 

B'Elanna decided that she had to get Chakotay to leave Kathryn. The ship was already going to lose three important members."

 

"Do the Bruni Crew still support the mutiny?" asked B'Elanna.

 

"I've promised to take them home. They have promised me a smaller battleship which won't need a large crew."

 

Scene 3

 

Chakotay summoned Ayala, Astra, Tom and Kathryn. Kathryn acknowledged the order and got dressed in the dark. Since her return from the Continuum, all she wanted to do was sleep. She knew something was stirring on the ship. Every time she entered a room, conversation stopped and everyone found an excuse to leave. She hoped Chakotay would be able to explain this odd behaviour.

 

"The crew are threatening a mutiny if you don't leave the ship at the next inhabited prison."

 

Kathryn's face fell, "I thought they were starting to trust me. I know we came from very different backgrounds but we are all in the same fight for survival."

 

"Q is the reason why they don't want you on the ship. He frightens them because he can be unpredictable and cruel. They know that a serving Starfleet officer died when Q made the crew of the Enterprise play one of his games."

 

"What am I supposed to do? I don't want anything to do with the Q. I have impressed on him that I will never have a relationship with him. I am helpless because I can't do anything about this ludicrous situation."

 

Astra vowed that she would have a conversation with that Q on her terms. She wasn't going to let her only friend become a victim.

 

"We should call a meeting and explain my problem with Q," suggested Kathryn.

 

Ayala and Chakotay knew that the crew wouldn't bother listening to Kathryn's explanation.

 

"They have given me until morning to make my decision. Let's try to get some sleep and we'll see what tomorrow brings."

 

Kathryn returned to her quarters and started to pack.

 

Astra followed her, "I thought you were going to wait until the morning."

 

"There is no point. They never accepted me. Seska and her cronies have been waiting for the right moment to act."

 

"I can't see Chakotay letting you go without a fight!"

 

"I can't force him to choose between me or his crew. Most of them are his personal friends."

 

"You're giving him too little credit, he's in love with you."

 

"I have feelings for him too, so I don’t want to put him in the position of having to choose."

 

"I will come with you. I have been here for too long. I was starting to feel settled and comfortable which is not good for me."

 

Kathryn knew she couldn't change Astra's mind so she gave her a hug.

 

"Thank you for being my friend. I've never had a female friend and now I know what I was missing."

 

"Try to get a good sleep and we'll transport early in the morning before the day shift."

 

Scene 4

 

Kathryn managed to sleep after spending most of the night worrying about her future. She was grateful that Astra had decided to go with her. She was dozing when she heard the door open. She kept her eyes closed until they revealed themselves. They pulled the covers off her bed.

 

“Get up now and pack your bags. We have arrived at the planet which will be your new home,” ordered Seska.

 

“I’m ready!” Kathryn didn't understand why four armed guards were aiming plasma rifles at her.

 

“Do you need all this firepower to get rid of one small, human female?” asked Kathryn.

 

“I’m not taking any chances. I want you out of here with your admirers,” declared Seska.

 

“Jealousy is an ugly emotion Seska. Why don’t you let Astra and I leave the ship tonight? You don’t have to include anybody else.”

 

Seska walked over and slapped her, “you don’t give the orders any longer - hurry up!”

 

Kathryn wiped her bleeding lip with the back of her hand. “The way you treat your prisoners is an indication of what kind of leader you will be.”

 

“Get ready to transport, on my mark!” ordered Seska.

 

Scene 5

 

Kathryn materialised in the middle of a deserted street. There were no people, noise or transport. The silence was deafening.

 

Astra was the next person to arrive. “Well, I would have preferred a few more people but there is shelter. All we have to find is find water, food, heat and light.”

 

Kathryn turned around looking at the enormous skyscrapers. There was evidence of an advanced civilisation everywhere you looked.

 

Astra was uneasy, “We have got to find out what happened to the native species?”

 

Their conversation halted when the transporter deposited two more exiled crew members. Ayala and Tom appeared in front of them.

 

“Captain Seska decided that you were surplus to requirements as well,” announced Ayala.

 

Tom smiled, “She didn’t like me from the beginning so I knew that she leave me on a planet somewhere sooner or later.”

 

Kathryn knew that they had to find somewhere warm and safe to sleep. Once they had established a base, the food and water were the next essentials.

 

“Tom and I will explore the buildings to look for a warm dry base. Ayala, if you could work with Astra to find food and water. We’ll meet back here in one hour.”

 

Everyone was shocked when they heard the sound of the transporter again. Nobody expected to see Chakotay and B’Elanna.

 

Ayala couldn’t help himself, “You dealt with the mutiny well Captain or are you giving her a false sense of security.”

 

“Knock it off Mike, I’m not in the mood.” snapped Chakotay.

 

Then Ayala turned on B’Elanna, “How did you end up on the planet? Have you fallen out with your best friend?”

 

“We had a difference of opinion, I didn’t want Chakotay to go so she decided to send us both. I was getting too soft anyway,” admitted B’Elanna.

 

“I’ve given the orders to find basic survival supplies. You and B’Elanna can try to find some transport,” suggested Kathryn, “Did Seska tell you what she means to do now?”

 

“It was a little difficult to chat as she was holding a gun to my head,” added Chakotay

 

“We’ll find shelter then we’ll make plans. See you back here in an hour.”

 

Kathryn already knew what Seska was planning. She was a Cardassian so she would look for allies first then switch her focus to a grab for power. She thought about telling him that Seska was a spy but having to deal with the mutiny was hard enough.

 

Scene 6

 

When everyone returned to the meeting place, Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief. It was fortunate that they wouldn’t have to fight other people for survival. She wanted to discover what had eradicated the original inhabitants. As far as she knew all the buildings and contents weren't damaged.

 

Chakotay and B’Elanna were the last ones to return. He reported straight to Kathryn.

 

“We found an underground military barracks which will shelter everyone. B’Elanna discovered a prehistoric generator which needs repairing. It will provide the lighting and heating.”

 

“That is the first good news we’ve had today,” admitted Kathryn.

 

Ayala came to join them clutching a computer device in his hand.

 

“This is a recording by the last survivors,” he passed the screen to Kathryn. We couldn't fix the images but the audio was clear.

 

_ In two cycles of the moon, there will be no more life on the planet as the protesters feared. I am not afraid to die as there is nothing left here for me.  _ _ My family perished in the first nuclear missiles. There is a map attached to this letter which shows the island where the last survivors were heading. _

_ May the Gods walk with you! _

 

Everyone fell silent for a few moments after Ayala turned the recorder off.

 

“We will set up a base in the barracks and look for transport to reach the island," added Chakotay.

 

Scene 7

 

They reached the barracks before sundown. There was a turbo lift which they could use after B’Elanna restored the generator. Until then, the ladders were their only way to reach their new accommodation.

 

Kathryn looked up the shaft, “I didn’t think I was unfit but I’m not looking forward to the return journey.”

 

The first task was to inventory the equipment and resources. The group moved everything they found into a huge pile. There were clean uniforms, weapons and cooking utensils.

 

B’Elanna collected all the spare parts for a primitive shuttle they found.

 

“I will repair the ancient bucket of rust, we found, after the generator.”

 

Kathryn shared out the uniforms, bedding and basic necessities.

 

Chakotay grabbed two rifles and threw one to Paris, “Let’s see if I can teach you to hunt and forage for food. It might be worth keeping you around.”

 

“Gee, I thought we were starting to bond, Chakotay. Isn’t it time to bury the hatchet.”

 

“I agree if I can bury it in your head,” warned Chakotay.

 

Tom hoped he was joking but he decided to play it safe, “Yes Captain, lead on.”

 

“I’ll see if B’Elanna needs any help,” announced Ayala, “The sooner we get off this cursed planet the better.

 

Kathryn and Astra decided to explore the base to see if there were any clues about the end of the civilisation.

 

Scene 8

 

There were corridors leading from the main area. The tossed a coin to chose the first one to explore.

 

“I didn’t think the mutiny would succeed. I thought the crew had more respect for Chakotay,” commented Astra.

 

“Seska started to plot the mutiny as soon as Chakotay rescued me. When Q abducted Chakotay for my mock trial, it proved her right.”

 

Astra opened a door and froze, “You’d better look at this Kathryn!”

 

The were human remains huddled together in the corner of the room. Kathryn counted about twenty skeletons. The last two survivors were sitting on chairs. One of them was still holding a pen. Kathryn gently removed the manuscript which contained a map.

 

“This must be a letter to explain what happened to the base personnel,” suggested Kathryn.

 

Astra could have spoken to the original occupants of the room but decided to do it the human way. “Let’s see if we can find the equipment to bury them. They deserve to rest now.”

 

They continued to search the base as they could return to the room later with reinforcements.

 

There was no food left in the barracks. However, they found fresh drinking water from an underground spring.

 

After they finished their explorations, Kathryn went to check on B’Elanna's progress.

 

Scene 9

 

“How are you getting on?” asked Kathryn, looking at the spare parts lying on the floor.

 

“I can repair it but it will take another few hours. I’ve left Ayala to finish the repairs on the generator. He took a course in mechanical history.”

 

“Would you like some help?”

 

“Yes, be honest with Chakotay. If you are having a relationship with the entity tell him. He'd be miserable but he would get over it.”

 

“I don't know how many times I will have to repeat this. I am not in a relationship with Q. I have never encouraged his interest or reciprocate his feelings.”

 

“If you hurt him, I will sever your head with bat’leth and use it as a training prop.”

 

“B’Elanna, I have no intention of hurting Chakotay, we are just friends.”

 

“I have nearly finished this repair. We can take it for a test run tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll let Chakotay know when he returns, assured Kathryn.

 

Scene 10

 

Kathryn went to help Astra find water bottles. They would need to make regular trips to the underground spring. Finally, they found enough bottles for their needs and went to fill them up.

 

When they returned to their base they heard Tom and Chakotay laughing. They were filthy, covered in mud and scratches.

 

“It appears that your prey put up a good fight!” commented Kathryn.

 

Ayala came to find out what they had caught for dinner, “What is that horrendous smell?”

 

Tom lifted up his arm, “I am in desperate need of a shower but there is no need to be personal.”

 

Chakotay picked up a bucket which proved to be the source of the stink.

 

“We gave up trying to kill any of the animals because they are really vicious. I think they mutated after the apocalypse. We tried our luck fishing and this is all we could catch.”

 

The smell was starting to permeate through the barracks.

 

Kathryn grabbed the bucket, “Tom, could you take this outside please and bury them, please. Luckily we found some packs of battle rations that haven’t degraded.”

 

Chakotay disagreed, “I have never felt lucky having to eat battle rations.”

  
  


The lights came on and the computer terminals started to glow. Ayala came to join them with his hands up in the air.

 

“I have done my best. If it breaks down during the night you must remember that I have only seen engines like this one in a museum.”

 

Scene 11

 

After everyone finished their rations they drifted off to their beds. Even iron bunk beds were more comfortable than the ground. Kathryn lay on her bed wondering why her life was so difficult. She thought that she had made friends with some of the crew but they didn’t feel the same way. If she had told Chakotay that Seska was a spy would it have changed anything?

 

After tossing and turning for another hour Kathryn decided to get some fresh air. She crept past the Astra and B’Elanna so she wouldn't wake them. She was about to start climbing the ladders when she realised that the turbo lift was working. After reaching the surface Kathryn started to walk in the direction of the river.

 

“Can’t sleep either! I was trying to count many mirrors I’ve broken in my lifetime.” laughed Chakotay.

 

“ You nearly scared me to death,” said Kathryn, shaking with the adrenaline rush.

 

“I'm sorry, that's the last thing I want to do.”

 

He noticed that she was shaking so he took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

 

“You don't need to worry Kathryn, we will survive. Every one of our group has unique skills. Which reminds me, I was thinking that Astra should teach some martial arts to the group.”

 

“That's a good idea. The lessons will fill up the time we have until we leave the planet B’Elanna said that the shuttle is ready for a test run. I think we should try to find the island the survivors were heading for.”

 

“Are you going to go after her?” asked Kathryn.

 

“I haven't decided yet. I knew that she was strong willed but I didn't think she would take things this far. I had a relationship with her which meant nothing.”

 

“Chakotay you should have agreed to leave me. You have sacrificed enough.”

 

“If you think that I could have left you, you don't know me very well,” swore Chakotay.

 

Kathryn decided to change the subject. “Survival is our first priority followed by finding transport to get us home. We need to be creative in our solutions.”

 

Chakotay started to walk back to the turbo lift, “I’m going to try to get some sleep - are you coming.

 

“I’ll stay out here a little longer. The cool breeze is helping my headache.”

 

Scene 12

 

After a breakfast consisting of more dry biscuits, they sat down to discuss the test run of their new vessel.

 

"I need four volunteers to man the shuttle. B'Elanna believes that it will work but we're not sure for how long."

 

Astra and Tom volunteered to stay in the barracks. B'Elanna, Kathryn, Chakotay and Ayala were reluctant volunteers on the maiden voyage. 

 

Kathryn spoke to Astra, “Could you make a map of the barracks which includes all the points of entry. Tom will complete the weapons inventory including the ammunition.”

 

When she entered the shuttle she discovered that the technology was primitive.

 

“Ayala, are you sure this rust heap is going to fly?”

 

“Kathryn, I will stake my reputation on this old bird’s ability to take us to the island and back.”

 

As soon as everyone fastened their seatbelts, Ayala started the engine. The shuttle started to rock. As he increased the thrust, the shaking intensified.

 

“If this junk ship explodes, I will haunt you to the end of days,” promised Chakotay.”

 

Ayala managed to get the shuttle off the ground. He shouted above the noise of the engine.

 

“See, I told you she wouldn’t let us down.” 

 

The shuttle managed to stay in the air until the island came into view. Ayala was scanning the terrain in front of him for a place to land when he felt the shudder.

 

“Just a technical hitch but we’d better find a place to land soon.”

 

“Can anyone find my toolbox?”

 

The noise stopped suddenly. Everyone was grateful until they realised that the engine had failed.

 

“We’re going down brace for impact!”

 

Everyone tucked their heads down and held on to the seat in front of them.

 

Ayala thought he was going to make it until he saw the massive hill in front of him. He felt sick because he knew that he could only glide. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

 

The shuttle hit the tree and disintegrated. The crew catapulted around the crash site. Chakotay's body ended in the highest branches of a tree. Kathryn and B'Elanna were still in their seats but they had suffered head trauma. Ayala had gone straight through the glass. He was dead!

 

Part two of the story will be posted soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

Maquis Act 41

 

Scene 1

 

Astra knew they were in trouble as soon as they crashed. She had to get there before their life forces left their bodies.

 

“Tom, I saw a building at the front of the compound. It may have some stores we can use so I’m going to check it out.”

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” asked Tom.

 

Astra replied, “It’s a small building so it would be a waste of time for both of us to go.”

 

Once she was out of sight, Astra blinked and opened her eyes at the crash site. She had enough healing energy to deal with the most severe injuries. They would have to heal the minor wounds by themselves.

 

Astra pointed at Ayala and floated his body towards her. This was a useful gift when dealing with corporeal beings. She laid him at her feet. The next stage was to hold her hand above his heart. She closed her eyes and emptied her mind. A bright light appeared and covered the whole of his body like a blanket. Beads of sweat started to pour down her face. Ayala gasped as his heart started to beat again. He needed to rest so she made him comfortable.

 

Chakotay had serious injuries so she dealt with him next. One of his broken ribs had punctured his lung. She fixed the break, repaired the damage to the lung and reinflated it with air. She was starting to weaken so she had to deal with Kathryn and B’Elanna together. Kathryn had concussion and fluid building around her brain. She dealt with the fluid first then got rid of the inflammation. B’Elanna had a broken collar bone and leg. These were the easiest injuries to fix.

 

Astra was so weak now that she was unable to sustain her human form. She disappeared as soon as the last bone healed.

 

Her teacher was waiting for her in the monastery. “Were those linear life-forms worth saving, Little One?”

 

“Kathryn Janeway is special, I’ve never had a female friend before,” answered Astra.

 

“You will upset the Q, How are you going to deal with them? There are insufficient Ancients to protect the humans,” warned the teacher.“

 

“They will surprise you as they are tough with a strong will to survive,” commented Astra.

 

“You will need time to recuperate and renew your energy levels. How will you explain your absence?” asked her teacher.

 

“When I first met them, they didn’t know anything about me yet they gave me: food, shelter and employment. From the beginning, they trusted me completely. Kathryn Janeway will not give up on me,” explained Astra.

 

“You have intrigued me, I may visit your friends again.”

 

“Promise me that you will not visit them until I am strong enough to come with you.”

 

Her teacher smiled, “You have my word!”

 

Scene 2

 

Kathryn was the first one to regain consciousness. She managed to stand up and experienced a little dizziness. The island had a subtropical environment. She stripped off the outer layers of her clothes because she was sweating profusely due to the humidity. 

Ayala was lying full length on the ground in front of her so she checked his pulse and breathing. He had some superficial cuts and bruises but everything else was in working order.

 

Chakotay’s face had a large gash across his forehead. Although he was unconscious, at first glance there was nothing else wrong with him. B’Elanna was starting to come round so Kathryn went to check her over.

 

“Don’t move - what is the last thing you remember?”

 

“Ayala told us to brace for impact then everything else is a blank until I woke up here.”

 

Kathryn used a primitive scanner, she found in the shuttle, to scan her for injuries.

 

“You can get up but take it easy. You don’t have any major injuries but the crash will have shaken you up a little.”

 

B’Elanna tried to stand up but only made herself dizzy, “How are the others?”

 

“As far as I can tell, we were lucky, everyone escaped with cuts and bruises,”

 

B’Elanna started to rub her leg, “I know there is nothing wrong with my leg but it hurts.”

 

“We need to build a shelter until Chakotay and Ayala regain consciousness. We will have to wait until they can move before we explore the island and find our way back to the mainland.”

 

Scene 3

 

Mira was desperate to get closer to the strangers but her Grandpere would be very angry. He told her to hide from anybody who landed on their island. She tiptoed so she didn’t make a noise. She knew that two of the aliens were sick. Although the Old One tried to heal them, she ran out of energy before she could finish the task. Her Grandpere had told her legends about the Old Ones but she never thought that she’d ever see one in the flesh.

 

Mira ran back to the cave that she shared with her Grandpere.

 

“Aliens have crashed their ship on the island. The pilot lost control of the steering so they couldn’t avoid any of the giant trees.”

 

“We don’t want anyone to know that we are living on the island. Do not let them see you and don’t spy on them or they will catch you.”

 

“Would that be so bad, Grandpere. It we did help them?”

 

“If we reveal our existence then more people will return and they will want to take you away from me.”

 

“Don’t worry Grandpere, I can make them forget they ever landed here.”

 

Scene 4

 

Kathryn organised the camp with military efficiency. There were two shelters: Kathryn and B’Elanna shared one while they used the second one as a recovery room. Chakotay and Ayala had not regained consciousness yet. Kathryn was certain that there was nothing wrong with them. They needed to conserve their energy while they were recuperating.

 

They’d discovered a fresh source of clean drinking water which met their needs. B’Elanna was collecting wood for the fire. Afterwards, they were going to the crash site to see if there was anything salvageable. Kathryn filled a crude bowl with water and grabbed a cloth ripped from her shirt. She went to her improvised medical bay to check on the patients.

 

Kathryn dipped the cloth in the water and moistened Ayala’s lips then she moved over to Chakotay. He looked so pale that he reminded her of a knight’s effigy on a tomb. She wet his lips then checked his vital signs and finally pulled her jacket over him.

 

Kathryn knew B’Elanna had returned when she heard a loud clattering of sticks.

 

“We need to go as soon as we’ve eaten or we will lose the light.”

 

B’Elanna grabbed two packets of battle rations and threw one to Kathryn.

 

“I caught a glimpse of a child watching me from her perch on one of the giant trees. When I called her she disappeared,” said B’Elanna.

 

“If a child has survived, it makes sense that there are some of the survivors nearby,” commented Kathryn.

 

“If I see her again then I’ll have to entice her to trust me.” replied B’Elanna.

 

Kathryn checked on Ayala and Chakotay who were resting, “They should be fine as long as we don’t take too long.”

 

Mira was hiding in the bushes watching the women chat. She couldn’t understand what they were talking about but she knew they were going to leave the camp. It was the perfect time to explore the camp.

 

Scene 5

 

Mira crept into the shelter where Chakotay and Ayala were recovering. She loved the exotic patterns on Chakotay’s face and traced the tattoo with her finger. The island was the only life she remembered. She had never seen a man apart from her Grandpere. She thought Chakotay was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen.  Mira was developing her first crush and wanted to talk to him and get to know him better.

 

A blue alien with wings landed on her shoulder, “Does your Grandpere know that you are here?”

 

“No, he doesn’t Ariel and you had better not tell him anything. I will tell Obe where you spend the afternoons when you should be working.”

 

Ariel flew around Mira’s head chanting, “Mira’s got a boyfriend; Mira’s got a boyfriend!”

 

Mira swatted the tree sprite off her shoulder, “Go away Ariel or I will sew your mouth up.”

 

I’m going to tell your Grandpere that you’ve been in the stranger’s camp.”

 

“I’ll tell Obe that you’ve been teasing me instead of working.”

 

“I thought you were my friend! Obe was angry last time and threatened to take my wings.”

 

A little tear slipped out of the corner of Ariel’s eye.

 

“I don’t have to tell them if you stop spying on me,” consoled Mira.

 

Ariel spat on his hand and offered it to Mira to seal the bargain. She took it reluctantly before Ariel vanished. Mira hoped that she hadn’t gone too far because the Sprites never forget an insult.

 

Mira was special. Her Grandpere had never seen the Sprites. If he had seen them he would have convinced himself that he was seeing things that weren’t there. When she was a baby, she didn’t realise that she was different. Mira had more in common with the tiny little Sprites than her humanoid Grandpere.

 

Ariel appeared again, “You had better hurry or the strangers will catch you. Have you been careful not to allow your emotions to spill over? You know what will happen!”

 

Mira shook her head but she remembered the strong emotions she felt when she first saw the man in the camp. 

 

Scene 6

 

B’Elanna noticed small footsteps leading away from the camp when they returned.

 

B’Elanna warned Kathryn, “We may have had a tiny visitor.”

 

“There is a storm coming - the air is so heavy,” said Kathryn, looking around her as she spoke.

 

Both women ran to the shelter when they heard a cry from one of their patients. Chakotay was sitting up, unaware of where he was and how he got there.

 

“Chakotay, calm down. We had a crash but everyone is alive with a few bumps and bruises.”

 

He tried to stand up but it was too soon.

 

“Will you lie down! You have been unconscious for two days - you need to recuperate.”

 

Chakotay scanned the shelter, “Where are B’Elanna and Mike?”

 

Kathryn moved aside to let him see Ayala.

 

“Do you know why he is still unconscious?” asked Chakotay.

 

“I’ used a primitive scanner we found in the shuttle. He suffered some minor organ damage but nothing serious. We decided to let him rest and wake up under his own steam.”

 

“And B’Elanna?”

 

“She is fine! It would take a much bigger crash to injure a Klingon,” joked Kathryn, “I asked her to find you something to eat.”

 

“Have you found fresh food and water?” asked Chakotay.

 

“Sorry, we only have battle rations but we have found fresh water.” offered Kathryn.

 

B’Elanna interrupted them, “He will eat what he’s given. We had far worse rations on the Val-Jean.”

 

Chakotay laughed, “I knew you would make a terrible medic. You should be glad that you’re a brilliant engineer.”

 

Kathryn felt a little jealous when she heard B’Elanna and Chakotay flirting. Men were so fickle. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. What was she thinking - It wasn’t as though they were in a relationship.

 

“I’m going to find you some fresh clothes. Then I’ll take you down to the river to wash,” offered Kathryn.

 

B’Elanna didn't like the fact that Kathryn was looking after Chakotay. He was her friend, not Kathryn.

 

“If you fetch the water Kathryn, then we can heat it here,” suggested B’Elanna. She wasn’t going to allow that human bitch to spend more time with her man.”

 

Kathryn found an empty container and left to fetch the water.

 

Chakotay shut his eyes, “Have you tried to find any other life on the Island?”

 

“We focused on establishing a camp and making sure we had the basic necessities.” replied B’Elanna.

 

Chakotay started to take charge again. “Now there’s three of us, one of us can stay with Mike while the other two explore the island.”

 

“That’s a great plan! Kathryn had field medic training so she is the obvious choice to stay here. I’ll pack a bag with some water and food.

 

Chakotay heard rustling, “Mike is awake.”

 

B’Elanna turned around as Ayala tried to stand up. He collapsed onto the floor. Chakotay and B’Elanna picked him up and helped him back into bed.

 

“Are you certain that there is nothing wrong with him? He seems to be spending too much time sleeping.”

 

“Kathryn did the scan which only detected minor injuries.”

 

Kathryn returned with the water.

 

“Ayala woke up but didn’t stay on his feet for too long. He is unconscious again!” reported B’Elanna

 

B’Elanna left the shelter so she could heat the water to bathe Ayala.

 

Chakotay  was annoyed that B'Elanna ignored him and focused her attention on Mike. He didn’t need her help because Kathryn was available to help him. Kathryn should be the one mopping his brow not B’Elanna.

 

Chakotay went back to bed leaving B’Elanna and Kathryn alone again after trying to eat something.

 

Kathryn was glad they were on their own again. She didn’t want to share B’Elanna with the boys.

 

Scene 7

 

Mira’s Grandpere knew something was wrong because she was quiet, She hadn’t said a word since she returned. After their evening meal, she sat staring into the flames.

 

“Tell me what is bothering you - it can’t be so terrible that it’s taken away your voice.”

 

Mira ran to her Grandpere sobbing, “I went to the stranger’s camp. I didn’t touch anything. I only looked. I saw a male and he had a pretty pattern on his face. I only wanted to talk to him.”

 

“I told you not to go there at all. You have been working so hard to control your curse. How strong were your feelings?”

 

Mira blushed because she didn’t want to discuss those feelings with her Grandpere. When she started to squirm he realised what emotions she was dealing with.

 

“You have to control your emotions, child. We don’t want the same thing to happen again,” argued her Grandpere.

 

“I don’t think they are like the other ones, Grandpere - they are kind and gentle.”

 

Her Grandpere didn’t need to know how she knew that as she could feel the emotions left behind by others.

 

“Did you sense any bad emotions?”

 

“Nothing too bad, only concern anxiety and a little resentment.”

 

“Would it help your mood if we visit the camp tomorrow and make sure they are coping.”

 

Mira hugged her Grandpere. She  was relieved that he wasn’t angry plus she could visit the strangers again.

 

“Good night Grandpere.”

 

Scene 8

 

Things weren’t going so well at the camp!

 

Chakotay was sitting by Mike’s bed. He wanted to make sure that B’Elanna didn’t spend too much of her valuable time with him.

 

Ayala woke up screaming. Chakotay tried to calm him but he only made things worse. B’Elanna sat on the bed and put her arms around him until he stopped sobbing. Chakotay’s jealousy flared when he saw Ayala’s arms around B’Elanna’s neck.

 

Ayala rested on her shoulder, taking comfort from the human contact. Kathryn stood at the end of the cot, glaring at her rival. She wanted to tear B’Elanna out of his arms. She poured a cup of drinking water and passed it to B’Elanna to distract her from the men.

 

“He needs to drink some water B’Elanna or he’ll dehydrate.”

 

B’Elanna settled him back on his bed and held the straw to his lips.

 

He croaked, “What happened?”

 

“Your invincible ship crashed almost killing every,” snapped Chakotay.

 

Ayala stared at his friend in bewilderment. How he could have upset his best friend while he was unconscious.

 

Kathryn was glad that B’Elanna and Ayala had stopped hugging. She was fighting the urge to shoot them then B’Elanna wouldn’t suffer their unwelcome attentions.

 

Mike wished that B’Elanna and Chakotay would disappear and leave him alone with Kathryn. He should kill both of them. That would solve every one of his problems.

 

B’Elanna knew that Kathryn and Chakotay were friends. Sometimes she thought that Chakotay wanted something more. She could solve all her problems with a phaser. Kathryn had to die - Seska had the right idea for once. The plotters had to wait for dusk to commit their crimes. Until then, they had to pretend that everything was normal.

 

Scene 9

 

Mira was finding it hard to sleep. She tossed and turned so much that her bed sheets tangled around her legs.

 

“What is wrong child? I thought you were happy that I agreed to visit the strangers tomorrow.”

 

“I am sorry Grandpere but it will be too late tomorrow. I can sense some strong emotions building and they aren’t nice ones. I am certain that they are going to hurt each other soon.”

 

“Are you certain Mira?”

 

She put her hand over her heart, “Yes Grandpere, but we need to hurry because the emotions are building.”

 

They dressed in their warmest clothes and set off for the camp.

 

Scene 10

 

As the light started to fail, everyone began to prepare for their evening's work.

 

Chakotay was looking forward to consoling B’Elanna. She would be distraught when they discovered Ayala’s lifeless body.

 

B’Elanna didn’t intend to deny that she murdered Kathryn. She could imagine the awkward conversation after the discovery of her body. Okay, it lacked honour but you can’t have everything.

 

Ayala looked across the shelter at his former best friend. Kathryn would never take him as a lover unless Chakotay was out of the picture. He could definitely make that happen.

 

Kathryn was fiddling with her lucky coin. B’Elanna grinned because she was about to deliver a huge slice of bad luck. She had to wait until she could catch her on her own. She didn’t want Mike or Chakotay to feel obliged to save her.

 

Kathryn wasn't looking forward kill Chakotay and Mike. Their deaths would be awkward to explain. It was unlikely that B'Elanna would be able to save them as she intended to blow big holes in their chests. If they didn't have a heart then their inconvenient existences would be over.

 

A loud scream caused all the potential murderers to converge. Ayala was standing in front of Chakotay with blood dripping down his sleeve.

 

"He shot me and I have no idea why he did it!"

 

"Stop or I will shoot you now!"

 

B'Elanna's command stopped Kathryn in her tracks. She stood still but she couldn't work out what she had done to upset her.

 

B'Elanna put her gun against Kathryn's temple, "You are standing in the way of my happiness. I can't cope with the thought that we will be apart by."

 

"What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy?" spluttered Kathryn.

 

"It's important that you remember that it's nothing personal. I will kill anybody who gets in the way of our true love."

 

B'Elanna started to squeeze the trigger.

 

"Stop!" shouted two aliens racing towards them.

 

Mira's Grandpere waved his hand to make the weapons so hot that everyone dropped them on the floor.

 

"Mira clear the air please!"

 

Mira closed her eyes and obeyed her Grandpere. Everyone in the camp shook their heads and blinked. They couldn't understand why they were going to kill their friends.

 

Chakotay asked the older alien to explain himself.

 

"My Granddaughter is a powerful empath. She finds it difficult to control her emotions so sometimes they spill out. She developed a crush on you then shared it with everyone in the vicinity."

 

"Come back to our cave and I will heal your injury and tell you the story of our survival on the island.


	41. Chapter 41

 

_ MAQUIS Act 42 _

 

_ Scene 1 _

 

_ We discovered the Island before the evacuation started. It appeared out of nowhere. Nobody knew it existed even though it was on one of our major trading routes. _

 

_ When we landed on the beach, we couldn’t believe our luck. It had everything we could want. We looked after the basics of survival first.  We built a sturdy shelter then we found a source of clean drinking water. There were so many trees bearing fruits that we had never seen before. It surprised our hunters that there were no animals on the Island. The climate was perfect for growing crops and other produce so we knew that we wouldn’t starve. _

 

_ We were happy with our new home and decided to settle here. As time passed we started to notice that small items disappeared during the night. The Elders blamed the young boys and excused them due to the trauma of leaving everything they knew. We worked hard to make the Island our home. _

 

_ On our first expedition to explore our new home, we found Mira in the middle of the jungle. She told us that little blue men, with wings, cared for her after her family disappeared. Of course, nobody believed her. We thought that she had created a fantasy world to cope with the trauma of losing her family. _

 

_ We brought her back to the camp and gave her food and water followed by a bath and clean clothes. The Elders offered her a home with us. I lost my family during the war so I took responsibility for her. We bonded straight away. I became her Grandpere and I loved her like she was one of my own. _

 

_ Not long after Mira joined our community we had our first tragedy. A four-year-old girl disappeared during the night. Her mother and father tucked her into bed the previous evening. When they went to wake her up in the morning her bed was empty. We kept searching for her or her remains but came up empty handed. _

 

_ Following her disappearance, something started to attack the camp during the night. In the morning we found, broken tools, spoiled food and ruined crops in the makeshift field. _

 

_ “Did you find the culprit?” asked Chakotay. _

 

_ No, we didn’t and that was the problem. At the end of a meeting, we made the decision to find another place to settle. _

 

_ They started to chop down the trees to build a raft the following day. Our Woodsmen took pride in their work. On the mainland their safety record was exemplary. At the end of the second day, there was an accident. One of the trees fell in the wrong direction and killed two men. The incident upset every settler but accidents happen. After all, we only had primitive tools and no advanced technology. _

 

_ The work started again the following day. This time a pile of tree trunks rolled and crushed a Woodsman. We stopped work after the third death. When I got home Mira was waiting for me. She looked scared to death. _

 

_ She asked me to sit down because she had something to tell me. _

 

**_Mira’s Story_ **

 

**_She told me about her own people. They had also tried to settle on the Island. Her family and their friends thought that they’d found paradise. After three nights on the Island, five children disappeared. The parents were angry because they never found them or their remains._ **

 

**_They held an emergency meeting, it was a unanimous decision to leave the Island._ **

 

**_Mira’s people made canoes from the logs they had already chopped down. They packed their canoes with food and water for the long journey._ **

 

**_The weather was perfect on the day they intended to leave. There were no clouds in a brilliant blue sky. Their journey started without any mishaps. When they reached the end of the cove the weather changed. The sky turned black. There was a cloudburst which drowned everything. The canoes started to fill with water then the thunder and lightning joined in. The sea churned creating huge waves._ **

 

**_The storm halted as soon as it began. The boats had disappeared and there was no sight or sound of her people. Mira was the only left because she hid in a tree._ **

 

_ “You and your people can’t leave the Island, Grandpere, it will destroy everyone you care about.” _

 

_ I went straight to the Elder and told him everything. He didn’t believe me! He thought it was another of Mira’s imaginative stories. I told him that Mira and I would not be leaving with them. _

 

_ On the day of their departure, everything went as planned. There were no accidents or strange mishaps. I began to think that Mira’s story was the product of a vivid imagination. _

 

 

_ Mira asked me if I could hear a loud buzzing noise because she’d never heard it before. I turned to see a dense black cloud moving towards us. The buzzing sound grew in volume. Mira shouted at me to lie flat on the ground. The cloud passed over us and moved swiftly to the boats to engulf them. When the cloud lifted we couldn’t see my people. I left Mira on the beach while I swam out to the canoes. _

 

_ I still have nightmares about their ruined bodies. They had red bumps all over their exposed skin. That was bad enough but their bodies were swollen and their skin was turning black from the feet upwards. I fell back in the water and realised that the black specks in the water were dead insects. They died after they released their venom into their victims. _

 

Scene 1

 

“Since that day we have lived here by ourselves. We try to discourage anybody who lands here from settling on this cursed Island.”

 

“Did you try to leave the Island again?” asked Chakotay.

 

“No, I don’t want to die a horrible death! We are safe as long as we stay here.”

 

The old man was sorry, “You have no transport or equipment to leave the Island. I’m afraid you are prisoners of the Island.”

 

Chakotay was desperate, “There must be something we can do. I could undertake a vision quest for advice from my spirit guide.”

 

“During our time alone, I found books in one of the caves, They were diaries from an earlier group of settlers. I’m afraid that they suffered the same fate. None of them survived an attempt to leave the Island.”

 

Scene 2

 

Chakotay and Kathryn ambled back to the camp in silence.

 

“What are we going to tell the others?” asked Kathryn.

 

“We will tell them the truth and discuss our options,” responded Chakotay.

 

“We only have the old man’s version of events,” added Kathryn.

 

“Borrowing a phrase from the Klingons, today is not a good day to die. We’ll stay here until we know for sure.”

 

When they walked back into the camp, B’Elanna and Ayala were desperate to hear what they had discovered. After Chakotay told them everything, they sat open mouthed.

 

“There must be something we can do. We have to fight. I will not sit here and grow old in this place because the Island won’t let us leave,” shouted B’Elanna.

 

“I’m with B’Elanna, the Island has to learn that it can’t keep pets.”  joked Ayala.

 

Chakotay knew that everyone was in shock, “We will talk about this tomorrow and devise a plan.

 

Scene 3

 

The following morning Mira woke them up with a message from her Grandpere.

 

“Grandpere wants me to show you the caverns beneath our cave. He believes that you could move in there. There is a rainy season here which ruins everything it touches. He said that you and your friends could stay there because it is dry and safe.”

 

Mira grabbed Chakotay’s hand and pulled her with him.

 

“It looks like I am going for a walk. We’ll talk when I get back. They reached the cave to find the old man waiting for them.

 

“Mira will show you the way. The earlier settlers started to renovate the cavern to make it comfortable.”

 

“Why didn’t you move there with Mira?” asked Chakotay.

 

The old man replied, I’m old and stuck in my ways. This old cave has everything we need.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been on the Island?” enquired Chakotay.

 

Chakotay could tell that he didn’t want to answer his question. “I can’t give you a precise figure but it is about two hundred years. Mira has been here for much longer.”

 

“The Island has made you immortal?” whispered Chakotay.

 

The old man nodded his head. He couldn’t tell Chakotay that he wanted to die. Death would be preferable to living on this cursed Island for eternity.

 

“Mira, come here and show Chakotay the path to the caverns.”

 

“Can I visit the camp afterwards, Grandpere until sunset?” asked Mira.

 

The old man was glad that there was female companionship for Mira.

 

“As soon as the sun sets I want you back to wash up for dinner.”

 

Mira grabbed Chakotay’s hand again and pulled him towards the back of the cave. There was a passage. Unfortunately, it was so low that Chakotay had to bend to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling. Chakotay noticed a blue light darting around at the end of the passage.

 

“What is that? Did you see him?” asked Chakotay, who hoped that he wasn’t having delusions.

 

“That’s Ari, he’s upset because he didn't finish his work. He has to stay in the dark tunnels until Obe has forgiven him.”

 

“Is he one of the tiny blue life forms who looked after you after your people died.”

 

“Why can you see him and Grandpere can’t?”

 

“My people honour the sky spirits and the land. I have an animal guide to help me make important decisions in my life.”

 

Mira skipped ahead of him, “Ari, come and meet my new friend, Chakotay.”

 

The tiny blue man flew over to him and landed on his shoulder.

 

Ari bowed, “I apologise for standing on you without asking permission. I can’t talk to you while I am standing on the ground.”

 

Chakotay grinned, “My name is Captain Chakotay. What must I call you?”

 

“Mira gave me the name, Ariel after she became part of my family,” answered Ariel

 

Chakotay looked around, he wanted to speak to Ariel by himself.

 

He gave his water bottle to Mira. “Could you ask your Grandpere for some water please?”

 

“I will run so you don’t have to wait too long!” shouted Mira.

 

“How long have you lived on the Island?” asked Chakotay.

 

Ariel replied, “The Island has always been our home.”

 

Chakotay decided to be direct, “Do you know anything about the curse?”

 

“The curse started after we found Mira. We used to go to neighbouring Islands to hunt before the rainy season. After she settled in, the hunting parties started to attract bad luck. The animals began to attack the hunters. The weather could switch from sunny and warm to heavy thunderstorm if any settlers tried to leave in a boat.”

 

“Do you think Mira made the curse?” asked Chakotay.

 

“Our Priestess believes that she shares her body with an evil ancient spirit. We tried to separate it from Mira but the entity stopped her heart.”

 

Chakotay was angry, “Does she know anything about the killings?”

 

“She knows that she has blackouts but we have never told her the truth. How could she cope with the knowledge that she killed her people.”

 

“Why did the entity continue killing people?”

 

“The spirit wants to cause chaos. It needs fresh people to play with.”

 

Mira stood in the tunnel watching Ari talk to Chakotay. The Spirit knew about the new arrivals but he didn’t know the group included a descendent of the sky spirits. It returned the body to Mira.

 

She skipped along the tunnel to catch up with Chakotay.

 

“Grandpere said that we have to hurry - he is very strict about meal times.”

 

Chakotay said goodbye to Ariel then followed Mira along the tunnels. He memorised the route because he didn’t want to rely on her until he knew more about the situation.

 

Scene 4

 

The adapted cavern was impressive. It had separate alcoves along one wall for use as sleeping quarters. There were seating areas for meetings. They had even found an underground spring to provide running water. At the back of the cavern, they had tried to start a garden. The soil was still there and access to light through a gap in the rocks.

 

“This is perfect! Why didn’t you move down here with your Grandpere?”

 

“He told me that he’s lived in this cave for over two centuries. He wants to die in his own bed.

 

“I’m heading back to the camp now to tell the others. Then we will start to move our few possessions here as long as your Grandpere agrees.”

 

“I’m sure that he will - he misses his friends and people.”

 

Mira’s Grandpere was ecstatic when he heard that Chakotay and his crew wanted to move into the cavern.

 

It was so late that Mira had to stop with her Grandpere rather than walk back with Chakotay. Ariel joined him before he reached the camp.

 

“We would like to help you leave the Island without letting Mira or her Grandpere know.” offered Ariel.

 

“I will speak to the others and let you know. Where can I reach you?”

 

“Call my name and one of my tribe will let me know.”

 

After dinner, Chakotay sat down and told Kathryn, Ayala and B’Elanna what he’d learnt.

 

“Do you think that Ariel will keep our secret. He is native to the Island and has known Mira and the old man for centuries,” asked Kathryn.

 

“His tribe are prisoners of the Island spirit. They used to leave to hunt on other islands but the entity stopped them.”

 

“Why won’t they leave with us?” asked B’Elanna.

 

“He is very fond of the girl trapped inside her body with the entity. They tried to separate them but it stopped her heart,” answered Chakotay

 

Ayala commented, “It is a shame that we don’t have access to a transporter any longer - we could have separated them.”

 

Kathryn added, “We won’t be able to leave the Island unless we find some transport. If we move to the caverns, the entity will know exactly what we are doing.”

 

“Ariel might be able to help us with that. I have a feeling that he keeps his secrets safe from the entity or it would have attacked him,” replied Chakotay.

 

Ayala and B’Elanna went to bed leaving Chakotay and Kathryn by the fire.

 

“Do you think Tom and Astra will be searching for us?” asked Kathryn.

 

“They are both resourceful. I’m sure they will be looking for any means of transport they can find to reach the Island,” replied Chakotay.

 

Kathryn voiced her concern, “Do you think that this is it? Are we going to spend eternity on this Cursed Island?”

 

Chakotay put his arm around her, “I promise you that we will not spend eternity here. We will find a way to leave here alive and healthy.”

 

“What are we dealing with?” asked Kathryn.

 

“My Father always reminded me that there is more to life than we can see, hear and touch.”

 

Kathryn couldn’t believe that she was going to ask these questions out loud, “Do you believe in evil? Is that little girl possessed?”

 

“I know that there is an energy on the Island that has kept them alive for over two centuries,” replied Chakotay.

 

“Should we try to open a dialogue with it?” asked Kathryn.

 

Chakotay laughed, “That is such a Starfleet solution!”

 

Kathryn punched him playfully, “You had Starfleet training as well.”

 

Chakotay tried to distract her. “Let’s concentrate on making our lives more comfortable on the Island."

 

Kathryn added, “I’m not happy with the idea of moving into the cavern.”

 

“I agree! I’ll tell him that we will move into the cavern during the rainy season,” agreed Chakotay.

 

He waited for an answer until he realised that Kathryn had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her up so he stayed exactly where he was. For a brief moment, he could pretend that she knew how much he loved her.

 

Scene 5

 

The entity had taken control of Mira so it could spy on the camp. It was sitting in a tree where it could see and hear everything. The new life forms were different. The others were violent and aggressive. This group wanted to find a peaceful solution to their problems. It would enjoy watching their reactions to certain stimuli like pain and terror. He knew that their bodies were weak so they wouldn't last very long. It jumped down to return Mira to the old man as they had an agreement.

 

The entity ran straight into Q, “Not so fast evil one! I want to have a word with you.”

 

The entity tried to knock Q out of the way with its dark force. Q snapped his fingers and froze the entity in mid step.

 

“It’s rude when evil villains ignore a polite request. Whatever brought you into this world should have taught you better manners.”

 

The entity spoke using Mira’s voice, “What do you want false god?”

 

Q was starting to get annoyed, “I assure you there is nothing false about me. One of the females you are stalking is mine. You will not interfere when she leaves the island.”

 

“What about the girl and the old man?” asked the entity.

 

“They will die if they leave the Island so you can keep them. Do not use the girl again,” warned Q.

 

“What will happen if I ignore your orders?”

 

Q was starting to lose his patience, “You will spend eternity locked inside a comet.”

 

The entity wanted Q to leave, “I comply! I will not hurt your female.”

 

“I will be watching you!” Then he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

 

The entity tried to control its rage. How dare that creature appear on its home and dictate his demands. It would torture his female first then hand her bloody remains back to the false God!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little darker than the others.

Maquis Act 43

 

Scene 1

 

The evil Entity kept a watch on the camp. It was waiting for the female to separate from the other life forms.

 

The Entity was a physical manifestation of pure evil. It formed after a brutal massacre on the Island. The invaders kept their victims alive for weeks. They took their time to torture them until they begged for death. The Island exacted the punishment for their evil acts. Everyone who survived the massacre, including the killers, contracted a deadly disease. They were all dead within a week.

 

The Entity survived and continued to hunger for violence and death. It killed the settlers trying to leave the Island but that wasn't enough to meet its hunger. It couldn't stop obsessing over the false God’s threat. The death of one female wouldn’t stop its craving for more violence and death. It decided to take its time with the others and savour each kill.

 

Its plan was to use the girl as a lure. The female would run towards its trap if she thought the girl’s life was in danger. The Entity didn’t mind waiting as he was looking forward to torturing this female.

 

Scene 2

 

In the camp, everyone was working on their own projects to improve their living quarters. Chakotay was using tools, borrowed from Mira’s Grandpere, to make bed frames.

 

Ayala was gathering stones to make a firepit. He was sick of eating raw vegetables and fruit. While he was exploring the Island he discovered a river teeming with fish. He planned to go fishing with Chakotay the following morning.

 

B’Elanna decided to make some weapons to defend the camp. All the talk about unknown forces killing previous settlers made her feel vulnerable. She would rather go out fighting than accept her fate.

 

Kathryn went to visit Mira’s Grandpere to find out more about their lives on the Island. Chakotay let it slip that the old man claimed to be over two hundred years old. As a scientist, she knew that she had to investigate.

 

She hadn’t walked far when she heard a child’s voice singing. Kathryn changed direction because she wanted to talk to Mira first. The singing stopped then started again in a different location. Kathryn spun around which made her feel light-headed and disoriented. She knew that she would have to find some markers to help her find her way back to the camp. She looked around her for familiar places but came up empty. The Island was small-scale so she wasn't about to panic yet.

 

The next cry she heard sounded like a howl. She started to run believing that the child was in danger. As she raced along the path - the scream was getting louder. Kathryn could see something moving behind a large copse. She felt a blinding pain as someone struck her from behind.

 

Scene 3

 

Chakotay stopped sawing because he sensed that something was wrong. His spirit guide was warning him that someone he loved was in danger. Chakotay looked around the camp to see if anybody was missing.

 

“Mike, have you seen Kathryn this morning?”

 

“Last time I saw her was at breakfast. She was going to visit Mira and her Grandpere.”

 

B’Elanna added, "She went to talk to the old man about his claim that he’d been alive for over two centuries.”

 

Chakotay decided to wait for an hour then he would organise a search for her.

 

Scene 4

 

Kathryn tried to open her eyes but everything around her was black. She examined her body to make sure that she wasn’t injured. When she tried to move her head she felt an excruciating twinge of pain above her left temple. Her head felt wet when she touched it. She realised that she had an open wound but it wasn’t bleeding too much.

 

Although she couldn’t see anything there was no wind or noise so it was a safe bet that she was indoors or underground. The absence of light was starting to play havoc with her senses. Her captor was a devotee of sensory deprivation - a benign method of torture.

 

Kathryn went down on her hands and knees to crawl along the floor of her jail cell. When she reached the end, she ran her fingers up the wall. It was rough, soft and crumbly. She managed to prise a small piece of it away from the wall - it was soil! Kathryn realised that she was being kept underground. Now she inched along trying not to bang into any of the walls or ceiling. Being buried alive was her only phobia.

 

She sat on the floor, closed her eyes and imagined a Summer’s day in her garden on Earth. Her dogs would be racing around trying to persuade her to take them on a long walk. She was feeling cold so she included a bright hot sun beaming out of a crystal clear blue sky.

 

She heard Mark calling her name, “Kathryn, we have to go! We can’t stay here or he’ll find you.”

 

Kathryn opened her eyes to find Mark staring at her through the gloom.

 

“You are not here! You are on Earth waiting for me to come

 

home.”

 

Mark held her hand to assure her that he was real, “Nonsense Kathryn, he said that I can take you home if you surrender.”

 

Kathryn realised that the creature needed her to accept its possession.

 

“If you were my Mark, you would know that I would never give in to bullying and threats from a coward.”

 

The Mark illusion started to get angry, “You are a stubborn, willful woman. If you surrender your death will be quick and painless.”

 

“Go to hell!” swore Kathryn.

 

Kathryn lay down again and ignored him. The Mark illusion disappeared when she refused to talk to it.

 

Scene 5

 

Kathryn was still missing by nightfall. Chakotay asked Ayala to collect some food, water and a medical kit so they could look for her.

 

“Something is wrong. She is never late. I’ll take Ayala with me.  B’Elanna stay here in case she returns. Do not venture out alone until we find out what has happened to Kathryn.”

 

Chakotay and Ayala headed to the cave to see if Kathryn was still there. Both men hoped that she was with Grandpere and had forgotten about the time. Chakotay first task was to find out if the evil spirit was still in control of Mira’s body. When they reached the cave he could hear Grandpere calling Mira’s name.

 

Grandpere rushed over to Chakotay, “Have you seen Mira? I can’t find her anywhere.”

 

“What would happen if the Entity leaves Mira’s body?” asked Chakotay.

 

“The monster would draw all the energy it can from her body. The last time it happened she was asleep for four days.”

 

“Why are you interested in the monster?” asked Grandpere.

 

Chakotay replied, “The Entity has abducted Kathryn. She left the camp this morning and hasn’t returned.”

 

“I had an agreement with the Soul Stealer

 

Your contract is over! Unless we deal with this creature, everyone is in danger,” warned Chakotay.

 

Ayala was getting impatient, “When we find the girl, Kathryn should be close by.”

 

Chakotay turned to Grandpere, “Stay here in case Mira returns. I promise you that we will find both of them.”

 

“Where should we start our search? Can you point us to her favourite places to play?” asked Ayala.

 

Grandpere gave them directions, “If you follow this path you will reach an ancient tree. Mira made a nest among its huge branches.”

 

“Try not to worry, we will find her and Kathryn. The Entity has nothing to gain from killing them,” reassured Chakotay.

 

“It needs the energy from violence and cruelty. It will do everything to make you attack each other or us."

 

As they walked away, Ayala whispered, “Do you think that the girl is still alive if the Entity has no use for her any longer.”

 

“I agree with her Grandpere, children are tough. Mira has survived for an extraordinary length of time here,” added Chakotay.

 

Scene 6

 

Kathryn was trying to distract herself from the thought of suffocating underground. She closed her eyes to focus on her daydreams. She explored the memory of her first week on the Val Jean. How Chakotay had given her a reason to live when he forced her to get out of bed and rejoin the real world.

 

It had been difficult to accept that she was no longer in charge. She regretted being so disruptive after Chakotay had given her a bunk and a job.

 

When she first met Chakotay on board Voyager, she couldn’t help noticing that he was an attractive man. When he smiled it made her heart skip a beat. Kathryn was unsure about her feelings for him. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted a friend or a lover.

 

She needed to provide closure for the Voyager crew's relatives. They needed to know that they had died protecting a vulnerable species from the bullies. She had to return to Earth to give them that message.

 

A rustling noise interrupted her daydream. She opened her eyes to find a lit candle, matches and some bread and water. Kathryn picked up the bread and examined it to make sure it wasn’t poisoned. The water was dirty with grass and soil. She removed the contaminants and sipped it trying not to vomit. She saved a little of the water to soften the stale bread. It took a great deal of control to keep the bread in her stomach. It was evident that her abductor wanted to keep her alive for now.

 

After her meal, she realised that the crawl space was getting hotter. She took off her jacket and trousers with care so she didn’t cause a cave in. Kathryn lay back down again to conserve her energy. She knew that it would try to break her spirit again. Kathryn was grateful that the Janeway women were famous for their stubborn streak. She snuffed out the candle to save it for emergencies.

  
  


Scene 7

 

The Entity was becoming impatient. It had never taken this long to break a creature’s will. If it could feel any positive emotions, it would have admired the female’s courage. An understanding of this characteristic was beyond its comprehension.

 

It didn’t want to use physical force because it wanted her to be alive when the false God returned. It would use the female’s suffering to torture her mate. The false God would regret giving out orders on his Island. The Entity gathered its power and prepared to attack the female again.

 

Scene 8

 

Chakotay and Ayala managed to locate Mira’s trail. As she was the only child on the Island, it wasn’t difficult to follow her tiny footprints.

 

“Do you believe that we will find either of them alive?” asked Ayala.

 

“Yes, the Entity managed to coexist with Mira and her Grandpere for over two centuries. Why would it attack her now?” asked Chakotay

 

“You must blame me for the creature’s bad mood,” confessed Q.

 

Both men jumped out of their skins.

 

Chakotay was the first one to recover, “Couldn’t you give us a warning before you appear like that?”

 

“What did you do?” asked Ayala.

 

“I told the black oil slick that Kathy belonged to me so it had to leave her unharmed. I hate dealing with these evil creatures - they have no honour, explained Q.

 

Chakotay was furious, “You challenged it on its own territory!”

 

“Put like that it doesn’t sound very sensible,” commented Q.

 

Ayala punched him in the face, “If the creature harms a hair on her head, I will be coming for you. Immortal or not, I will make your demise as painful as possible. Then I will do it again after you regenerate.

 

Q picked that himself up, “There is no need for that aggression. Do your species have to behave like animals? I prefer the romanticism of a duel with swords.”

 

Ayala looked at Chakotay in disbelief, “Is this joker serious? When we find Kathryn and the girl we’ll take him to the nearest volcano and drop him in it.”

 

Chakotay grinned at the thought of it, “Unfortunately we need him for now.”

 

“I was about to tell you that I found the girl unconscious under a tree before you launched that violent attack on me”

 

Q snapped his fingers and teleported them to the tree in question.

 

“Kathy is near but I can't pinpoint her exact location. The creature is blocking me,” admitted Q.

 

Chakotay went to check on the girl, “I can feel a faint pulse but she”s non-responsive.”

 

“We need to talk to her,” demanded Q. He clicked his fingers and woke her up.

 

Mira woke up confused and disoriented, “Where is my Grandpere?” Then she began to sob!

 

Q snorted in disgust and snapped his fingers again. Grandpere appeared looking dazed. When he saw Mira crying he rushed over to comfort her.

 

After she stopped sobbing her Grandpere expressed his gratitude to Chakotay. “Thank you! You are a man of your word which is a rare virtue in our modern world.”

 

“Where do you think it is keeping our friend?” asked Chakotay.

 

“Not far from here is an ancient tree. Someone created a crawl space among the roots to hide from predators. Mira fell through the entrance and couldn't climb out. As soon as I found her, I filled in the hole so she couldn't play there again.”

 

“Do you think it is keeping Kathryn there?” asked Chakotay.

 

“Although the entity was dormant at that time, it has access to all Mira’s memories.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” snapped Q.

 

Grandpere admitted, “I tried to catch up with you after you left the cave but I was too slow as usual.”

 

“Show us the location of the tree then take Mira home. We can manage the rest,” ordered Chakotay.

 

The old man led them to the tree then left with Mira.

 

“Good luck - I would be grateful if you could kill the monster. I don’t want it to pollute Mira any longer,” said Grandpere.

 

Q started to move around the tree trying to sense Kathy.

 

“The old man was correct - she is under here. We don’t want to blunder in and cause her more problems.

 

Q clicked his fingers making two spades appear. Ayala knew that Q wouldn’t offer to do the digging.

 

Chakotay wasn’t going to waste time arguing with Q, “We will take it in turns to dig. Try to do it slowly and with care, We don’t want it to cave in.”

 

It was difficult to dig a hole among the roots but they kept going.

 

Scene 9

 

The Entity believed that it had the old man under its control. It would deal with him later. It had not begun to torture the female yet. It thought that it had plenty of time damage her mind and body. Now it had to rush its work.

 

The Entity manifested as a thick black cloud. It had to own its victims to achieve its full pleasure. It was time for the second stage of torture. After he possessed the female it would desecrate her body for the False God to find. The female was asleep so it was easier to attack her in her subconscious.

 

Kathryn couldn’t wake up. She kept trying to open her eyes but she couldn’t move. There was a heavy weight crushing her chest. Kathryn tried to move her head but it felt like somebody was trying to drill a hole in her head.

 

The Entity forced itself into her REM sleep, “You are weak and near death. Stop fighting me so I can make your passing easier and pain-free.”

 

“You can take a front seat in hell to watch it freeze over before I give in.” declared Kathryn.

 

She closed her eyes to gather her strength to force the Entity out of her brain. When she opened her eyes she was back in the bedroom of her teenage years. The detail was perfect. There was nothing out of place. Kathryn walked around her room picking up objects. She smiled at the memories attached to them.

 

She shook her head, “This won’t work. I will not let you distract me with memories of my childhood.

 

“I haven’t been cruel enough. You need stronger stimulation to scare you female,” rasped the Entity.

 

A Borg drone appeared in front of her. She flinched and started to move backwards.

 

“Ah, I’ve found something that frightens you!”

 

The scene in front of her changed to the interior of a Borg cube. There were drones standing all around her.

 

“You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile!”

 

Adrenaline raced along her blood stream. Her fight or flight response was active. Her heartbeat rocketed causing her to sweat and shake. Blind panic prevented her from logical thinking.

 

The Entity decided to attack her now while she was at her weakest. Kathryn felt her vision darken around the edges. She realised that the Entity was to own her and it was getting harder to keep him out. She had an epiphany. It was her subconscious. She could change the memory.

 

When she opened her eyes again, she was sitting in the Captain’s chair on Voyager surrounded by her Officers. Kathryn decided that the Entity should resemble a Ferengi male.

 

She turned to Tuvok, “What must I do with him, old friend.”

 

“He doesn’t appear to be dangerous, Captain. We will find it a cell  in the Brig.”

 

Kathryn watched the Entity swell with rage, “I will tear you limb from limb. I will extract your organs and feed them to the birds.”

 

Kathryn stared at him defiantly. She decided to make it a lot smaller to lessen its impact. As it decreased in size, its voice became squeakier. Kathryn started to laugh which enraged the Entity even more.

 

Scene 10

 

When Kathryn decided to take control away from the Entity it weakened its block on her life signs. Q could sense the creature’s rage building.

 

“We have to rescue her soon or it will kill her. I can sense its murderous intent.”

 

Q snapped his fingers and turned himself into a Tibetan Mastiff with huge paws. He started to dig at the exact spot he could sense Kathryn. As he dug, the others pushed the dirt away so the hole wouldn’t collapse.

 

After a long dig, Q was starting to tire, “I made a mistake. We should have found Kathy by now.”

 

“We can’t give up on her now - keep digging,” ordered Chakotay, “Transform all of us into dogs then we can dig quicker!”

 

Chakotay was the first one to break into the space where Kathryn was being held. He could see her lying on her back. She lay like a marble effigy on an ancient tomb. Her lips were blue and her skin was as pale as alabaster. She had never looked more beautiful.

 

Chakotay lowered himself into the hole and lifted her out. When he climbed out of the space Q was trying to resuscitate her. He blew into her mouth.

 

“Come on Kathy, I refuse to allow that abominable creature to take you.”

 

Chakotay took over the CPR, “Come on Kathryn, you are the most stubborn, opinionated woman I have ever known. She began to cough so Chakotay moved her onto her side.”

 

“Take her back to your camp and look after her. I have another matter to take care of.”

 

Q yanked the evil presence out of the hole and disappeared. He reappeared in a Tibetan monastery in a remote area between two mountains. A monk appeared and walked away signalling Q to follow him. They reached a stone staircase going down into the bowels of the Earth. They descended to the bottom level which housed a special prison.

 

Q didn't look into any of the cells because even he didn't want to see the horrors they contained. A small diminutive monk waited for Q by an empty cell.

 

“Your Eminence, this abomination has grown unchecked on a remote island. It has killed everything it came into contact with. Will you accept this burden?”

 

Q thought they were a little rude when he found himself outside the Monastery!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	43. Chapter 43

 

Maquis Act 44

 

Scene 1

 

Chakotay was starting to worry about Kathryn. A week had passed since they rescued her from the Entity and she hadn’t mentioned her ordeal once. As the Captain of a Federation starship, she would’ve had to deal with her problems alone. He knew she was a strong resilient woman but everyone needs someone to talk to. It was a shame that Astra was still at the Base because they were close friends.

 

He watched her finish her meal and head straight to bed. She didn't even pretend to sleep. Kathryn lay on her cot and stared at the night’s sky until she drifted into a troubled sleep. Since Q had taken the Entity away she had not slept.

 

B'Elanna came to sit by him, "Do you think we will get a full nights sleep tonight? I would offer to talk to her but we have nothing in common."

 

"I'm worried about her. We have to find a way to make her talk about her ordeal," confided Chakotay.

 

"The Entity was in control of Mira for two centuries. They have the most common ground so they could talk to each other.

 

"The Klingons aren't known for their sensitivity but that was pretty astute. I will tell Kathryn that Grandpere asked for our help."

 

The following morning, Chakotay took Kathryn to one side.

 

"Grandpere would like us to talk to Mira about her possession by the Entity. She lived with it for so long that she may have become dependent on its life force."

 

"I'm not so sure that I could help her. Since my abduction, I've had trouble sleeping. I haven't resolved my own issues yet."

 

"Helping Mira would help you to come to terms with what happened. Her Grandpere thinks that she would respond better to a woman," explained Chakotay."

 

"I'll try but I can't promise anything," warned Kathryn, "I’ll have some breakfast then walk over to the cave."

 

Chakotay put his hand on her shoulder for support, "When you're ready to talk - I am a good listener.

 

"It made me feel vulnerable. Even though I don’t have Voyager - I am still a Starfleet Captain."

 

"You are one of the strongest and most resilient woman I have ever met. You will come to terms with what happened and put it behind you soon.

 

Q walked into the camp and coughed, "I was going to apologise for my interruption but I wouldn't mean it."

 

"What happened to the Entity?" asked Chakotay.

 

"I took it to a monastery in Tibet on Earth. The monks operate a holding facility for the evilest creatures in the Universe. These entities feed on violence and anger. After a few years with the monks, they starve to death."

 

"That is brilliant, you actually kill them with kindness," remarked Kathryn.

 

"I can't take all the credit, another Q convinced the monks to help us with our work," said Q. "I wanted you to hear the news from me. Do you think you could stay out of trouble long enough for me to have a rest."

 

Kathryn smiled, "You don’t have to keep saving me, Q. I managed to survive before you came into my life?"

 

"You have a habit of getting under my skin, Miss Janeway and I can’t figure out why?"

 

Kathryn stuck her tongue out, "You have never met a female who doesn't treat you like a God!"

 

"How do you know that I'm not a God?"

 

"I prefer my Gods with a little less arrogance. Your pleasure-seeking lifestyle isn't divine."

 

“You are an infuriating woman but I relish a challenge. You are all I can think about when I’m not with you. I have business in the Continuum but I will return to continue this conversation soon."

 

Q clicked his fingers and vanished.

 

Chakotay was angry and a little jealous, “What was that all about?”

 

"Q was trying to flirt with me. I keep telling him that I’m not interested but he won’t listen.”

 

“I apologise Kathryn, It's none of my business who you flirt with. I want to get away from this cursed planet as soon as we can."

 

Kathryn agreed with him, “We are in a precarious position. We have to focus on leaving the Island. Once we collect Tom and Astra, we have to locate a starship capable of reaching the next planet.”

  
  
  
  


Scene 2

 

Tom was getting used to his solitary life. For the first week, he rehearsed what he was going to tell the others about Astra's disappearance. He set out every day to look for her but decided to give up after he’d scoured the local area with no luck. His first priority was to find transport to take him to the Island. Tom knew something had gone wrong or they would have returned by now.

 

He started to check all the structures that looked big enough to house a shuttle. After a few fruitless days, he was ready to give up when he spotted what appeared to be an old airport. He had read about early flight so he recognised a hangar. He couldn't believe his eyes when he finally gained entry. There was a fleet of primitive shuttles for domestic use, more like airborne taxis.

 

Tom returned to the Base to collect as many tools as he could find. After he examined one of the shuttles he realised that he could adapt it to travel short distances. After he’d completed the adaptations he intended to go to the Island. He needed to find out why the others hadn’t returned to the Base. If there were survivors, he could take them to the next planet in the Solar System. According to the records stored at the Base, the planet was rich in natural resources. There was nothing written ab

 

He was in the middle of stripping spare parts from another shuttle when he heard:

 

“Okay I didn’t expect a warm welcome back ignoring me is a little harsh.”

 

Tom froze for a few seconds then he gave Astra a big hug, “I’m so glad that you’re alright. I thought you were dead. Where have you been?”

 

“After I’ve showered and had dinner, I will tell you everything.”

 

Scene 3

 

When Kathryn arrived at the cave there was nobody there. She didn’t think they’d have gone far so she went to look for them. As she made her way through the jungle the temperature started to climb. She began to strip off because nobody enjoys sweating.

 

Kathryn pushed her way through some dense foliage to find a huge, deep azure blue pool. It even had trees around the edges to provide shade from the sun. She examined the area to see if there were any hidden dangers.

 

It was so hot that she risked stripping off all her clothes and made a perfect dive into the pool. The water was so cold that it took her breath away. After she acclimatised to the temperature the water was perfect. She turned over to float on her back. She had quite a shock when she heard a round of applause.

 

“Thank you my dear - that was quite a show!” shouted Q.

 

If you were a gentleman, you would have covered your eyes,” snapped Kathryn.

 

Q smiled with a glint in his eye, I have never masqueraded as a gentleman. I don’t see a towel so how were you going to dry yourself?”

 

Kathryn blushed because her original plan was to lie on the grass and let the warmth of the sun dry her.

 

“Would you cover your eyes so I can put my clothes on. It doesn’t matter if they get wet,” pleaded Kathryn.

 

Q shook his head enjoying every moment of her embarrassment. He sat down on the grass to make himself comfortable while he waited for her to get out of the water.

 

“You must have seen thousands of naked females in your immortal lifetime - why pick on me?” asked Kathryn.

 

“Don’t be so modest Kathy. From my viewpoint, you have nothing to worry about. How do you keep in shape?”

 

Kathryn thought about the phaser in her bag. It would wipe the smile off his face if she shot him. Q walked over to her pile of clothes and picked up the phaser.

 

“For such an educated female, you do have a lot of violent thoughts.”

 

Kathryn gasped, “Oh my goodness, you can read my thoughts. Don’t you have any respect for my privacy?

 

“Why don’t you come out because you’re starting to turn blue,” teased Q.

 

He clicked his fingers to produce a fluffy towel and laid it on her pile of clothes.

 

Kathryn tried one last time, “You could behave like a gentleman. Hand me my clothes and look the other way while I get dressed”

 

“I will put a large hole in your body if you don’t follow the lady’s instructions. I know that you are immortal but it will sting like hell,” warned Chakotay.

 

“Do you have to spoil all my fun. Why were you following her Captain Stalker?”

 

Chakotay was starting to lose his temper, “I don’t have to explain anything to you. Turn around or I will forget that I have principles.”

 

Q thought about sending Chakotay to the other side of the galaxy but he wanted to impress Kathy. He whispered something in his ear then he vanished.

 

Chakotay held the towel out and averted his eyes. Kathryn dressed behind a convenient bush.

 

"What did Q say to you before he disappeared?"

 

“Some nonsense about revenge. I didn’t listen to his ramblings."

 

Chakotay didn’t like lying but wasn’t going to tell her the truth

 

_ She is mine and I will return to for her. You may have won the battle but you haven’t won the War. _

 

Scene 4

 

Astra finished her battle rations and drank a large beaker of water in one go. Tom was sitting on the edge of his chair waiting for her account of the last two weeks.

 

“You know about the Q?” asked Astra.

 

“Yes, he made a nuisance of himself. He appeared on the USS Enterprise whenever he felt bored. Captain Picard couldn't get rid of him because he was so powerful” replied Tom.

 

“They have too much power for such an immature species,” stated Astra.

 

“Are you a Q? Joked Tom.

 

“No, but my species is older than the Q.”

 

Tom sat up and started to pay close attention, “You had better tell me the whole story.”

 

“I am an Ancient. I won't tell you how old I am because you will not believe me. We are much older than the Q. When the Q ascended we were waiting for them. Our Elders offered guidance to help them understand the responsibilities of infinite power.”

 

“From everything I’ve read, your Elders didn’t succeed,” commented Tom.

 

“It soon became clear that the Q didn’t want our help. In fact, they wanted to be the most powerful species in the Universe. To achieve that goal they had to banish the competition.”

 

“I can guess what happened next,” added Tom.

 

“They started to attack our homes in the Continuum. Our males didn’t have experience of fighting or defending themselves. The Q’s raids on the Continuum continued until the majority of my people were dead or missing. A handful of survivors fled to other worlds to ask for asylum. The Q made it their mission to erase us from the timeline. They hunted us like wild animals. I took refuge in a monastery in a remote mountain range on Epsilon Prime.”

 

“I’m surprised they took you in - most orders do not accept females,” commented Tom.

 

“The Monastery ran a school for orphans. I shaved off all my hair and wore a novice robe. None of the order questioned my right to be there.

 

“Was the monk who travelled with you one of that order?” asked Tom.

 

Astra replied, “That was my master. He taught me everything I know about spiritual matters. The Monastery was the perfect sanctuary for me to reflect and learn from my experiences.”

 

“What made you leave your sanctuary?”

 

“I started to get restless - I wanted to discover how the Universe had changed in my absence. My Master decided that it was the perfect time to undertake his last pilgrimage with me. I knew that he was only accompanying me to keep me safe. He knew I was too naive to survive in the modern world.

 

Before we left our home I spent a year training in martial arts and weapons. As an Ancient, it didn’t take too long to learn these new skills.

 

Astra continued, “During our journey, we explored everywhere in the Universe. The ability to teleport enabled us to visit remote places that weren't included on any maps.”

 

Tom was curious, “What stopped your pilgrimage?”

  
  


“My Master contracted a terminal illness. His last wish was to die surrounded by his Brothers. When we boarded your ship we couldn’t believe that you were explorers as well. When I met Kathryn I felt an immediate connection.”

 

“I know exactly what effect she has on people! I couldn’t stop thinking about her after she visited me in prison,” admitted Tom.

 

“I know that you are going to ask me - why didn’t I use my powers to send you home?”

 

Astra had been waiting for that question since she decided to reveal the truth to Tom.

 

“It doesn’t work like that. If the Q sensed a major alteration in the timeline, it would alert every Q in the Galaxy to my position,” stated Astra.

 

"How did you manage to fit into our group without anybody discovering your secret?" asked Tom.

 

Astra laughed, "I haven't needed to use my powers. I can defend myself and use my brain without extra help.

 

“Does Q know what you are? I can’t see him keeping your secret unless it benefited him.”

 

“Don’t worry about Q - we have an understanding,” swore Astra.

 

“Do you know what happened to others on the Island?” asked Tom.

 

“They are the reason for my disappearance. That morning I sensed the crash and their injuries. Healing is one of my gifts. If I can reach the injured in time, I can even bring them back from death. If I am too late the life force will have left the body and I can't help them,” explained Astra.

 

“Were any of them killed in the crash?” asked Tom.

 

“Ayala was near death but I managed to bring him back. I healed Kathryn, the Captain and B’Elanna afterward. Healing requires a lot of energy so I was very weak. I had enough power to teleport to the Monastery. The Brothers looked after me until I was strong enough to return.”

 

“I would share your secret with Kathryn. She'd rather hear it from you than a stranger. I am honoured that you decided to share your secret with me but what happens next?”

 

“I will help you to restore the shuttle and even add a few modifications of my own to improve them. When the vessel is ready then we can rescue our crew mates.”

 

Tom smiled when he realised that his impossible repair job had become a lot easier.

 

Scene 5

 

Chakotay was silent on their walk back to the Camp. Kathryn was starting to get angry with his sulking.

 

“I didn't invite Q to watch me skinny dipping.”

 

“Didn’t you? He must have had some encouragement because he thinks you belong to him.”

 

This comment made Kathryn lose control of her fiery temper. “How dare you! I have informed Q every time we meet that I’m not interested in having a relationship with him. What else can I do to convince him? He can insert himself into my life whenever he chooses.”

 

“Why does he think that you will leave us and run off into the sunset with him?” enquired Chakotay.

 

“Q has a monumental ego. Females usually fall at his feet. If I had welcomed his attention he would have lost interest in me.”

 

“Don’t you want an easier life? If you accepted his proposal the Universe would be your playground. You only have to say yes!”

 

Kathryn was speechless then she slapped him around the face.

 

“You think that I should sell myself for an easier life? Am I so shallow that I would break my promise to inform my crew’s relatives that they died in the line of duty? You don’t know me at all!”

 

Kathryn was so hurt and upset that she tried to hit him again. He caught her hand this time and pulled her towards him. He kissed her hard before she pulled away from him, eyes blazing.

 

“What did you do that for?” asked Kathryn, ignoring the obvious.

 

Chakotay sat down on a tree stump and covered his face with his hands. He was so ashamed that he’d behaved like Q - taking what he wanted!

 

Kathryn knelt beside him and pushed his hands aside. She brushed away a tear from the corner of his eye. Chakotay closed his eyes so she couldn’t see how much her touch affected him.

 

“Q might forget about me. He has the concentration span of a small child. I refuse to massage his ego so he’ll look for another target elsewhere.

 

“I don’t think you’ll find it easy to get rid of him. As he said you aren't that easy to forget”

 

“Let’s head back to the camp,” said Kathryn.

 

As soon as they left - Q reappeared. Would she choose Chakotay over him? He loved a challenge and recently his life had become a little dull and tedious. He found humans fascinating. He decided to pay more attention to this little group and especially Kathryn Janeway.

 

Scene 6

 

When they reached the camp Kathryn and Chakotay went their separate ways. He was distraught because he realised that he could drive Kathryn into Q’s arms if he didn’t control his emotions. Chakotay couldn’t endure the thought of them as a couple.

 

The others were doing their own thing so he decided to find a quiet place to sit and think. He walked to the river and sat down to take off his boots so he could dangle his feet in the water. Chakotay looked around because he thought he heard a cough. Ariel revealed himself sitting on the bank by his side, smoking a clay pipe.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you Captain but you look like a man who needs someone to talk to.”

 

“I didn’t mean to invade your privacy,” apologised Chakotay.

 

Ariel was feeling nosy, “Don’t give it another thought - what drove you to need solitude?”

 

“A woman!” blurted Chakotay.

 

Ariel nodded his head, “We have something in common.”

 

“What about you?” asked Chakotay.

 

Ariel sighed, “The same - it doesn’t matter what I do - it’s never enough.”

 

“As Captain, I owe a duty of care to my crew. I had a relationship with one of my crew mates which didn’t end well. She dumped us on this planet to die. My ex-lover persuaded my crew to mutiny so she could steal my ship.

 

“Do you think this other woman would do the same?” asked Ariel.

 

Chakotay replied without hesitation, “Never, she has too much integrity.”

 

There was a small flash of light to signal Ariel’s disappearing trick. Chakotay had enjoyed their conversation so was a little annoyed.

 

When he returned he had good news, “A ship landed on the other side of the island. A male and female alighted to plan their search of the island. They talked about their missing crew members.”

 

Is the female tiny with white hair?” asked Chakotay.

 

“Yes, and the male is as tall as a tree and deafens our ears,” described Ariel.

 

“Could you take me there, please? You have described our friends whom we left on the mainland,” asked Chakotay.

 

“Of course, return to your camp as I have work to do. Make ready. I will ask my most trustworthy friend to guide you.”

 

Chakotay decided to go alone in case it was a false alarm. He needed a walk to clear his head.

 

The Sprite arrived to take him to the landing site. On their first meeting, Chakotay could tell that he wasn't the warm and fuzzy type.

 

“Keep up giant or you will get lost and die!”

 

Chakotay stifled his laughter in case he offended his tiny guide.

 

“Don't worry I can keep up with you on the ground but your wings give you an unfair advantage.”

 

“I will slow down due to your advanced age,” said the insolent Sprite.

 

Chakotay was starting to lose his patience, “Can we get a move in before I forget that I am a pacifist and stamp on you.”

 

The Sprite was gleeful, “You have threatened me now so my obligation to Ariel is over. Find your own way, stupid giant!”

 

He stuck his tongue out and vanished.

 

Ariel reappeared, “What did you do to him? He was shaking and in tears when he returned to the village.”

 

Mira skipped along the path behind Ariel, singing.

 

“He was telling lies - he didn’t want to go so he tricked Captain Chakotay into losing his temper. I will take him, then you can deal with Dandelion.”

 

Chakotay walked behind Mira who continued to skip along the path. When the sun was its highest they sat down to rest. Mira picked fruit from a nearby tree.

 

“You should never pick anything from a tree unless you're sure that it's safe.” advised Chakotay.

 

“Ari and his tribe showed me everything safe to eat in the jungle in case I got lost.” replied Mira.

 

Chakotay bit into the fruit which tasted like a peach flavoured apple. After eating two pieces of fruit he felt full again.

 

Mira held up her hand and put her finger on her lip. They stopped talking and eating so they could listen to the voices.

 

Mira whispered, “Follow me!” She changed direction towards the voices.

 

Chakotay could hear Tom Paris before he came into view. He sat down in the grass to wait for them.

 

“How did you get here? Have you found transport which is capable of leaving the planet?”

 

“Nice to see you too, Chakotay. How are Captain Janeway, Ayala and B’Elanna?”

 

“Everyone is fine. How did you get here?” asked Chakotay, who was starting lose his patience.

 

“We found a shuttle which we managed to repair. Astra thinks that it was a prototype for development. It is like the Val Jean with enough room for all. Astra thinks that we can improve the engine to make it faster.”

 

Chakotay closed his eyes and thanked his spirit guide.

 

“We will collect the others then have a meeting to decide what to do next.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	44. Maquis/Jealous Q Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have attempted to crossover my alternate universes successfully. If I haven't achieved my aim - I apologise!

Maquis/Jealous Q crossover

 

Act 1 Scene 1

 

Kathryn hugged Grandpere and Mira. “Don’t worry we won’t tell anyone about the location of the Island - your secret is safe with us.”

 

Kathryn was the last one to board their new ship, Javert. 

 

Mira waved, trying not to cry, “Will you visit us again?”

 

Kathryn didn’t want to lie to her and make a promise she couldn’t keep.

 

“We have to return to our home where our loved ones are waiting for us. We will never forget you and Grandpere. When there are millions of stars in the night we will be travelling past one of them trying to reach our home, ”

 

Chakotay was getting impatient, “If Kathryn doesn’t come on board soon - I will leave her here.”

 

His angry outburst surprised the others as Chakotay was usually calm and reasonable.

 

“I hate this Island and I can’t wait to leave it and never return,” snapped Chakotay.

 

B’Elanna knew why Chakotay was so bad tempered. Kathryn was Q's obsession. He swore that he would follow her until she succumbed to his charms.

 

B’Elanna defended Chakotay, "His ex-lover incited a mutiny and left him to die on a deserted planet. He has valid reasons for his bad mood."

 

Kathryn walked up the ramp and closed the door. She was carrying two sacks of fresh fruit and vegetables.

 

“Mira gave us these gifts to thank us for banishing the evil entity,” explained Kathryn.

 

“How do we know that it’s safe to eat them? We can’t take the word of a small child,” complained B’Elanna.

 

Kathryn defended Mira, “That child is over two hundred years. She knew the location of every edible plant on the Island.”

 

“We can't leave without water Kathryn. As a former Starfleet Captain, I thought you would be able to carry out a simple order.”

 

Kathryn face flushed with anger, “Open the hatch and I will fetch the water. I apologise to everyone for delaying our departure.”

 

After Kathryn stormed off the ship there was an uncomfortable silence.

 

Ayala defended Kathryn, “That was unnecessary Captain. It isn't as though she's had it easy lately!”

 

Chakotay knew he'd been unfair but he wasn't going to allow his friend to question his authority.

 

“Why don't you help her to carry the water? You might be able to carry out my basic order together.”

 

Ayala clenched his fists then took a deep breath. He left the ship before he could punch his friend's smart mouth.

 

Grandpere didn't understand what was going on. Kathryn had stormed past him, without her usual courtesy, heading towards the caves. A furious Ayala followed her muttering something uncomplimentary about his Captain.

 

Kathryn tried to carry as much water as she could manage. She was about to head back to the entrance when Q appeared.

 

“I’m sorry Kathy - they forced me to do this.”

 

He put his hand on her forehead - she crumpled to the floor.

 

Ayala found her lying on the floor unconscious. He picked her up and carried her back to the ship.

 

Scene 2

 

Kathryn woke up in her quarters on Voyager. She hadn't spent much time there but it was exactly how she’d left it with a few minor alterations. There were pictures everywhere of identical twins.

 

Q waltzed into her bedroom uninvited.

 

“Kathy, I know my announcement was shocking but I’ve been thinking about it for a while. With the Twins by my side, we can bring the Continuum into the twenty-fourth Century.”

 

Kathryn closed her eyes and pinched her arm. Had she escaped from the Evil Entity? Was she still in the hole dreaming about another Universe?

 

“Get out!” snapped Kathryn.

 

Q was speechless, wondering what he’d done to upset her this time.

 

“I know that my intention to rule the Continuum was a surprise but I hoped we could discuss it like rational adults.”

 

Kathryn couldn't believe her ears, “You want to rule the Continuum - have you gone mad?”

 

“The Twins will enable me to keep the others in line. None of the Q are powerful enough to challenge my brilliant offspring.

 

Kathryn realised that she was in an alternate universe. She had to find out when this universe split from her own reality.

 

“I’m sorry Q, I have a migraine and it’s making me bad tempered.  Would you ask the Doctor for a hypo spray?”

 

Q looked worried. It appeared that the alternate Kathryn didn’t suffer from headaches.

 

Q was glad to leave the room, "Of course, I will be back in a jiffy.”

 

As soon as Q left, Kathryn jumped out of bed. She went straight to a terminal and accessed her personal logs. She downloaded them onto a pad and returned to bed. She was still reading when Q returned with the spray.

 

“Can we have a chat later when you’re feeling better?” asked Q.

 

“Definitely, could you tell the crew that I am unwell and don’t want any visitors for the rest of the day.”

 

When she was alone, Kathryn showered and changed into her uniform. She hadn’t realised how much she missed it. Then she sat in a comfortable chair and read about her life in this reality.

 

Her first shock was that she had children. The children in the photographs around the room were her daughter, Qat and son, Quinn. The second revelation was that Q was the father of her children. She inspected her hands to make sure that she wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. She was glad they hadn't made the mistake of getting married.

 

She tapped her combadge to summon her first officer. There was a loud buzzer to announce her next visitor - at least they were polite enough to ‘knock’. She opened the door and shut it again when she saw Chakotay in a Commander's uniform. There were some changes not included in her personal log.

 

She opened the door again and smiled, “I apologise, there is a problem with my door - I will get maintenance to repair it. How can I help you, Commander?”

 

Chakotay frowned wondering why the Captain was addressing him by his rank.

 

“I thought you might wish to discuss Q’s recent announcement.”

 

“I am not going to allow him to use the Twins to rule the Continuum. Still, it is difficult to prevent an omnipotent entity from doing anything he wants to do.”

 

The Twins interrupted their conversation. They barged into her room arguing about why and when their Father had gone insane.

 

“We are not going to force the other Q to accept our father as their ruler. The idea is ridiculous.”

 

Kathryn couldn't believe that these beautiful young adults were her offspring.

 

“I'm sure that we can change his mind. We will warn him that the Q will take away his powers if he continues to boast about his ambitions,” said Kathryn.

 

“He isn't worried about upsetting the Q, Mama. He wants to become their ruler,” stated Quinn.

 

“I agree with Quinn. Q wants to rule the Continuum as a benevolent dictator. He will put Voyager and the crew in danger.”

 

Kathryn realised why the Q had sent her to this alternate reality. She had to stop Q from getting them all killed. She needed an ally to help her access the Continuum but she didn't know any of the other Q.

 

She distracted the Twins, “Leave it with me and I will let you know what I decide to do. Don't take matters into your own hands because you will put us all at risk.”

 

The Twins were off to the holosuite to learn to ski and Chakotay went to the Bridge to start his shift.

 

Kathryn ordered another black coffee and sat down to catch her breath. She didn't understand why the Q had sent her here. She didn't even know how she was going to sort out this mess.

 

Scene 3

 

Kathryn was sitting at her desk familiarising herself with her life in this reality. She discovered that the Kazon had destroyed the Val Jean. They had integrated the Maquis crew and the crew of Voyager together. As she had already discovered Chakotay was her first officer and closest friend. B’Elanna was her chief engineer.

 

The most shocking discovery was her marriage to Q. They had split after Q died saving her. He was definitely more chivalrous in this timeline.

 

A voice interrupted her train of thought. It startled her because nobody else had entered her quarters.

 

“Lucky old me! Q is going to start a war in the Continuum and the Council ordered me to stop him.

 

The voice came from a female who appeared to have stepped out of a Hollywood musical. She had flaming red hair with pale, porcelain skin and a stunning hourglass figure.

 

“Who are you and how did you bypass our security?” asked Kathryn.

 

“I am Q but I can see that you are not from this timeline. How did you get here?”

 

“Q!” said both women together.

 

Kathryn continued, “He apologised to me then put his hand on my head. I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed on Voyager.”

 

“The others must have discovered the anomaly in this timeline. They plotted to stop Q changing the balance of power in this quadrant for his own purposes,” mused the female Q.

 

“I don't suppose they gave you any ideas about how we are going to stop him?” asked Kathryn.

 

Lady Q snorted, “You've had enough experience of the Q to know how unorganised and inefficient we are. They have lofty ideas then we have to do the hard work.”

 

“Let’s talk to the Twins and ask them for help. It appears that they are central to Q’s plans to rule the world.”

 

Scene 4

 

It was hard for Kathryn to see her crew laughing and joking. She had worked hard to cope with her grief so she could function in her timeline.

 

Tuvok walked towards her. He endured her hug wondering whether he should take her to Sickbay for an examination.

 

“Are you okay Captain?”

 

How could she explain her joy at being with him after grieving for so long? He already thought humans were too emotional.

 

“I apologise Tuvok. I let my emotions take over my brain for a few seconds.”

 

“I heard that Q has ambitious plans for the future, Captain.

 

Kathryn felt guilty misleading her oldest friend. “You know, Q! He talks a lot but he doesn't actually do anything.”

 

“Would you like me to call a staff meeting to discuss our response to Q’s plot to take over the Continuum,” asked Mr Tuvok.

 

“Let me have a word with him first. I will tell him that he can’t use his children to kill any Q who gets in his way.”

 

“Aye Captain!”

 

Scene 5

 

The first person Kathryn saw on the Bridge was Harry Kim. His death had hit her hard. Voyager was his first assignment. He had been proud to wear the uniform and to take his rightful place among the crew. His parents were the first people on her list to notify of his death. They were so proud of him.

 

Kathryn sat down in her chair. She looked around her to memorise this scene after she returned to her own timeline.

 

Everyone on the bridge froze. Q appeared and he was very angry.

 

“I’ve heard that you have been telling tales. Who did they send to listen to your lies?”

 

“They sent a red-headed sexy, attractive female Q. She told me that you are old friends from the beginning of time.”

 

Lady Q appeared right behind Q and touched him on the shoulder.

 

“Surprise, they sent me to deal with your nonsense.”

 

Q closed his eyes and grimaced, “I can manage my personal affairs without a nursemaid. Go away!”

 

“Did you think they would allow you to use your children to become the most powerful man in the Universe? Even they are not that naive.”

 

Q looked triumphant, “How are you and the other Q going to stop me?”

 

Quinn and Qat appeared to complete the family reunion.

 

“They won't need to stop you, Father, because we will.”

 

The Twins held hands then invited Lady Q into their circle. When it was complete they froze Q and started to walk around him. As the pace started to quicken, everyone could feel the power begin to build. Q felt light-headed then he began to feel nauseous. After the flash of bright blinding light, he fell backwards.

 

“Have a nice trip to your future, Dad,” said the Twins, in unison.

 

Lady Q gave them both a hug, “Nicely done children!”

  
  
  


Scene 6

 

When Q regained consciousness he couldn't move. He tried to click his fingers but that didn't work either because he couldn’t lift his arms. He closed his eyes to use his senses. The Q had imprisoned him inside a comet. He needed to discover how he ended up here. Someone was listening because he started to feel light headed and nauseous. He was on the move again.

 

He opened his eyes for the second time to find himself back in the Continuum. He didn't recognise the building. This was strange because he was familiar with every inch of the Continuum. Huge doors opened in front of him. Loud laughter was the first thing he heard. There was a huge crowd of Q standing around two giant thrones.

 

"So you decided to join us Father, have you thought about your conduct. Our Mother was very upset by your insults. You will show her the respect she deserves."

 

Q wanted to know which Q had allowed the Twins to take control of the Continuum without him. Then he remembered that was exactly what he planned to do.

 

“Mother, how do you think we should punish Father. You were the victim of his vile language.”

 

Kathy sat in a chair beside the Twins but her throne was smaller and at a lower level. Her face showed no emotions but he knew that she was furious.

 

“It isn’t worth your precious time dealing with this minor offence. Why don’t you banish your Father to Voyager? He can take over the cooking from Mr Neelix.”

 

“An excellent suggestion, Mother. You can supervise Father’s removal from the Palace and pay a short visit to your crew on Voyager,” decreed the Twins.

 

Kathryn nodded her head and stood up waiting for the Twins to return her to Voyager. There was a flash of light then Kathryn and Q appeared back on Voyager’s Bridge.

 

Scene 7

 

“Welcome back Captain!” said Mr Tuvok.

 

“As you can see, I have survived my visit to the Palace!” declared Kathryn.

 

“Are the Twins still intent on ruling the Universe after their conquest of the Continuum?” asked Tuvok.

 

“Yes and they have dumped their Father on Voyager to teach him a lesson.” sighed Captain Janeway.

 

Tuvok raised an eyebrow, “What should we do with him? He has attracted so many assassination attempts  security detail around the clock.”

 

The Captain went to sit in her chair. She looked at Q as though he was a specimen in a laboratory.

 

“As he caused our current predicament we should keep him in the Brig.”

 

“I concur Captain. He made that foolish attempt to rule the Continuum. If he hadn't the Twins would still be content to live on Voyager with their Mother and Father.”

 

“I was going to rule the Continuum with the Twins at my side. What went wrong?” 

 

“Are you suffering from amnesia? The Twins didn't need you. As soon as you defeated the other Q they told you that your presence was no longer required.”

 

“You are their Mother, didn't you try to control them?”

 

“How did you think I was going to influence them Q? You gave them absolute power and it corrupted them. I have to appear whenever they snap their fingers or they will execute me  just like Junior.”

 

“They executed their half brother! What was his crime?”

 

“He refused to shoot his Mother. She was the only Q who resisted them. She told them the truth and refused to surrender her independence.”

 

Q knew why he had travelled into the future. Okay, this was only one version but it was enough to make him rethink his plans for Universal domination.

 

“Security take Q to the Brig and make him comfortable. It will be easier to protect his worthless hide down there,” ordered the Captain.

 

As soon as they reached the Brig, two of the Q appeared in front of them with Q weapons.

 

“Hand him over to us and we will not harm you. Why would you want to sacrifice your life for this entity.”

 

Both of the security guards nodded and left the Brig. They agreed to tell the Captain that the Q had taken him so they had no chance to defend him.

 

Scene 8

 

Q was taken to a bunker in the Continuum. Lady Q was sitting on a sleeping bag on the floor. There were Q weapons all around her.

 

“Have you come to gloat or do you have a decree from your demonic offspring.”

 

“They banished me to Voyager to take over as a cook to the crew. I haven’t come here  willingly . Two Q guards abducted me but they seem to have disappeared.”

 

“There are a lot of Q who want to kill you. When they hear that you’ve escaped, the Twins will order their guards to bring you in dead or alive!”

 

“I didn't foresee any of this happening. I wanted to modernise the Continuum. We needed some excitement and passion in our lives.”

 

“Well you did change the Continuum but not for the better. Most of the Q are hiding out on different planets. Your offspring have threatened to kill anyone who disobeys their orders.”

 

A Q guard, sent by the Twins, appeared in front of Q with his weapon aimed at him. Q shut his eyes and hoped there was an afterlife for omnipotent entities.

 

Scene 9

 

There was a flash of light which saved Q from execution and returned him to his own reality. Lady Q and the Twins were waiting on the Bridge of Voyager. Kathryn was sitting in the Captain's chair waiting for him to return.

 

“I never want to rule the Continuum. The Twins should concentrate on their studies to become Guardians of the Universe.”

 

Lady Q  was intrigued , “ What happened in that future? It must have been catastrophic to make you so humble.  I will visit that alternate universe myself soon.”

 

“I wouldn't do that. You might not survive your visit,” warned Q.

 

Kathryn Janeway  was exhausted so she returned to her Quarters to rest. She lay on the bed after she pulled back the covers.

 

When she woke up she was back on the Javert.

 

“Chakotay she is awake now,” shouted Astra.

 

Chakotay walked in and sat on the side of her bed.

 

“I apologise for losing my temper. I  was upset and I took it out on the wrong person.”

 

Kathryn smiled at him “Apology accepted!”

 

Chakotay left the room and asked Astra to keep her company.

 

"You will have to tell me everything when you're feeling better?” said Astra.

 

Tears started to roll down Kathryn’s face. She had to grieve for her friends and colleagues again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	45. Chapter 45

 

Maquis Act 45

 

Scene 1

 

Kathryn was on her way back to the bunkhouse after her shift in the cornfields. She had aches in muscles she didn't even know she had. She hoped that the showers were working and there was enough hot water to ease some of her aches and pains.

 

She recognised B'Elanna walking back from the opposite direction clutching her back. Kathryn smiled, she wasn't the only one not used to hard physical labour. As soon as she saw her cot, she collapsed into it and closed her eyes.

 

"B'Elanna walked into their temporary accommodation swearing in Klingon.

 

"If that overseer touches my ass again I will cut off his arms. I will even sharpen my Bat'leth so I can remove them with a clean incision."

 

Kathryn laughed, "I empathise with you but we can't dissect their workers or they won't pay us."

 

"I'm sure the men haven't experienced any sexual harassment? " mused B'Elanna.

 

Kathryn smirked, "The Overseer's wife has a thing for Chakotay which isn’t good news for him. The Boss ordered him to clean the shower block and the toilets last night because he caught his wife ogling him."

 

"Why couldn't Chakotay find work in an office or rounding up cattle. At least we would have been able to sit in the saddle," moaned B'Elanna.

 

"Working in the fields was the only employment we could find. We needed to buy food. Afterwards, we will have to locate a more technological planet to repair the engine. Then we can restock the weapons, id your," explained Kathryn.

 

"I can't wait to finish our business on this planet. I don't want to see another sheaf of corn for the rest of my existence," swore B'Elanna."

 

Astra interrupted their conversation. "I thought you would be getting ready for the dance tonight?"

 

Kathryn groaned, "I forgot all about it - I was hoping to have a hot shower and a long sleep."

 

"The Boss told me that his wife organised everything tonight and we have to attend. If we upset her that will result in unemployment for everyone," reported Astra.

 

She put a black dress on Kathryn's bed and a midnight blue dress on a chair by B'Elanna's bunk.

 

"The Boss's wife chose these dresses for you when I told her we only had our work clothes," added Astra.

 

B'Elanna hated wearing dresses and preferred her overalls. She stood up and held the dress in front of her. It was the most hideous piece of clothing she had ever seen. Klingon fashion for women was grim but this dress was worse. She picked up Kathryn's dress which was an exact replica of her own but in a different colour.

 

Astra took them off her, "Don't worry I will alter them and next time you will be begging to wear them."

 

"I suppose we’ll have to get ready if our jobs are on the line," said Kathryn as she stood up, rubbing the base of her spine.

 

She hoped that Chakotay was in a better mood than he’d been lately. He avoided speaking to her apart from work.

 

"We'd better get a move on with a shower or the men will use every drop of hot water," warned B'Elanna.

 

They grabbed a towel each and headed for the shower block. The men were walking across from their bunkhouse.

 

"Brilliant, this will serve them right for taking all the hot water last night," gloated Kathryn

 

Tom and Ayala saw them and realised they were too late. They turned towards the pump in the middle of the courtyard. A wash in freezing cold water was exactly what they needed.

 

When they returned to the bunkhouse their dresses were on hangers next to their bunks. Kathryn couldn't believe they were the same ones that Astra showed them earlier. They were perfect. When she put it on the dress fit like a glove. It clung to her curves and flared from the waist to show off her legs. The dress was classy and sexy. B'Elanna looked like a Klingon goddess. Her dress was a sheath. She pulled it down over her head and tried to yank it to her ankles.

 

"What are you doing - you will spoil the effect!" said Kathryn.

 

She went over to help her, "You have a stunning figure, why do you want to hide it?"

 

"It makes me feel awkward and self-conscious. I know who I am when I am wearing my overalls."

 

“Tom will love your dress. You look beautiful and sassy. You should have more confidence in yourself,” remarked Kathryn.

 

“Why would I need Tom’s approval?” asked B’Elanna.

 

“You were talking to him yesterday for over an hour,” replied Kathryn.

 

“I was trying to find out where he found our new ship,” said B’Elanna.

 

“Is there something wrong with the ship?” queried Kathryn.

 

“Before we travelled to the Island I studied the technology in the Base. The design of the ship is so advanced they wouldn't have the knowledge to design and build it on that planet.”

 

“What did Tom say? asked Kathryn.

 

“He said it could have crashed on the planet after the native species died.” replied B’Elanna.

 

Astra cut their conversation short, “Everyone is waiting for you to start supper.”

 

Scene 2

 

Chakotay was lying on his bed in the male quarters. Ayala and Tom were ready to go for supper.

 

“What excuse are we going to give the Boss? He ordered everyone to go, to please his wife.”

 

“Tell him I’ve hurt my shoulder. I can’t do a full day’s work tomorrow unless I rest it now,” suggested Chakotay.

 

As Chakotay was the only worker who could operate the farm machinery - he knew the Boss would accept his excuse. After Q’s warning, he didn’t want to see Kathryn  socially . It would be harder to lose her when she decided to accept Q’s offer.

 

He turned over pretending to be asleep as Ayala and Tom had a moan about their work gang. Chakotay hated the Planet and the blatant subjugation of the Beta species.

 

Two diverse species inhabited the planet. The Alpha tribe were humanoid with pale skin and delicate features. They were the dominant species. They formed the Government and were  employed in all the professional roles.

 

The Beta Tribe were  predominantly  used for unskilled labour. They had simian features with leaf green skin and dark green long hair everywhere. The males were strong but small. The females didn't work in the fields. They looked after the Alpha children and all the domestic work in the Alpha’s houses.

 

Chakotay and his crew were working as farm hands with the Beta work gang to bring in the harvest. It was hard physical work but Chakotay told them that they had become soft. They needed to toughen up and improve their physical fitness. He wasn't the most popular member of the crew after his lecture. In return for their labour, the Boss agreed to supply fresh food for the crew’s next journey.

 

When he was alone, Chakotay decided to go for a walk to clear his head. The Betas in his work gang invited him for a drink in their compound. He had never been there before but he had a vague idea where it was.

 

The night was pitch black so Chakotay took a torch from the rack. He lit it from the log burner which supplied the heating for the bunkhouse. It was warm and humid outside in the evening. During the day the temperature was unbearable, especially for the Betas.

 

Chakotay looked up at the twin moons in the night sky. They both had a pale lavender hue. He heard a small click then a Beta stepped out of the bushes with a large gun aimed at Chakotay’s heart. His first reaction was to laugh! The expression on the Beta’s face convinced him that it could be harmful to his health.

 

“What do you want? I don't have any money or valuable possessions to steal,” stated Chakotay, who was trying not to laugh.

 

Chakotay heard a branch snap then something furry landed on his shoulders to pull a hood over his head. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his knees which caused him to collapse, face down.

 

Chakotay was still conscious. He wondered how they were going to transport him. Five pairs of furry hands rolled him sidewards onto a low board with wheels attached. They had been planning his abduction for some time.

 

One of the Beta tribe decided Chakotay shouldn’t be conscious during his kidnapping as he could overpower them with ease. He gave him a little tap over the head with a cudgel. which was the last thing he remembered.

 

After the Harvest supper had finished, they pushed the tables aside to make room for a dancing area. Kathryn and B’Elanna had underestimated the strength of the local wine so they were too drunk to dance. They kept giggling over nothing. Once they began to push and fool around generally Astra decided to get them safely back to the bunkhouse. Astra couldn’t get drunk because she was an Ancient with a high metabolism.

 

As they were leaving the building Atra spotted the Overseer. He used his position to force female workers to have sex with him. She noticed

that he was following B’Elanna. Astra bent down to take her knife out of its sheath. She stood  perfectly still waiting for the right moment. The Overseer sidled over to B’Elanna after checking that nobody was watching her. Astra moved into the shadows to avoid detection. He pushed B’Elanna against the wall using his body to cover her from direct sight. While he was trying to loosen her clothing, Astra aimed at his hand and threw the blade with deadly accuracy. She managed to reach him before he could make too much noise. She covered his mouth with her hand and whispered in his ear:

 

“You are a single cell amoeba! My friends and I need these jobs so you will remember two golden rules: look but don’t touch and keep away from my friends. If you try this again, I will kill you after I have caused you severe physical pain.”

 

The terrified Alpha was whimpering and nodding at the same time. Astra retrieved her knife from the centre of his hand. He ran back to his own quarters, cradling his hand. Then she turned around to help B’Elanna back to their bunkhouse.

 

Kathryn was walking back with Ayala. It was a perfect evening as it was warm with a slight breeze. Ayala took her hand to help her over a fence and didn’t let go. Kathryn enjoyed Mike’s company. After all the drama with Chakotay and Q, it was a relief to be with a man who enjoyed a simple life. She smiled at him and he kissed her instinctively. The mood  was broken when they heard Tom Paris shouting. He ran towards them,  closely followed by B’Elanna, who was stumbling all over the place.

 

“Ayala, have you seen Chakotay? He’s not in his bunk and there are signs of a struggle outside our bunkhouse.”

 

“If he  is hurt he may have wandered away dazed and confused,” suggested Ayala. He went with Tom to search the local area.

 

Scene 4

 

When Chakotay opened his eyes, he found himself in a clean, fresh smelling room. It resembled a log cabin on Earth. There was no technology anywhere. Although the furniture was small it looked comfortable. There were small touches around the room which identified it as a family home. Children’s drawings were stuck onto the wall. There were piles of books and toys scattered around the room.

 

He turned his neck to find a line of Betas watching and waiting for him to wake up.

 

“I’m sorry that I struck you on the head. I overreacted because I thought you were going to proffer violence.”

 

Chakotay didn’t know whether to trust them but decided to play along.

 

“I don’t suppose you could untie me - my arms are starting to hurt.”

 

One of the Betas moved towards him holding a knife.

 

“Stand still or I will find it hard to free your hands without harming you.”

 

As soon as Chakotay was free, he sat up and rubbed his wrists.

 

“Could you explain why you abducted me? I work in the fields with you so you know I’m not an Alpha.”

 

“We need a representative to negotiate with the Alphas on our behalf," replied the Head Beta.

 

It would be better if they hear your issues straight from you. You know what you want to gain.” answered Chakotay.

 

“They won't consider our request. In their opinion, we are primitive and uneducated. The argument is that we can't understand basic issues related to our lives. They have to make all our decisions for us,” explained the Head Beta.

 

“Why do you continue with the myth that you are an inferior species? The Alphas believe that you live in mud huts and have no language or culture,” asked Chakotay.

 

The Chief Beta explained, “We have lived in peace with the Alphas for thousands of years. We were happy to continue with the status Quo as we were all content with our lives.”

 

“What changed your mind?” asked Chakotay.

 

“Recently a new faction of Alphas started to gain support within the Ruling Council. They want to eradicate our species. There is a shortage of resources on our planet. This faction believes that we are consuming too many resources. According to them, we don't contribute enough to our society.”

 

“Why can't you show them your true nature and dwellings?” asked Chakotay.

 

“We hid our evolution from the Alpha because we didn't want to scare them.”

 

“If you ask for a meeting then I will teach you some negotiating skills. On my world, people negotiate all the time,” offered Chakotay.

 

“If we tell them that we have been deceitful for thousands of years they will not believe anything we say.”

 

“Are there any Alphas that you trust?” asked Chakotay who already knew the answer.”

 

An anthropologist from their university came to study our society and culture. The sophistication and depths of our beliefs and society astonished him. As soon as he published his thesis he became a pariah. They committed him to a hospital which treats Alphas with broken minds.”

 

“Do you think the Ruling Council will take any notice of me?”

 

“You view our society as an outsider. After travelling to so many planets, you can explain that we can help them to husband their resources. They aren't aware that there are many plants that are edible. He showed Chakotay books which listed the plants used to feed animals in times of hardship”

 

“You could have asked for my help without using any violence.” explained Chakotay.

 

“We didn't know how you’d react - your face markings are savage.”

 

Chakotay suppressed a smile because he was talking to a life form who resembled a green monkey.

 

“I will do my best to promote your cause. You can find a lawyer who can get me out of the same hospital as your anthropologist” joked Chakotay.

 

The Beta’s laughter  was forced . Of course, they hadn’t anticipated that outcome.

 

Scene 5

 

Ayala was searching the fields. He’d known that his best friend was struggling recently but all he could think of was Kathryn recently. He looked up when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like an Alpha or human figure. The figure  was surrounded by a small group of Betas. The person spotted him and started to wave.

 

He shouted, “Chakotay!” then ran towards him.

 

“Where have you been? Everyone is out looking for you.”

 

“I will apologise to everyone. The Betas wanted to talk to me but didn't give me an option to refuse their invitation,” replied Chakotay.

 

Ayala was staring at the Betas who were milling around them.

 

“Are you telling me that these little fellas managed to get the drop on you sir?” asked Ayala.

 

Chakotay glared at him, “Wipe that smirk off your face or you will be cleaning the bulkhead until we get home.”

 

Kathryn, Tom and Astra were running across the fields towards them.

 

Chakotay told them about his abduction. They told him everything that had happened since his disappearance, including Astra's incident.

 

“How are you supposed to get the Ruling Council to listen to you? We are itinerant farm workers,” asked Kathryn.

 

One of the Betas answered, “Ask the Farm’s owner. We have worked with him for many centuries.”

 

Chakotay asked Kathryn to go with him. After everyone returned to their quarters Chakotay apologised to her:

 

“I’m sorry that I’ve been such a misery lately. I’ve lost my ship; some of my friends and the respect of my old crew in a short space of time,” confessed Chakotay.

 

Kathryn knew exactly why he had been so miserable recently but she didn't need to contradict him. Then he smiled at her and she felt the usual flare of lust. No woman could resist that sexy smile.

 

When they arrived at the Farm House, the Beta cook answered the door. “What can I do for you?”

 

“We would like to talk to the Boss please,” requested Kathryn.

 

“Wait here and I will check that he’s available.” said the cook.

 

She left the kitchen then returned ten minutes later.

 

“He will be here to talk to you as soon as he's finished his meal.”

 

She pointed to the kitchen table and chairs where she expected them to wait.

 

When the Boss finally arrived he was in a good mood. Chakotay and Kathryn were his favourite hands.

 

Chakotay spoke first, “We have been asked to talk to your Ruling Council on behalf of the Beta tribe.”

 

The Boss stopped smiling and stared at them stony-faced.

 

“Wait here, I have to talk to an official to arrange an interview with a member of the Council.

 

As soon as he left Chakotay took Kathryn's hand and opened the kitchen door ready to bolt.

 

“Something is wrong - let’s get out of here!”

 

They almost reached the gate. It flew open admitting the soldiers who already had their weapons aimed at them.

 

“Down on the floor now! Hands on your heads.” shouted the leader.

 

“What have we done?” asked Chakotay, who was very confused.

 

The Magistrate will charge you with inciting a rebellion.”

 

They wanted to talk to you. There was no hatred or violence threatened.

 

Before the soldiers took them away, the Boss whispered in Chakotay's ear:

 

“I am the leader of the Alpha Sect. We are campaigning for a Beta cull. When we rid ourselves of this vermin, we can take back our planet.”

 

“You are insane. This action is not necessary. They are a peaceful species,” shouted Chakotay.

 

The next sentence made him shiver:

 

“The cull will begin at dawn!”


	46. Chapter 46

Maquis Act 46

 

Scene 1

 

Chakotay opened his eyes and couldn’t see his hands in front of him. There was a total absence of light. He went to move and felt a soreness in his arm that wasn’t there before. He surmised that the Alpha Guards had injected him with a sedative.

 

Then he remembered that Kathryn was with him. He couldn’t stand so he crawled forward then stopped and waved his arm around in front of him. He bumped into a solid shape quite hard.

 

“Ow!” said Kathryn, “First they assault me then you. Where are we and how do we get some light in here?”

 

“I didn’t assault you - I bumped into you in the dark. Don’t you think you’re being a little overdramatic?” commented Chakotay,

 

“My mouth is dry and my head is pounding,” complained Kathryn. The Alphas drugged me then threw my inert body into a black pit. I was abused after ten hours of back-breaking work in the fields.

 

“I can see your point!” Chakotay hoped that Kathryn would be able to identify the Alpha who drugged her so he could teach him a lesson.”

 

“What are they going to do with the Beta tribe?” asked Kathryn.

 

Chakotay felt sick! “The last thing I remember is the Boss announcing that the cull would start early in the morning."

 

“We have to warn them! The children and older members of their tribe will be too slow for an immediate evacuation,” said Kathryn.

 

“We need to get out of here soon. If we hide the tribe in a safe location, we can come up with a plan to save them.”

 

Chakotay knew they were facing impossible odds but he couldn’t live with himself if he didn't try to save the tribe. He knew Kathryn would agree with him.

 

“Well, at least they didn't tie our hands or feet. We need some light or we are never going to escape,” said Chakotay.

 

Kathryn was glad that she had made an emergency medical pouch. Before their arrival, she collected useful items from the ship to treat any flesh wounds. Harvesting is a dangerous occupation for the novice.

 

She reached into the pouch and pulled out a tricorder with a small torch attached to it. “I came prepared!” said Kathryn.

 

Chakotay grinned, “I bet you were a girl scout.”

 

“I spent my teenage years improving my tennis game. I never had time for anything else,” confessed Kathryn.

 

“I challenge you to a tennis game on the next planet we visit with grass. My backhand is legendary” boasted Chakotay.

 

Kathryn was aware that he was trying to keep her spirits up. During her time on the farm, she’d admired the Alphas as they were intelligent and cultured. Now she knew they hid their brutality and cruelty behind beautiful faces. She wanted to leave this Planet as soon as possible. 

 

Scene 2

 

They were about to use the torch to explore where they were being held when Chakotay heard a jangling of keys. He motioned to Kathryn to lie down in the same place and pretend to be asleep.

 

Two Alphas entered their cell. They were carrying torches to light their way. One of them bent down and shook Kathryn roughly. When there was no response they did the same to Chakotay.

 

“They will be unconscious for a few more hours. I hope Aven didn’t give them too much. We need them to continue with the harvest or there won't be any bread this winter,” said the smaller guard.

 

The older guard asked,”When does the fun start. My orders are to make sure my troops have the necessary weapons to attack the largest Beta village. I have to give the command, 'shoot to kill’, which won't be a problem for me.”

 

The guards left joking about whether to award favours to the troops who killed the most Betas.

 

Scene 3

 

Kathryn sat up feeling sick to her stomach. They were going to slaughter the Beta tribe like animals. When she looked over at Chakotay she could tell that he was also horrified by what they heard.

 

“At least we know where the door is. I am sure that they locked it with a barricade. I can pick some locks but this one has two distinct stages,” explained Chakotay.

 

“What tools do you need to complete the second stage. We need to hurry up,” stated Kathryn.

 

“We have to raise the bar so it drops to the floor but I don't know how well it’s wedged in,” replied Chakotay.

 

Kathryn knew that their mission to save the Betas was hanging on a thread.

 

“What about a distraction? Lie on the floor and start groaning. I'll call the guard and tell him that you're sick. When he comes into the cellar - I will hit him hard."

 

“We don’t know how far away they are? Will they hear us screaming and shouting or take any notice?” asked Chakotay.

 

As Kathryn was pacing around she kept stepping on something squishy. She sat down on a box to clean her shoes. Whatever she had trodden in had a distinctive smell.

 

“This is a storeroom for root vegetables. They have vegetables that look like carrots and turnips.”

 

“Don’t they usually have an external opening?” enquired Chakotay.

 

“On my Grandfather's farm, there is a hatch at ground level. They offload their roots straight from the farm transport,” explained Kathryn.

 

“How are we going to reach the roof without a ladder or something to climb on?” asked Chakotay.

 

“Let's try to estimate how large the space is and find something strong enough to build a platform to climb on.”

 

Scene 4

 

Chakotay heard the jangling keys again and warned Kathryn. They dropped to the floor and closed their eyes before the door opened.

 

It was the same Guards who visited them earlier.

 

“I hope Aven didn't give them an overdose. The farmer wants them returned unharmed even though he had them arrested.”

 

Does he think that they will forgive him and go back to work as though nothing had changed?” replied his friend.

 

“It seems that you don't need to be a genius to manage a farm,” commented his colleague.

 

One of the guards knelt down to check Kathryn's pulse then did the same to Chakotay.

 

“They are stable for now. We will check them in another hour and call the Doc if they're still out of it.”

 

As soon as they closed the door Kathryn and Chakotay started to search the cellar to no avail.

 

Kathryn slumped to the floor, “We aren't going to be able to warn them in time. They’ve won Chakotay!”

 

“I refuse to admit defeat. I was the most feared Captain in the Maquis and you are the cream of Starfleet. Giving up isn't in our training or nature!”

 

Kathryn shook her head, “You’re right of course - let's get on with it.”

 

“We have to hurry. We won't be able to convince a doctor that we are still unconscious, warned Chakotay.

 

Kathryn lay down flat on the floor.

 

“This isn’t the time for a nap,”  joked Chakotay.

 

“I’m trying to see the room from a different perspective. From a different angle, I may be able to see something we’ve missed?”

 

Chakotay lay down beside her. She could feel his warm body. They were lying so close that his body was wedged against her right side. Her physical reaction to him was normal but not while they were trying to save the whole Beta species.

 

“Chakotay, you are distracting me,” said Kathryn.

 

“I haven't said a word!” claimed Chakotay.

 

Kathryn sat up and stared at him accusingly.

 

He smiled, “Fair enough I will move to a safe distance. But we will continue this conversation after we have saved the Betas

 

As Kathryn laid down again she noticed a glimmer of light. She stood up and went towards it.

 

“What's wrong?” asked Chakotay.

 

“There Is a glimmer of light in the corner. If you could lift me up so I can see if it's a viable escape route.”

 

Chakotay cupped his hands and waited to lift Kathryn. He steadied himself then moved her closer to the ceiling. She jumped down, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

 

“I can see the suns. The wood is rotten so it's not too strong. We should be able to make a big enough hole to climb through,"

She reached into her pouch and drew out a small scalpel.”

 

Chakotay explored the rest of the cellar with the torch. He found some boxes to make steps. They were fragile so Kathryn volunteered to shape the hole while Chakotay acted as a lookout. As the hole got bigger the light increased in the cellar. Chakotay found some hessian sacks. He gave Kathryn one to stuff in the hole if the guards interrupted them.

 

It wasn't long before the hole was big enough for Kathryn to squeeze through. She poked her head and one arm through the opening. She found a bush to grab onto and pulled herself through the ceiling. It was doubtful that the boxes would take Chakotay’s weight. Kathryn’s task was to locate the cellar hatch so he could escape as well.

 

She looked at the ground for signs of the cellar doors. When she was about to give up - she noticed the metal handles glinting in the sunlight. She knelt down in the grass and pulled with all her strength but it didn’t move an inch. Kathryn hit the door in frustration then she spotted a shovel. She decided to use it as a crowbar to open the hatch. She managed to prise the door enough to wedge the handle underneath so she could stand on the other end.

  
  


The wood groaned then it split like a log. It wasn’t long before Chakotay climbed through.

The wood groaned then it split like a log. It wasn’t long before Chakotay climbed through.

 

“Let’s find the Beta compound then we can start to evacuate them,” whispered Chakotay.

 

They kept low and used the bushes around the field as cover. When Chakotay raised his hand Kathryn stopped so they didn’t give away their position to the Alpha. They knew that the Alphas would discover their escape soon so they had to get a move on.

 

They hid when they found the compound Chakotay had visited earlier. After checking there was nobody around - they walked up to the door and knocked. The door swung open! Kathryn looked down to find a dead Beta with a hole where his head should be. She put a hand over her mouth and rushed to the side of the cabin to throw up.

 

Chakotay checked that she was okay then he inspected every building in the Compound. He was desperate to find a survivor.

 

He returned to find Kathryn leaning against the first cabin sobbing. “They didn't even try to fight back. The Betas trusted them. They co-existed for centuries - what changed?”

 

“Let’s go and get the others. The thought of staying here any longer turns my stomach,” murmured Chakotay.

 

They walked back to the bunkhouses in silence. They didn’t need to hide because the Cull was over. Kathryn looked at the peaceful scenery around her. It reminded her of her Grandparent’s farm at home. Now all she could see was the mutilated body of the Beta child stuck in the door.

 

They separated to collect the crew. Outside they recounted everything that had happened during the night. Everyone had worked with the Betas in the fields so they knew how gentle they were.

 

Astra needed to talk to Chakotay. She could sense that some of the Betas had survived and were in hiding. She didn’t know how to explain her senses without revealing her origins. Kathryn was too upset to help her with this problem.

 

As they walked back to the ship Astra fell in step with Chakotay.

 

“Captain, I have certain abilities which I can use to find people. My senses have evolved to be able to detect life signs over a long distance. I know that some of the Betas survived the massacre and have gone into hiding.”

 

“How reliable are your senses?” asked Chakotay.

 

“One hundred percent, I have never failed to retrieve the target,” replied Astra“I know that most people don't trust extra-sensory perception because it is unscientific. I find wisdom in vision quests to guide my decisions in life. I know there are things we can’t explain and I am happy with that.”

 

Astra smiled, “Your ancestors were very wise. We can reach the first survivors on foot. They in a cave accessed by a tunnel near the mountains. One of them is very weak so we don’t have much time.”

 

Chakotay went to find Kathryn.

 

“Astra thinks there are survivors hiding in the caves underneath that mountain. I will go with her to check it out.”

 

“How does she know?”

 

“She heard one of the Alphas talking about it to a friend.” lied Chakotay.

 

Kathryn knew he wasn't telling her everything. “I will get everything ready to go and wait for your orders.?” 

 

She gave him her pouch and a canteen of water, “Take care, I don’t want to lose either of you."

 

Scene 5

 

When they were out of sight, Astra took Chakotay’s hand and clicked her fingers. When his eyes opened they were standing in front of the tunnel.

 

“You can teleport! Are you a Q?” asked Chakotay, who realised that she hadn’t been entirely straight with him.”

 

“I am not a Q! We were the original inhabitants of the Continuum. When the Q ascended we offered them guidance and help. They repaid us by making my people extinct. I am the only Ancient left in the universe.”

 

“Does Q know what you are?” asked Chakotay.

 

“Yes he does but the Q thought we were extinct - I surprised him!

 

“How did you persuade him to keep your secret?” asked Chakotay.

 

“I can be very persuasive. She didn't want to tell him that Kathryn was part of the agreement.

 

“I am not sure that the Beta will trust us. How are we going to convince them that we mean them no harm?” asked Chakotay.

 

“I have that covered,”  Astra clicked her fingers and changed herself into a female Beta.”

 

Chakotay was envious, “Now that is a talent I would like to have.”

 

“It has its moments,” said Astra, who didn't want to elaborate.

 

“Let's find these poor creatures then we’ll get them to a safe place and decide what to do.”

 

Chakotay followed Astra as she knew where she was going. They followed a narrow, dank tunnel until it split into two passages. Astra closed her eyes and pointed to the right one. They walked for about two kilometres where they encountered a cave in.

 

“The Betas are behind this debris. We have to hurry because their life signs are getting weaker,” explained Astra.

 

They set to work, clearing the debris but their efforts weren’t quick enough.

 

“Stand back,” ordered Astra.

 

She put one hand on the rock and closed her eyes. Chakotay could feel the heat starting to build, from where he was standing. When the rocks started to glow, there was a rumble and the rocks blew apart. Astra kept them in a bubble of air to protect them.

 

When the dust cleared they saw the Betas huddling together, frightened to death. They looked up when they saw Astra. She spoke to them in their language.

 

“We are here to help you. We have friends who will use their ship to take you wherever you want to go.”

 

They talked to each other then stood up and collected their sacks.

 

“Follow me!” said Astra.

 

The group consisted of five Betas. Astra discovered that they were a family: Mom, Dad and three offspring - two females and a male.

 

The Journey back to the ship took a long time because the Betas walked at a slow pace. While they walked they told Astra what had happened to them.

 

They had a warning from the first Compound that they were under attack. They managed to light a signal fire before they Alphas caught them. The children had played in the tunnels and found the small cave at the end of the right-hand path. They escaped before the Alpha soldiers finished killing their family and friends. They managed to take a small amount of food and water with them so they couldn’t survive for very long by themselves.

 

The male child Lam, was so excited when Astra told him they would be escaping in a spaceship. He told her that he dreamed of travelling to the stars.

 

Kathryn, Tom, B'Elanna and Ayala were waiting outside the ship.

 

“I'll get some food for everyone. Then you can tell us where you want to go,” offered Kathryn.

 

“Can you detect any more life signs?” asked Chakotay.

 

Astra changed back to her usual form: “I can't sense any of the others now - they're all gone.”

 

The tears started to fall and she wasn't the only one who was crying.

 

Chakotay spoke to the father, “We can take you wherever you want to go.”

 

Astra translated, “Some of Our family travelled to Sanctuary. The planet is in the next star system.”

 

He took a star chart from his pack and pointed to the planet. Astra gave Tom the coordinates.

 

The Father asked Astra if he could speak to her in private.

 

“My son Lam has never settled to the caring or cleaning work that was our duty. He always had his head in the Stars. Would your Captain be agreeable to taking Lam with you? He will make himself useful by cooking, cleaning and caring for the Crew. He is a good boy and we will be sad to lose him but this is his destiny.”

 

Astra had a quick word with Chakotay who agreed to allow Lam to join the crew.

 

The Mother hugged Astra when she heard the good news.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	47. Chapter 47

 

Maquis Act 47

 

Scene 1

 

Chakotay received permission to land on Sanctuary to take Lam's family to their new home. It was fortunate that the Beta tribe had already established themselves. They were expert housekeepers, domestic staff, chefs and nannies.

 

"Make sure that you listen to Captain Chakotay and Miss Janeway. Look after your new family. There is no shame in a man working as a domestic."

 

Lam hugged his Mother and Father and his sisters. He couldn't wait to leave the planet and go back to space. Astra stood by him and reminded him not to be so impatient.

 

"You will have plenty of days in space. You can afford to give your parents a fond farewell."

 

He felt ashamed that he couldn’t wait for them to go so he ran after them.

 

Lam gave each member of his family a big hug and a kiss, “I will miss everyone. This is not goodbye, I will return after my adventures and write a book.

 

Astra grinned at him when he returned to the ship, "You did the right thing. It is natural to leave your family when you come of age but you mustn't forget them."

 

She returned to the Javert to speak to Kathryn. She pressed the buzzer and walked in ready to flop on the bed to talk to her best friend. She had an unwelcome surprise when she found Q in there alone.

 

"You have been a busy little Ancient, haven't you? Revealing yourself to mortals is not a good life choice. "

 

"Do you work at your hypocrisy or does it come with the job? You have interfered in Kathryn's life on many occasions and you have the nerve to criticise me."

 

"I am afraid that your recent exploits have drawn the attention of the High Council. They sent me to issue a summons so you can justify your decisions to them. Most Q have never seen an Ancient. I am thinking of charging them to spend a few minutes with you? "

 

"I am sorry Q but you will have to find another Entity to star in your Freakshow. I am quite happy here - thank you."

 

"That is delightful - You think that you have a choice! "

 

Q snapped his fingers ready to teleport both of them back to the Continuum. When he opened his eyes, he discovered that he was alone.

 

"Two can play at this game!" he said with a glint in his eye, " I do love a challenge."

 

Scene 2

 

Astra went to find Kathryn as soon as Q disappeared, "I have a big problem!" declared Astra.

 

"We all have problems. Which particular one are you talking about?" asked Kathryn.

 

" I haven't told you the whole truth about my origins - I am an Ancient. My race existed before the Q and we were the original occupants of the Continuum. When the Q ascended we offered to share our home and guide them through their first millennium."

 

"What happened to your people? I have never heard about the Ancients until you came aboard with your Master."

 

"Actually be was my servant and mentor, " corrected Astra.

 

"Why didn't you tell me before now? Didn't you trust me?" asked Kathryn.

 

"Of course I trust you. I have never had a female friend before. I wanted my life to be simple and enjoy a mortal existence. I have been alone for two millennia. I didn't think that I would need to use my powers again. "

 

"Does Q know that you are an Ancient?

 

"He wasn't sure at first. When he was certain, I managed to make a deal with him. He wouldn't expose me if I didn't use my Ancient powers. "

 

"If you made a deal with Q, what is your problem now?" asked Kathryn.

 

"I used my powers to rescue Lam and his family. I couldn't allow their race to become extinct like mine. Q ambushed me in your quarters when I came to chat with you. "

 

I will have a word with him about personal space when I see him again," stated Kathryn.

 

"He informed me that I have to appear in front of the High Council to explain my decision to reveal myself to mortals. He tried to take me by force but forgot that I am more powerful."

 

"What can I do to help you. Will they listen to reason?"

 

"If I could persuade one of the Q to visit the monastery where I lived for hundreds of years. I studied martial arts, meditation and control. I am no longer impulsive and filled with rage. I want to live a normal life as part of this crew."

 

"Did you try to explain this to Q? " asked Kathryn.

 

"You know him Kathryn - all Q like the sound of their own voices."

 

"Is there any place you can hide where the Q can't find you," asked Kathryn.

 

"The Monastery is the only place I can think of. The monks know how to hide my life force,” explained Astra

 

Kathryn was desperate to help her, "I'll try to explain it to Q but I don't know if he will listen to me?"

 

"You have more influence over him than you think." Astra wondered why she didn't know that Q was in love with her.

 

"What excuse will I give Chakotay for your absence?"

 

"Don't tell him anything. I will explain everything when I return. I will find my way back to my new home and family. "

 

Astra waved her hand and vanished.

 

Scene 3

 

Kathryn found it hard not to explain Astra's disappearance to Chakotay. She knew that Q could be charming but he had a ruthless streak. He wouldn't have a problem torturing Chakotay, in fact, he would enjoy causing him pain.

 

As Astra had packed her belongings Chakotay surmised that she left of her own accord. He decided to continue with their aim to return home. Kathryn knew that Q wouldn't concede defeat so she expected a visit soon.

 

Lam was experimenting with their cooking utensils. He had stocked the food stores before they left Sanctuary. He wanted the crew to test his food for Dinner and give him feedback. He had already cleaned the ship; tidied their Quarters and washed everyone's clothes. The crew were starting to appreciate their new recruit.

 

Kathryn finished dressing for dinner when she heard a round of applause. Q was leaning against the doorway.

 

"You scrub up well Kathy - I love what you've done with your hair."

 

"How long have you been standing there? I'm impressed you added voyeurism to your list of talents.

 

"I didn't come for pleasure!" he said staring at her lips, I am looking for your elusive friend."

 

"I am sorry to disappoint you but she disappeared earlier today. Do you know anything about it? "

 

"I am as shocked as you are but I will find her. The High Council won’t allow her to travel around this Quadrant causing mayhem."

 

"If I see her I will be sure to give her your message. "

 

"It would be wise to remember that I am not human, Miss Janeway. My patience is not infinitesimal," threatened Q.

 

"It would be wise to remember that I do not respond well to threats. I hold the rank of Captain in Starfleet. I dislike bullies and cowards."

 

Most species treated Q as a God. The bipeds he encountered were at least in awe of him. This tiny, insignificant female thought nothing about challenging him and insulting his status. Yet there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on.

 

"Why don't you and the Others reflect on how she managed to stay undetected for so long," suggested Kathryn.

 

"We can't ignore her now! You have no idea how dangerous she is," declared Q.

 

He clicked his fingers to continue his search for the delinquent Ancient female.

 

Scene 4

 

Kathryn was hoping to stay out of Chakotay's way. She was eager to start her shift hoping that it would take her mind off Astra's predicament. She hated lying to her Captain but she didn't want to put him in danger.

 

They were on route to a space station where they could barter for spares for their engine and food. Tom was teaching Lam the basics of piloting a spaceship. Ayala was arguing with B'Elanna about appropriate weapons for close hand-to-hand combat. Chakotay was sleeping as he'd finished his night shift.

 

Kathryn was sitting in the Captain's chair brooding about her best friend. She was grateful when a ship appeared out of thin air.

 

"Red alert! "See if you can hail them?" ordered Kathryn.

 

"No reply, " said B'Elanna.

 

A disembodied voice came out of the ship. Kathryn looked at everyone on the Bridge but nobody else heard it.

 

"My message is for you Kathryn! I have to find your friend before the others. They will not allow her to roam free with her level of power. Come with me and we can take her in without harming her."

 

Everyone on the Bridge disappeared leaving Kathryn on her own!

 

"We don't need to bother your crew especially that boorish Captain."

 

Kathryn stood up to give Q his reply, "Whatever game you want to play Q, I am not interested. I will not betray my friend."

  
  


Q teleported her off the Bridge to his ship. He moved the vessel, with a click of his fingers, to a deserted region of space. Q thought he could persuade her if they were alone.

 

Scene 5

 

Kathryn found herself in an exact copy of her quarters on Voyager. Q walked through the wall to sit on her bed.

 

"This ship is a marked improvement on your current home. Why did you agree to slum it with these criminals and murderers?"

 

"I didn't have a choice Q! The Kazon destroyed my ship. All my friends and colleagues died. I was the only one who survived. "

 

"Isn't there a ridiculous tradition that the Captain should go down with her ship. You must have felt guilty that you are alive and your crew are dead," said Q, who didn't enjoy being cruel to this female.

 

"I know that you are trying to break me but you will have to choose another method of persuasion. Starfleet train their cadets to resist torture methods used by most species. I must say that you are falling behind in comparison to the Cardassians and Romulans."

 

"I can see that this is going to take longer than I thought. Don't worry we have plenty of time to become acquainted. You might even begin to enjoy my company," said Q.

 

Kathryn had to have the last word, "I doubt that very much!"

 

Q vanished with a click of his fingers. He had to find out more about this infuriating female. She had plenty of spirit but everyone has their breaking point. The Others wanted results soon or they would take matters into their own hands.

 

Scene 6

 

Kathryn decided to take a long shower and enjoy her solitude. She hadn't lived with a crew in such close quarters since her time at the Academy. It was a luxury to be alone and not under orders. Chakotay was an excellent Captain but she missed being the boss.

  
  


After her shower, she dressed in her own clothes. She picked up a book and sat down to read her favourite gothic horror novel. Kathryn knew that Q wouldn't leave her alone for long. She heard a buzzer and wondered why he didn't walk through the wall as usual. The buzzer sounded again so she went to find out who it was.

 

Tuvok was waiting outside with a quizzical look on his face. "Are you alright Captain - you look as though you've seen a ghost?"

 

Kathryn touched his face trying to memorize his facial features. As with most memories, they are less detailed as time passes.

 

"You must forgive me, old friend! I never told you how much I valued your friendship and counsel. I will tell your wife and children that you died defending a race who couldn't protect themselves."

 

The image of Tuvok faded away and Q replaced him. He looked guilty for a few seconds because he had reignited her grief for an old friend. Kathryn wondered if Q was enjoying himself as much as he proclaimed. She returned to her chair and picked up her book.

 

Q knew that he had to shake her up a bit. I have been too lenient. These surroundings are too comfortable. He clicked his fingers again and her quarters changed to a prison cell. Kathryn found herself in chains.

 

Scene 7

 

She looked so small and defenceless that Q almost changed his mind. He knew that he had to continue because the Others would be far more ruthless.

 

"Why are you protecting this entity? She is far more powerful than the Q. She could destroy the Continuum and the Universe with a wave of her tiny hand," said Q.

 

Kathryn tried to get through to Q. "Why am I in chains? Do you think that physical discomfort will force me to betray my friend who has saved my life many times."

 

"If she is a friend - how could she leave you to suffer alone?"

 

"She trusts me to admit when I've had enough. Why are the Q trying to exterminate her? I know that she is powerful but she only used her powers to save lives. She has never killed anyone with them. She won all her fights using her martial arts training. She practices unarmed combat with me."

 

"You can't comprehend how dangerous she is. The Q have rules and limitations. The Others will interfere if a Q is abusing their powers. She has carte blanche to do whatever she likes. Kathy, please tell me where she is? If you don't tell me the Others will order me to use more forceful methods."

 

She stared at him  defiantly , "Take your best shot!"

 

Q snapped his fingers and the chains moved to lift Kathryn off the floor and up the wall.

 

Her arms were close to dislocation - the pain was intense. Kathryn didn't struggle because she knew that it would make it worse. She wouldn't give Q the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt.

 

Q wondered how much more she could take - he didn't want to kill her. The human body seemed fragile but her stubbornness and spirit were impressive. Unfortunately, it wouldn't save her.

 

Kathryn tried to distract herself from the pain. She thought about her first meeting with Chakotay on Voyager. The photograph in the file didn't do him justice. At the time she thought what an attractive man and that was before he smiled. She didn't  really know him before he carried her back to the Val Jean. Without him, she wouldn't be here today. If the circumstances were different they could have acted on their feelings. She knew that his affair with Seska didn't end well hence their current predicament.

 

Q examined her to make sure she wasn't going to expire. He knew she was thinking of Captain Caveman. He couldn't understand why females  were attracted to savages with face paint.

 

Scene 8

 

Kathryn started to gasp for air. She couldn't drag enough into her lungs to breathe. Her vision started to go black around the edges. There was a flash of light before she lost consciousness.

 

Q took the chains off and carried her to the cot. She was starting to turn blue so he didn't have much time.

 

"Q, where are you? If she dies I will  be encased in a comet for the rest of my miserable existence."

 

Lady Q arrived in a cloud of pink glitter. "I have been trying to make a bigger impact when I arrive."

 

"I would applaud you but I am trying to save this human. I only used gentle methods to torture her. She looked strong enough to take it. "

 

"Step aside so I can examine her, "  Q moved aside so Lady Q could see his prisoner.

 

"I don't know why the others trusted you for this mission. You didn't get to know your prisoner. You should have known that she wouldn't yield to physical methods of torture.

 

"She is only a human female. How strong are they?" asked a confused, Q.

 

"They carry babies for nine months and continue with their other jobs and duties. They look after their families and protect them from outside threats. They support the idiot males they attach themselves to," claimed Lady Q.

 

"I see your point! How are you going to fix it? I don't want to spend my next millennium inside a comet." whined Q.

 

Lady Q held her hand over Kathryn's heart. She closed her eyes and sent a small spark of energy through it.

 

There was a small pause then Kathryn gasped and sat up. She rubbed her shoulders and looked around the cell for Q.

 

"Don't worry about him - he won't hurt you again. When you have recovered, I would like to talk to you. I am Q but you can call me Lady Q. I don't know why we don't have our own name it's ridiculous?"

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kathryn Janeway - why am I here?"

 

Astra teleported into the room and rushed over to Kathryn, "Why didn't you tell them? You could have died."

 

"You shouldn't have come here - they are going to kill you!" said Kathryn.

 

Astra turned around and beckoned a small man. Kathryn recognised him from a previous meeting when Astra joined their crew.

 

"We are going to put forward a solution to my dilemma. As the female Q is a trusted member of the High Council I can negotiate with her now," claimed Astra.

 

Lady Q couldn't believe that she was in the presence of an Ancient. As far as she knew there were extinct. She didn't understand why the Q were so frightened of them.

 

"Start talking Ancient one. You will have to convince me that you aren't a danger to everyone around you," said Lady

 

“I am offering to give up my powers and immortality in return for the chance to live a normal existence with my crew.”

 

“Are you sure you know what you are doing? Lady Q couldn't understand why the female entity would give up her powers.

 

“I have lived for thousands of years. I am the last of my race. I have seen the wonders of the World many times. Yet I have never experienced friendship and loyalty like this. They have a wonderful childlike enthusiasm for exploration and discovery.”

 

Lady Q looked straight at Q, “It appears you’re not the only one besotted with this human species.”

 

“Do you think that the Others will accept my offer?” asked Astra.

 

“I accept your offer but we will visit you from time to time to check that you are keeping your end of the bargain.”

 

Lady Q waved her hand and sent them back to their Ship.

 

“Stay away from Kathryn. The Others already want her dead.”

 

"Give them a message from me, if they touch her it will be the last thing they do!"


	48. Chapter 48

 

Maquis Act 48

 

Scene 1

 

Every member of the crew was on the Bridge holding their breath. B’Elanna was at the helm swearing in Klingon.

 

“If this pile of rust reaches the surface, I will put it out of its misery and blow it into small pieces.”

 

Chakotay suppressed a grin, “You could try sweet talking it to the landing site.”

 

“That was sweet talk, you forget that Klingons make war not love.”

 

“Everyone find something to hold onto - this is going to be a bumpy ride,” ordered the Captain.

 

B’Elanna glanced at the coordinates and the scanner, “We aren’t going to make it Chakotay. I will have to make a crash landing. I’ll try to avoid the trees.”

 

The ship started to shake as they entered the atmosphere.

 

Chakotay shouted, “Astra find Lam and make sure he's safe. We don’t want to lose our cook!”

 

“Aye Captain!” replied Astra.

 

Astra found Lam in the galley. He had tied himself to the large metal range oven. It was obvious that he had never experienced a crash landing. She sat down beside him and braced herself for impact.

 

There was a terrible groaning sound then the ship started to shake. It sounded like the planet was trying to tear it apart. There was an earth-shattering bump, followed by more shuddering. Astra started to prepare herself for death, which would be a new experience for her. Then the ship ground to a halt. Astra hugged Lam, who was crying because he was thankful that he wasn’t dead. Chakotay came to check on both of them.

 

“We will assess the damage then try to establish contact with the native species. There are seven large compounds on the surface connected by a circular hub. Do you know anything about this star system or planet?”

 

“I know there is a prison here with a novel approach to the rehabilitation of offenders. That is all I can remember,” replied Astra.

 

“Take Tom with you to check out the local area. We need to know if the locals aren't friendly.”

 

Astra rushed off to find Tom as she was eager to explore their new temporary home. Chakotay helped Lam to his feet. He produced a bottle of alien alcohol and poured him a drink. Chakotay drank his in one and indicated that Lam should do the same. As soon as he drank the liquid Lam started coughing - even Chakotay’s eyes were watering.

 

“Believe it or not, that is the best medicine for shock but that is definitely a nasty drink” complained Chakotay.

 

“That may be right but I prefer hot sweet tea, Captain,” said Lam.

 

Kathryn applauded, “I agree with you Lam but you haven’t tried a drink called whiskey from my planet.”

 

“How much damage was there?” asked Chakotay.

 

“I will find out when B’Elanna has stopped swearing. I made her promise that she wouldn’t destroy what’s left of our home.”

 

“Don’t worry, B’Elanna is a genius at adapting alien technology to fit our engine.”

 

Chakotay could hear Astra’s voice calling him, “Captain, we have a problem that you need to deal with.”

 

Chakotay went to the hatch and looked outside. Armed guards surrounded the ship. Astra and Tom were lying face down on the floor with a gun pointed at their heads

 

The Captain of the soldiers shouted at Chakotay, “Where are your escorts prisoner? Did you kill them when you crash landed?”

 

“We aren’t prisoners. We are trying to return to our home planet. The computer on our ship developed a fault which resulted in engine failure. If you release my crew we will repair the ship and leave immediately,” pleaded Chakotay.

 

“We will search your ship to find evidence for your claim. You will be in serious trouble if we discover that you have lied to us,” shouted the Captain.

 

Two soldiers disappeared into the ship and forced the other members of the crew out except one! B’Elanna was still fighting and the soldiers couldn’t get near her. They called for reinforcements. The Captain shook his head in disgust. He grabbed Lam and frogmarched him onto the ship with a gun pointing at his head. He went onto the bridge and forced Lam to his knees.

 

“Prisoner you will surrender or I will decorate this ship with his brain matter.”

 

B’Elanna stood still and lowered her bat’leth to the floor. Blood was dripping off the blades, which didn’t help matters. The Captain could see that she still had bloodlust in her eyes.

 

He dismissed his men, “Help your fellow cowards to stand and wait outside.”

 

One of the soldiers picked up two of his fingers which were lying on the floor.

 

The Captain knocked them out of his hand, “You don’t deserve those digits! You couldn’t subdue a single female - I am disgusted!”

 

The young soldiers filed out of the ship with their heads bowed in shame.

 

The Captain was assessing B’Elanna's state of mind to decide whether she showed any signs of calming down.”

 

“I don’t know whether to use you to train my worthless soldiers or execute you now,” mused the Officer.

 

“Kill me now if I have to listen to any more of your drivel,” snarled B’Elanna.

 

Without any emotion, the Captain punched Lam in the face, “I understand prisoners like you. You don’t care about the pain and punishment inflicted on you. Yet hurting the weaker members of the crew will ensure your obedience.”

 

“Don’t hurt him again - I have learnt my lesson,” said B’Elanna.

 

“Walk in front so I don’t have to worry about you sinking a knife into my back,” ordered the Captain.

 

One of the soldiers, who was searching the ship, walked out holding the rope Lam used to tie himself to the range.

 

Chakotay knew what was coming, “That isn’t what you’re thinking!”

 

Lam was distraught, “The rope that he’d used to secure himself was going to get the crew thrown into prison.

 

“Line up prisoners. We are taking you to the Holding centre. A presiding Magistrate will listen to the evidence and assign you to a compound.”

 

Chakotay was in the line behind Kathryn. He whispered, “When everything settles down I will get word to you about an escape.”

 

“No talking Prisoners,” shouted the Guard.

 

Kathryn nodded so Chakotay knew that she heard his message.

 

Scene 2 - The Judgements

 

The crew of the Javert joined a long line of prisoners waiting outside a huge metal door to the central hub. Around the hub were seven buildings which resembled petals. They reached the end of the queue and entered the round building. They discovered a circular room with seven doors around the outside. Each door had a large number painted on it. After the mock trial, the Judge gave them a number. That door opened to admit the guilty party to their compound.

 

B’Elanna was the first member of the crew to stand before the Magistrate. The Judge listened to the Captain of the guards’ report. It took a few minutes then she received a six, Wrath.

 

The Captain smiled, it wasn’t hard to apply a deadly sin to that prisoner.

 

Chakotay was the next one in front of the Magistrate. The Captain couldn't believe that the women were active members of the crew. So they must be there for the comfort of the males on board.

They handed Chakotay an envious three, Lust.

 

Tom Paris didn't show any fear. He loved the way they couldn’t subdue B’Elanna until they threatened Lam. If she could act with such courage then so could he. The Judge watched Tom for a few minutes before he allocated a number. He was definitely a man who drifted through life taking the easy way out. He was definitely number five, Sloth.

 

Ayala had spent some time in a Cardassian Prison so he knew what to expect. When the guard pushed him he turned around and knocked him out. The next guard ended up on the floor next to him. The Captain sighed and ordered reinforcements. Finally, it took six guards to drag Ayala in front of the Judge. Everyone knew that it would be number six, Wrath. He grinned at Astra as he went to the door. Then she realised that he wanted to stay with B’Elanna. It would be easier to escape if they weren’t spread out between the prisons.

 

The next prisoner was Kathryn - she presented the Judge with a real problem. Kathryn looked exactly like his lady wife. She even had the same open, confident stare. He couldn’t stop fantasising about seeing her in number 3, Lust. The problem was it was his sin, not hers.

 

After Kathryn left the room Astra marched straight up to the Judge before he could react.

 

“You have made a huge mistake. We aren’t prisoners, we are travellers who crashed here by accident.”

 

The Judge turned to the Captain of the Guards. "Your report stated that they killed their guards after they crash-landed on the planet.”

 

“We found evidence of restraints after we searched the ship. They did not behave like innocent people. One of their females injured four soldiers before she surrendered. You saw one of their males attempt to evade justice today,” reported the Captain.

 

“I order you to check with everyone who sends prisoners to our facility. I will release them if there are no transports missing. You need to bring me proof that these prisoners aren’t registered for any of our facilities. Failure to do so will result in their release. You will also serve one of their sentences for your negligence”

 

Astra groaned, now the Captain didn't have any incentive to prove their innocence.

 

“Sir, may I go with the Captain and observe his enquiries. I know that he will be scrupulous in his investigations. Yet my crew are the ones who will suffer if he makes another error.”

 

“Granted - young lady, I will release you to prove your innocence. If you attempt to escape, they will have orders to shoot you on sight. Do you understand me?”

 

Astra was glad that she was wearing her throwing knives when they arrested her. She knew the Captain would not have her safety at heart when they left the prison.

 

WRATH   
  
As soon as the door shut behind her B'Elanna started to panic. She had suffered from crippling claustrophobia since she was a child. One of her human cousins locked her in a cupboard as a prank. She remembered their laughter as the key turned in the lock. At the end of the day, her father found her. She was sobbing and hyperventilating when he unlocked the door. Her Cousins had to apologise to her but none of them were sincere.   
  
A guard pointed to a shower and threw some clothes at her. B'Elanna started to growl at the female guard as she picked them up.   
  
"You're not going to survive here if you react like that to provocation," stated the guard.   
  
"I can fight my own battles," warned B'Elanna.   
  
"You are here because you can't control your temper. During your incarceration, every guard and prisoner will try to goad you. If you lose your temper and attack anyone, the nearest guard will shoot you on the spot."   
  
"Are you telling me that I will die if I lose my temper? " asked B'Elanna.   
  
"Affirmative, the guard has to kill the prisoner within fifteen minutes of the offence."   
  
As B'Elanna showered she wished her Klingon half would disappear. Klingons were angry all the time. It was time to prepare for her death. B'Elanna would die in battle to earn her place in Sto-Vo-Kor. She would send as many guards as she could to hell.   
  
As soon as she was ready the guard released her into the general population. A trustee came to meet her to show B'Elanna where to sleep and keep clean.   
  
"Where do we eat?" asked B'Elanna.   
  
"The guards throw food through the door. They want the prisoners to fight for it like animals so they can execute some of us. They collect a bonus every furlough for killing the most prisoners. If the prisoner numbers are low down then the prison is cheaper to run," explained the trustee.   
  
B'Elanna found a quiet place and sat down on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest trying to make herself a smaller target. The trustee sat down beside her.   
  
"Don't worry, I've survived longer than any other prisoner. I'll show you the tricks and places to hide it there is a fight," offered the trustee.   
  
B'Elanna knew that she would want something in return.   
  
LUST   
  
Chakotay finished his shower and spent the next five minutes staring at his new uniform. It consisted of a pair of micro shorts and a vest.

  
He shouted to the guard, "Have you given me everything? I only have the underwear."  
  
"Get dressed prisoner or I will shoot you now - it will save time," ordered the guard.  
  
Chakotay decided to obey his captors until he could escape. His new uniform didn't leave a lot to the imagination. The saving grace was that none of the crew would see him dressed like that.  
  
The door opened to release Chakotay into the general population. He stood against the wall to assess his new situation. Everyone wore the same clothes, micro shorts and a vest. There were some beautiful females that he couldn't help looking at. The shorts emphasised their long legs and the vests left little to the imagination. He was getting a similar appraisal from the females.  
  
A male prisoner stood next to him and introduced himself.  
  
"It is hard, at first, ignoring all these beautiful women but if you want to stay alive then you'd better practice."  
  
"What happens if I don't ignore them? " asked Chakotay.  


  
The trustee smiled, "Then you will die, friend!"   
  
"Sometimes it's not easy to control your reactions,” admitted Chakotay.

The cheerful trustee grinned, “You need to practice your self-control or you will die today.”

There was a loud siren to announce the arrival of a new prisoner. Chakotay swore when he saw Kathryn enter the compound. He asked the trustee to show him where the sleeping quarters and showers were. He needed a cold shower before he talked to Kathryn. The only way to survive, until he could escape, was to live in the shower. It was hard enough to ignore Kathryn on the Ship but dressed in these clothes it was impossible.

 

“Do you know the new arrival?” asked the trustee.

 

“Yes, she is a member of my crew.” Chakotay felt uncomfortable discussing her with this stranger.

 

“She is attracting the attention of quite a few males,” warned the trustee.

 

“Kathryn, over here! We are going to explore our new home.” Chakotay was trying to claim her in front of the others. He would warn them to stay away from her.

 

Anyone could tell she was uncomfortable wearing the uniform. She kept trying to adjust her micro shorts. All she succeeded in doing was displaying her toned stomach.

 

Chakotay groaned, If he was going to survive this experience then he had to beat the Vulcans at mind control.

 

“Who’s your new friend?” asked Kathryn.

 

As the trustee walked away, Chakotay whispered, “The happiest man on the planet. Most of his conversation consisted of ways to get yourself killed.”

 

“How do you get yourself killed?” asked Kathryn.

 

Chakotay explained, “All the prisons deal with one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Guess which one our prison deals with? If you give into temptation then they will kill you.”

 

Kathryn looked around at the prisoners in micro shorts and vests.

 

“They’re not subtle are they?” Kathryn realised that they were in danger. She made herself stop staring at Chakotay’s perfect ass. She knew that her wayward thoughts wouldn’t help both of them survive in this environment.

 

Chakotay noticed that some of her hair was loose. Without thinking he tucked it behind her ear. It was such a small gesture but it was sexually charged. He wanted to take the pins out of her hair and let it down.

 

Kathryn deliberately moved away from him which interrupted the moment.

 

“Not here Chakotay! We can explore these feelings when we have escaped from this trap.”

 

Chakotay shook his head and focused on an escape attempt. As soon as Kathryn entered the compound he knew that he would die soon.

 

SLOTH

 

Tom was familiar with a prison routine. He showered and dressed in his uniform. He stood by the door waiting for his orders.

 

“You have been in prison before. You didn’t learn your lesson the first time but you will find this prison is unique. Work hard and you will survive the first day. If you start to idle then the nearest guard has orders to shoot you.”

 

“Understood!” said Tom. He knew it was better not to argue because they didn’t care if he lived or died.

 

As soon as he entered the compound, a trustee ordered Tom to start work. There was a conveyor belt moving rock pieces. The prisoners stood either side of the belt holding a hessian sack. They picked out the small pieces of rock and dropped into the sack. The larger stones dropped into a large bucket at the end. Tom’s job was to collect the bucket and drop the rocks into a silo.  Nobody talked because they didn't want to die. The  Federation Penal Settlement in New Zealand was a holiday camp compared to this one.

  
  


He knew that he should work steadily but not at breakneck speed. He looked around to see whether there were any potential allies. He needed to learn the unwritten rules of his new prison before it killed him. He noticed that one of the workers on the conveyor belt was starting to flag. The prisoners next to him were trying to hide him from the guards. His legs gave way before his friends could prop him up. A guard walked up to him, put a gun to his head then pulled the trigger. It was a deadly weapon because the other prisoners had to scrape his remains off the floor.

 

Now Tom knew the only rule he had to remember: if you can’t work then you die. There was a siren which signalled a change of prisoners. Tom joined the long line waiting to leave the work area. They marched into a large room with bunks around the outside.

 

The prisoner went to sit at a long table down the centre of the dormitory. As they sat down, the trustees handed out metal dishes. When they were all ready, two servers walked out carrying huge saucepans. For dinner, there was a thin brown gruel slopped into each bowl. The guards ensured that nobody started eating until everyone had their food. There was a bell which signalled that it was time to eat. After the signal, they shovelled the food into their mouths. Tom knew that he had to eat so he put it in his mouth and forced it down, ignoring his gag reflex.

 

The inmates had an hour free after dinner to mix before the lights out. When they had enjoyed five hours of exhausted sleep then the routine repeated itself. Nobody talked to Tom but he knew that wouldn’t last long. He had a way with people.

 

ASTRA

 

Astra knew that her life was in danger. The Captain did not care that the crew was innocent. He was going to get his revenge for humiliating him in front of the magistrate. She didn’t need her powers to sense that danger.

 

“You will stay on the ship until I give you permission to leave,” ordered the Captain.

 

“The Magistrate wanted me to watch your investigation,” explained Astra, trying to sound respectful.

 

The Captain knew she was correct. He had to arrange an accident for her without letting his guards know. Too many of them were looking for a promotion and he wasn’t a popular leader.

 

“You can come with me but don’t try to escape or I will execute your sentence.”

 

Astra knew that she’d proved her point but was also wise enough to shut up.

 

She strapped herself into her seat and waited for the pre-flight checks. She intended to stay alive until she could prove that the crew weren’t escaped, prisoners. One of the guards explained the prison system to her. B’Elanna was half Klingon so she was angry all the time. She had known for a long time that the Captain was in love with Kathryn. In the compound, they had to walk around in revealing clothing in a managed environment. The temptation would prove too much if she left them there for too long. Ayala didn't talk about his imprisonment in Cardassia. He swore that he would kill himself rather than face imprisonment again. Her friends were in immediate danger so she had to move quickly.

 

The first planet they landed on was a mining colony. They marched into the control centre to check their convict records. The Captain sat in front of a terminal searching for their names.

 

He exclaimed in disgust, “Nothing!”

 

Astra suppressed a smile. One down and four more to go.

 

The Captain was in a foul mood when they returned to their transport ship.

 

“I should have executed your crew on the spot. I could have excused my actions as a fatal error. I could have avoided this pointless mission,” complained the Captain.

 

“Aren’t you concerned about justice? There are five people in prison who haven’t committed a crime on your planets,” asked Astra.

 

“According to our prisoners, none of them have committed a crime. All felons lie - it must be something to do with their deviant nature,” explained the Captain.

 

Astra was suppressing enough violent thoughts to earn her a life sentence in the prison. While they were talking, the ship landed on the next planet. It was a world dedicated to pleasure. It was like Risa in the Alpha Quadrant.

 

“Watch yourself here. The men aren’t fussy about who satisfies their sexual urges.” Astra didn't expect him to warn her.

 

“Don’t worry - I know how to look after myself.”

 

The Captain grabbed her to prove a point. Within two moves he was flat on his back with Astra's knife at his throat.

 

“You have proved your point,” said the Captain, signalling two of the guards to help him up.

 

Their party walked through the beach bar area into a small office situated in a beach hut.

 

The soldiers weren’t paying any attention to Astra as females in bikinis walked past them. The Captain ordered the staff to look into their manifests.

 

'We don't have any prisoners matching your descriptions,” said the Manager.

 

The Captain walked back to the ship in a sullen silence. Astra knew that the Captain would falsify records if he drew a blank on the next planet. He would kill her rather than serve a prison sentence on their behalf.

 

WRATH

 

B’Elanna was glad to see Ayala walk through the door. With his help, she might survive until they managed to escape. They were the original members of Chakotay's crew so they had been through a lot together.

 

Ayala looked around until he spotted her.

 

She grinned at him when she noticed the bruising on his face and his grazed knuckles.

 

“What did you do?” asked B'Elanna.

 

“I couldn't let you have all the fun. I thought we could stir things up together,” replied Ayala.

 

“Thanks, Mike, I was struggling,” admitted B’Elanna.

 

They turned around to see what was happening when they heard loud voices. All the guards converged on the prisoners who were fighting. There were two gunshots then the guards walked past them dragging the prisoners’ bodies.

 

“How many prisoners have they killed since your arrival,” asked Ayala.

 

“That would be the sixth execution. You don't get chance to appeal. Even the Klingons allow their prisoners some dignity and respect.”

 

B’Elanna was starting to panic. Even with Ayala's help, she was going to struggle to control her temper. Her father always said that her temper would cause her death. Now she was going to fulfil his premonition.

 

“Let's find somewhere quiet. We will survive - we cannot allow them to win,” swore Ayala.

 

“If I lose my temper then I will kill as many guards as I can before I’m executed,” swore B’Elanna.

 

“Don’t worry B. I won’t be far behind you. I can already feel the walls starting to close in around me. He didn’t tell her that he was already experiencing flashbacks from his time in prison on Cardassia. He was starting to remember the torture he experienced.

 

LUST

 

Chakotay was lying on his bunk sweating. The temperature in the compound was climbing. Kathryn was lying in the bunk next to him and he needed her to move for his safety. Chakotay watched a bead of sweat trickle down her chest. He held his breath as it got lower. He started to imagine kissing her neck and the top of her breasts. His erotic experience stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his arm where Kathryn had punched him hard.

 

“Stop it Chakotay! You aren’t helping either of us.”

 

“I’m sorry Kathryn. The conditions are set to encourage passion. We need to sleep on opposite sides of the compound.”

 

“I agree, we need to keep away from each other,” agreed Kathryn.

 

Kathryn stumbled because they were in a hurry to separate. Chakotay put his arm around her to prevent her from falling. They didn't move an inch. Kathryn's flesh burned where he touched her. Chakotay was desperate to kiss her sensuous lips before they were executed.

 

There was a loud shout!

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



	49. Maquis Act 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

New MAQUIS

 

Scene 1

 

Chakotay heard the guards shout and couldn’t move. He didn't want to let go of Kathryn. He'd tried to ignore his feelings for her since they first met on Voyager.

 

"Chakotay, we have to move or they will execute both of us. We will continue with this later," said Kathryn.

 

"I’ve thought about this for so long . I  want to take my time making love to you - sex should be slow and sensual. "

 

Kathryn closed her eyes because the guards were circling them. She concentrated on his voice. She imagined making love to him. He had such a sexy smile. She’d fantasised about kissing him from the moment they met. His lips were the perfect shape for kissing.

 

The guards pulled them away from each other. Chakotay started to struggle because they were taking him away from her.

 

She reassured him, "Chakotay, don't give them an excuse to shoot you. The only way we win is to walk out of here together. We haven't done anything wrong."

 

The guards dragged Chakotay away leaving Kathryn on her own. She sat on her bunk unable to move. She had to find a way to escape and rescue Chakotay before they were both executed. The other prisoners were sympathetic but they had learned to keep out of other people’s business.

 

The guards dragged Chakotay to a cell under the main compound.

 

"Cool down! Your girlfriend caught the attention of the Magistrate. He wants to socialise with her tonight."

 

When Chakotay heard that he went berserk. He picked up everything that wasn't nailed down and threw it at the bars."

 

The guards were laughing, "We will be able to execute him as soon as the Magistrate confirms his identity. We should do it now it will save time, " joked the guards.

 

Kathryn sat on her bunk stunned by her response to Chakotay. Something was affecting their hormones in the prison. Everyone knew there was a chemistry between them. As professionals, they should be focusing on escape, not lust.

 

The authorities must be adding something to the food She had to get down to the cells to talk to Chakotay. She glanced at the other prisoners trying to find the trustee from earlier.

 

Scene 2

 

B'Elanna had avoided three fights on her first day in prison thanks to Ayala. Every time he saw a flashpoint he moved her to another place. He had to use all his senses to recognise the tension starting to build.

 

It was almost time for lights out. Ayala reasoned that even B'Elanna couldn't pick a fight in her sleep. Currently, she was crouching on the floor watching the other prisoners like a hawk. Since their imprisonment, her Klingon side had taken over.

 

"How are we going to sleep tonight?" asked B'Elanna.

 

"Well I thought I'd lie down and close my eyes and wait for oblivion," joked Ayala.

 

"Very funny, do you want to take the first watch?" asked B'Elanna.

 

"No, I'll sleep for a couple of hours then you can take over. Promise me that you'll wake me if there's any trouble?" asked Ayala.

 

"Scouts honour!" swore B'Elanna

 

"I thought they banned you from the scouts for fighting?" commented Ayala.

 

"I warned her if she called me names again I would chop her head off. She didn’t believe me," explained B'Elanna.

 

"Little girls don't take weapons to a scouts meeting especially a bat'leth."

 

“You haven't seen the Klingon version of the scouts," explained B'Elanna.

 

"Let's go back to our bunks before lights out so we can rearrange the beds," suggested Ayala.

 

"Thank you for getting yourself placed here. I’d be dead if it wasn't for you - I won't forget it, Mike.”

 

"Don't start getting sloppy with me. We need to concentrate on getting out of here before our patience wears out. Mine is stretching very thin. "

 

Scene 3

 

Tom was familiar with his surroundings and how to avoid getting shot. He kept his head down and tried to blend into the background. The work was relentless so he collapsed into his bed on the first day exhausted.

 

He had to turn off his brain and rely on his instincts which were  finely tuned. Tom didn't want to waste any more of his life in prison. He had already started to look at ways to escape. All the exits were  heavily guarded. He decided to spend the next two days checking out the guard's routine and look for any weaknesses.

 

He turned over in his bunk to try to get comfortable. There was an hour set aside during the evening for prisoner's recreation. The guards used that hour for a break. The theory was that there was less violence if prisoners were able to interact with each other.

 

Tom finished ten hours of backbreaking work the following day. After his shift all he could think about was sleep. He was on his way to the sleeping quarters when he met the trustee who had shown him the ropes.

 

"I heard you need to get out of here," said the trustee. “My name is Mila and I have been planning to escape since I was  falsely imprisoned here.”

 

"Aren't we all?" joked Tom.

 

Mila went to walk away, “Hey, if you're not interested  just say so  -  I'm not wasting my time. "

 

"Slow down, I never said that I wasn't interested," said Tom.

 

Meet me here tomorrow and I'll go through my plan with you. Two other prisoners who have agreed to join me will be there."

 

Mila looked around him to make sure nobody was watching them then they all disappeared.

 

Tom hadn’t seen any hint of defiance in the other prisoners. He thought about the crew stuck in the other prisons. They had to rely on Astra’s ability to convince the authorities that they weren’t escaped, prisoners. He needed to take control of his own destiny rather than rely on the others.

 

Scene 4

 

The shuttle landed on the last planet to use the prison service. The Captain was growing desperate. He had visions of his reception in the wrath prison. It contained some violent inmates.

 

The Captain felt that his life was spiralling out of control. He had to get rid of the woman so he could concoct a story to explain her death with his men to back him up. He wouldn’t give the order to any of his men to kill her as they were squeamish about murdering females. He didn’t want to kill anyone but the Magistrate hadn’t left him with a choice.

 

Astra knew that the Captain would make his move soon. He was getting closer to his punishment and he would fight to the death to avoid it.

 

“When we land we will head straight to the prison transport office. Then I can inform the Magistrate that he can make your sentences permanent.”

 

Astra didn’t reply because she wanted to avoid provoking a hostile response.

 

When they landed on the planet they went straight to the office.

 

“Wait outside while I talk to the officials,” ordered the Captain.

 

To ensure she couldn’t run he left two of his largest guards outside with her. He didn't foresee that they wouldn't be up to the job.

  
  


As soon as the Captain went inside Astra decided that it was time for action.

 

She asked one of the guards, “These restraints are too tight could you loosen them please?”

 

The guards looked at each other. They couldn't imagine that this small female could cause them any problems.

 

The biggest guard bent down to loosen the restraints. When he was within reach Astra headbutted him in the face. He fell backwards in surprise which allowed Astra to free the blade in her sleeve. She held the blade to the guard’s neck and ordered the other one to free her. He lumbered over to her intent on helping his friend. She settled and launched the knife at his throat. He collapsed on the floor with blood pouring from his wound. Astra stunned the guard lying on the floor by squeezing a nerve before he could get to his feet.

 

The Captain stepped out of the office and couldn't believe his eyes. His elite guards were lying on the floor bleeding. While the small female prisoner was sitting on a wall playing with her knife.

 

“Why didn't you run when you had the chance,” asked the bewildered Captain.

 

“Your guards aren't dead - they’re only injured. I could not abandon my friends. I knew you were planning to get rid of me so you could lie to the Magistrate," stated Astra.

 

He examined the devastation in front of him and decided to change his plans. If he returned now - the Magistrate would have him executed for dereliction of duty.

 

“I will help you free your friends but you have to take me with you,” offered the Captain. “I have relatives on a mining planet who want me to go into partnership with them.”

 

Astra thought for a few minutes then nodded her head.

 

“Agreed, now I need to hear your rescue plan so I can decide whether it will work.”

 

Scene 5

 

Kathryn was getting frantic. She was sure that the prison authorities had found a way to manipulate their emotions. It was a device to keep the prisoner numbers down. Since the guards dragged Chakotay away they'd executed three more prisoners.

 

She kept her head down and tried to stay away from the guards and her fellow prisoners. Unfortunately one of the males didn't take the hint.

 

“You’re new here. My name is Tyresia - what are you named?”

 

“Kathryn - I don't wish to be rude but I’d like some time on my own.”

 

Tyresia continued, “It is difficult to stay private in here. They keep us all together like animals to take away our self-respect. Even the shower isn't private so we can't plan an escape anywhere.”

 

“Has anyone managed to escape from the prison?” asked Kathryn.

 

“Not since I came here. The only way to leave this compound is through the punishment cells. I would imagine that is where your friend was heading to.”

 

Kathryn knew what she had to do now. She looked around the compound to find a suitable candidate. Then she had an epiphany. She walked up to the nearest guard. Then she put her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and gave him a full passionate kiss before he could react.

 

When she finished she waited for them to take her down to the punishment cell.

 

The guard whispered in her ear, “We can finish this later before you visit the Magistrate.

 

Kathryn reacted straight away. She punched him in the nose. When he collapsed onto his knees she bounced his head off the floor.

 

The next guard pulled out his gun and aimed at her head. She kicked the gun out of his hand and planted her fist in his stomach. A group of guards headed towards her aiming their guns at her head. She sank to the floor with her hands behind her head.

 

She didn't know what she would have done if her backup plan hadn’t worked.

 

The guards escorted her to the cells and they weren't gentle. They dragged her to one of their offices to teach her a lesson.

 

Kathryn wasn’t expecting the first punch which dropped her to the floor. She struggled to stand up, wiping her lip.

 

“Okay, I deserved that!”

 

The next blow was a backhander which made her ears ring. She knew that she was in trouble. She thought they would behave like civilised people but she was mistaken.

 

She crouched on the floor in a foetal position while they took it in turn to kick her. Finally, they ran out of energy.

 

They opened her cell door and threw her on the floor. As soon as they left she heard Chakotay’s voice.

 

“Are you alright?What did you do to them to deserve that punishment?” asked Chakotay.

 

“They decided to spurn my affections so I decided to teach them a lesson,” explained Kathryn.

 

“Why did you risk your safety? You told me to calm down so I didn't give them an excuse to shoot me.”

 

Kathryn elaborated, “We have to escape. Someone mentioned                    that this is the only area prisoners can escape from.”

 

“So you decided to provoke the guards so you could join me,” stated Chakotay.

 

“Put like that it doesn't sound very sensible but I had run out of ideas,” confessed Kathryn.

 

Chakotay was furious, “What damage did they inflict on you?”

 

I have a couple of broken ribs where they kicked me,” explained Kathryn.

 

Chakotay made a vow to inflict the same damage on those cowards if he got the chance.

 

“Are there any other prisoners here?” asked Kathryn.

 

We're all on our own,” replied Chakotay.

 

“Excellent - we have time to plan our escape without interruptions.”

 

Scene 6

 

Tom finished work and made his way to the meal table. The food was awful by he knew that he’d weaken if he didn't eat. Tom stared at the gruel then choked it down spoon by spoon. His gag reflex was nonexistent now. When his dish was clean he stacked it on a tray and walked to the communal area. He hoped that Mila was serious about escaping from the prison. He could be an informant planted in the prison to report signs of unrest to the Magistrate.

 

Mila was sitting at a table playing a game with another prisoner. Tom wandered over to sit at the other end of the table. He didn’t want to make it obvious that they were meeting as it was punishable by flogging.

 

Another prisoner sat with Tom. He put a board game on the table and laid out the pieces.

 

Mila started to outline his plan, “During recreation, there is one guard in the compound. All the others go back to their barracks to drink and play cards. We need to strike when the guard arrives for his duty. If we time it  - we can jump him at the same time as the others leave by the other door.

 

“Won’t he cry out when we attack him?” asked Tom.

 

Mila pointed to the prisoner opposite Tom.

 

“He is a professional assassin. The guard will die immediately because he will cut his throat with a wire. It is his weapon of choice.”

  
  


Tom decided not to allow his partner to stand behind him during their escape.

 

“When are we going to do this?” asked Tom.

 

Mila looked around the table, “If you agree we’ll do this tomorrow?”

 

Everyone agreed then they separated so the guards wouldn’t take any notice of them.

 

Scene 7

 

The Captain summoned medical help for his guards. He allowed the others to stay with their friends while he returned the prisoner to the Prison Planet.

 

At the medical facility, he lied about their injuries.

 

Rebels attacked my guards outside the Prisoner Transport office. They tried to defend the prisoner but they were quick and efficient. The prisoner managed to hide until they left..”

 

The Captain and Astra walked back to their transport in silence. Astra kept a knife handy in case he double-crossed her.

 

“We should reach the prison in time for the morning roll call. If you hide on your ship, I will bring your friends to you.

 

Astra found a flaw “They won’t let us leave. When they discover we’re missing they will come straight after us”

 

“You can tell the authorities that you have taken me hostage to ensure a safe getaway. When we are certain that nobody is following us you can send them my location.”

 

“I thought you didn't want to return to the planet?”

 

“We will send them a false trail to the farthest galaxy we can find,” explained the Captain.

 

“How can I be sure that you won't hand me over to the prison authorities and charge me for their attack?” asked Astra.

 

“The first action in the medical facility will be to record the soldier's report. Their account must match mine exactly or I will be joining the prison population. I won’t survive for a day in any of the compounds.”

 

Now Astra understood why he couldn't return to the planet.

 

“Will you stay on the mining planet or use the money to start a new life?

 

“I don’t know! I need time to think things through and make the right choice. I don’t want to waste a second chance.

 

Scene 8

 

There were three consecutive escape attempts in progress at the prison. Chakotay and Kathryn planned to use the Magistrate’s interest in Kathryn to help them escape. The plan was for Kathryn to feign illness. Chakotay would summon the guards and remind them that the Magistrate liked Kathryn a lot. When they entered the cell to check on her then she would incapacitate them and grab the keys. When they were both free they would have to work out a plan to free the others.

 

Tom was hard at work waiting for the labour period to finish. Then he would escape and try to free the others. He didn’t want to hang around with the assassin and his friends after they were free.

 

B’Elanna and Ayala were trying to find a way to escape. All the prisoners in Wrath were violent and easy to provoke. Ayala wished that he could speak to Chakotay or Kathryn. He was a soldier, not an officer. B’Elanna had regressed since her imprisonment. It was getting more difficult to control her.

 

Ayala was lying on his bunk with his eyes closed. B’Elanna was sleeping so he had the time to think about how to get out of their current predicament. He was thinking about the ratio of prisoners to guards. If he could incite the whole prison population to riot at the same time it would give them time to escape. He would need to move  quickly before they managed to summon reinforcements. If they took a long time to regain control then he’d use the confusion to free the others.

 

Scene 8

 

Wrath

 

Ayala waited for the changeover of guards to start the riot. He went over to the area where the largest, most violent prisoners congregated.

 

Ayala pointed to another muscular prisoner who resembled a mountain bear.

 

“He said you are a stinking, low-life coward and we would be off if you died!”

 

Both prisoners ran towards each other bellowing profane insults. They clashed heads then fell straight back. One of them tried to stop Ayala but after a roundhouse kick and a devastating right hook he ended up on the floor. Fights were breaking out all around them.

 

“Stand by the wall and wait for me. As soon as the reinforcements enter, leave and make your way to the cells.”

 

Ayala went back to the affray and threw a few more punches to keep the momentum. He was looking for an unconscious guard. He knew he had to hurry before the alarm went off.

 

Sloth

 

Tom was about to meet up with his conspirators when he heard the alarm. The guards were unsure of what to do because they'd never dealt with a riot before.

 

Two of them stayed in the compound while the others left to help their comrades.

 

As soon as the last one left Tom stuck his foot in the door so it wouldn’t close. He beckoned Mila and they both slipped out. Tom was glad because he didn’t want to be responsible for the assassin's next victims.

 

They ran to the entrance. Nobody took any notice of them because they were running to the Wrath compound.

 

Lust

 

The alarm went off in the cells. There were four guards. Three guards left to deal with the riot leaving one guard to protect the ‘prisoner’s safety’

 

Chakotay saw his chance, “My friend isn’t feeling well - could you check on her. You don’t want to explain to the Magistrate how you let her die.”

 

Kathryn was lying on her bunk with her arm across her head. The guard propped his weapon against the bed. He reached over to remove her arm. Kathryn picked his gun up and aimed it at his chest.

  
  


“If you touch me again - I will put a huge hole in your chest. You were the first coward to kick me while I was lying on the floor.”

 

She forced him, with the gun in his back, to walk over to Chakotay’s cell, “Get the keys out of his pocket.”

 

Chakotay found the keys and unlocked the cell. He used his devastating right hook to dump the guard on his ass.

 

“I detest cowards who hit defenceless females.”

 

They heard a noise at the door which sounded like an attempt to open it. The voices were loud. B’Elanna walked through the door followed by a guard. Chakotay was about to shoot him. He lowered the weapon when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Chakotay, if you kill me I will be very annoyed. I wanted to be the one to release you from your cell.”

 

Chakotay grinned, “Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll get another chance. Stay in the guard’s uniform. We will walk in front of you so it looks as though you’re escorting us back to the compound.”

 

“How do we get them to open the gate?” asked Ayala.

 

“We will sort that out when we get there." Chakotay was impatient to escape as Kathryn needed medical help.

 

There was one sentry left at the door. He crumpled to the floor when B’Elanna hit him from behind.

 

They heard more voices. Ayala took the sentry’s place while they dragged him into a cupboard, with the others,

 

Ayala raised the rifle, aiming it at the doorway. Luckily Tom was the first one through. When he saw Tom’s companion he aimed his rifle at him.

 

Tom introduced him, “Don’t worry, he’s friendly! Say hello to my crewmates, Mila.”

 

The Gate alarm started to buzz as there was an unauthorised entry in progress. Chakotay groaned nothing was going right for them.

 

Chakotay and Ayala stood in front of the others to protect them. The door swung open to reveal Astra and the Captain of the guards.

 

Chakotay took the safety off his gun and prepared to fire again. The Captain had caused them enough trouble already.

 

“Don’t shoot, he’s our ticket out of here,” shouted Astra. “Let’s get out of here while they’re still occupied.

 

They all piled outside and crammed themselves into a military-style jeep. Tom took the controls as he was the only one who could drive. The jeep was slow as it wasn’t meant to carry six people. Everyone kept looking behind them.

 

Before they reached the ship, they came under heavy fire. The crew plus Mila boarded the ship first. Kathryn was slower due to her injuries. She was at the beginning of the ramp when she felt a sharp pain in her back - she cried out!.

 

“Kathryn!” screamed Chakotay. He ran back and carried her in his arms. Tom started the launch sequence. The Javert took off as the guards arrived. 

.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	50. Chapter 50

MAQUIS 12/2/2018

 

Scene 1

 

Chakotay carried Kathryn into the ship and laid her on a table in the Galley.

 

"Roll her onto her back so we can check if there is an exit wound," ordered Tom.

 

He checked the gash on the temple, "I can repair that but she needs a doctor to remove the bullet.

 

Tom scanned Kathryn's back with an ancient medical scanner. "The bullet hasn't damaged any of her major organs but it will move."

 

"Make her comfortable. I’ll ask Lam if he knows whether there are any medical facilities in this system."

 

Tom asked "Could you and Astra undress Kathryn so I can see the bullet wound,"

 

Astra and B'Elanna removed Kathryn's clothes while Tom waited outside biting his fingernails. Captain Janeway had saved him twice! He couldn't let her down now when she needed him.

 

"Tom, she's ready now," whispered Astra.

 

Tom started by examining the wound - he didn't like what he saw.

 

"We have to get this treated as soon as possible. There was a patch of inflamed skin around the wound. The only conclusion was they applied poison to the bullet

 

On a Federation Starship, it wouldn't take long to identify the poison and create an antidote. It is starting to eat away the flesh around the gunshot wound."

 

"Is there any way we can slow it down? " asked Astra.

 

"I don't want to do anything to make the situation worse. It may react with the sterile liquids," warned Tom.

 

Chakotay came to give them the news about local medical options.

 

Lam reckons a local mining planet has excellent medical facilities. The only problem is they don't like strangers. We won't give them the option of refusing treatment, " declared Chakotay.

 

"Are we going to hijack the hospital?" asked B'Elanna.

 

She couldn't wait to do something active and violent. Being confined to the small ship with five other beings was driving her crazy.

 

"Don't polish your bat'leth yet. We will explore peaceful options first," warned Chakotay.

 

Scene 2

 

Chakotay offered to stay with Kathryn while the others got some rest. Before Tom went to his bunk he checked his patient.

 

"Her temperature is 103. We need to bring it down," warned Tom.

 

Tom filled a bowl with cool water and added a cloth.

 

"Bathe her forehead at regular intervals. Wake me up if her temperature gets any higher," said Tom.

 

Chakotay dipped the cloth into the water, squeezed it out and patted her head. She started to get restless and murmur.

 

"Stay away - can't help it. Hurt him to get to me. Have to escape. Won’t let us leave."

 

Chakotay tried to soothe her, "We escaped Kathryn. You are safe now back on the Javert. Nobody will hurt you."

 

She started to move around which was difficult because she was lying on a table. He mopped her brow again but it didn't calm her down. She opened her eyes but she wasn't awake. She was reliving her time in the prison.

 

You are the toughest, most frustrating woman I know. You are self-opinionated, brave and strong. I won't lose you now. Hang in there until we find a Doctor.”

 

Chakotay lifted the dressing to check the wound. There was a large patch of inflamed skin spreading out from the wound.

 

She was sweating and her skin was radiating heat. Chakotay took her temperature. He frowned when he read the result - it was 104 now.

 

Chakotay loosened her clothing then used the damp cloth to cool her down.

 

He sat down beside her to keep watch. He had an irrational thought that she wouldn't succumb to the fever if he stayed with her.

 

“You are driving me crazy - all I can think about is you. You lost your ship and crew but you never gave up. You’ve treated all our misadventures as minor obstacles - even our imprisonment.”

 

He heard a croaky voice behind him.

 

“Chakotay - what happened? It feels like a rhino kicked me in the back.”

 

“The guards shot you in the back as we boarded the ship. They poisoned the bullet.

 

She closed her eyes and lost consciousness again.

 

Chakotay brushed her hair away from her face. He slumped into his chair. It was going to be a long night.

 

Scene 3

 

Astra was the first one awake. She went straight to the galley to check on Kathryn's condition. Chakotay was asleep in the chair with his head resting on the table.

 

Astra shook him, “Go to bed Captain - I will stay with her.

 

He stood up and rubbed his eyes:

 

“What time is it?” asked Chakotay.

 

“08:00 hours - you’ve been awake all night,” replied Astra.

 

“Wake me immediately if her condition deteriorates,” ordered Chakotay.

 

“Aye Captain!”

 

Astra knew that Chakotay was in love with her friend. He would fight all the way to keep her alive.

 

Tom was brushing his teeth when he saw Chakotay stumble back to his bunk.

 

“How is she?” asked Tom.

 

“She regained consciousness for a brief moment. Her temperature kept spiking throughout the night,” reported Chakotay.

 

“I will check the medicines we rounded up for an antipyretic,” said Tom.

 

“Wake me when we are in orbit around the planet. Work with Ayala and Astra to plan an assault on the medical facility. We won’t give them the option to refuse treatment,” ordered Chakotay.

 

Tom had never seen Chakotay in this mood. He could understand why Starfleet feared him so much.

 

When Tom reached the galley he checked all the drugs to find one that would reduce her temperature.

 

He took her temperature again and wished he hadn't as it had risen to 104. Her skin felt clammy and hot. She was moving about mumbling about the heat and the blazing sun.

 

“Can't we go any faster. We have to get her treatment as soon as possible or she will die. Her temperature is 104!” pleaded Tom.

 

Astra stood ready and waiting to help him.

 

“Give me something to do Tom” This was the first time Astra missed her powers.

 

“Take her clothes off and drape a wet sheet over her. When it dries replace it with another one,” suggested Tom.

 

He picked up the hypospray which he loaded and pressed against her neck.

 

“This injection should keep her temperature down for now. She is running out of time,” warned Tom.

 

They took it in turns to care for Kathryn throughout the day

 

Ayala was at the helm when he gave them some welcome news

 

“We are entering orbit around the planet Galatia 5.”

 

Chakotay called a meeting to decide how to get treatment for Kathryn.

 

“I’ve scanned the planet and the resources for the miners are primitive,” reported Chakotay.

 

“What about security?” asked Ayala.

 

Chakotay replied “As you would expect. Heavy security around the mine and non-existent where the miners live and socialise.”

 

“Have we located the medical centre?” enquired B’Elanna.

 

“I have it narrowed down to two buildings. I need eyes on the ground to confirm a location and security measures.

 

“I’ll go!” shouted B’Elanna, Tom, Astra and Ayala.

 

Scene 4

 

Ayala and B’Elanna were the lucky ones ordered to teleport to the planet surface. All around them was desolate with a gritty heavy red sand. The heat was energy sapping and the local area was barren and dry. They covered their noses so the sand didn’t get into their mouths and noses.

 

They didn’t take long to find the medical centre because it was right in front of them. Ayala spotted a rock where they could hide and observe the building. They thought it was a harsh environment until they saw the sand swirls created by the wind currents. The sand coated any skin left uncovered. Neither of them expected luxury but this planet was bleak. There was a loud booming noise which made the ground shake.

 

“They must be using primitive explosives,” commented Ayala.

 

“I have a plan to get Chakotay the intel he needs and spend as little time possible on this arid rock,” said B’Elanna.

 

She took her knife out of an ankle sheath, rolled up her trousers and sliced her leg open.

 

Ayala jumped up, “You crazy Klingon - what did you do that for?”

 

He took off his shirt and pressed it against the wound.

 

“You can take me to the Medical Centre and tell them we’re new recruits. Chakotay had already added us to the workers' manifest. We can find all the intel we need from the inside,” said B’Elanna.

 

“Good plan but you could have warned me and you owe me a new shirt. Chakotay won't be happy if I bring his engineer back in pieces," warned Ayala.

 

Ayala applied a tourniquet to B’Elanna’s leg, “Put your arms around my neck and I’ll carry you to the centre.”

 

After he had walked halfway there he started to complain.

 

“Have you been eating more recently?” asked Ayala.

 

“Watch yourself, I can still kick your ass with one leg. I am an expert in unarmed combat,” replied B’Elanna.

 

“I will have to put you down to make it look more realistic. Put your arm around my neck so I can support you,” said Ayala.

 

A nurse ran to find wheelchair as soon as they entered the reception area.

 

“We weren’t informed of any mining accidents this morning,” declared the irate nurse.

 

“We only started today. My friend tripped and cut herself. We were about to step into the cage for our first shift,” explained Ayala.

 

“We don’t have a working dermal regenerator so we will have to use old-fashioned medicine.”

 

Ayala asked, “How long will her treatment take. I have to inform the boss.”

 

“We have a doctor in charge of the night shift. I would like him to have a look at your friend’s injury. Most accidents occur at night here as It gets very cold at nightfall. The blasted sand on this planet gets everywhere,” said the nurse.

 

The nurse uncovered B’Elanna’s leg and winced.

 

“You must have fallen on something sharp, the edges are clean with no tearing.”

 

After irrigating the wound she put a clean dressing on and bandaged it. After she cleared everything away the nurse made her comfortable in bed in the ward.

 

“Would you like something to eat my dear? We have a replicator to provide all your dietary needs.”

 

“No thank you, ma’am,” replied B'Elanna.

 

As soon as the nurse left Ayala went outside to contact the ship.

 

Chakotay didn't wait for an explanation: “Where are you? We thought they killed you when your life signs disappeared.

 

“B’Elanna has morphed into a Klingon warrior. She slashed her own leg with one of her sharpest knives.”

 

“Have they locked up that crazy woman yet?” laughed Chakotay.

 

“Even better they are treating her in the Medical Centre. I am standing outside there now. I can upload a floor plan and any security issues. Their Doctor will arrive at dusk. I will let you know as soon as he is here.”

 

“Keep everything sharp away from B’Elanna?” asked Chakotay.

 

“I’m not that brave Captain,” joked Ayala.

 

“Report at your normal times - see you soon.”

 

Ayala was glad that he’d finished the conversation because the nurse came out to join him.

 

“It was bad luck your friend hurt herself on her first day,” commented the nurse.

  
“She is always hurting herself. Her species likes to play rough!” joked Ayala.” He was glad that BElanna couldn’t hear him.

 

“Aren’t you worried being out here all on your own?” asked Ayala.

 

“The mining bosses don’t worry about our safety. We have a panic button but the security guards take their time responding to it,” explained the nurse.

 

“Are they armed?” enquired Ayala, “I need to know that my friend is safe here.”

 

The nurse responded, “As you know this is a latinum mine. Nobody has even attempted a robbery. The guards shoot to kill then ask questions.”

 

“That is good to know - you can’t be too careful with all the Space Pirates around,” said Ayala.

 

When she returned to the ward, Ayala contacted the ship and updated Chakotay.

 

“Find the panic button and disable it as soon as possible,” ordered Chakotay. “We will have to get in and out as soon as possible. On your signal, we will transport Kathryn to the Clinic.”

 

“What happens if they refuse to co-operate?” asked Ayala.

 

“We will convince them to treat Kathryn otherwise I will shoot them.” threatened Chakotay.

 

Ayala had never seen Chakotay in this mood before. He knew that his Captain was in love with Kathryn. He couldn’t understand why he didn’t act on his feelings. They were a long way from Starfleet and all their rules and regulations.

 

Ayala returned to the ward and relayed Chakotay’s orders to B’Elanna. The nurse popped her head around the door:

 

“I’ve received a message from the Doctor. He is about an hour away. You shouldn’t have to wait much longer.”

 

“Thank you, Ma’am,” said B’Elanna through gritted teeth. Smiling all the time made her face hurt.

 

After the nurse disappeared B’Elanna jumped off the bed:

 

“I hope the Doctor comes soon. All this inactivity is driving me crazy.”

 

“Get back in bed or they will know something is wrong. I’ve sent a message to the ship so we have to wait for their arrival,” ordered Ayala.

 

“I know but it’s not you who has to lie here smiling at everyone. I have used muscles in my face that no Klingon has ever used before,” moaned B’Elanna.

 

I am going to wait outside so I can signal the ship as soon as the Doctor arrives.

 

Scene 5

 

The Doctor arrived in a mine transport shuttle. He was in his late thirties but he looked as though he did some fitness training. He was as tall as Ayala with blonde hair and blue eyes which matched his skin colour.

 

He was on his guard when he saw Ayala loitering outside:

 

“I haven’t seen you before. Have you started work in the mine recently?” asked the Doctor.

 

“This is my first day Sir. I came with my friend who needs medical treatment,” replied Ayala. He was trying to appear non-threatening as he didn't want him to raise the alarm.

 

“Are you happy with his treatment?” asked the Doctor.

 

“My friend is a female. We are very happy with her care and treatment,” agreed Ayala.”

 

The Doctor looked at his watch, “Give me fifteen minutes to shower and change then I’ll be with you.”

 

Ayala waited, then he signalled Chakotay, “He has arrived - see you soon.

 

Ayala took his weapons out of the case he carried. He checked to make sure that they were ready and put his knives in their sheaths. B’Elanna was preparing for a fight as well.

 

“I hope the Doctor is a sensible man so nobody has to get hurt," commented Ayala.

 

Scene 6

 

Chakotay transported to the small ward with Kathryn and Astra. They made Kathryn comfortable then Astra and Chakotay waited either side of the door.

 

The Doctor pushed the door open.

 

“Don’t attract attention or it will be the last thing you do,” whispered Chakotay. He aimed his phaser straight at the Doctor’s head.

 

He ordered Astra and Ayala to stand guard at the door, "Let me know as soon as you see someone heading this way.”

 

He turned his attention to the Doctor, who was very calm considering the situation he was in.

 

“Aliens shot my friend. When we tried to help her we discovered the bullet contained a poison,” explained Chakotay.

 

“Let me examine the patient then I can make an assessment. Then I can tell you if I can help your friend,” stated the Doctor.

 

Chakotay followed the Doctor’s movements with his phaser.

 

“You don’t need to do that. I am sure you can respond if I try to raise the alarm.”

 

Chakotay dropped his arm as his muscles were getting sore anyway. 

The Doctor gave Kathryn a complete examination.

 

“I have only seen this reaction once before. Have you and crew escaped from the prison planet Tyur’ma?”

 

“We landed on the planet to find somewhere to repair our ship. We didn’t know it was a prison because we are from another galaxy. The authorities believed that we were en route prison. According to them we crashed the ship and killed the guards,” explained Chakotay.

 

“They use these bullets to ensure their escapees don’t get very far. Why didn’t you try to prove your innocence,” asked the Doctor.

 

“When the other prisoners started to riot. We used it to cover our escape,” stated Chakotay.

 

“I can’t help you. There isn’t an antidote to this poison,” swore the Doctor.

 

Chakotay raised his phaser again, “ Make an effort or you will die. This female is an invaluable member of my crew. I need her to survive.”

 

The Doctor stared at Chakotay to judge if he was capable of murder. The tattoo on his face made him appear more alien. He was a soldier who had followed orders to kill before. When he looked at the patient it was obvious that he cared about her.

 

“I need to access my computer to see if anyone has created an antidote yet. It is in my office,” said the Doctor.

 

Chakotay nodded at B’Elanna, “Go with him and make sure he doesn’t warn anybody.”

 

When B’Elanna stood up the Doctor complained, “Did you injure yourself so you could con your way into my clinic?”

 

“Yes, so consider what I will do to you if you don’t co-operate,” teased B’Elanna.

 

She forced her phaser into the crook of his back to make her point.

 

Chakotay sat down by Kathryn’s bed. He refused to give up on her. He hoped that the Doctor didn’t do anything stupid. He disliked killing in cold-blood but he would do what was necessary to save her.

 

B’Elanna returned with the Doctor and she didn’t look happy: “I double checked his facts. This poison does not have an antidote - it's purpose is to kill.”

 

Chakotay looked as though he’d been sucker punched. He sat down by Kathryn with his head in his hands. He looked around when he felt B’Elanna’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Why don’t you go back to the ship and I will sit with her?”

 

He smiled through his tears, “I need to stay with her - I don’t want Kathryn to be alone but thanks for the offer.”

 

B’Elanna, Astra and Ayala returned to the ship. They didn’t need to stay as the Doctor sympathised with their plight.

 

Scene 7

 

The nurse came in with a hypospray, “The Doctor said it will make her more comfortable.”

 

“Does the Doctor know how long she has left?” asked Chakotay.

 

“He believes she won’t last until daylight,” replied the Nurse.

 

“Thank you,” said Chakotay.

 

The nurse felt sorry for him. It was hard to watch anyone lose their beloved.

 

Chakotay was experiencing a living nightmare. He couldn’t lose her like this.

 

He held Kathryn’s hand which was so cold, “I fell in love with you at first sight. You drive me to distraction but I can’t imagine my life without you.”

 

“Well you haven’t taken very good care of her - have you?” hissed Q, “Now it’s my turn!”

 

“Why are you here? If you have come to gloat this isn't the right time,” warned Chakotay.

 

Q stroked Kathryn's hair, “If she had agreed to a relationship with me, she wouldn't have ended up here.”

 

Chakotay clenched his fists ready to beat some sense into Q.

 

“It won’t do her any good if we fight. We need to work together to save her,” suggested Q.”

 

“I will not sit here waiting for her to die while you provoke me. You are the almighty Q - why can't you save her?”

 

“We are not supposed to interfere in the life of mortals. I can save her but it will come at a price!”

 

“I will accept whatever conditions you propose - save her,” screamed Chakotay.

 

Q held his arm in the air ready to click his fingers.

 

“You can never have a relationship with her. You will be her Captain and nothing else.”

 

Chakotay had no choice, ”Done!”

 

Q clicked his fingers and decided discretion was the better part of valour so he disappeared.

 

Scene 8

 

Kathryn began to stir. She opened her eyes and started to panic as she had no idea where she was.

 

“Where am I?” shouted Kathryn.

 

Chakotay leant over to reassure her, “You’ve been ill for a week. We brought you to this hospital for treatment.”

 

“The last thing I remember is being chased by the prison guards then I felt a burning sensation on my back.”

 

“That was over a week ago,” said Chakotay.

 

“Why aren't I in pain now?” asked Kathryn.

 

Chakotay asked her to roll onto her back. He removed the dressing to discover that it had completely healed.

 

“It wasn't as bad as we thought. Let's get you dressed and back to the others.”

 

Chakotay didn't want to explain this miracle to the Doctor.

 

Scene 9

 

After Chakotay left with Kathryn - Q reappeared. The Doctor and Nurse were waiting for him.

 

“Everything went as planned,” stated the Doctor.

 

“Did they have any idea that you were lying to them?” asked Q.

 

“No, I’d already altered the records on the database as you requested,” reassured the Doctor.”

 

“Do you still want to leave the planet as payment for your services?” asked Q.

 

“After ten years on this rock, we have repaid our debt to society,” claimed the nurse.

 

“I will be watching you. If I see you reverting to your criminal past you will wake up on this planet again,’ promised Q.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
